Volver al pasado
by Jairo De la Croix
Summary: Lincoln, el único hijo varón de la familia Loud, ahora es un adulto de 26 años. Sus hermanas han cometido errores en sus vidas y constantemente necesitan de su ayuda y sus consejos. Lincoln ama a sus hermanas al grado de sacrificar su propia felicidad, pero pronto tendrá la oportunidad de volver a reconstruir las vidas de quienes más ama y, tal vez, en el camino, cambiar su destino
1. Prologo

_**T** **he loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita unicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Volver al pasado**_

 **Prologo**

La sala audiovisual, a pesar de no ser muy grande, contaba con suficiente espacio para alojar a los empleados del departamento de recursos humanos, quienes aquella misma mañana tendrían la última junta de planeación para el año nuevo que estaba a pocos días de iniciar. Muchos llegaron con semblante despreocupado y se acomodaron en los mullidos asientos, esperando pacientemente el inicio de la junta; otros se dieron a la tarea de conversar entre ellos mismos sobre nuevas alternativas que habían considerado proponer durante la reunión, así como también de los sucesos más recientes en sus vidas personales.

Entre todos ellos, uno sobresalía, no solamente por ser el único empleado con cabello blanco, sino también por ser el único que tuvo la idea o, mejor dicho, el atrevimiento, de traer un comic de colección de Ace Savvy para leer con toda tranquilidad mientras estiraba las piernas desde su asiento.

Las puertas se cerraron. Aquel día, la sala parecía estar impregnada de un fuerte aroma a café y de una luminosidad que le daba la apariencia de haber sido remodelada recientemente.

- _Esto va para largo._ – pensó el joven empleado mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

Los directivos de la empresa habían planificado una serie de presentaciones sobre nuevas tendencias de reclutamiento, desarrollo de personal, desafíos actuales en el mundo empresarial etc. No eran temas que le interesaran realmente, pero se había visto obligado a asistir para preservar su reputación de empleado eficiente, a pesar de sus excentricidades.

Prácticamente todos conocían su gusto por leer comics en su oficina en horas de trabajo, traer corbatas extravagantes (el modelo de este día en particular era de teclas de piano), tararear canciones de rock al caminar y un largo etc. Algunos incluso habían empezado a llamarlo " _Loco Loud"_

 _-Si conocieran al resto de mi familia…_

De repente, la sala se oscureció y el proyector mostro la primera diapositiva de la presentación. El joven empleado de blancos cabellos guardo su comic a toda prisa. El jefe del departamento, un hombre maduro, de rostro rojizo y escaso cabello, después de haber dado los buenos días y la bienvenida a todos los presentes, inicio la presentación con su acostumbrado tono de familiaridad.

-Antes dar inicio a esta reunión, creo que es importante reconocer el trabajo de algunos de ustedes. Para empezar, el programa de asistencia al trabajador fue, no solo lo digo yo, sino también el resto de la junta de directivos, todo un éxito. Por ello, reconocemos el esfuerzo del señor Lincoln Loud, por su constante colaboración, ideas creativas y espíritu de trabajo en equipo. Pase al frente, señor Loud.

- _Wow…Señor Lincoln Loud…se siente raro que me llamen así._

Todavía sintiéndose sorprendido, Lincoln se levantó de su asiento y camino al frente para darle la mano al director y recibir una placa de reconocimiento con su nombre, mientras que sus colegas aplaudían; algunos con sincero entusiasmo, otros con resignación.

Una vez que volvió a su asiento, el director mencionó a un par de personas más, quienes, al igual que él, pasaron al frente a recibir su justo reconocimiento en medio de los aplausos de los demás trabajadores. Después de esto, la reunión empezó con una presentación sobre principios de calidad humana en el trabajo. Nada que él no supiera.

Mientras el director continuaba con su amena charla, la mayoría de los presentes garrapateaban tan rápido como podían los detalles más relevantes en un bloc de notas. Lincoln, por su parte, escuchaba a medias, mientras se dedicaba a hacer bocetos en su cuaderno de Ace Savvy luchando contra un monstruo de seis brazos proveniente de una galaxia lejana.

Aún faltaba mucho para que la reunión terminara, y ya estaba acariciando en su mente la idea de ir a un lugar tranquilo para trabajar en sus bocetos y escribir nuevas historias. Las ideas fluían en su mente de forma incansable; imaginaba escenarios, nuevos personajes, situaciones, batallas…pero al mismo tiempo se veía obligado a despegar sus ojos del papel para ver por unos instantes la proyección y por lo menos fingir que estaba interesado en todo aquello.

Inevitablemente, recordó cuando era niño y ardía en deseos de crear sus propios comics. El tiempo pasó, y el mundo se había encargado de escupirle en la cara cada vez que trató de seguir sus sueños. Sueños que se negaban a morir, relegados a un simple pasatiempo en su vida de adulto…

Sin duda, hubiese sido interesante poder vivir de eso.

* * *

La reunión por fin había terminado. Lincoln, sintiéndose reanimado por el simple hecho de haber salido del edificio, camino hacia su auto, un Ford focus igual de blanco que sus cabellos. Una vez dentro, encendió el motor y subió el volumen de la radio. Empezó a conducir el vehículo por las calles de la ciudad al mismo tiempo que cantaba y tamborileaba sobre el volante.

La satisfacción por haber recibido un reconocimiento por parte de la empresa todavía perduraba en su mente, al igual que sus ideas para un nuevo comic. Ya se encargaría más tarde de plasmar todo eso en papel; por el momento, tenía muchas cosas por planear y por hacer. Poco después que la reunión terminara, había pedido a permiso a su jefe para tomar las dos semanas de vacaciones a las que tenía derecho como empleado sobresaliente. No hubo ningún problema. A partir de ese momento, era libre como un pajarillo en pleno vuelo.

Tenía pensado aprovechar esas dos semanas para ir la reunión familiar que harían sus padres en su vieja casa para la nochebuena. La mayoría de sus hermanas había prometido hacer un hueco en sus… "ocupadas y ajetreadas" agendas para asistir a la cena; fuera por compromiso, obligación sentimental o incluso el no tener otra alternativa, lo importante era que la mayoría de ellas estaría ahí para compartir un momento en familia, como en los viejos tiempos. Lincoln esperaba poder disfrutar a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo, dentro de sí mismo sabía que eso no podía durar; eventualmente, debía tener una seria conversación con cada una de ellas para evitar futuras confrontaciones o… problemas.

Este último pensamiento lo deprimió, e hizo que dejara de tamborilear sobre el volante.

 _-No, Lincoln. No te dejes vencer por pensamientos negativos._

Necesitaba relajarse primero. Decidió entonces ir al bar _Broken Sky_ , uno de sus lugares preferidos para beber y socializar. El lugar era propiedad de Larry, un viejo amigo suyo desde hacía algunos años. Sería agradable poder sentarse con una bebida y hablar con su amigo, aunque solo fuese por un momento, de sus respectivas vidas. Aún era algo temprano para beber, de acuerdo a las normas comúnmente aceptadas de la sociedad, pero… ¡qué diablos!

* * *

No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar al _Broken Sky_. Estacionó el auto justo en frente del bar, y si, efectivamente, ahí estaba el letrero luminoso con letras azul neón: _Broken Sky._ Sonrió divertido al recordar como Larry había escogido el nombre: todo había empezado cuando un amigo en común de Lincoln y Larry había traído consigo un paquete lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate, las cuales compartió con ellos. Desafortunadamente, había olvidado mencionar que las galletas habían sido preparadas con cannabis, mejor conocida como marihuana o hierba. Por fortuna, Lincoln se abstuvo de comer, pues no sentía hambre en ese momento, pero Larry no tuvo tanta suerte. Decir que Larry quedo desorientado seria decir poco: tuvo alucinaciones, momentos de paranoia y risa incontenida. Lincoln se vio en la penosa tarea de cuidar a sus amigos hasta que el efecto de las galletas pasara. No fue agradable. Más tarde, Larry confesaría que una de las alucinaciones que más recordaba de todo ese trance era un cielo que se caía a pedazos, como un vidrio roto por la fuerza de un balón.

- _Ese Larry es incorregible…_

Aun recordaba que, en ese entonces, cuidar a sus amigos resultó ser tan difícil como cuidar a dos niños hiperactivos cargados de azúcar. Claro, ahora todos, incluido el mismo, podían recordar esa anécdota y reír al respecto, pero, como suele suceder con muchas anécdotas, es mejor contarlas que vivirlas.

Aun sonriendo, Lincoln abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el bar. Apenas había entrado cuando reconoció a Larry, corpulento y moreno, con espeso bigote y barba, tras la barra, conversando con dos de sus empleados.

\- ¡Larry! ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Lincoln.

Larry, sorprendido de verlo, sonrió de buen humor.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Viejo! ¡Qué milagro! Hace tiempo que no te veo.

-Ah, ya sabes, el trabajo es cruel y no perdona nunca a ningún mortal.

Larry río ante ese comentario. Luego se dirigió a uno de sus empleados.

-Diego, sírvele un siete y siete a mi amigo y un tarro de cerveza para mí.

-A la orden, jefe.

Lincoln lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿De veras está bien que te pongas a beber conmigo? Eres el dueño de este negocio ¿No deberías atender a los clientes?

Todavía era temprano, por lo que no había muchos clientes en el bar. Aun así, Lincoln era consciente de la importancia del buen servicio en cualquier negocio.

Larry, sin embargo, se limitó a hacer una mueca y un gesto con la mano, como si acabara de espantar una molesta mosca.

-Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Los muchachos se harán cargo, para eso les pago. Después de todo, no todos los días recibo la visita de mi amigo.

Lincoln sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. En ese momento, el joven, de nombre Diego, trajo las bebidas. Larry, le dio unas cuantas instrucciones y lo despidió.

-Ven hombre, siéntate y cuéntame cómo andas. – y dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre la barra alegremente.

Lincoln no se hizo del rogar. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y tomó su bebida.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar sobre mi trabajo. Ya sabes cómo es: juntas, papeleo, levantarse temprano, soportar a secretarias malhumoradas por falta de sexo… pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo y trato de no caer en rutinas. Hoy precisamente me dieron una placa de reconocimiento. Con mi nombre en ella.

\- ¡Vaya! – Su amigo no se veía especialmente sorprendido. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza – Bueno, que andes por ahí recibiendo reconocimientos, no me sorprende en realidad. Eres un tipo listo, eso lo sé. Lo que si me sorprende… es que hayas terminado en esa clase de trabajo.

Lincoln suspiró mentalmente. Ya sabía que venía después.

-Digo, si hubiese tenido que apostar hace unos años, hubiese apostado a que te convertirías en programador de videojuegos, dibujante de comics, manga o algo así… – Vio detenidamente a Lincoln en su traje negro, con su corbata de teclas de piano – Jamás hubiese imaginado que serias de esos que van con traje al trabajo.

-Sí, lo sé. No eres la primera persona que me dice eso. Siendo honesto, incluso yo sigo algo sorprendido. – Suspiró – Lo intenté, de veras lo intenté, pero… las puertas simplemente no se abrieron para mí.

No hizo falta decir algo más. Larry simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Larry? Mis compañeros de trabajo dicen que estoy loco.

Ante esta aclaración, el _barman_ levantó ambas cejas mientras sus labios formaban una media sonrisa.

\- ¡No! ¿En serio? – obviamente esto fue dicho con sarcasmo.

-Sí, ¿puedes creerlo? Me llaman "el loco Loud".

Larry dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Mmm… yo diría que es por la corbata.

- _Debo haber sacado esto de mi padre –_ pensó el joven peliblanco.

– ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un espíritu libre y alegre. Por cierto, el lugar se ve muy bien. Veo que hiciste algunas remodelaciones.

Efectivamente, el bar tenia nuevas mesas que, dicho sea de paso, se veían muy elegantes y costosas. Había dos mesas de billar, tres televisores de pantalla plana para ver partidos de futbol, baseball, básquetbol, peleas de boxeo, etc.

-Sí, me costaron un brazo y una pierna, pero valió la pena. Cada vez veo venir más clientes.

Había orgullo en la voz del _barman_. El orgullo reconocible de un hombre que se vio obligado a enfrentar grandes dificultades, logro superarlas y ahora disfrutaba de las mieles del éxito.

-Entonces el negocio va bien, eh.

Larry sonrió complacido.

-Mientras haya gente que quiera emborracharse, sobreviviré.

-Entonces sobrevivirás hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ambos hombres sonrieron y dieron un sorbo a sus respectivas bebidas.

\- ¿Y cómo está tu novia…? Mmm… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Mar… ¡Ah sí!... Martha.

Por primera vez, el amigo de Lincoln hizo un gesto de desagrado. Luego, soltó un gruñido.

-Terminé con ella. Un buen día, acabábamos de hacer el amor y me dice que se siente "confundida con nuestra relación". ¡Confundida! ¡Ja! ¿Puedes creerlo? Dijo que quería "encontrarse a sí misma" y que necesitaba un tiempo solo para ella. Al día siguiente, tomó un vuelo directo a Miami.

-Auch. Eso debió doler.

Larry soltó un bufido.

-Más que dolor, lo que sentí fue rabia. Sobre todo por su maldita "explicación". – Puso ambas manos al aire, haciendo la señal de las comillas. – Era como si ella pensara que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que lo que en verdad quería era terminar.

Volvió a beber de su tarro y después soltó un hondo suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno, estoy mejor sin ella de todas formas. Siempre quería comer en restaurantes, hacer el amor en hoteles, ir de viaje…

-Lamento oír eso, Larry. Me caía bien esa chica. Siempre solía reírse de mis chistes.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-Estoy empezando a creer que tal vez te coqueteaba sin que yo me diera cuenta. No eres tan chistoso, ¿sabes?

Lincoln simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Si me estuvo coqueteando, nunca me di cuenta.

La verdad es que sí que se había dado cuenta, pero siempre prefirió ignorarla, nunca dando pie a que algo pudiese suceder entre ambos. Las novias de los amigos son las novias de los amigos.

Larry resopló.

\- Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia de todas formas. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Aun sigues con esa rubia pechugona que me presentaste la última vez?

-Oye, oye… un poco de respeto, por favor. Su nombre es Amy. Y, contestando a tu pregunta, si, aún seguimos juntos.

A Larry siempre le divertía ver que Lincoln, a pesar de que su novia no estuviese presente, se cuidaba de usar expresiones vulgares de lo más comunes para la mayoría de los hombres. Sin duda, su amigo en ocasiones podía ser demasiado caballeroso. Seguramente aquello era debido al entorno familiar que tuvo durante su infancia: siempre rodeado de mujeres.

-Condenado suertudo – dijo antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida – Con ese par de melones, seguro debes de pasar ratos muuuuy agradables…

-Bueno… – Lincoln empezó a sonrojarse. Desde luego, su amigo no iba a perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo un poco.

-Apuesto a que, con solo verla, te dan ganas de estar muy cerca de su… "corazón". – de nuevo hizo la señal de las comillas.

-Eh…pues…

-Es más, apuesto a que, la primera vez que la viste, pensaste "mami" y quisiste renacer como un bebe para…

-Bueno, bueno, ya te entendí, ya basta con…

-No, espera, tengo otra, tengo otra. Apuesto a que te gusta jugar con ella al 42, ella en cuatro y tu…

\- ¡Basta! ¿sería mucho pedir que ya dejaras de hablar de mi novia de esa forma, por favor?

-Está bien, está bien – puso ambas manos al aire en señal de rendición.

Lincoln dio un sorbo a su bebida. Larry hizo lo mismo. Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos.

-Bueno…tengo que reconocer que…si, con sus pechos se pueden hacer…muchas cosas. – Lincoln se sonrojó todavía más al decir esto.

Larry soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No va a pasar nada solo porque admitas que eres un loquillo! – cuando dijo esto, el mismo Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse de igual manera.

Una vez que sus risas se apagaron el barman continuó:

-Por cierto, hablando de mujeres… ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

Apenas dijo esas palabras, el buen humor que estaba presente en el rostro de Lincoln se desvaneció como si una mano invisible hubiese arrancado todo vestigio de alegría en su cuerpo. Se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y a mirar su vaso detenidamente.

-Viejo…eh… lo siento. No era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos.

-No importa. Olvídalo – era difícil saber si estas palabras iban dirigidas hacia Larry o a sí mismo.

El barman se rascó la cabeza, indeciso.

-Mira, viejo… No tienes que hablar de tus hermanas si no quieres. Puedo entender que tienen muchos problemas. Mira, ya sé que no soy un doctor, un psicólogo… o lo que sea. Tal vez me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero hay algo que me interesaría saber. Hace algunos años que te conozco…

\- ¿Aja? – Lincoln parecía desinteresado.

-…Y en todo ese tiempo, siempre has estado pendiente de tus hermanas. Por lo que me has contado, todas tienen un talento excepcional, y, sin embargo, todas han cometido errores…

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir con eso, Larry?

-No te ofendas, eres un gran tipo, Lincoln.

 _-Pero…_

 _-_ Pero a veces, pareciera que estas muy…aferrado a cargar con los problemas de tu familia. ¿Por qué no dejas que ellas mismas resuelvan sus asuntos? Después de todo, ya son mayores.

Lincoln suspiró, esta vez con cansancio. Aquello era algo que él mismo se había planteado muchas veces.

-Créeme, yo mismo he pensado lo mismo que tú me dices en más de una vez. Pero por más que intento desprenderme de todo, siempre termino preocupándome de nuevo por ellas. Siento que, en parte, su felicidad depende de que yo les ayude a salir adelante.

\- ¿Y que pasara el día que ya no te necesiten? ¿Serás feliz al fin?

Aquella era una pregunta muy profunda.

-La verdad es que nunca lo había considerado…

Larry lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Quieres decir que nunca consideraste que podías ser feliz sin ayudar a tus hermanas?

-No, peor aún. Nunca he considerado que puede haber un día en que ya no me necesiten.

Una vez más, se hizo el silencio. El joven _barman_ se rascó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Amigo, perdona que te diga esto, pero… estas jodido.

-Lo sé – respondió Lincoln con toda naturalidad.

-Tal vez deberías de considerar el tomar terapia. Ya sé que tú eres el que estudió psicología, pero… quiero decir… a veces también los psicólogos necesitan ayuda, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es cierto. Tal vez lo considere – Suspiró de nuevo. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego sonrió con un dejo de melancolía – ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te he contado esto… tú me recuerdas mucho a un buen amigo que tuve cuando era niño.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

-Si. Su nombre era Clyde y fue mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo. Éramos prácticamente inseparables. Íbamos juntos a la escuela, teníamos las mismas aficiones, los mismos pasatiempos…Recuerdo que nos gustaba mucho hacer planes y operaciones al estilo James Bond. Nos metíamos en tantos líos… a veces discutíamos, pero… siempre supe que podía contar con su ayuda en cualquier momento.

-Suena como un gran tipo. – comentó Larry.

-Sí… sin duda lo era.

\- ¿Era? ¿O sea que ya no son amigos?

-No exactamente. Estuvimos juntos hasta la preparatoria. Después de eso, el ingresó a la Universidad a estudiar ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, mientras que yo entré al ejército. Creo que no hace falta que te diga el porqué de mi decisión.

-Sí, claro. – se apresuró a decir el _barman._

-En fin. A veces conversábamos por teléfono o por video chat, pero… con el tiempo, nuestras llamadas se hicieron menos frecuentes y cada vez más cortas. Él tenía su vida, sus obligaciones y sus problemas. Yo, por mi parte, estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis en mi vida: buscaba aventuras, emociones fuertes e ideas nuevas. Un día, de repente, durante una video llamada, descubrí que no teníamos nada de qué hablar. Fue algo… demasiado triste para mí. El amigo que una vez conocí, ahora era un desconocido con el que no tenía nada en común, excepto la edad.

-Entonces, se distanciaron…

-Sí, pero eso no fue lo peor…

La mirada de Lincoln se fijó de nuevo en su vaso. Por un breve momento, Larry creyó ver en los ojos de su amigo una sombra de remordimiento.

-Pocos días después de esa video llamada, supe gracias a mis padres que Clyde había fallecido.

\- ¡Oh! – Aquello había sido inesperado – Y ¿Cómo…falleció?

-En un accidente vial. Todo por culpa de un camionero que perdió control de su vehículo. – El peliblanco continúo observando su bebida. Ya los hielos estaban casi derretidos. – Apenas tenía veintiún años; le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer…Siempre soñó con casarse con una de mis hermanas. – Ante este último recuerdo, sonrió un poco – De haberla conocido mejor, seguramente se hubiese arrepentido.

Sintiéndose abrumado por esa nueva faceta de su amigo, Larry permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Cuando fui al funeral, sus padres me dijeron entre lágrimas que su muerte había sido rápida, tal vez incluso indolora. Un solo golpe y murió aplastado al instante. No sé si me lo dijeron para que no me sintiera mal… no, ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez lo dijeron para convencerse a sí mismos de que su hijo no sufrió mucho… bueno, cualquiera que haya sido el caso… simplemente, no me gustó.

-De veras lamento lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo, Lincoln.

-No tanto como yo lo lamento, Larry. – Suspiró – En todo caso, mi mejor amigo de la infancia está muerto… pero yo sigo vivo. Tal vez pienses que lo que voy a decir es cursi, pero… desde que Clyde murió, mi propósito es atesorar a mis amigos en todo momento.

Al oír esto, Larry se sintió conmovido. Desde luego, nunca lo reconocería ante Lincoln, pero sí que podía jugarle una que otra broma.

-Eres muy romántico, Lincoln. La próxima dejare que me lleves al cine. ¡Ah! pero no te olvides de comprarme flores.

Lincoln sonrío ante ese comentario. Definitivamente, su amigo era incorregible.

-Por los amigos, Larry. – dijo mientras levantaba su vaso. El joven corpulento lo imitó.

-Por los amigos, Lincoln. Los vivos y también los muertos.

Y ambos bebieron.

* * *

Lincoln entró a su departamento. Al ver todo en orden e inmaculado, sintió satisfacción. Desde niño, uno de sus sueños más recurrentes era conseguir un lugar propio para vivir, ser autosuficiente, hacer lo que quisiera y sobretodo, ir al baño cuando tuviese necesidad sin tener que esperar tras una fila. Ahora, orgullosamente podía decir que lo había logrado. Vivía en un departamento amplio, amueblado a su propio gusto, con cocina moderna, dormitorio con cama king size, baño amplio con tina de hidromasaje y un estudio con escritorio, televisión propia, un sistema de estéreo de última generación y, por último, pero no por eso menos importante, un enorme librero con su extensa colección de videojuegos, consolas, películas, comics, y cds.

Si su "yo" de la infancia pudiese verlo ahora, sin duda se sentiría maravillado y orgulloso de haber crecido tanto y haber llegado tan lejos. La única nota desentonante sería su profesión…

 _-Mejor no pienso en eso…_

Se desanudó la corbata y se quitó el saco para luego dejarlos encima de su sillón. La charla con Larry se había prolongado más de lo esperado, pero había valido la pena. Ahora, a pesar de sentirse un tanto melancólico por el recuerdo de su mejor amigo fallecido, se sentía más relajado y seguro de sí mismo para afrontar cualquier cosa que fuese a suceder.

Un retortijón en el estómago le recordó que ya era de comer. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador. Aun tenia pollo en el congelador y algunos vegetales. Decidió preparar curry con vegetales cocidos; llevaría algo de tiempo prepararlo, pero haría suficiente como para dos personas.

Dos personas… ese pensamiento le hizo recordar a Amy. Últimamente, sentía que estaba descuidando a su novia. Hacía tiempo que no salían a citas, a comer, a ver una película… diablos, incluso hacia casi un mes que no hacían el amor. Lincoln se sintió culpable por ello. No era porque no tuviesen tiempo, ni nada por el estilo, más bien... las circunstancias tendían a cambiar cuando se daban el tiempo de salir. Lincoln se vio obligado a reconocer que aquello era su culpa. Lo mejor sería llamarle más tarde y preguntarle si tenía tiempo libre para venir a comer.

Empezó por sacar el pollo del congelador para que empezará a descongelarse, luego sacó tomates y cebollas para empezar a cortarlos en pequeños trozos con un cuchillo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto sin duda pensaría que era un excelente cocinero, y no estaría muy alejado de la verdad. Al vivir solo, Lincoln había tenido que aprender a cocinar para sí mismo, lo cual resultó ser todo un desafío a la paciencia del peliblanco, desde comprar la comida, los ingredientes y utensilios, hasta tener que memorizar largas y a veces complicadas recetas; pero con el tiempo, sus habilidades fueron desarrollándose, hasta el punto de que todos en su familia, incluido su padre, habían dado el gusto bueno a su comida.

Retiró el pollo de su empaque de plástico y lo colocó en una sarten para empezar a calentarlo a fuego lento. Acababa de hacer esto, cuando su celular sonó. Vio que se trataba de Amy y contestó de inmediato.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Hola!

-Hola Lincoln. – La voz de su novia sonaba un poco apagada. Aquello definitivamente no era una buena señal, pero decidió ignorarla por el momento.

-Me sorprendiste. Estaba pensando en llamarte para preguntarte si tenías tiempo para comer juntos. Estoy preparando una de mis muchas especialidades: curry con vegetales al vapor. Ya verás que te encantara.

Amy suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lincoln, tenemos que hablar.

 _-Ah, las famosas tres palabras que todo hombre teme escuchar de labios de una mujer…_

Lincoln sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, como si se preparase para un golpe inminente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – se sintió como un estúpido al hacer esa pregunta. Por supuesto que "algo" pasaba.

-Lincoln…escúchame bien, por favor. Creo que… es mejor que veamos a otras personas.

El peliblanco se detuvo en seco y se olvidó por completo de su tarea de cocinar. Se hizo un silencio prolongado. Mil ideas iban y venían en la mente de ambos.

-Amy… ¿estas terminando conmigo?

-Si.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Sin un solo atisbo de duda. La sorpresa inicial dio paso a la indignación.

\- ¿Es en serio, Amy? ¿Así es como quieres terminar esta relación? ¿Por teléfono?

-Por favor, escúchame Lincoln. Sé que esta no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Créeme cuando te digo que hubiese preferido verte cara a cara para poder hablar de esto con mayor tranquilidad, pero… si quieres que te sea honesta, estoy cansada de tratar de salir contigo solo para darme cuenta de que tienes… otras prioridades.

-Amy…

-Es cierto, Lincoln. No trates de negarlo.

-No estoy tratando de negar nada. Sé que he descuidado nuestra relación últimamente, pero…

-Lincoln, por favor, permíteme hablar.

Y el joven peliblanco se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba? El final se sentía inevitable.

-Lincoln… cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un hombre extraordinario. Eras… no, eres guapo, simpático, atento, amable, leal… todavía podría seguir enumerando las cosas que hicieron que me enamorara de ti. Cuando empezamos a salir, me sentí tan feliz como no me sentía en mucho tiempo, pero…

 _-Siempre, siempre hay un "pero" …_

 _-_ … a medida que iban pasando los días, empecé a conocerte mejor. Al principio, me sorprendí al descubrir que venias de una numerosa familia, más aún al saber que eras el único hijo varón junto a diez hermanas, cada una más distinta de la otra; después, vi cómo te esforzabas por mantener una relación con cada una de ellas, por ayudarlas en todos sus problemas y por aconsejarles lo mejor que podías. Te confieso que, al principio, esto me pareció muy noble y dulce de tu parte…pero después, empecé a sentirme… desplazada… por tu propia familia.

\- ¿Desplazada? – preguntó Lincoln, sin podérselo creer todavía. Apenas hacia unas horas, había discutido el mismo tema con Larry, y ahora, su novia estaba terminando con él por la misma causa.

-Sí, Lincoln. Me ha tomado algo de tiempo, pero he llegado a darme cuenta que nunca podré ocupar un rincón en tu corazón que tenga algo de relevancia. No puedo competir con tus hermanas.

-Amy, por favor… sobre mis hermanas…no hay nada más natural que cuidar de las personas más cercanas a uno…

-Lo entiendo. Tuviste una infancia complicada, teniendo que convivir con diez hermanas, con padres que estaban ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo. Muchos niños habrían preferido aislarse en ese caos familiar, otros tal vez estarían malhumorados, pero tu… tu decidiste convertirte en el apoyo y soporte de todas tus hermanas. Y hasta el día de hoy, no puedes evitar preocuparte siempre por ellas.

-No sé cuáles sean las costumbres de tu familia, pero en la mía, nos ayudamos entre todos.

Amy suspiró. El joven peliblanco incluso podía imaginarla cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Aun no te das cuenta, Lincoln? Tienes tanto miedo de ver a tus hermanas sufrir que te desvives por ellas en todo momento, hasta el grado de sacrificar tu propia felicidad – no había reproche o enojo en su voz, simplemente se limitaba a decir un hecho. – Esto no es natural.

-Eso no es…

\- ¿Haz olvidado aquella vez que salimos al cine y en medio de la función tus padres te llamaron para avisarte que habían arrestado a tu hermana drogadicta? ¿Recuerdas como saliste de inmediato, dejándome plantada?

-Regresé por ti…

-Si…tres horas más tarde. ¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez en que tu hermana Lana llego de sorpresa a tu departamento, toda sucia y maloliente, justo cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, y te pidió que le dejaras vivir contigo por unos días? Tú me pediste que me fuera, ¿recuerdas? Tuviste que hacer muchas cosas por ella…

-Ella me necesitaba.

-Pudo pedir ayuda a sus padres o cualquiera de sus otras hermanas. ¿Por qué a ti, precisamente? ¿Y qué me dices de la vez que tuviste que cancelar una cita conmigo para ir a recoger a tu hermana menor cuando estaba completamente borracha? ¿o que tal las veces que has tenido que defenderla?

-Lily es muy joven todavía, esta confundida…

\- Pudiste haber salido lastimado por culpa de ella.

-Pero eso no ocurrió…

\- ¡Eso no importa Lincoln! ¡Yo estaba muerta de preocupación! – alzo la voz hasta casi dañarle el tímpano.

-Amy…de verdad, lo siento… – antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, ella lo interrumpió.

\- ¿O que tal las veces que te he llamado para salir y no puedes porque tienes que visitar a tu hermana Lucy al hospital, o tienes que recoger a los hijos de tus hermanas mayores de la escuela y cuidarlos? ¡A veces parece que esos pobres niños piensan que TU eres su padre! – Tomó aire antes de continuar – Todo eso sin mencionar a tus hermanas a las que… no les caigo muy bien. ¿Ya has olvidado la noche que fuimos a ver el show de tu hermana comediante y ella pasó la noche entera contando chistes sobre rubias y mujeres de pechos grandes?

Ante esto, Lincoln solo pudo suspirar al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la frente con gesto cansino.

-Tal vez solo fue una coincidencia… a veces, mi hermana tiene un sentido del humor un tanto extraño…

-Ella sabía que iríamos a verla esa misma noche, no fue ninguna coincidencia. ¿Ah, y que tal tu hermana modelo con complejos de princesa mimada?

\- ¿Te refieres a Lola?

-Como sea – Se oía molesta - ¿No recuerdas cuando llegó de sorpresa el día de tu cumpleaños? Nosotros ya habíamos hecho planes para pasar toda la tarde juntos, pero solo hizo falta que ella te llamara para decirte que tenía problemas con su auto para que cancelaras todo de último momento. Al día siguiente acordamos salir de nuevo… ¡y ella se auto invitó a nuestra cita! ¿No recuerdas como nos hizo recorrer todo el centro comercial mientras ella compraba y compraba zapatos, vestidos y sabrá Dios que otras cosas? ¡Tú mismo tuviste que cargar con todas sus compras! ¡Juraría que en un momento me miró y se sonrió maliciosamente!

-Bueno…ella es… - Una vez más, ella lo interrumpió.

-También está tu otra hermana…Lynn, creo que es su nombre. – Lincoln suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es muy hostil y ruda conmigo. Siempre que tu estas presente se esfuerza en sonreír, pero apenas te vas, su expresión cambia… he notado que trata de esconderlo, pero… a veces me doy cuenta de que me mira como si quisiera matarme… y hace comentarios que más bien parecen amenazas disfrazadas…

Ante esto, el joven peliblanco no supo que responder.

-Bueno…mi hermana tiende a ser un poco… sobreprotectora… - Su novia o, mejor dicho, exnovia suspiró de nuevo.

-Eso ya no importa, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación o excusa. Siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero estoy… cansada de tratar con tus hermanas – se notaba que se había esforzado por no usar una palabra más fuerte – He tratado de ser tolerante, pero no puedo más. Pienso que tienes serios problemas y, honestamente, creo que para ti no soy más que una válvula de escape. Las pocas veces que nos podemos ver, es solamente para tener sexo.

El, sin poderlo evitar, pareció rendirse a la justicia de sus palabras. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para decir:

-No pienses así.

-Créeme, con mucho gusto pensaría de otro modo si pudiera. Es por eso que prefiero terminar ahora a tener que soportar más de ese caos en el que tú mismo has decidido vivir.

-Amy…yo… lamento todo lo que…

-Por favor ya no digas nada. No espero que te disculpes; si te he dicho todo esto, es porque lo llevo pensando por mucho tiempo y necesitaba desahogarme. Por favor, ya no me hables ni trates de contactarme, pues ya no somos pareja. – Volvió a suspirar. Esta vez, se sintió como una verdadera despedida – Espero que algún día puedas ser feliz. Adiós.

-Espera…

Y ella colgó. Lincoln no pudo hacer nada más que ver en la pantalla de su teléfono las letras que decían: "llamada finalizada".

 _-No solo la llamada…_

Y se quedó de pie, todavía con el celular en la mano, y mil pensamientos enredándose en su mente. Sin darse cuenta que el pollo hacia mucho que se había quemado.

* * *

No le quedó más remedio que comer el pollo en su estado casi carbonizado. Había una cierta ironía poética en todo aquello: una cena deprimente y un corazón roto. Sin duda, un cuadro lamentable en el que muchos hombres desearían jamás encontrarse.

 _-Pensar que hace apenas una hora sentía que podía afrontar lo que fuera…_

Quizás había sido ingenuo al pensar de esa forma, después de todo, solo hizo falta una llamada o, mejor dicho, un rompimiento amoroso para hacerlo sentir derrotado e inservible. Lo peor de todo es que no podía culpar a su exnovia por terminar la relación; se daba cuenta de que él mismo había sido el arquitecto de su propia desgracia al haber descuidado las necesidades emocionales de su pareja, todo por procurar ser el soporte y apoyo de su familia.

Su cena tenía un sabor amargo, igual que su depresión.

Su lado racional le hizo ver que el dolor era inevitable, pero, al mismo tiempo, pasajero. Conforme fueran pasando los días, lo que sentía en esos momentos se volvería cada vez más soportable. Más tarde, tendría que obligarse a sí mismo a decir autoafirmaciones positivas, un método que ya le había funcionado antes; "Merezco ser amado", "mi dolor es provocado por la química de mi cerebro, la cual no puedo controlar", "esto también pasara" entre otras, eran sus frases predilectas.

Por ahora, debía conformarse con su curry quemado y hacer planes para la cena familiar de mañana.

El primer paso sería hablar con sus padres. Tomando de nuevo su celular, marcó el número de la casa Loud de memoria. Después de unos cuantos tonos, le respondió la voz de su madre.

\- ¡Hola, mama!

\- ¡Lincoln! – como siempre, su madre se alegró de oír su voz – No esperaba que llamaras tan pronto. – de repente, su voz sonó preocupada - ¿Tienes algún problema? Dime por favor que vas a venir a la reunión.

-Descuida, mama, no tengo ningún problema. Ya sabes que incluso aunque lo tuviese, por nada del mundo me perdería una cena preparada por papa. – solo pensar en ello, se le hizo agua la boca – ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

-Todo, cariño. Solo falta que tú y tus hermanas vengan.

 _-Aquí viene la parte difícil…_

 _-_ Es precisamente por eso que te hablo, mama. Dime, ¿de casualidad has recibido una llamada de Lisa?

-No – su voz sonó triste e incluso resignada – Temo que este año no se presente de nuevo. Oh, mi pequeña niña… ¿Por qué ya no viene a vernos? ¿Por qué no llama por lo menos?

Para Lincoln, era duro escuchar a su madre hablar de esa forma, como solo una madre puede expresarse después no ver a uno de sus muy queridos hijos por mucho tiempo. Hubiese dado su mano derecha por nunca volver a oír a su madre lamentándose de esa forma.

 _-Maldita sea, Lisa._

\- Ya intentaré hablar con ella. Ya conoces a Lisa, mama. Le gusta mucho tener su privacidad, sobre todo cuando se trata de su trabajo científico. Dondequiera que este, seguramente está haciendo algo que beneficiara a la humanidad.

-Eso espero, cielo.

Lincoln sintió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Y cómo esta Luna, mama?

-Ha estado bien. Tu papa la sigue llevando a las consultas de desintoxicación y juntas de autoayuda. La mayor parte del tiempo, se ve… cansada. Ya no parece importarle mucho la música, incluso nos ha pedido que no encendamos la radio o la televisión…

-Aún sigue en la etapa de depresión, le falta perdonarse a sí misma y centrarse en lo positivo de la música – dijo Lincoln con el ceño fruncido – Tendré que hablar con ella mañana.

-Eso no es necesario, cariño. Tu hermana ya está recibiendo ayuda profesional…

-No voy a hablar con ella como un psicólogo, mama. Es mi hermana, así que voy a hablarle como alguien que la ama.

-Oh, Lincoln – murmuró su madre, conmovida.

\- ¿Y Lily? ¿Cómo esta ella?

Esta vez, fue el turno de su madre de lanzar un largo suspiro.

-Lily… se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, recostada en el sofá, viendo televisión, o a veces en el patio haciendo…nada…

\- ¿Solo eso?

-Sí, hijo, solo eso. Tu papa y yo hemos intentado hablar con ella, pero… no parece escuchar nada de lo que le decimos…

-Si necesitan ayuda, yo podría…

-No, no, no, Lincoln. Tú ya estás haciendo demasiado por tus hermanas, déjanos a tu papa y a mi resolver esto por nuestra cuenta.

-Sabes que no es ningún problema para mí, mama.

-Lo sé, cielo, lo sé. Solo… déjanos ser los padres de tu hermanita, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

A veces, hacía falta que su madre le recordara que no era su obligación ayudar en la crianza de su hermana menor. Aquella era la responsabilidad exclusiva de sus padres. Lincoln probablemente nunca lo admitiría, pero, muy en el fondo, desconfiaba de las capacidades de sus padres para afrontar dificultades; a pesar de ello, sabía bien que, en ocasiones, tendría que hacerse a un lado para dejar que descubrieran por sus propios medios que decisión tomar.

 _-A veces es tan difícil…_

-Por cierto, trataré de llegar temprano mañana. Creo que aprovecharé el tiempo para hacerle una visita a Lucy. – casi pudo ver a su madre asintiendo del otro lado de la línea.

-Me parece muy bien, cielo. Te estaremos esperando mañana, así que, por favor, maneja con cuidado.

-Así lo haré, mama. Adiós. – Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando su madre volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Ah, Lincoln! No olvides que tienes que ser cuidadoso con Lucy. No le hables sobre sus… alucinaciones. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien.

 _-Aunque a veces desearía poder olvidarlo…_

-Te veré mañana, mama. Mándale mis saludos a papa. Adiós

-Adiós, cielo.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Lincoln dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y se recargó sobre su silla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sin duda, mañana sería un gran día. Por fin se reuniría con sus hermanas y tal vez…solo talvez, un poco de la magia del pasado volvería a llenar su corazón; por supuesto, tendría que haber serias conversaciones y quizás algún que otro reclamo, pero había aferrarse a la esperanza.

El resto de la tarde, Lincoln dibujó en su estudio los bocetos que por tanto tiempo habían rogado por salir de su mente y ser plasmados en papel, fue al gimnasio, regresó o a su departamento, se duchó, leyó algunos artículos de investigación en el campo de la psicología científica y, finalmente, se fue a la cama. A pesar de su cansancio, le resultó difícil conciliar el sueño, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a contar ovejas.

Treinta minutos después, el joven peliblanco dormía plácidamente, sin saber que, al día siguiente, su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

 ** _Saludos a todos. Estes es mi primer fanfic, el cual espero que les guste. Sientanse libres de hacer sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc. Muchas gracias._**


	2. Capitulo 1 (Parte 1) Conversaciones

_**The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita unicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **(Parte 1)**_

 _ **Conversaciones infructuosas**_

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en su sillón preferido, dentro de su estudio. Su teléfono celular se hallaba en su mano, esperando pacientemente a que su dueño lo utilizase para llevar a cabo cualquiera de las funciones para las que había sido fabricado; sin muchos ánimos, el joven peliblanco miraba la pantalla de inicio, deseando para sus adentros que el aparato pudiese funcionar de manera automática de acuerdo a sus propios pensamientos, los cuales le decían que tenía cumplir con una promesa hecha a su madre, pero no, tenía que hacerlo él mismo, sin esperar que todo se resolviese mágicamente.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire extendiendo los brazos hasta poner sus manos en su nuca.

Hacía por lo menos diez minutos que se encontraba así, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para llevar a cabo una tarea que, en esos momentos, le daba la sensación de ser una de las cosas más difíciles que podía realizar en toda su vida, lo cual ya era decir mucho, considerando sus pasadas experiencias en el ejército.

¿Y cuál podría ser esa tarea, capaz de hacer titubear a un soldado?

Llamar a su hermana.

" _Pero no a cualquier hermana…"_ pensó Lincoln con cierta amargura.

En efecto, su hermana menor Lisa distaba mucho de ser lo que la mayoría de las personas llamarían "una chica normal". Apenas con diecinueve años de edad y dotada de una inteligencia excepcional, que algunos incluso catalogarían como insuperable, hablaba con fluidez, al menos que el supiera, 15 idiomas, incluyendo mandarín, griego y latín; había recibido tres premios Nobel en las categorías de física, química y medicina, con ello haciendo historia al ser la primera persona en recibir el galardón más de dos veces; había escrito numerosos libros y artículos de investigación en diversos campos de la ciencia, con ello ganándose el respeto y la admiración de la comunidad científica; Lincoln también era consciente de que la NASA había invitado a su hermana en muchas ocasiones a dar conferencias en cuestiones de astrofísica e ingeniería espacial. Actualmente, Lisa trabajaba en la facultad de medicina en la Universidad de Yale, en Connecticut.

Si, sin duda alguna, su hermana menor había crecido y brillaba con luz propia gracias a su intelecto.

Lamentablemente, como algunos suelen decir, no todo es luz y maravilla. Aun siendo una niña, Lisa había mostrado tener un carácter ególatra, a menudo usando comentarios sarcásticos e insulsos con sus hermanas y con el resto de la gente a su alrededor, además de mostrar siempre una expresión estoica en su rostro, rechazando el mostrar sus propias emociones excepto en muy contadas ocasiones de convivencia familiar. Años más tarde, los señores Loud admitirían ante su único hijo que siempre habían conservado la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, su pequeña hija genio pudiese abrirse con mayor soltura ante los demás, crear amistades entrañables y vivir una vida plena y alegre. Tristemente, aquellos buenos deseos fueron desgarrados por la cruel realidad.

Con el paso de los años, Lincoln había sido testigo de cómo su hermana empezaba a desarrollar una personalidad introvertida, dura y fría como una estatua a la que era casi imposible sacar un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa, además de volverse solitaria y reclusiva como una ostra; en el tiempo que vivieron juntos bajo el mismo techo, nunca recibió la visita de amigos, nunca recibió llamadas de otras personas o tuvo pijamadas, y, por supuesto, nunca tuvo novio o pareja, ya que, como ella misma solía decir: "no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el contacto con otros homínidos además de sus especímenes familiares".

Quizás esto era debido a que su hermana siempre tuvo dificultades para encajar en cualquier grupo de personas, incluso entre científicos.

Con el tiempo, fue encerrándose cada vez más en la soledad de su laboratorio (el cual llegó a ser ampliado hasta el punto de tener que mover a Lily a la habitación de sus padres), siempre enfocada única y exclusivamente en sus áreas de estudio, llegando incluso al grado de ignorar por completo las relaciones interpersonales con su propia familia. Lincoln todavía recordaba, con mucha tristeza, la vez en que intentó hablar con ella al respecto y ella le contestó:

-No tengo interés en organismos de intelecto poco desarrollado, incluso si comparten el mismo material genético que yo.

Tanto él como su familia tuvieron que acostumbrarse a sobrellevar como mejor pudieron esta actitud que, si bien no era del todo nueva, ahora era más cortante y llena de arrogancia. A pesar de ello, Lincoln nunca cesó en sus intentos por relacionarse mejor con su hermana: le preparaba sus emparedados favoritos, le hacía preguntas relacionadas con sus tareas y exámenes, le ayudaba a encontrar material necesario para sus experimentos e incluso en varias ocasiones se ofreció a ser su conejillo de indias; todo con tal de hacer feliz a su hermana, sin importar que ella misma lo rechazara continuamente de manera mordaz y despectiva, argumentando, como siempre, la importancia de su trabajo por sobre todas las cosas y su elevado coeficiente intelectual.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer Lincoln? Por un lado, su sentido común le indicaba que cualquier esfuerzo de su parte por traer de vuelta a su hermana al calor familiar sería en vano, pero, por otro lado, el amor que sentía por ella lo obligaba a rebelarse contra cualquier argumento que la razón pudiera lanzarle.

Hasta el día de hoy, el joven todavía sentía como la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón cada vez que recordaba cuan desgarrador había sido tener que presenciar día a día, mes a mes y año a año como todas y cada una de sus hermanas terminaron por rendirse en tratar de congeniar con Lisa.

La situación llegó a un punto en el que nadie, a excepción de Lincoln y sus padres, se atrevía a detenerse al verla caminar dentro de la casa, ni a decirle con una sonrisa: "Hola, Lisa. ¿Cómo estás?"; nadie le pedía favores, ni siquiera Lynn, quien en un principio había dependido mucho de su ayuda para aprobar la mayoría de sus exámenes; nadie le pedía siquiera la hora o le hacía preguntas, ni siquiera Luan, con su extraño y peculiar sentido del humor, se atrevió a contarle chistes o a jugarle bromas pesadas en el día de los inocentes; sin ir demasiado lejos, incluso las mascotas de la casa le rehuían, quizás por temor a ser sus nuevos conejillos de indias o quizás por ser capaces de percibir la frialdad de su aura.

" _Ah, si… su aura…"_ pensó Lincoln.

Todavía conservaba entre sus recuerdos una conversación que había tenido con Lucy, cuando le preguntó su opinión acerca de Lisa hacía algunos años …

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-…entonces,_ _¿qué opinas de Lisa, Lucy? ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarla?_

 _Lincoln estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación compartida con los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente una respuesta de parte de su hermana menor inmediata. Ya tenía 15 años, había crecido hasta llegar a tener la misma estatura que Lori y su voz se había vuelto más grave. Lucy, por su parte, en ese entonces contaba con 12 años de edad, había crecido en estatura e inteligencia, además de haber dejado crecer su cabello hasta su cintura, lo cual le concedía un aire todavía más sombrío; en esos momentos se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, escribiendo a una notable velocidad en su diario íntimo. Apenas Lincoln terminó de hablar, la chica dejó de escribir. Parecía meditar cual sería la respuesta más adecuada a la pregunta._

 _-*Suspiro* Mucho me temo que nuestra hermana está lejos de toda salvación o ayuda que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese brindarle. Por no decir que difícilmente las aceptaría._

 _Aquello, definitivamente, no era algo que Lincoln esperase escuchar. Conociendo el gusto de su hermana por los temas oscuros, tal vez no debió ser tan optimista al esperar otro tipo de respuesta._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Lucy?_

 _La pequeña gótica se disponía a continuar escribiendo en su cuaderno, pero al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano, pareció hesitar entre seguir con la escritura de su poema o contestar a la pregunta._

 _\- ¿Lucy?_

 _-*Suspiro* He visto su aura._

 _Lincoln frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad._

 _\- ¿Su aura? – Lucy asintió lentamente. Lincoln había oído hablar de las auras, pero desconocía por completo su significado, por ello decidió preguntar. – ¿Qué es eso exactamente, Lucy?_

 _-*Suspiro* Es algo difícil de explicar. – Cambio de posición, sentándose al borde de su cama – Podría decirse que es una especie de… campo luminoso que rodea a todos los seres vivos. Cada experiencia, cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento… forman parte y se ven reflejados en ella, al igual que la energía que atraemos de nuestro entorno. En pocas palabras, podría decirse que es un espejo de lo esencial en cada criatura. No todos los mortales tienen la capacidad de verla._

 _El adolescente miró a su hermana con algo de asombro._

 _-Pero tu si… – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación._

 _Lucy alzó la vista de su diario. A pesar de no poder ver sus ojos por culpa de su flequillo, Lincoln supo que lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos._

 _-Estoy consciente del escepticismo alrededor de este tema. Si, puedo el ver el aura de las demás personas, pero me desagrada tener que decirlo de una forma tan abrupta. Sé que muchos, al verme, solo ven a una niña pequeña que, fascinada por la cultura gótica, podría estar solamente atravesando una etapa y que solo desea llamar la atención de los demás._

 _-Sí, es posible que algunos piensen así… – concedió Lincoln, no sin cierta cautela._

 _-No pretendo llamar la atención de nadie, así como tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerme famosa o de obtener algún tipo de beneficio monetario como hacen muchos charlatanes. Si te digo esto, es para que comprendas que no hablo más que con la verdad. *Suspiro* Hasta ahora, no se lo había contado a nadie…_

 _Sonriendo ante esto, Lincoln caminó hacia la cama de su hermana y se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la niña._

 _-Bueno, me alegra que tengas la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme tu secreto. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie._

 _-Entonces… ¿me crees?_

 _-Por supuesto que te creo._

 _La pequeña gótica sonrió._

 _-Gracias Lincoln, sabía que podía contar contigo._

 _El chico Loud, animado por estas palabras, le dio un pequeño beso en la sien. La niña se sonrojó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que seguía mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Ahora, respecto a Lisa… ¿Por qué dices que no podemos ayudarla?_

 _Un tanto preocupado, el joven peliblanco pudo percatarse de como la sonrisa desaparecía por completo del rostro de su hermana ante la sola mención de Lisa._

 _-*Suspiro* Contrario a lo que muchos pueden pensar, el don de poder ver las auras de los demás, más que una bendición, algunas veces puede ser una maldición. Tengo mis razones para pensar que nuestra hermana es insalvable y, te lo aseguro, no son… bonitas._

 _Lincoln sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Valdría la pena escuchar las verdaderas razones que tenía Lucy para tener una opinión tan deprimente? La elección se volvió evidente una vez que recordó el amor fraternal que sentía por Lisa._

 _-Dime tus razones. No importa que no sean bonitas._

 _Lucy permaneció en silencio por unos momentos._

 _-*Suspiro* Supuse que dirías eso._

 _Cerró de golpe su diario y lo ocultó bajo su cama. Después, se volvió hacia su hermano, con un cierto dejo de gravedad._

 _-_ _Antes de que pueda explicarte mis razones, es importante que entiendas como funciona mi don. Veras,_ _los seres humanos reflejamos en nuestras auras un tipo de color característico de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad y/o manera de ver el mundo. Este color no tiene que ser necesariamente fijo, sino que en una misma persona va cambiando en función de su estado de ánimo y de su salud. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de las veces, suelo percibir el aura de Lynn de color rojo, el cual es un color comúnmente asociado a la energía, la vitalidad, la acción, el liderazgo y…eh…bueno… – Lucy parecía nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Que? – preguntó Lincoln consternado._

 _-…La sexualidad… - Sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un sorprendente tono rojizo al susurrar la respuesta._

 _-O-oh, ya veo – dijo Lincoln un tanto abochornado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Creo que no hacía falta que mencionaras eso último._

 _-Lo siento._

 _El peliblanco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no imaginar a su hermana mayor en un contexto sexual. Era mejor ignorar aquel último detalle._

 _-No importa. Solo…continua. Te estoy escuchando. – Lucy asintió._

 _-Tu, por otro lado, sueles mostrar el color naranja…_

" _Curioso. Ese es mi color favorito"_

 _-…el cual es comúnmente asociado con el optimismo, la confianza, la sinceridad, la aventura y la calidez emocional._

 _-Ok, creo que ya estoy entendiendo: el color del aura nos representa. ¿Y cuál es color del aura de Lisa?_

 _-*Suspiro* A eso es a lo que voy. Antes de que todo esto empezara, nuestra hermana menor mostraba el color verde en su aura, el cual es asociado con el conocimiento, la tranquilidad, la salud y la naturaleza._

 _-Mmm…supongo que eso tiene sentido. Espera… ¿dijiste "antes de que todo esto empezara"? ¿Quieres decir que algo cambio?_

 _-Así es. ¿Recuerdas como antes mencione que el color del aura no es fijo, sino que cambia de acuerdo al estado de ánimo o la salud?_

 _-Aja._

 _-Bien. Algunas veces, el aura puede vislumbrarse como una masa oscura y opaca. Cuando se percibe un aura negra, lo que en realidad se ve es la ausencia total de color. Podría incluso decirse que es una especie de… "agujero negro" dentro del alma._

 _Lincoln había oído a Lisa hablar sobre los agujeros negros antes: objetos de una densidad indescriptible, comúnmente descritos como una "nada" cósmica, capaces de triturar planetas y soles enteros, ni siquiera la luz, capaz de viajar a la mayor velocidad posible, puede escapar a su gravedad. ¿Acaso era posible tener algo parecido en el alma?_

 _-El negro es un color que se asocia con el misterio, el silencio, el odio, la maldad…y la muerte._

 _El joven sintió su corazón estrujarse al escuchar la palabra "muerte". Aquello no podía ser bueno._

 _-Y…me estás diciendo esto porque …_

 _-El aura de Lisa es negra._

 _El silencio fue la respuesta ante esta última afirmación. Abrumador y aplastante silencio. Lincoln abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por un momento, creyó haber oído mal. Su mente no tardó en hacer la asociación de ideas. Cuando Lucy mencionó las características del aura de color naranja, sintió que estas lo describían a la perfección, por consiguiente, si el aura de Lisa era negra…_

 _\- ¿Q-que es lo que estás diciendo, Lucy?_

 _Lucy aspiró aire por la nariz y soltó un hondo suspiro, pero no un suspiro común, de los que el joven peliblanco estaba acostumbrado a oír, sino uno cargado de tristeza y resignación._

 _-Empezó como algo pequeño, apenas perceptible a la vista…al menos a la mía, pero después… – hizo una breve pausa, negó con la cabeza y continuó explicando – A medida que pasan los días, su aura se vuelve cada vez más y más oscura. Tanto, que incluso está empezando a absorber parcialmente el brillo de nuestras propias auras. Cada vez que veo a Lisa, puedo… sentir como su aura desciende sobre nosotros, como una nube de tormenta, llevándose consigo nuestras fuerzas y colores que nos caracterizan…_

 _En la mente del joven peliblanco, sus peores temores se iban acrecentando con cada palabra que Lucy pronunciaba. A pesar de que siempre había sido un tanto escéptico con las creencias de su hermana menor, en esos momentos no podía pensar siquiera en poner en duda su talento para ver auras._

 _Con algo de timidez, la chica acercó su mano hasta colocarla en el brazo de su hermano, esperando poder darle un poco de consuelo en caso de ser necesario. Todavía faltaba lo peor._

 _-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Las personas con aura negra son egoístas, hundidos irremediablemente en el pozo de la depresión, carentes de toda esperanza. En pocas palabras, son negativos._

 _El joven Loud empezó a sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus manos empezaban a temblar._

 _-Desconozco cuales hayan sido los motivos… pero Lisa guarda dentro de sí sentimientos depresivos, llenos de rencor y odio…_

 _-No – dijo Lincoln de forma automática. – No, no, no, no…. Eso no puede ser… No puede… – y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de moverse como un león enjaulado, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza._

 _Lucy, al parecer, esperaba esta reacción._

 _-Hermano, no te he dicho más que la verdad. ¿Piensas que sería capaz de mentir en un asunto tan serio como este? Te conozco, sé muy bien cuanto valoras la calidez de nuestra familia y cuanto te esfuerzas por mantenernos unidos, pero incluso tú debes haber notado un escalofrió recorrer tu cuerpo cuando te encuentras cerca de nuestra hermana._

 _Lincoln la miró sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Cómo…?_

 _\- ¿…Lo sé? Eres quizás la persona más perceptiva que conozco, hermano. Sé muy bien que has sentido la frialdad que emana de su aura corrompida. Nuestras otras hermanas probablemente no puedan apreciarlo de la misma manera, pero, instintivamente, evitan relacionarse con Lisa, pues su sola presencia drena nuestras fuerzas y vitalidad. *Suspiro* Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Lisa sonreír? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que, al abrazarla, sentiste su calidez? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una palabra de aliento o cariño brotó de sus labios solamente para ti? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no te forzaste a sonreír en su presencia? ¿Cuándo?_

 _El silencio fue la única respuesta del joven._

 _-No lo recuerdas._

 _El peliblanco, sintiéndose derrotado, negó lentamente con la cabeza._

 _-No – dijo con pesadumbre para luego dejar salir un hondo suspiro. Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro entre sus manos – No lo entiendo… Lisa es tan joven, solo tiene ocho años…_

 _\- ¿Piensas acaso que la infancia es un refugio infalible para el sufrimiento? Lamento tener que desengañarte, hermano, pero… encontrar niños con un aura oscura es más común de lo que te puedas imaginar. Se puede ver en los niños que han sido… o son abusados por sus padres, en los huérfanos, en los que viven día a día con traumas psicológicos, en los que fueron abandonados, en los que fueron viola…_

 _\- ¡Basta! ¡No necesitas decirme más, ya entendí tu punto! – soltó de repente el chico. Lucy, sin alterarse siquiera un poco, se limitó solamente a verlo._

 _Después de inhalar y exhalar aire por unos momentos, Lincoln se serenó._

 _-Lo siento, Lu. No era mi intención gritarte. Es solo que…_

 _-No hace falta que te disculpes, Lincoln. Comprendo que la verdad, lejos de liberarte, encadena tu espíritu a la angustia. *Suspiro* Lisa se está autodestruyendo gracias a su propio sufrimiento y nos aleja a todos con su oscuridad. Esa es la verdad. Tienes que aceptarla._

 _Sintiéndose desgraciado, Lincoln cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se frotaba las sienes._

 _\- ¿Que pudo haberle pasado, Lucy? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esto?_

 _Aquella era una buena pregunta. Un trauma, un resentimiento, una violación por parte de un adulto…Las posibilidades eran interminables, así como también aterradoras. Desafortunadamente, Lucy solo pudo darle una respuesta insatisfactoria mientras se miraba las manos sobre su regazo._

 _-Lo ignoro._

 _Lincoln se levantó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación con los brazos cruzados en actitud reflexiva. Tenía mucho en que pensar._

 _-Algo terrible debe haberle sucedido – Lucy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – Pero no sabemos qué. Incluso si le dijéramos a Lisa lo que sabemos sobre su aura negra, no nos creería, nos tacharía de ignorantes y diría algo sobre lo estúpidos que somos al creer en supersticiones o pseudociencias absurdas. – Lucy volvió a asentir – Y ¿dices que su propia aura nos aleja a todos?_

 _-Así es. Las auras naturales irradian energía hacia afuera, mientras que las negativas absorben energía hacia sí mismas, absorbiendo la luz de los demás…_

 _-Como un agujero negro – pensó Lincoln en voz alta._

 _-Eso es correcto. El aura de Lisa está siendo sofocada y consumida por esa obscuridad debido al desbalance en su interior, provocado por su propia negatividad y repudio al perdón. Si te sirve de consuelo, no es su verdadera personalidad lo que vemos. No es su "yo"._

 _-Pero… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿no podemos ayudarla de alguna manera?_

 _-*Suspiro* Como ya dije antes, las auras no tienen un color fijo. Existe la posibilidad de hacer desaparecer el aura oscura, pero para hacerlo es necesario reconocer el origen de las emociones y abordarlas de inmediato. En otras palabras, no podremos ayudarla a menos que ella misma lo permita. – Lincoln suspiró._

 _-Si tan solo eso fuera fácil._

 _-En efecto. En este caso, yo diría que es mejor que tomemos… cierto grado de distanciamiento emocional. Me duele decir esto, pero… *suspiro* Lisa nos ha herido demasiadas veces con el veneno de su desdén como para ofrecerle de nuevo nuestro apoyo. Debemos pensar en nuestro propio bienestar, Lincoln._

 _El chico negó con la cabeza._

 _-Esa NO es una opción, Lucy._

 _Fue entonces que Lincoln sintió el peso de una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Ahora más que nunca debía asegurar la unión y el bienestar de su familia. Lori ya no estaba ahí para ayudarlo, todo dependía de él. Necesitaba que Lisa estuviese dispuesta a ser ayudada._

 _Dos opciones se le presentaban: a) podía dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar que mejoraran con el tiempo, mientras él seguía siendo amable con Lisa, o b) podía tratar de convencer al resto de sus hermanas para que le brindaran su ayuda en este percance. La primera opción le parecía una vía fácil y cobarde, aunque al mismo tiempo tentadora. La segunda implicaba un gran esfuerzo que probablemente fuese en vano al final. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo su decisión._

 _-Tengo que ayudar a Lisa, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Voy a pedir una junta de hermanos y le pediré a las chicas que me ayuden. Juntos, tendremos más oportunidad de traer a la Lisa que conocemos de vuelta._

 _Lucy lo miró un tanto sorprendida._

 _-*Suspiro* Lincoln, se realista. Las chicas ya están cansadas de tratar con Lisa. Has tenido incontables conversaciones con ellas, tratando de convencerlas de no darse por vencidas. ¿Ha servido eso de algo?_

 _-No – respondió el chico, sin dudarlo un instante – Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que solo dejar a nuestra hermana hundirse. Ya pensaré en cómo convencerlas. Después de todo, ya me conoces, puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo._

 _La chica, al oír la respuesta de su hermano, negó con la cabeza._

 _-Pienso que no vas a poder lograrlo._

 _-Es posible, – concedió Lincoln después de un breve silencio – pero no quiero rendirme sin antes intentarlo. Si en el futuro, Lisa termina convirtiéndose en una persona solitaria y fría… quiero estar seguro de que hice todo lo posible a mi alcance para ayudarla. No quiero arrepentirme de nada. Ahora dime, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda y presencia en la reunión?_

 _Lucy permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Por una vez, Lincoln descubrió que le era difícil distinguir las emociones de su hermana por medio de su expresión taciturna._

 _-*Suspiro* Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Lincoln. Yo siempre te apoyaré. – Lincoln le sonrió con calidez._

 _-Gracias, Lu. Te veré en la junta. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a cumplir con su propósito. Apenas había abierto la puerta, Lucy lo llamó desde su cama._

 _-Solo deseo que recuerdes algo, hermano. Dices que no quieres vivir con arrepentimientos, pero creo firmemente que, al final, todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano. Tarde o temprano, terminarás herido y agobiado por tus buenas intenciones. No se puede salvar a quien no desea ser salvado. Recuerda eso._

 _Lincoln prefirió no responder a ese último comentario y salió de la habitación._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora, más de diez años después de aquella memorable conversación, Lincoln no podía evitar pensar que las últimas palabras de su hermana habían sido proféticas en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus esfuerzos, tal y como ella había predicho, habían sido en vano. Tal y como él mismo había temido, Lisa terminó convirtiéndose en una persona solitaria, a pesar del trabajo que le había costado convencer de nuevo a sus demás hermanas.

" _Aquella sí que fue una reunión de hermanos Loud"_ pensó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que se volvía a perder en sus recuerdos…

Continuara...

 _ **Bueno, esta es la primera parte del primer capitulo. No quiero escribir capitulos muy largos, pues se que puede ser algo aburrido algunas veces, asi que los voy a ir dividiendo. A partir de ahora, ire mostrando que fue lo que paso con cada una de las hermanas, empezando por Lisa. Vayan preparandose por que habra MUCHO drama.**_

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a todos los que se animaron a dejar un review, a seguir o a poner esta historia en favoritos. Creanme que agradazco sus opiniones y comentrarios, y espero poder mantener su interes. Sobretodo, quiero agradecer a J. Nagera, ya que fue el quien me animo y motivo a publicar mi propia historia.**_

 ** _Espero que les guste el capitulo, o mejor dicho, la parte del capitulo, je. Como siempre, sientanse libres de comentar cualquier critica, opinion u amenaza XD._**


	3. Capitulo 1 (Parte 2) Conversaciones

_**The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita unicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _(Parte 2)_**

 ** _Conversaciones infructuosas_**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _La reunión de hermanos se celebró, como ya era tradición dentro de la casa Loud, en el antiguo cuarto de Lori y Leni, quienes, desafortunadamente, se encontraban ausentes. Lori ahora vivía con Bobby en un departamento cerca del campus Auburn Hills de la Universidad del Oeste de Michigan, donde se encontraba estudiando la carrera de derecho. Leni, por su parte, ahora vivía con Carlota, la prima de Bobby, en un apartamento muy cerca del edificio de la familia Casagrande, donde ambas tenían su propio negocio de diseño y confección de prendas de vestir._

 _Al tener toda una habitación desocupada, los señores Loud pensaron en un principio que Lincoln y Lily podrían compartirla, pues consideraban que Lily no podía seguir durmiendo con sus padres para siempre, mientras que el chico, por su parte, ya empezaba a crecer y pronto el armario sería demasiado pequeño para él. Lincoln, sin embargo, había preferido cederle el cuarto a su hermana para que tuviese más espacio y privacidad a medida que fuese creciendo._

 _-Que conozca las maravillas de tener una habitación solo para ella. – fueron sus exactas palabras._

 _La habitación ahora se veía muy distinta, con una sola cama, un librero cargado de libros para niños, una pila de juguetes regados por todas partes y pinturas con temática infantil colgadas por la pared. Curiosamente, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Lincoln, Lily prefería seguir durmiendo en la cama de sus padres, sin importar que todas las noches la acostaran en su propia cama ya dormida, siempre se despertaba en medio de la noche y volvía obstinadamente al cuarto de los señores Loud._

 _Aquel cuarto, que en otros tiempos había sido testigo de tantas risas, juegos, confesiones, secretos y operaciones planeadas, había pasado a ser, simplemente, el aposento de una pequeña niña. Con el paso del tiempo, las reuniones de hermanos fueron haciéndose cada vez menos frecuentes, lo mismo que las charlas nocturnas y las confidencias. Cada uno de los hermanos Loud empezó a centrarse cada vez más en sus propias actividades y preocupaciones, relegando las reuniones a ser nada más que un evento esporádico, llevado a cabo únicamente para emergencias o casos verdaderamente importantes que requiriesen la opinión de cada uno de los hermanos._

 _"Es una verdadera lástima que ya no tengamos tantas reuniones como antes" pensó Lincoln con tristeza. "Nos divertíamos tanto…"_

 _Lincoln, al ser quien había pedido la reunión, fue el primero en llegar con veinte minutos de antelación, pues necesitaba de ese tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden. Apenas entró, se percató de inmediato que una habitación desordenada no creaba la atmosfera apropiada para entrar en razones, por lo que se puso a recoger los juguetes y a colocarlos en su sitio. Una vez que terminó de ordenar, se puso a reflexionar y a recordar todas las técnicas de persuasión que había estudiado con el paso de los años._

 _Se había previsto que la reunión sería a las ocho de la tarde. La primera persona en llegar después de Lincoln fue Lucy, quien se limitó simplemente a saludar a su hermano con un asentimiento de cabeza y a sentarse en una de las esquinas de la habitación mientras se ponía a leer "Entrevista con el hombre lobo", uno de sus tantos libros preferidos. A pesar de su aparente apatía, Lincoln estaba seguro de que dispondría de su apoyo._

 _Después llegó Lola, vestida, como ya era su costumbre, con un vestido rosa y blancas zapatillas. Había crecido en estatura y belleza, sus dientes ahora estaban completos y relucían como perlas al sonreír, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una elegante coleta, lo cual, en cierta forma, le concedía un aire de madurez y finura, y, por último, pero no por ello menos importante, su andar había adquirido el estilo y la serenidad de una modelo al posar frente a una cámara. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, pensaría que era una chica frágil e inocente, incapaz de alzar la voz o hablar con tosquedad._

 _\- ¡Ugh! ¡Detesto que me hagan perder el tiempo! ¡Lincoln! ¡¿No pudiste pedir esta estúpida reunión otro día?! ¡Tengo que entrenar para mi nuevo certamen de belleza! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo estresante que son estas competencias?! ¡Si llego a perder será por tu culpa!_

 _"Fantasía rota" pensó el chico Loud._

 _Atrás habían quedado los días en que su bella hermana usaba su tiara de princesa doquiera que fuese, pero su actitud caprichosa y consentida no había cambiado en absoluto. Por fortuna, Lincoln sabía como tratar con ella._

 _-Seguramente ganarás, Lola. Aún con poco entrenamiento, tienes el talento y la belleza para opacar a las demás concursantes. Ganar nunca ha sido un problema para ti, y dudo que lo sea ahora. – comentó el peliblanco, consciente de que la mejor manera de tratar a su hermana era alimentando su vanidad y su ego._

 _Procuró, además, decir esas palabras en un tono que no fuese lisonjero, pero tampoco monótono, como si simplemente estuviese señalando un hecho irrefutable._

 _\- ¡Hum! ¡Naturalmente! – y ella, por supuesto, mordió el anzuelo._

 _-Contestando a tu pregunta, no, no puedo dejar esta reunión para otro día. Es importante, así que mientras más pronto empecemos, mejor. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Lana? Hablé con ella hace un par de horas y dijo que vendría sin falta._

 _La chica de rosa hizo una mueca._

 _-Ella esta…_

 _-Está haciendo lo que los cantantes de trap hacen mejor que nadie. – dijo Luan, mientras entraba a la habitación, cargando al señor Coco con un solo brazo. Ahora con 18 años de edad, era más alta, se había retirado los frenos de los dientes y se había recortado el cabello hasta los hombros – ¿Saben que es eso? ¡Trapear! – Se río de su propio chiste – ¿Entienden?_

 _Lincoln y Lola soltaron un resoplido ante el mal chiste. Incluso Lucy suspiró sin apartar la vista de su libro._

 _"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensó el joven._

 _Ciertamente, Luan no se apartaba nunca de su carácter excéntrico, ocurrente y jovial, ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor seriedad. Aún seguía usando su clásica flor-lanza agua, su falda amarilla a cuadros, camisa blanca y calcetas amarillas. Su cuerpo definitivamente se había desarrollado, pues aun con ropas holgadas, era fácil notar que su figura, si bien no era voluptuosa, no era para nada despreciable a los ojos de cualquier hombre que no fuese su hermano, pero en lo que respectaba a su personalidad y temperamento, todo aquello era, al parecer, inmutable._

 _A pesar de casi no hablar al respecto, Lincoln estaba consciente de que su hermana mayor comediante se preocupaba constantemente, como muchas chicas de su edad, por su apariencia y por conseguir un novio que la amase y la aceptase por ser ella misma. No dudaba que pronto su hermana encontraría a un buen chico, uno con excelente sentido del humor, sensible a sus necesidades emocionales, dispuesto a tolerar bromas, disparates y trampas los 365 días del año, y empezaría a salir con él._

 _-En verdad apestas – dijo el señor Coco o, mejor dicho, Luan con voz fingida y cargada de reproche – Apestas igual que un pez-toso crudo. Deberías hacer igual que Superman, que nunca olvida su-perfume cuando entra en acción y siempre que pasa entre la gente pide su-permiso._

 _Luan se río de la "ocurrencia" del señor Coco._

 _\- ¡Muy bueno, señor Coco! Pero creo que aún puede mejorar._

 _\- ¡Ejem! – Lola se aclaró la voz con fuerza – Como estaba a punto de decir, antes de ser interrumpida por CIERTA persona… Lana está limpiando el desastre que dejó Charles en la cocina._

 _\- ¿Que desastre? – preguntó Lincoln con curiosidad._

 _\- ¿No te enteraste? – al decir esto, la pequeña modelo sonrió divertida; como siempre, no podía resistirse a contar un chisme, sobre todo si se trataba de algo escandaloso sobre cualquiera de sus hermanas – Hace días que Charles tiene estreñimiento, así que Lana tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de prepararle un remedio casero con zanahorias, calabazas, leche, aceite de oliva… y sabrá Dios que otras cosas. Solo digamos que funcionó. Funcionó MUY bien._

 _-Oh, si – confirmó Luan mientras se reía – No creo que el pobre Charles se anime a ladrar o a toser de nuevo en mucho, muuuucho tiempo. Lo pensará DOS veces antes de hacer OTRO dos ¿entienden? – dejó de reír – No, pero en serio, Charles está completamente deshecho y débil, sin mencionar que la cocina quedo hecha un asco._

 _-Un digno escenario para el apocalipsis con música de violín de fondo – confirmó el señor Coco._

 _-Como sea – replicó Lola, un tanto molesta por ser interrumpida de nuevo – Mamá y Papá van a tener que llevar a Charles a una clínica veterinaria y Lana está castigada. Tiene que limpiar toda la cocina y dejarla rechinando de limpio._

 _"Eso explica el anterior chiste de Luan"_

 _\- ¿Creen que se tarde mucho? – Lola se encogió de hombros._

 _-Conociendo su gusto por la mugre, la basura y el barro, no me extrañaría que se pusiera a jugar con los… "regalitos" de Charles en vez de limpiar._

 _-Nah – replicó Luan – La vi hace apenas unos minutos. Estaba limpiando cual digna sucesora del milenario arte de la limpieza efectiva, fundado e instruido por el legendario maestro limpio. Créanme que no es una idea DESCABELLADA. – volvió a reírse – ¿Entienden?_

 _-No te salvas ni por un pelo, querida. – comentó el señor Coco._

 _Una vez más, Luan se río de la ocurrencia de su muñeco._

 _-Oh, tranquilo señor cítrico, que ya viene la parte jugosa. En esta vida, todos tenemos que jugar un papel ¿no es cierto? Yo diría que a Lana le tocó jugar al papel higiénico – volvió a reírse – ¿entienden?_

 _Lola hizo una mueca de desagrado, Lucy siguió con su lectura sin molestarse siquiera en suspirar, mientras que Lincoln permanecía indeciso entre si debía reír nerviosamente o resoplar con fastidio._

 _"¿Es idea mía o los chistes de Luan cada vez son más… raros?_

 _Apenas había terminado de pensar lo anterior, cuando Luna entró de forma sorpresiva a la habitación. De todas sus hermanas, Lincoln tenía claro que, sin duda, la que más había cambiado era ella. Además de ser más alta y más… desarrollada físicamente, había recortado su cabello y ahora lo usaba en forma de una cresta rockera, muy al estilo mohawk con algún que otro rayo de tinte color purpura, además de haberse hecho un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda en forma de una guitarra negra con alas de demonio y un piercing en el ombligo. Asimismo, había hecho cambios en su vestimenta: ahora prefería llevar botas negras, medias rasgadas con una minifalda morada y una blusa corta y negra que permitía vislumbrar su ombligo o, mejor dicho, su piercing y su tatuaje._

 _Pero todos los cambios antes mencionados quedaban relegados a un segundo plano cuando se tomaba en cuenta la metamorfosis que se había hecho en su personalidad. La hermana que una vez Lincoln conoció como una de las chicas más cariñosas y compasivas que jamás había conocido en su vida, había pasado a convertirse en una amante de la música todavía más impetuosa e indomable de lo que fuera antes, pero con una actitud irritable y mandona en el trato con sus hermanos, dirigiéndoles la palabra en un tono áspero la mayoría de las veces._

 _Sin duda alguna, Luna estaba de mal humor ese día. Apenas entró a la habitación, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Luan dejo de reír, Lola se puso en posición de firmes por puro instinto, mientras que Lucy soltaba un lastimero suspiro. Con sus brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto, la hermana mayor de la casa Loud era la imagen perfecta de la impaciencia._

 _Al observarla detenidamente, Lincoln tuvo la sensación de que su hermana había cambiado por completo. Su actitud, su apariencia, su humor… todo era distinto. Incluso los rasgos de su rostro eran menos suaves: los pómulos sobresalían más y su barbilla se notaba más angulosa. Eso le daba un aspecto más duro, pero, en cierto modo, también más seductor._

 _Al principio, Lincoln había sospechado que todos estos cambios se debían, más que nada, a la ausencia de Lori, lo cual había obligado a Luna a asumir el papel de hermana mayor y a reafirmar su autoridad de la misma forma en que su hermana de mayor edad lo había logrado: imponiendo su voluntad a la fuerza. Luego, pensó que se debía a que estaba atravesando una fase de rebeldía con sus padres por dejar de lado los estudios para dedicarle más tiempo a su verdadera y única pasión: la música o, más específicamente, el rock. Después, pensó que todo se debía al cansancio y al estrés que su hermana sin duda sentía al tratar de sobresalir en un medio tan exigente. Más tarde, al darse cuenta del despreocupado estilo de vida de Luna, llegó incluso a pensar que se trataban de los famosos cambios de humor que muchas veces experimentan las adolescentes durante sus periodos menstruales (desde luego, se abstuvo por completo de comentar su opinión en voz alta, por miedo a la aversión que podría generar entre el resto de sus hermanas)._

 _Recientemente, Lincoln tenía la impresión de que él mismo buscaba excusas al comportamiento de su hermana mayor._

 _"Oh, Luna. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Pareciera que ya no eres la hermana que conozco y amo" pensó el chico con aflicción. "Ya habrá otra oportunidad para hablar contigo más seriamente. Por ahora, el asunto principal es Lisa"_

 _Lincoln, con toda serenidad, se acercó a ella._

 _-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Luna. – dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Luna se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad._

 _-He venido solo porque tengo el presentimiento de que no vas a dejar de fastidiarme al respecto, Lincoln._

 _-En absoluto, Luna. Yo no…_

 _-Pienso que es mejor advertirte de una vez. No esperes que me quede por mucho tiempo. Le prometí a mis amigos que los vería en el festival de rock en el Royal Woods Palace of Rock._

 _Lincoln tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca. Le desagradaba que Luna frecuentara eventos y locaciones de cuestionable reputación, donde, según le habían llegado rumores, era sabido que los jóvenes se reunían para, bajo el refugio de la excitación del rock, entregarse al desenfreno y al libertinaje con alcohol acompañado de bailes y/o movimientos sensuales de por medio. Pero sobretodo, le desagradaba que su hermana mayor diera más importancia a tales asuntos que a los problemas de su propia familia. Sabía, sin embargo, que de nada le valdría criticar a Luna, pues ya tenía 19 años y cada vez se mostraba más decidida a independizarse de las reglas del hogar y hacer sus actividades musicales a cualquier hora del día; en otras palabras, no se le podía reprochar nada._

 _"Criticando a mi hermana no conseguiré nada. Debo ser comprensivo y empático" pensó el peliblanco. "Primera regla de la persuasión: ponte en el lugar de los demás, se cortes en todo momento y no les digas abiertamente que desapruebas sus acciones o métodos."_

 _-Hoy nos toca discutir un asunto importante, Luna, por lo que no puedo prometerte que esto termine pronto. Sin embargo, estas en todo tu derecho de irte si así lo deseas. No puedo culparte por querer ir con tus amigos a ese festival. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, sin duda me sentiría igual. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Cuando regreses te pondré al tanto de todo lo que te perdiste._

 _Luna pareció sorprenderse al escuchar esta respuesta. Probablemente esperaba oír un reclamo por su falta de compromiso y por no poner a su familia en primer lugar. Estaba preparada para discutir y defender su posición, pero al oír decir a Lincoln que no la culpaba y que, en su lugar, el sin duda sentiría lo mismo, una buena parte de su rigidez original se desvaneció._

 _"Segunda regla de la persuasión: asegúrate de explicarle a los demás cuán importante es su opinión"_

 _-Sin embargo – continuó Lincoln – quiero que sepas que en verdad aprecio que te quedes, aunque solo sea por un momento. Yo solo tengo quince años y puedo estar equivocado en muchas cosas. Tú, por el contrario, ya eres mayor de edad, eres madura e inteligente, por lo que tu opinión tiene mucho valor, no solo para mí, sino para todos._

 _Luna, sintiéndose sobrecogida por estas palabras, abrió la boca solo para cerrarla pocos segundos después, recuperando un poco de su previa brusquedad, aunque no mucho._

 _-Media hora, Lincoln. ¿Entiendes? Treinta minutos. No más. He trabajado muy duro para conseguir las entradas para este evento y nada ni nadie me impedirá ir, ¿está claro?_

 _-Como el cristal. – Al oír esa respuesta, Luna no hizo más que soltar un pequeño gruñido para luego sentarse en la cama. Lola miró a su hermano con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Luan soltaba un suspiro de alivio que pasó inadvertido para la hermana mayor._

 _\- ¿Y bien? ¿No podemos empezar de una vez?_

 _-Aún no, Luna. Todavía falta que lleguen Lily y…_

 _\- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció Lynn alegremente entrando a la habitación. Llevaba puesto su uniforme del equipo de soccer, el cual consistía en pantalones cortos negros, camiseta y calcetas rojas y una chaqueta deportiva de colores blanco y rojo, además de todavía tener su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo; aún seguía siendo la misma de siempre, había crecido en estatura al igual que sus otras hermanas, eso era claro, pero aún conservaba su clásico entusiasmo por los deportes y su personalidad competitiva. Físicamente, su cuerpo se había tonificado, sobretodo sus abdominales y bíceps, gracias a su constancia en el ejercicio; de hecho, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que era una luchadora profesional de la wfc._

 _"Siendo sincero, no sería una observación del todo errónea…" pensó Lincoln._

 _A pesar de no tener una figura tan… voluptuosa como Luna, Lincoln podía ver que su hermana mayor inmediata poseía otros notables atributos, como unas anchas caderas, unas fuertes piernas y un trasero firme y redondo; no en vano era tan popular entre los chicos de su escuela._

 _"Lástima que los intimide demasiado con su fuerza…"_

 _Sin duda, Lynn era la hermana con quien Lincoln tenía la mejor relación. Se habían vuelto muy unidos desde hacía apenas un par de años, cuando Lincoln empezó a mostrar verdadero interés en algunos deportes, lo cual propicio que su hermana lo ayudase a entrenar y le diese consejos en cada oportunidad que tenía, así como también el que ambos tuviesen muchos momentos de calidad fraternal._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡Y miren quien viene conmigo! – Lincoln se percató de que Lynn venia acompañada por Lily, quien la tomaba de la mano._

 _-Hola – dijo Lily sonriendo tiernamente mientras saludaba con su mano libre. Llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa violeta, con una diadema de diminutas flores artificiales sobre sus rubios rizos. Apenas con cinco años de edad, la pequeña Lily era increíblemente inteligente, además de ser la niña más adorable y tierna que Lincoln había visto en su vida (obviamente, jamás le diría eso a Lola). La chiquilla lograba siempre poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mayor solo con mirarlo y sonreírle inocentemente, sin importar que este estuviese de mal humor o deprimido. Lincoln era capaz de imaginar, sin ningún problema, que en el futuro su hermanita llegaría a convertirse en toda una dama con un gran talento y una belleza sin igual. Asimismo, no dudaba que en el futuro su hermana continuaría alegrando los corazones de sus hermanas y hermano con su característica personalidad, tan tierna y afable._

 _-Hola, pequeña. – El peliblanco se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la niña. – Me da mucho gusto que vinieras. No podíamos empezar esta reunión sin ti._

 _Lily sonrió ante ese comentario; Lincoln siempre lograba animarla, incluso con los comentarios más triviales. El chico miró a Lynn un tanto confundido._

 _-Por cierto, pensé que vendrías más tarde, Lynn. ¿No habías dicho que tenías practica de soccer con tus amigas?_

 _-Pues sí, pero… – se encogió de hombros – ¡nah! – hizo un gesto con la mano, como si espantara a una molesta mosca – Estoy segura de que podrán arreglárselas bien sin mí por un día. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una reunión. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, menos aun si eres tu quien la pide._

 _Lynn le sonrió y lo miró. Era una mirada diferente a todas las que Lincoln le había visto hasta ese entonces. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado engreído, pero parecía que la mirada de su hermana reflejaba amor y orgullo al verlo._

 _-Bueno, bueno… – exclamó Luna con impaciencia – ya basta de tanta charla inútil. ¿Podemos empezar de una maldita vez?_

 _-Sí, Lincoln. Recuerda lo que dicen, si perdemos tiempo, perdemos dinero y si perdemos dinero, perdemos una parte inexistente de nuestra vida… je, je, je … ¿entienden? – todos suspiraron ante ese mal chiste._

 _-Tienes razón. – respondió Lincoln – Lana está castigada, así que creo que lo mejor será empezar sin ella._

 _-Espera, Lincoln, aún falta que llegue Lucy… – exclamó Lola._

 _-Estoy aquí… - ante esta revelación, que pareció venir de una oscura esquina, con voz espeluznante, todas soltaron un grito y cayeron al suelo. - *Suspiro*_

 _\- ¡Oh, vamos chicas! ¡Fue la primera en llegar! ¡Hace siglos que estaba en esa esquina!_

 _-Está bien, Lincoln. *Suspiro* Mi presencia es impasible y etérea como el manto inefable de las tinieblas que mueve e incita fantasías ocultas y terror en las almas inocentes. – el resto de las chicas se estremeció al oír esas palabras que, aunque profundas y poéticas, eran melancólicas y, en cierta forma, espeluznantes._

 _-Vaya, hermanita – dijo Lynn con una risa un tanto nerviosa – algunas veces eres tan alegre como un pavo en día de acción de gracias._

 _Al oír esto, Lola y Lily no pudieron evitar reírse, incluso Lucy parecía sonreír vagamente. Quizá se estuviese engañando así mismo, pero Lincoln creyó percibir, aunque solo fuese por un momento, que Luna apretaba los labios entre sí para evitar reírse._

 _\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! – exclamó Luan, un tanto molesta – ¡¿Por qué se ríen?! ¡Yo cuento mejores chistes que eso! – esto lo único que logró fue que las chicas se rieran aún más fuerte._

 _Lincoln, al ver esta escena, sonrió con beneplácito. Ver a sus hermanas reír y divertirse le traía recuerdos del pasado. Quizás, con el tiempo, fuese capaz de reunir a todas sus hermanas, traer la paz a la familia y hacer nuevos recuerdos para atesorar en el futuro. Pero ahora, era necesario discutir un tema importante._

 _-Bueno, ya basta chicas, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar._

 _Todas miraron a Lincoln, y este supo que había llegado el momento de empezar. Se sentía un poco extraño al tener que presidir él mismo la reunión, ya que en el pasado esa responsabilidad era exclusiva de Lori, la mayor de sus hermanas. De haber podido, le hubiese gustado tomar un zapato del closet y golpear la vieja mesa de costura de Leni, como si fuese el mazo de un juez que golpea sobre su escritorio pidiendo orden en la sala, tal y como Lori solía hacerlo en el pasado. Por un momento, deseó que ella estuviese ahí para ayudarlo._

 _"Si tan solo las cosas entre nosotros hubiesen sido distintas…"_

 _Suspirando para sus adentros, el chico puso las manos en su cintura, dio unos pasos al frente y comenzó a hablar con toda naturalidad._

 _-Oficialmente llamo esta reunión de hermanos al orden._

 _Aquellas eran exactamente las mismas palabras que Lori siempre decía al empezar una reunión de hermanos. Luan río quedamente, mientras que Lynn y Lola sonreían, Lily las miraba sin comprender que era tan gracioso, Lucy, por su parte, permanecía en silencio y Luna parecía morir de impaciencia._

 _-Muy bien, muy bien… ya estamos todas y estamos en orden. ¿Puedes empezar diciéndonos de que se trata todo esto? ¡Recuerda que tengo que irme temprano!_

 _Lincoln asintió._

 _-Antes de que empecemos esta reunión, quiero darles las gracias a todas por haber venido. Considero este hecho como un favor personal, y por ello quedo en deuda con cada una de ustedes. Siéntanse con libertad de pedir mi ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesiten más tarde._

 _Las hermanas se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. En el pasado, Lincoln siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiesen, pero desde hacía un tiempo, para sorpresa de todas, el chico había empezado a mostrar un verdadero interés en los deportes, el estudio y en otros pasatiempos además de los videojuegos y los comics. Por supuesto, aún seguía siendo el mismo joven amable y optimista que todas conocían y amaban, siempre preocupado por mantener unida a su familia, pero se había vuelto más centrado en sí mismo con el paso de los años, haciendo que cada vez fuese más difícil pedirle un favor, por lo que su ofrecimiento era formidable. La mayoría de ellas sonrió al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían pedirle a su hermano más adelante. Solamente Luna y Lucy permanecieron inmutables._

 _"Tercera regla de la persuasión: ofrece algo a cambio para que los demás se sientan obligados a escucharte" pensó el joven peliblanco._

 _-Bien, ahora vayamos al grano. He pedido esta reunión para que hablemos sobre Lisa._

 _Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Luna frunció el entrecejo, luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; Luan sacó una pistola de juguete, apuntó a su cabeza, disparó y una pequeña bandera con la palabra "bang" salió de esta (el señor Coco hizo lo mismo un par de segundos después); Lynn se cruzó de brazos y agachó la mirada; Lola se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano; Lily, al igual que Lynn, agachó la mirada al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro; Lucy, por su parte, no hizo ningún movimiento extraordinario, simplemente se limitó a observar a las demás para luego simplemente permanecer quieta en su lugar, pero Lincoln pudo adivinar que, tras su denso flequillo, los ojos de su hermana menor estaban mirando fijamente en su dirección, como si intentase decirle con la mente: "_ _¿Lo ves? Te dije que esto pasaría…"_

 _-_ _¡Ugh! – exclamó Lola, todavía con la palma de su mano en la frente –_ _¿Todavía piensas seguir insistiendo con eso?_

 _\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamo el señor Coco con voz resignada – Vamos a morir de hipotermia…_

 _\- ¿Es que nunca te das por vencido? – dijo Luna con pereza._

 _-Lisa es una niña muy mala… - murmuró la pequeña Lily._

 _-Tranquilas… – dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que extendía sus manos al frente, pidiendo calma – ya sé que están cansadas de oírme hablar al respecto. Ya sé que he insistido demasiado para que traten de llevarse bien con Lisa. También sé que Lisa las ha ofendido de una u otra manera. Siendo sincero… yo también me he sentido herido por su rechazo…_

 _-Entonces deberías de entenderlo,_ _¿no? – interrumpió de pronto Lola con voz chillona – ¡No sirve de nada tratar de ser amable con ella! ¡No importa lo que hagamos o digamos, siempre tiene una respuesta sarcástica o un insulto preparado!_

 _-Situación actual del sujeto conocido como Lisa Loud: más rara que un hípster sin barba, más fría que el corazón de mi exnovia… y más aburrida que una tablet sin internet. – comentó el señor Coco._

 _Lincoln se armó de paciencia. No podía negar que ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuestas._

 _-Chicas, discúlpenme, pero pienso que aún podemos darle otra oportunidad…_

 _-_ _¿No te parece que ya le hemos dado demasiadas oportunidades para que recapacite? – esta vez fue Luna la que habló con voz un tanto resentida. – Por cierto, si la memoria no me falla, todas esas oportunidades que le hemos dado han sido únicamente por que TU nos has insistido hasta el cansancio._ _¿Y todo para qué?_ _¿Para que nos humille, nos insulte y nos trate como basura? Gracias, pero no, gracias. Yo digo que no vale la pena perdonar a alguien que no lo merece._

 _Las palabras de Luna fueron acogidas con miradas y gestos de aprobación por parte de Lola y Luan, mientras que Lily y Lynn parecían indecisas. Lucy, por su parte, una vez más simplemente se limitó a escuchar. Dándose cuenta de que Luna parecía estar ganando la atención de sus hermanas, el chico peliblanco decidió intervenir._

 _-Comprendo que te sientas de esa forma, Luna. En serio lo hago. ¿No acabo de decir hace apenas un momento que yo también me siento herido?_

 _-Sí, claro, lo hiciste, pero aun sigues insistiendo en que la perdonemos, ¡aun cuando sabes perfectamente bien que alguien como ella no…! ¡Ugh! ¡Simplemente no se lo merece!_

 _-Vamos, Luna. ¿No recuerdas que yo también cometí muchas imprudencias cuando era niño? Siempre supiste perdonarme…_

 _\- ¡Eso era diferente! ¡Tú siempre te arrepentías de todo lo que hacías y buscabas compensarnos!_

 _"Si, vaya si era tonto en ese entonces…" pensó el peliblanco con amargura._

 _-Lisa, en cambio… las cosas que hace y dice son pensadas y fríamente calculadas. Ella BUSCA lastimarnos, y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepiente de nada. ¿No te parece absurdo que perdonemos a alguien así? ¡Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho! ¿Quiere tratarnos como idiotas? ¡Bien! ¡Entonces nosotros le daremos la espalda! ¡Que entienda que nos ha herido y que acepte su castigo, solo entonces la perdonaremos!_

 _"Cuanto odio y resentimiento guardas en tu pecho, hermana." pensó Lincoln con tristeza. "No me extraña que antes pensara que estabas en tus días…"_

 _Lincoln suspiró con lentitud._

 _-Escucha, Luna: tú dices que no vale la pena perdonar a alguien que no se lo merece, pero yo pienso de otro modo… – hizo una breve pausa, en la que pareció meditar cual sería la mejor forma de exponer su opinión – Tal vez pienses que estoy equivocado, pero… pienso que el perdonar a alguien no es como un premio que se le da a una persona solo porque se porta bien o porque ha reparado sus errores, sino que siempre tiene que ser… como un regalo inmerecido. Piénsalo de esta manera: cuando quieres que alguien te perdone, lo que realmente quieres que te digan es que nada de lo que hiciste importa y que ya está todo olvidado, ¿cierto?_

 _-Supongo que si…_

 _-Pero eso no es todo. Cuando buscas que te perdonen, muy en el fondo también quieres que te digan que eres MEJOR de lo que tus acciones han dado a entender, incluso si lo que verdaderamente te mereces es un castigo… o algo peor. ¿No es cierto?_

 _-Bueno… si… - respondió Luna con algo de duda._

 _Lincoln hizo una pequeña pausa, para que sus palabras pudieran ser escuchadas claramente._

 _-Por consiguiente, la persona que decide perdonarte tiene que olvidarse por completo del rencor y dejar de buscar que se haga justicia solo para desahogarse emocionalmente. A la larga, esto es mejor para quien perdona, pues el rencor es como agarrar un carbón en brazas: terminas quemándote._

 _Al decir esto, Lincoln mantuvo contacto visual con Luna, quien pareció darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas específicamente a ella. El resto de las hermanas se miraron entre si mientras procesaban las palabras de su hermano._

 _La rockera apretó los puños y miró a su hermano con dureza._

 _\- ¿Estás diciendo que simplemente tenemos que perdonarla, así como así, sin esperar que nos retribuya nada de lo que hemos tenido que sufrir?_

 _En vez de responder a la pregunta, Lincoln prefirió dar un ejemplo._

 _-Mira, pongamos un ejemplo. Digamos que un día, por error, termino rompiendo tu guitarra favorita. Arrepentido por eso, te pido perdón, y tú me dices que tengo que pagártela. Así que me pongo a trabajar todos los días durante varios meses hasta que, finalmente, reúno el dinero suficiente para comprarte otra guitarra. Una vez que te la entrego, tú me dices: "Ok, te perdono". ¿Crees que eso sería lo correcto?_

 _-Claro que sí. Hubieses pagado por tu error, es lo correcto._

 _-Sí, desde luego que es lo correcto. Pero, en este caso, tu NO me perdonaste. No realmente, pues yo tuve que pagar por el error. Perdonar después de que alguien paga por una ofensa no es perdonar._

 _Luna agachó la mirada con rabia, sin saber que responder ante esas palabras._

 _-Eso tiene sentido – murmuró Lily._

 _-Tiene razón… - dijo a su vez Lynn._

 _Luan y Lola se miraron entre sí, vacilantes._

 _Viendo que sus palabras habían sido bien acogidas, Lincoln se obligó a sí mismo a seguir hablando._

 _-Ahora, no crean ni por un momento que soy un iluso. Estoy consciente de todas las oportunidades que le hemos dado, así como también estoy consciente del hecho de que no han servido de nada. Es por eso que he pedido que tengamos esta reunión._

 _Una vez que Lincoln dijo estas palabras, se produjo una pausa. Ahora era prácticamente imposible volver a la situación anterior, en la que todas sonreían o se divertían, había que afrontar lo que viniese. La que terminó respondiendo a Lincoln no fue Luna, sino Lynn, con un tono de indecisión en la voz._

 _-_ _Lincoln… ¿Crees que esto valga la pena? Quiero decir…_ _¿en verdad crees que podemos darle otra oportunidad a Lisa?_

 _-Si no lo creyese, jamás hubiese pedido que tuviésemos esta reunión. – replicó Lincoln con determinación._

 _-Sí, si… lo entiendo. Pero… quiero decir… – Lynn parecía no saber expresar correctamente sus sentimientos. Dejó salir un prolongado suspiro antes de seguir – Lincoln, tú has estado aquí, con nosotras. Has visto y oído todo lo que Lisa nos ha hecho y…_ _bueno… tienes que admitir que ella simplemente no nos pone las cosas fáciles. Tratamos y tratamos de ser pacientes con ella, pero es tan… frustrante ver que ella no aprecia nada de lo que hacemos por ella…_

 _-Si por esa chica fuera, nunca pagaría la luz para estar por siempre en el "lado oscuro" – comentó el señor Coco, o mejor dicho Luan._

 _-_ _¡Si! – exclamó Lola – Ella simplemente no se da cuenta de las molestias que causa en la vida de todos los que la rodean. ¡Es agotador!_

 _-Siempre está de malhumor, nunca quiere hablar con nadie… - comentó Lily con tristeza._

 _-Es un monstruo – concluyó Luna._

 _-Eso sin mencionar que nunca se ríe de ninguno de mis chistes. En serio, esa chica es más seria que Ceria Cruz…je, je…_ _¿entienden?_

 _-La que debiera ser seria es otra… - murmuró Lola después de que todos dejaran salir un resoplido ante el mal chiste._

 _Lincoln no esperaba que fuera fácil convencerlas, ya estaba preparado mentalmente para escuchar respuestas de esta clase. No esperaba menos de sus hermanas._

 _-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… Miren, ya sé que se han dicho y hecho cosas que nos han lastimado mucho, pero en determinado momento, tanto Lisa como nosotros tendremos que ceder en algunas cosas. Tendremos que ayudarnos mutuamente si queremos volver a ser la familia unida que alguna vez fuimos. Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo TODOS juntos, incluyendo a Lisa. Solo quiero que consideren darle una oportunidad, no solo a Lisa, sino a la paz de nuestro hogar._

 _Una vez más, se produjo una pausa. Cada una de sus hermanas lo miraban detenidamente. Era difícil descifrar las emociones en cada uno de sus rostros. Al final, quien rompió el silencio fue Luna, con un tono de burla en su voz._

 _-Así que eso es lo que quieres_ _¿eh? Quieres que volvamos a ser una familia feliz, como en esos comerciales baratos que aparecen en la televisión, con gente sonriendo con sus dientes muy bien cuidadas y perfectos, como si no tuviesen ninguna clase de problemas, como si todo en la vida estuviese bien… – al decir todo esto, Luna sonreía, pero era una sonrisa muy extraña y muy tensa. Más que una sonrisa, parecía una mueca –_ _Bravo, Lincoln. Acabas de superarte a ti mismo con toda esa palabrería tan cursi. ¿No lo crees, Luan?_

 _Luan, sorprendida de que Luna le hiciese una pregunta, balbuceó un poco antes de responder y, para sorpresa de Lincoln, no lo hizo con un chiste._

 _-Eh…no… yo… no creo que… quiero decir… no creo que Lincoln este del todo… - antes de que pudiese terminar, Luna la ignoró por completo y se dirigió de nuevo a Lincoln._

 _-En todo caso, Lincoln, ¿no te parece que nos estas pidiendo demasiado?_

 _-No. – respondió el chico con total seguridad._

 _Luna parpadeó un par de veces al oír esa respuesta._

 _-_ _¿Disculpa? – dijo Luna alzando las cejas, un tanto sorprendida. –_ _¿Dijiste que no?_

 _-Así es. – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apoyo su espalda sobre la pared y puso sus pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, todo con una actitud relajada y natural._

 _"Regla de la persuasión número cuatro: muéstrate relajado, pero sin excederte. Estírate, respira hondo, sonríe… solo asegúrate de que no parezca que ha dejado de importarte lo que dices."_

 _Después de pasar rápidamente su mirada sobre cada una de sus hermanas, habló con sencillez y naturalidad._

 _-Yo NO les estoy pidiendo nada. Literalmente._

 _Todas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido o las cejas levantadas. Incluso Lucy parecía sorprendida, con los labios entreabiertos._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Linc? - preguntó Lynn._

 _Lincoln respiró hondo para luego soltar un suspiro antes de contestar._

 _-Miren, ante todo, quiero que entiendan una cosa: yo no estoy aquí para discutir ni para tratar de convencerlas de nada. Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que crean conveniente. Tampoco pienso imponer ningún tipo de regla sobre ustedes. Por otro lado, sé muy bien que ya he insistido mucho para que le den nuevas oportunidades a Lisa, de manera que este será mi último… "intento", por así decirlo. Una vez que esta reunión termine, no pienso volver a insistir más sobre este tema. Les doy mi palabra que así lo pienso hacer._

 _"Regla de la persuasión número cinco: asegúrate de que tus receptores comprendan que ellos tienen la última palabra. Paradójicamente, convéncelos de que no estas tratando de convencerlos."_

 _Aquello iba en contra de todo lo que habían hecho anteriormente. Durante las reuniones de hermanos, la practica más común a la hora de buscar una solución a un problema era por medio de votaciones, todo con el fin de que el proceso fuera lo más democrático posible; el problema con la democracia, tal y como Lincoln había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar en múltiples ocasiones, es que muchas veces, aquellos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, guardan resentimientos o se someten de mala gana al dictamen, y lo peor de todo, si al final la decisión resulta no ser la correcta, la mayoría de las veces, son las minorías… o el proletariado, quienes terminan por pagar los platos rotos._

 _-A ver si lo entendí bien – dijo Lola – ¿Estás diciendo que no habrá votación en esta reunión y que una vez que se termine podremos hacer lo que queramos?_

 _-Aja._

 _\- ¿Y… no nos vas a decir nada?_

 _-Aja._

 _\- ¿Y nunca más volverás a insistir para que le demos otra oportunidad a Lisa? – preguntó Lynn un tanto confundida a la vez que preocupada._

 _-Así lo he prometido y lo pienso cumplir._

 _Luna miró a su hermano con algo de sorpresa, pero también con desconfianza._

 _-Esto es… inesperado de tu parte, Lincoln. ¿Pero como sabremos que cumplirás tu palabra de no volver a insistir en esto?_

 _Lincoln miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos._

 _-Luna… desde que regresé a casa ¿alguna vez he roto una promesa? – Luna prefirió no responder y simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado._

 _Luan se rascó la cabeza, un poco intranquila._

 _\- ¡Wow, Lincoln! Esto sí que es… wow. Si Lori estuviera aquí…_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé – interrumpió Lincoln, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Me convertiría en un pretzel humano solamente por sugerir algo como esto._

 _-De hecho, iba a decir que primero te gritaría hasta quedarse afónica, luego te desollaría y serviría como desayuno para las mascotas, llevaría tu esqueleto en el cofre de su auto como advertencia para todas nosotras, luego enterraría los restos de tu cuerpo en un lugar apartado para… – se detuvo al darse cuenta que todos la veían con repulsión – Bueno, ya me entiendes._

 _"Sip, definitivamente esta chica es cada día más rara…"_

 _-Lo sé. Bueno, pues… – se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué puedo decir? Ustedes ya saben que Lori y yo hemos tenido… diferencias en el pasado. Ya conocen a Lori: ella disfruta mucho haciendo las cosas a su manera, le gusta organizar cosas, ser detallista y dar órdenes a los demás…yo, por mi parte, pienso que a veces no está mal poner un poco de anarquía en las cosas._

 _\- ¿Qué es anarquía? – preguntó Lily inocentemente._

 _Antes de que Lincoln pudiese contestarle, Lynn se le adelantó._

 _-Es cuando no hay un jefe y cada quien hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere…creo. – insegura, miró hacia Lincoln y este simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._

 _-En fin…Pienso que las cosas no pueden funcionar a la fuerza. No pienso imponer reglas ni tampoco votaciones, pues al final quienes estuviesen en desacuerdo no podrían perdonar sinceramente – después de decir esto, dirigió su mirada a Luna – ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Bueno – dijo Luna sin ocultar su impaciencia – si no vamos a votar, ni vas a tratar de discutir ni nada por el estilo, entonces,_ _¿para qué diablos fue que pediste esta reunión?_

 _-Solo quiero que hablemos._

 _-Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… - dijo el señor Coco – Nunca paras de hablar, chico. Eres aún más efectivo para dormir que las primeras horas de clases en los lunes._

 _Todos voltearon a ver a Luan._

 _\- ¿Que? – preguntó nerviosamente – No me miren a mí, fue el señor Coco quien dijo eso._

 _\- ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de callar a tu estúpido títere de una vez por todas? Esto es serio. – dijo Luna con voz amenazante._

 _-Promesa de abogado – respondió Luan con voz solemne y poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón._

 _Luna la siguió mirando por unos instantes, todavía con la amenaza impregnada en su mirada. Lincoln sintió que debía seguir adelante para evitar cualquier conflicto._

 _-Bueno…ejem... como estaba diciendo: solo quiero que hablemos._

 _-Hablar…_ _¿sobre qué? – preguntó Lily en voz baja._

 _-Sobre Lisa, naturalmente. Sobre cómo ayudarla. – todas se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir – Vamos, chicas, no es tan difícil. Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿no? La única diferencia es que ahora estamos en grupo…_

 _\- ¿No te parece que ya hemos hablado demasiado sobre Lisa? – preguntó Lola con evidente fastidio en su voz._

 _-Ese tema está más gastado que la quincena de papa…cuando llega a tenerla… jeje… ¿entienden? - comentó Luan. Esta vez, nadie tuvo siquiera ánimos para resoplar o suspirar ante su chiste._

 _-Tal vez, pero me gustaría escuchar a cada una de ustedes decir lo que verdaderamente piensan de ella, y por qué se merece… o no, otra oportunidad. – miró a cada una de sus hermanas y finalmente se decidió por una – ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Luna? Así podrás irte después a tu concierto de rock a tiempo._

 _Luna pareció estar conforme con esa idea. Se tornó pensativa por unos instantes y luego habló:_

 _-Muy bien… Lisa… ¿Qué puedo decir de ella que no haya dicho ya?... Honestamente, pienso que no es más que una enana malcriada e insolente. Todavía recuerdo cuando tenía tres o cuatro años…Tal vez fuera una buena hermana hace tiempo, pero ahora… – meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente – Se ha convertido en un pequeño monstruo sin corazón y sin sentimientos por los demás._

 _Por un breve momento, Luna dejó de hablar. Consternado, Lincoln se percató de que su hermana apretaba sus puños sobre su regazo._

 _\- ¿Recuerdan aquella vez cuando uso todo mi equipo de sonido sin permiso para hacer otro de sus famosos experimentos sobre ondas de sonido?... ¡Tuve que trabajar muy duro durante seis meses solo para reponer ese material dañado!... ¿O que tal la vez en la que se deshizo de todos mis instrumentos solo porque mi música le causaba jaqueca?... ¡Los vendió, Lincoln! Los vendió a personas extrañas y desconocidos… Lo hizo deliberadamente para hacerme enfadar… ¡Simplemente no tienen ni idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para recuperarlos!... ¡Ah! ¿Y qué me dicen de la vez que puso un extraño químico en mi jugo de naranja que hizo que perdiera la voz por tres semanas? ¿Tienen idea de lo que eso significa para mí?... ¡Fueron tres semanas sin poder cantar, Lincoln! ¡Sin poder pararme en un escenario, sin poder presentar todas mis canciones!... ¿O que tal las veces que he tenido que soportar sus comentarios groseros, como de que la música solo sirve para que los monos bailen… o algo parecido? ¡¿Les parece que eso es justo?! ¡NO!_

 _Todos vieron sorprendidos como Luna se detenía para respirar profundamente. Parecía tener mucha ira contenida. Cuando siguió hablando, lo hizo en un tono de voz más calmado._

 _-Solo le importa su maldita ciencia y su estúpido laboratorio, el cual, por cierto, antes era el cuarto que compartía con Lily… ¡Ah, es cierto! Lo olvidaba: tu no estabas ahí, Lincoln. Tu no viste como Lisa prácticamente echo a Lily de su cuarto… como si simplemente se deshiciera de un animal…_

 _Lincoln se percató de que los ojos de Lily, su hermana más pequeña, se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras._

 _-Luna…Lily te está escuchando…_

 _Luna pareció despertar de un trance al escuchar estas palabras. Se volteó a ver a Lily y se sorprendió de verla con una lagrima en su mejilla._

 _-Oh… lo siento, Lily. No era mi intención…_

 _La pequeña simplemente se limpió la lagrima con el dorso de su mano y negó con la cabeza. Luna, tal vez sintiéndose un poco afligida por su hermana menor, siguió hablando._

 _\- Bueno, en todo caso… tú mismo has sido testigo de otras cosas que Lisa ha hecho._ _¿No recuerdas la vez que hizo llorar a Lily? Era día de San Valentín y Lily todo lo que quería era darle una tarjeta que ella misma hizo… ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo Lisa? La llamó…_

 _\- ¡Luna! – exclamó Lincoln alarmado, temiendo que Lily pudiese sentirse todavía mas dolida._

 _-Tranquilo, no lo pienso repetir. El punto al que quiero llegar es… ¿Quién le dice eso a una niña tan pequeña e inocente como Lily, que es toda sonrisas? – suspiró pesadamente, luego miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos – Lincoln, ¿hasta cuándo vas a entender que Lisa NO QUIERE que la perdonemos? ¿Cuándo entenderás que ella NO QUIERE estar con nosotros?_

 _El peliblanco, sin embargo, no pensaba en rendirse._

 _-Por ahora, todo lo que entiendo es que no podemos juzgarla tan precipitadamente. Recuerda que solo tiene ocho años y…_

 _\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro! La niña solo tiene ochos años ¡pobrecita! – interrumpió la rockera con sarcasmo evidente en la voz – Y, sin embargo, tiene el coeficiente intelectual más elevado en todo el país, da clases en la universidad, se encarga de los impuestos en esta casa, hace experimentos que…_

 _"Regla de la persuasión número seis: no le digas abiertamente a tu receptor que se equivoca, ni lo contradigas abiertamente. Expón tus ideas de manera modesta y sutil."_

 _-Un momento, Luna – interrumpió Lincoln con voz firme – En otras circunstancias, yo podría estar de acuerdo con tu opinión, pero… en este caso… no me parece que esté bien que revolvamos la palabra "inteligencia" con "madurez"._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Mira, tal vez me equivoque con esto, pero… así es como yo veo las cosas: Lisa es inteligente, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, es más joven que la mayoría de nosotros y ya sabe cosas que nosotros ni siquiera podemos imaginar o entender, pero… una cosa si es segura: ella no tiene la madurez de entender como sus acciones nos afectan._

 _-Dímelo a mí. La chica no reconocería un chiste ni aunque bailara en frente de ella completamente desnudo. – murmuró Luan. Lincoln simplemente la ignoró._

 _-Una persona que es madura tiene la capacidad de tomar decisiones al considerar su entorno y como lo afectará. Mira a Leni, por ejemplo. Todos sabemos que ella es… bueno… sabemos que es ingenua y distraída la mayor parte del tiempo ¿verdad? Y sin embargo… ¿Recuerdas cuando se embarazó?_

 _-Claro que lo recuerdo. – dijo Luna. Se le veía un poco más relajada, probablemente gracias al cambio de tema._

 _-Entonces recuerdas que las cosas no se veían bien para ella. Sin estudios, sin dinero propio, sin el apoyo del padre de su hija… y sin embargo decidió salir adelante, conservar a su bebe y abrir su propio negocio a pesar de no tener experiencia. – hizo una breve pausa para mirar a su hermana mayor a los ojos – Ahora dime si eso no es maduro._

 _Las palabras de Lincoln fueron recibidas nuevamente con murmullos de aprobación por parte de las otras hermanas, mientras que Luna, asombrada por las palabras de su hermano, no tuvo más remedio que responder:_

 _-Si… eso fue… muy maduro de su parte…_

 _Lincoln asintió._

 _-Lisa podrá ser muy inteligente, pero aún sigue siendo una niña pequeña. Los niños, al crecer, son curiosos ¿no es cierto? Les gusta ver, tocar y explorar cómo funciona el mundo. – después de decir esto, levantó la mirada hacia sus otras hermanas – Todas ustedes recuerdan las pruebas que Lisa solía hacer hace algunos años: las explosiones, los monstruos mutantes, los experimentos de radiación en cada uno de nosotros, las pruebas con nuestros… eh… desperdicios en el baño…_

 _-Quisiera poder olvidarlos – murmuró Lola con un gruñido. Lincoln ignoró el comentario y siguió hablando._

 _-Ella simplemente estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacen los niños a esa edad, solo que a una mayor escala._

 _-Espera… déjame ver si entendí bien. – Luna puso sus manos al frente, pidiendo un momento – Básicamente, ¿estás diciendo que debo perdonar a Lisa solo porque es una niña inmadura?_

 _-No – respondió Lincoln con firmeza – Solo estoy diciendo que pienso que ser "inteligente" no es lo mismo que ser "maduro", por lo tanto, no es justo juzgar a alguien basándose en ambas ideas mezcladas entre sí. Si piensas que estoy equivocado, con gusto escuchare lo que tengas que decir._

 _La chica rockera permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, con la mirada agachada. Desafortunadamente, el silencio, que Lincoln interpretó en un principio como una señal de conformidad, fue roto por nada más y nada menos que el señor Coco._

 _-Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc… ¡Quemada! El chico tiene razón, doc. No te rompas la cabeza ni le busques más excusa. En esta carrera Linc es un conejo y tu una tortuga. Mientras el corre, tú solo arrastras el ombligo en el suelo._

 _Lincoln, sorprendido y a la vez asustado, miró a Luan, increpándola con la mirada. Luna, por su parte, por unos breves instantes pareció sorprenderse, solo para que después su rostro tomara forma de una rabia incontrolable._

 _\- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! – exclamó. Y con una sorprendente agilidad, se levantó de su asiento, camino en dirección hacia Luan y, sin que esta tuviese apenas tiempo para reaccionar, le arrebató el muñeco de sus brazos y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo, rompiéndolo en varias partes._

 _\- ¡Señor Coco! – gritó Luan._

 _Luna estaba descompuesta y fuera de sí._

 _\- ¡_ _¿No te dije que mantuvieras callado a tu estúpido títere?! ¡Incluso lo prometiste! – bramó Luna. Su expresión estaba completamente desencajada y respiraba con dificultad por culpa del enfado._

 _\- ¡Oye, te di mi palabra de abogado, y ya sabes que en los abogados hay que confiar del mismo modo en que confías en un ciego con una espada! ¿Entiendes?_

 _Lincoln notó que, a pesar de querer sonar graciosa, Luan estaba completamente turbada, sin duda asustada por la inesperada reacción de su hermana mayor._

 _\- ¡Oh! Ja, ja, ja… me matas de la risa, hermana. No… espera, en serio me matas… ¡pero de coraje! – una vez más, Luna se puso a vociferar ante una muy aterrorizada Luan, mientras que los demás, incluido Lincoln, no podían hacer otra cosa excepto observar con sorpresa la repentina escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos – ¡¿Es que por una puta vez en tu vida no puedes dejar de contar tus estúpidos chistes?! ¡¿Es que no te puedes dar cuenta de la seriedad de la situación?! ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh? ¡¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en actuar como una tonta?!_

 _Lola se había apresurado a taparle los oídos a Lily. Lynn, reponiéndose de su asombro, exclamó:_

 _\- ¡Luna! ¡No puedes hablar así enfrente de Lily! – pero fue completamente ignorada._

 _-P-pero… – dijo Luan, utilizando un hilito de voz apenas imperceptible - ¿Por qué me dices eso, Luna? Yo… yo solo hago lo que… lo que me gusta… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – repitió la rockera con expresión ceñuda – ¡Que ya es tiempo de que madures, idiota! ¡Hay más cosas en la vida que solamente hacer estupideces, esperando que los demás se rían de ti! ¡Nunca, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte, has tomado la vida con seriedad!_

 _Se produjo otra pausa. Luna siguió respirando aceleradamente, mientras que Luan la miraba con expresión desconcertada. Nadie sabía que hacer o decir ante esta situación. Aclarándose la garganta, Lincoln decidió tratar de intervenir._

 _-Luna, creo que…_

 _\- ¡Mírate! ¡Te vistes como un payaso de circo, pero no eres más que un mono amaestrado que hace piruetas y causa más lástima que risa! Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, señorita "Quiero ser graciosa": ¡NO LO ERES! ¡TODOS! ¡Absolutamente TODOS aquí detestan tus chistes y tus bromas! ¡Estamos hartos de oírte todos los días, todas las semanas, todos los meses, TODOS LOS A_ _ÑOS!_

 _-E-eso… no es cierto… – balbuceó Luan._

 _-Luna, ¿podemos… por favor olvidarnos de esto y…?_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Tiene que oírlo! – pasando la mirada sobre el resto de sus hermanas exclamó – ¿Puede alguien decir, con toda honestidad, que Luan es graciosa? – el resto de las hermanas guardaron silencio y desviaron la mirada. Lily, completamente confundida, volteaba a ver a cada uno de sus hermanos, sin saber que decir o hacer._

 _\- ¿U-ustedes no creen…que soy graciosa? – preguntó la joven comediante con dolor en la voz al hablar._

 _Lynn, algo indecisa, decidió tomar la palabra._

 _-Mira, Luan, no es que… odiemos tus chistes, es solo que… bueno… estamos acostumbrados a oírlos con tanta frecuencia que…_

 _-No eres nada graciosa. – remató Lucy._

 _Lincoln se sorprendió. Hasta ese momento, su oscura hermana menor había permanecido en silencio, sin decidirse a interferir o dar a conocer su opinión respecto al tema de Lisa. ¿Por qué justo ahora había tenido que expresarse, de forma tan inoportuna?_

 _\- ¡Lucy! – exclamaron Lincoln y Lynn al mismo tiempo. Lucy simplemente los miró a ambos antes de responder._

 _-Es mejor libertar el veneno amargo de la verdad que el puñal de la mentira que solo busca consolar para luego matar, hermanos._

 _Luna sonrió complacida._

 _-Esto lo confirma. – después, dirigió su mirada hacia Luan – ¿Por qué crees que todos se rieron del chiste de Lynn en vez de los tuyos hace unos momentos? Oh, no… mejor aún… ¿Por qué crees que siempre suspiramos después de que cuentas un chiste? ¡Ah! Y todo esto sin mencionar las bromas y todas las locuras que cometes todos los días de los inocentes… En serio, ¿por qué no vas con un loquero, hermana? Cuando vez que llega ese día, te vuelves despiadada, loca y psicótica… ni siquiera Lola se compara contigo._

 _-Eso en realidad es cierto. – comentó Lola. Lincoln y Lynn la miraron con reproche y esta agachó la mirada con vergüenza._

 _-P-pe-pero… Luna… tu sabes… que yo… yo soy… así…_

 _Luan empezó a verse agobiada ante la afirmación de Lola. Resultaba un espectáculo triste de ver: la hermana que Lincoln siempre consideró como la más alegre y optimista persona de la familia, ahora se veía reducida a un manojo de nervios._

 _-Luna, estas yendo muy lejos con esto…_

 _\- ¿Lejos? ¡Ella es la que siempre lleva las cosas lejos con su estúpida manía de hacerse la divertida! No me extraña que nunca haya tenido un novio. En verdad es patética._

 _Lincoln abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras que sus hermanas soltaron un respingo de sorpresa._

 _\- ¡Luna! – gimió Lily._

 _El daño estaba hecho. Todos, especialmente Luna, eran conscientes de lo sensible que la joven comediante era con respecto a nunca haber tenido un novio. Luna acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga, no había vuelta atrás. El chico Loud pudo percatarse de como su hermana comediante se ponía tiesa y apretaba los puños a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Luan abrió la boca para replicar, pero nada salió y, después de un momento, la cerró otra vez, derrotada._

 _Lola se acercó a Luan con cautela:_

 _-Eh… ¿Luan? ¿Estás bien? – pero la hermana cómica no respondió – Mira, no tienes que hacerle caso, solo…_

 _De repente y sin previo aviso, Luan empujó a Lola a un lado, camino en dirección a Luna y, antes de que Lincoln pudiese detenerla, le asestó un fuerte golpe con el puño en la mejilla. El impacto fue tan grande que Luna estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas de no ser porque Lincoln alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo._

 _\- ¡NO! ¡Luan, no! – gritó Lynn al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a la comediante desde atrás, pues esta aún tenía intenciones de lanzarse sobre la hermana mayor para seguir atacándola._

 _\- ¡Luna! ¿estás bien? – exclamó Lincoln mientras sostenía a la aturdida rockera entre sus brazos y la ayudaba a levantarse. La mejilla de la chica se veía muy roja, sin duda el golpe había sido fuerte, probablemente le dejara una marca._

 _Luan, por su parte, parecía no escuchar los ruegos de Lynn de que se detuviera. Se veía lívida._

 _\- ¡Déjame! – gritaba tratando de liberarse del agarre de Lynn – ¡Quiero golpearla! ¡La voy a matar!_

 _Luna, reponiéndose del golpe, se tocó la mejilla y miró a Luan con desprecio._

 _-La verdad duele, ¿no es cierto? Ah, pero… ¿qué sabes tú del dolor, si toda la vida te la has pasado evadiendo la realidad y tratando de hacer reír a otros actuando como un bufón sin gracia ni sentido del ridículo?_

 _\- ¡Luna, por favor! – exclamó el peliblanco._

 _\- ¡CALLATE! – gritó Luan con todas sus fuerzas. Lynn, a pesar de estar lejos de ser una persona débil, cada vez tenía más problemas para sujetarla, pues esta se movía con fuerza inusitada – ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡TU MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A JUZGARME! ¡DICES QUE LISA ES UNA EGOISTA INMADURA, PERO TU…! ¡TU ERES PEOR! ¡Vas por ahí, creyéndote superior a todos, solo porque eres la mayor! ¡¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta cuando llegas a la casa a las tres o cuatro de la mañana?! ¡_ _¿Crees que no huelo el alcohol en tu aliento por las mañanas?! ¡¿CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE PASA EN ESOS LUGARES A LOS QUE TANTO TE GUSTA IR?! ¡APUESTO A QUE PRACTICAMENTE HACES FAVORES SIN COBRAR!_

 _Luna abrió la boca sorprendida._

 _\- ¡Luan, tienes que calmarte! – gritó Lynn._

 _\- ¡_ _¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO UNA PROSTITUTA?! – bramó Luna, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Lincoln._

 _El joven Loud se percató entonces de que Lily estaba abrazando a Lola, ocultando el rostro en su regazo, mientras que esta miraba la escena con desconcierto y miedo reflejado en su cara. Lucy se encontraba de pie al lado de ellas, como si esperase protegerlas en un momento dado, pero, al mismo tiempo, poniendo atención a todo lo que acontecía._

 _\- ¡NO! – respondió Luan – ¡LAS PROSTITUTAS GANAN DINERO! ¡TU ERES UNA PERRA PORQUE LO HACES GRATIS!_

 _\- ¡Chicas! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Están asustando a las más pequeñas! – gritó Lincoln, pero esto no sirvió de nada. Luan todavía trataba de librarse de Lynn, mientras que Luna se estremecía en los brazos del chico y miraba a la cómica con cólera._

 _-Has cruzado el maldito límite, Luan. – alzó su mano para golpear a Luan._

 _\- ¡NO! – gritó Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que lograba agarrar el brazo de su hermana antes de que pudiese lograr su propósito._

 _\- ¡Lincoln, suéltame! – gruñó Luna, tratando de librarse._

 _Lynn por su parte, aún seguía sujetando a Luan, pidiéndole en vano una y otra vez que se calmara._

 _De repente, se escucharon unos pasos que subían por las escaleras, después una voz malhumorada… era Lana._

 _\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Se pueden oír sus gritos hasta… ¡wow!_

 _Al abrir la puerta, la chica de overoles y gorra roja se quedó helada contemplando la escena que tenía enfrente, que estaba suspendida en medio de la acción. Tanto Luna como Luan mirando hacia la puerta, con Lincoln y Lynn sosteniéndolas respectivamente, intentando forzarlas a calmarse._

 _\- ¿Q-que paso? – preguntó Lana con un poco de miedo._

 _La comediante y la rockera se relajaron visiblemente. Lincoln y Lynn las observaron por unos breves instantes antes de soltarlas. Luna tenía una expresión de extremo desprecio, mientras que Luan se veía avergonzada por su exabrupto; la inesperada entrada de Lana parecía haberles devuelto el sentido común._

 _-Nada – terminó respondiendo Luna mientras respiraba fuertemente, como si acabase de recorrer una gran distancia – Solo teníamos una… pequeña y amigable charla entre hermanas._

 _De pronto, un celular empezó a timbrar con una conocida melodía de rock alternativo. Luna se apresuró a contestar._

 _\- ¡Sam! ¡Hola! – contestó alegremente. Lincoln se sorprendió mucho al notar que los rasgos del rostro de su hermana se suavizaban y que su voz se había vuelto mucho más amable, incluso dulce. No fue el único en sorprenderse, ya que el resto de sus hermanas mostraban similares expresiones de asombro._

 _\- ¡Ah!... ¿ya estás ahí?... Sí, claro… si, ya voy para allá. – una vez que colgó, su expresión malhumorada regresó, casi como por arte de magia – ¡Diablos! ¡Llevamos casi una hora discutiendo! ¡El concierto ya empezó! ¡Debo irme!_

 _Caminó hacia la puerta. Lana se hizo a un lado, con temor de estorbarle a su hermana. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Luan una última vez._

 _-Cuando regrese, terminaremos nuestra charla, Luan. – dijo con voz severa; luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Lincoln – En cuanto a ti… dijiste que mi opinión importaba, que yo era madura e inteligente. Ahora entiendo que solamente estabas tratando de manipularme…_

 _-No, Luna, espera… eso no es lo que yo…_

 _-No me interesa oír tus excusas. – interrumpió la chica de manera hosca, luego miró al resto de sus hermanas – Ustedes hagan lo que quieran. En lo que a mí respecta, Lisa no merece ningún perdón, y esa es mi última palabra en este asunto._

 _Y sin decir más, se marchó._

 _Por un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse y sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, fue Lana quien rompió el suspenso._

 _-Oigan, ¿puede alguien decirme de una vez que fue lo que paso?_

 _Lincoln cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro de resignación. Luan se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mirada baja. Lynn, quien a pesar de su condición física se veía exhausta, se apoyó contra una pared y se sentó en el suelo. Lucy permanecía en silencio desde su sitio, observando detenidamente las reacciones de los demás. Lily aún seguía abrazada a Lola, quien resopló con fastidio ante la pregunta de su hermana gemela y apartó a la pequeña de sí misma con delicadeza._

 _-Lo sabrías si hubieses llegado a tiempo a la reunión, como yo._

 _Lincoln se extrañó de que Lola, siendo el tipo de chica que no podía resistirse a contar un chisme, no le dijese a Lana lo que había pasado. Tal vez el recuerdo fuese todavía muy reciente y doloroso._

 _\- ¡Oye, estaba castigada!_

 _\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Claro! – replicó Lola, fingiendo acordarse del hecho – Lo había olvidado, estabas castigada por hacer otra de tus estúpidas ideas…_

 _\- ¡Charles estaba estreñido! Solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo…_

 _-Sí, y que gran ayuda fuiste. – respondió Lola con sarcasmo – De seguro Charles te daría las gracias si pudiese hablar._

 _-Fue solo un pequeño error…_

 _\- ¿Pequeño? ¡Papa y mama se lo llevaron a una clínica y todavía no regresan!_

 _\- ¡No es mi culpa que el remedio haya tenido ese resultado! ¡Habría que hacerle una demanda al tipo que lo público en internet!_

 _\- ¡_ _¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Fuiste TU quien le dio a Charles ese remedio!_

 _Lincoln, cansado de oír esa discusión, se disponía a intervenir cuando de repente…_

 _\- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Lynn con evidente enojo en la voz. Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron al oír la orden de la deportista, incluso Lucy se estremeció ligeramente. – ¡Dejen de pelear en un momento como este! – después, con voz más calmada dijo – Ya hemos tenido suficientes peleas y gritos por esta noche. Lo hecho, hecho esta. No peleen por algo como eso._

 _Lola intentó reclamar._

 _-Pero… Lynn… esta tonta…_

 _-Lola – dijo Lincoln con voz seria – Lily ya ha visto suficientes discusiones. No empieces con otra._

 _-Lo… lo siento – murmuró apenada. Al parecer, había olvidado por completo la presencia de Lily, quien ahora más que nunca se veía indefensa y triste. Lynn se acercó a ella para abrazarla desde atrás._

 _-Lucy, ¿puedes ir a la cocina y traer un vaso con leche y unas galletas para Lily? – la chica oscura asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra._

 _-En cuanto a ti, Lana – continuó Lincoln con los brazos cruzados y dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hermana menor – fuiste tú quien le dio el remedio a Charles, por lo tanto, no está bien que culpes a otros de tus errores._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Sin peros. Solamente tú eres responsable de tus acciones. Por otro lado, fuiste muy imprudente al decidir darle ese remedio a Charles sin antes consultarlo con alguien. Recuerda que no debes creer ciegamente en todo lo que ves en internet, ¿está claro?_

 _-Si – respondió Lana de mala gana – Bueno, y… ¿nadie me va a decir lo que paso? – Lincoln suspiró de nuevo._

 _-Es una larga historia…_

 _-Luna y Luan se pelearon. – dijo Lily con una voz cargada de tristeza. Lincoln y Lynn se sorprendieron al oírla hablar – Fue horrible… nunca las había visto gritar de esa manera. Luna se enojó porque Luan dijo un chiste sobre ella y… fue y tiró al señor Coco al suelo. Dijo… bueno… dijo muchas cosas feas… dijo que Luan no era graciosa, que solo era un mono de circo que causaba lastima y que por eso no tenía novio…_

 _\- ¿Estas bromeando? – preguntó Lana con la boca abierta._

 _-Créeme… está diciendo la verdad – dijo Luan desde la cama, con la mirada vacía y triste._

 _-Luego, Luan se enojó y le pegó a Luna… y…_

 _\- ¡Espera! ¿Luan le pegó a Luna?_

 _Lily asintió apresuradamente._

 _-También le dijo que ella era una perra…_

 _\- ¡Lily! – exclamó Lynn – ¡No debes de decir eso! ¡Es una mala palabra!_

 _\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo la pequeña con vergüenza, probablemente sin comprender porque la palabra "perra" era mala – Entonces… se empezaron a gritar…muy fuerte y muy feo… y querían pegarse… pero Lincoln y Lynn los tenían agarrados… y luego, tu llegaste._

 _Lana dejó escapar un pequeño silbido._

 _-Vaya… - se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir. – Eso es… pesado…_

 _Lincoln, sin muchos ánimos de dar más explicaciones a Lana, se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a su hermana comediante, quien aún seguía en estado depresivo._

 _-Luan… ¿vas a estar bien? – preguntó. Ella tardó un poco en responder; cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba ronca._

 _-No lo sé… - una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – Yo… siempre pensé que Luna me apoyaba en todo… siempre creí que ella… que ella era mi mejor… mi mejor amiga y cómplice en todo. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?... Antes era chévere… - se río quedamente – y ahora…_

 _-La amistad puede fácilmente ser envuelta por las inexpugnables marejadas de la oscuridad inenarrable. – dijo Lucy desde la puerta, asustando a todos excepto a Lincoln. Traía consigo un vaso con leche y un plato con galletas – El tiempo es inmutable en su cauce, mas no el corazón del navegante._

 _Todas las hermanas parpadearon un par de veces._

 _-Eh… esas son palabras muy bonitas y todo, Lucy. – dijo Luan, un tanto confundida – Pero… eh…_ _¿qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente?_

 _Lucy suspiró resignada para luego simplemente entregarle el vaso con leche y las galletas a Lily, quien empezó a comer lentamente._

 _-Quiere decir que incluso las más grandes amistades pueden tener conflictos o terminar. – explicó Lincoln con paciencia – El tiempo nunca deja de correr y los corazones de las personas cambian constantemente._

 _Todas soltaron un "oh" en voz baja al escuchar la explicación de su único hermano. Entonces fue el turno de Luan para suspirar._

 _-Bueno… supongo que eso es cierto. Si alguien ha cambiado en esta casa, esa es Luna. Quiero decir, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace tiempo que Luna me diría… todo lo que me dijo… ni en un millón de años le hubiese creído…_

 _-Lo sé. – respondió Lincoln. Estuvo a punto de decir "yo tampoco", pero pensó que sonaría demasiado triste._

 _La comediante se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar._

 _-Solo… quisiera poder olvidarlo todo. Las cosas que me ha dicho… las cosas que le he visto hacer… el golpe que le di… su mirada… oh, Dios… ¡quisiera solo despertar un día y volver a encontrarme con la hermana que yo conozco! ¡quisiera que fuéramos una familia normal como antes!_

 _\- ¿Alguna vez hemos sido una familia normal? – preguntó Lana sombríamente._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, Luan se río del comentario en medio de sus lágrimas._

 _-Eso en realidad es… bastante gracioso…_

 _Lincoln negó con la cabeza quedamente._

 _-Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué dijiste ese chiste al final? Ya sabes, el que decía que yo era un conejo y Luna una tortuga…_

 _Luan permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta._

 _-Yo… no lo sé…_

 _-Pero… sabias que Luna se iba a enfadar ¿no? – preguntó Lynn._

 _-Sí, claro que lo sabía. Muy en el fondo lo sabía. Pero… no lo sé… no lo pude evitar… creo que una parte de mi quería humillarla. A veces, escucho una voz en mi cabeza, ¿saben? Una voz que me dice: "Eso suena divertido, dilo para ver cómo reacciona el público" o "Ya verás cómo se reirán hasta reventar" o a veces "_ _¿Qué importa que se enojen? Es solo parte del show" … y, sin darme cuenta, termino contando chistes sin parar, a pesar de que sé que tal vez alguien se enoje por eso. Simplemente no puedo detenerme…_

 _Los hermanos Loud se miraron entre sí con miradas llenas de preocupación, sin saber que decir al respecto._

 _-Eh… ¿Luan? – dijo Lynn con algo de preocupación – Mira, no quiero sonar insensible ni nada por el estilo, pero… tal vez… no se… como dijo Luna, deberías considerar ir con un lo- quiero decir, un psicólogo. Eso de oír voces en la cabeza…no creo que sea nada bueno…_

 _\- ¡Oye! – exclamó la cómica ofendida – ¡No estoy loca! ¡No necesito de un loquero! Y Luna puede irse al…_

 _-Cálmate, Luan. – dijo Lincoln con voz calmada y serena – Lynn solo está preocupada por ti y está tratando de ayudar. Ir con un psicólogo no quiere decir que estés loca, pero podría serte de mucha utilidad para comprender ciertos aspectos de tu personalidad…_

 _\- ¡No necesito de esa clase de ayuda! – suspiró con cansancio – Miren, ya sé que eso de la voz en mi cabeza suena loco, pero… les aseguro que puedo controlarlo. Solo necesito… algo de práctica, eso es todo._

 _"_ _¿Cómo se puede practicar para algo así?" se preguntó el peliblanco. Por un momento consideró el preguntarle a Luan, pero pensó que lo mejor sería desistir por el momento._

 _-Está bien – dijo Lincoln con un suspiro – Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. – se levantó y recogió las partes rotas de la marioneta favorita de Luan y dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana menor arréglalo-todo – Lana, ¿crees que puedas reparar al señor Coco?_

 _Lana se acarició la barbilla con la mano derecha._

 _-Bueno… no será fácil. Nunca antes he reparado algo parecido, pero… supongo que puedo intentarlo._

 _-Bien. Hazlo cuando tengas oportunidad. – le entregó los pedazos de madera de lo que antes fuera el señor Coco – Ahora, no perdamos más el tiempo. Se hace tarde y aun quiero escuchar lo que todas piensan de Lisa._

 _\- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Lana - ¿De eso se trataba esta reunión? ¿De Lisa?_

 _Lola soltó un fuerte resoplido._

 _-De nuevo: Si hubieras llegado a tiempo… - se detuvo al darse cuenta que Lynn la miraba fijamente._

 _-Estamos hablando de Lisa y sobre cómo ayudarla – explicó Lincoln._

 _\- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó la chica arregla-todo al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos al aire –_ _¿Que hay que discutir? ¡Estamos hablando de Lisa Loud! ¡La misma Lisa Loud que se encargó de donar a la mayoría de mis mascotas al zoológico, de disecar a Hops, de hacer que Bitey se enfermara por exposición a la radiación…! Espera, mejor aún, ¿quieres que te haga una lista de todas las cosas que nos hecho a TODOS?_

 _-Eso no será necesario, gracias. – respondió Lincoln con seriedad. – Ya hemos hablado demasiado acerca de todas las cosas que Lisa ha hecho. Lo que necesitamos hablar es sobre cómo ayudarla a dejar de lado todas sus malas actitudes y volver a ser nuestra hermana._

 _-Pffft – Lana lanzó un bufido con los labios cerrados al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado – Como si eso realmente fuese a pasar…_

 _Lincoln tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no impacientarse. Llevaba poco más de una hora teniendo que lidiar con la negatividad de Luna, y ahora que su hermana rockera se había ido, su hermana menor plomero había llegado a tomar su lugar. Mirándola detenidamente, el chico pensó que, sin duda, la pequeña marimacho había crecido al igual que Lola, pero al contrario de esta, quien no había cambiado mucho en términos de personalidad y carácter, Lana parecía estar desarrollando una personalidad irresponsable y descuidada, en parte, gracias a sus hábitos poco higiénicos. Esto era un asunto preocupante para Lincoln._

 _"Tal vez me estoy preocupando por nada. Lana todavía es una niña…" pensó. "Por otro lado, me tomaría mucho tiempo volver a explicarle todo a Lana tal y como hice con Luna."_

 _El joven Loud sentía que sus fuerzas y su paciencia empezaban a flaquear._

 _-Escucha, Lana. Ya lo he dicho antes, solamente que tu no estabas presente para oírlo… - la chica abrió la boca para protestar – Si, si, si… ya sé que estabas castigada, pero recuerda que eso fue por tu propia responsabilidad. Mira, puedo entender que todas ustedes se sientan heridas por la actitud de Lisa, incluso yo mismo me siento herido por su frialdad y su forma de ser, pero aún sigo creyendo firmemente que podemos perdonarla y darle otra oportunidad._

 _Lana miró a su hermano con una expresión perpleja._

 _-No lo puedo creer. – murmuró – Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, todas las cosas horribles que ha dicho de nosotros…_ _¿aun la sigues defendiendo?_

 _Lincoln suspiró con cansancio._

 _-No, Lana, no la estoy defendiendo. Ha hecho muchas cosas terribles, sí. En algún momento tendrá que pedir disculpas, pero mientras tanto, siendo nosotros sus hermanos, debemos encontrar la forma de ayudarla…_

 _-_ _Pero, Lincoln – dijo Lily desde su sitio. Al parecer, había terminado de comer – ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que debemos de ayudarla? ¿Por qué no dejamos que mama y papa se encarguen de todo?_

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡Esa es una buena pregunta! – exclamó Lola con sorpresa._

 _\- ¡Vaya, Lily! – dijo Luan igual de sorprendida – ¡Que lista eres!_

 _-Mmm… Eso en realidad es un buen punto, Linc. – dijo Lynn en actitud reflexiva – ¿Por qué no dejamos todo esto en las manos de mama y papa? Ellos son los adultos, se supone que ellos son los que saben que es lo mejor para nosotros…_

 _\- ¡Si! – dijo Lola con entusiasmo – Podrían…no se… mandar a Lisa con un psicólogo, o algo así…_

 _-Mandarla con un psicólogo no servirá de nada. – dijo Lincoln, para sorpresa de todas – Ya lo han hecho antes y no ha dado resultado. El principal problema es la inteligencia de Lisa. Hasta donde tengo entendido y por lo que me ha sido posible investigar, le gusta hacer uso de todo tipo de artimañas para burlarse de las pruebas que le hacen. Hace cuatro años, el ultimo psicólogo con el que la mandaron terminó teniendo un colapso nervioso después de que Lisa lo venciera en un juego de ajedrez._

 _El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de continuar hablando._

 _-Por otro lado, mama y papa… ellos no pueden hacer nada. Ya he hablado con ellos. Piensan que todo esto tal vez sea solo una etapa por la que está atravesando. Si va a haber una solución a este asunto, tendrá que venir de nosotros… como siempre._

 _Para ninguna de las hermanas Loud pasó desapercibido el tono amargo ni la expresión ceñuda con los que el joven dijo esas palabras._

 _-Linc… - empezó a decir Lynn, antes de que Lincoln la interrumpiera._

 _-No importa. Es mejor así, supongo. – suspiró – En fin, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas._

 _El joven peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, camino hasta estar enfrente de todas sus hermanas y se apoyó contra la pared._

 _"Regla de la persuasión número siete: escucha atentamente a tus receptores."_

 _-Luan, dinos tu opinión._

 _La joven comediante titubeó un poco._

 _-Y-y-yo…ah… yo… solía pensar que Lisa simplemente no se merecía otra oportunidad porque nunca se reía de mis chistes y… siempre estaba tan seria y fría con todo el mundo. Ahora pienso que… no la puedo culpar realmente. A su manera, trata de aprender sobre el mundo, creo… - hizo una pequeña pausa – Además, parece que no soy tan… no, no soy graciosa en absoluto. – al decir esto, su voz sonó afligida – No, ahora que lo pienso bien… también quería estar de acuerdo con Luna… quería que ella me apreciara de nuevo… igual que antes… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Solo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia como antes, por eso… estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Lisa._

 _Lincoln asintió ante las palabras de su hermana._

 _-Está bien, Luan. Con respecto a Luna… ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, te lo prometo. – después de decir estas palabras, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana deportista – ¿Lynn? Es tu turno._

 _La joven se rascó la cabeza un tanto indecisa._

 _-Linc… para mí, las cosas que Lisa ha hecho… son difíciles de olvidar. Gracias a ella fue que reprobé muchas materias y tuve que renunciar a muchos de mis equipos deportivos, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez pienses que exagero al decir esto, pero… para mí, lo que hizo fue maldad pura. – hizo una breve pausa y miró a Lincoln directamente, como si estuviera esperando que le dijera: "No exageres". Como no lo hizo, continuó – Las veces que he tratado de hablar con ella… es como si… como si fuese más una máquina que una persona… retorcida y cruel… – suspiró – Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho sobre perdonarla… pero… al final, todo se reduce a un simple hecho, Lincoln: no importa cuál sea el deporte que se practique, todos los miembros de un equipo deben confiar el uno en el otro completamente. Si me preguntarás en este momento si algún día podría volver a confiar en Lisa… no sobria que decirte… simplemente no lo sé…_

 _-Es comprensible que te sientas de esa forma, Lynn. – dijo Lincoln con voz suave – No te pido que confíes en ella inmediatamente, pues sé muy bien que la confianza toma tiempo en construirse. Por ahora, solo te pido que… que dejes ir tu resentimiento… ¿crees poder hacerlo?_

 _-Lo… lo intentaré – dijo la joven deportista sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. Una vez más, Lincoln reparó en los ojos de su hermana, que parecían brillar afectuosamente._

 _"Tengo que reconocerlo: se ve linda cuando mira de esa forma" pensó._

 _-Lucy, es tu turno. Dinos tu sincera opinión._

 _La chica oscura asintió._

 _-El futuro de nuestra hermana intelectual está oculto entre sombras inamovibles. Sin embargo, considero que aún estamos a tiempo para destrabar nuestras diferencias y retomar el cielo como una familia al perdonar sus pasadas transgresiones. *Suspiro* El mejor momento es ahora. Esa es mi humilde opinión._

 _Todos, especialmente Lincoln y Lynn, se sorprendieron de oír esas palabras de parte de Lucy. La chica oscura tenía por costumbre el ser elocuente en todas sus opiniones, pero nunca antes había hablado de una manera tan… optimista._

 _"Lucy… ¿acaso dijiste eso solo porque prometiste darme tu apoyo?" pensó el joven peliblanco. Lo mejor será preguntarle más tarde._

 _\- ¿Lola? Tu turno._

 _Lola puso las puntas de sus dedos juntas de manera nerviosa._

 _-Bueno… no se… al principio pensé que todo esto de perdonar a Lisa era una pérdida de tiempo, pero… después de todo lo que le dijiste a Luna… no sé, todo eso suena muy bonito y todo, pero al final de todo, Lisa me ha insultado muchas veces y… no sé, creo que… necesito pensarlo más._

 _-Tomate tu tiempo, no tienes que decidir nada en este momento. Recuerda que mañana ya no volveré a insistir sobre este asunto. – el chico dirigió su mirada a la chica arregla-todo, quien no dejaba de ver a su hermana con asombro – ¿Lana?_

 _La chica negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-No sé qué cosas habrás dicho para hacer que Lola este indecisa, pero en lo que a mí respecta, honestamente pienso que no vale la pena darle más oportunidades a esa rata de dos patas. No podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión ni, aunque me hablaras por más de cien años._

 _Lincoln asintió resignado. Ya esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de su parte._

 _\- ¿Lily? – se acercó a la pequeña y se arrodillo para estar a su altura – Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti. Has tenido que presenciar una fuerte discusión, oír palabras fuertes y recordar cosas tristes, pero… ahora más que nunca, necesito escuchar tu opinión. ¿Qué piensas sobre Lisa?_

 _Lily agachó la mirada al suelo._

 _-Pienso que es mala._

 _Silencio._

 _\- ¿Crees que puedas perdonarla?_

 _Como respuesta, la niña simplemente se encogió de hombros._

 _Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y le besó la frente a su hermana antes de ponerse en pie con los brazos cruzados. Se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y miró hacia afuera con atención, como si hubiese algo más que ver que las calles vacías y las lámparas encendidas._

 _-Nuestra familia ha cambiado mucho. – dijo sin volver la cabeza._

 _Nadie le contestó. Parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo._

 _-Las cosas cambian, el tiempo nunca se detiene y la gente se va. Lori, Leni… muy seguramente Luna… y después, Lisa._

 _La voz del joven peliblanco sonaba afligida. Las hermanas solo atinaron a escucharlo atentamente._

 _-El pasado no es más que un recuerdo y es imposible volver a él, eso ya lo sé. Muchas cosas podrán cambiar, pero… de una cosa si estoy seguro, mis sentimientos hacia mis hermanas nunca lo harán. – al decir esto, volvió la cabeza ligeramente para ver a sus hermanas de reojo; Luan, Lynn y Lily sonrieron, mientras que Lucy, Lana y Lola permanecían inexpresivas – No es fácil para mi simplemente dejar las cosas tal y como están, ignorar los problemas y dejar las heridas abiertas… no es fácil para mi simplemente hacer a mi hermana a un lado y seguir con mi vida como si nada malo estuviese sucediendo…_

 _\- ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotras? – interrumpió Lana con voz fría._

 _-Yo no dije eso – contestó el peliblanco con voz calmada al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se descruzaba de brazos._

 _-Lo pensaste…_

 _Lincoln suspiró._

 _\- ¿Vamos a discutir ahora por lo que pensé o no pensé? Todas ustedes son mis hermanas, compartimos el mismo código genético y el mismo techo, hemos crecido juntos y hemos vivido grandes experiencias juntos y juntos es la forma en que deberíamos estar, aunque suene imposible para ustedes… Simplemente pienso que por lo menos le debo a Lisa el intento de una reconciliación, eso es todo._

 _-No creo que le debas nada realmente, Lincoln – dijo Lynn de forma un tanto enérgica – Tu más que nadie te has sacrificado por ella, has tratado de hacerla feliz y has hablado con nosotras muchas veces sobre perdonarla… si me lo preguntas, creo que ha recibido más de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho por ella._

 _-Y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo – dijo Lincoln con resolución – Por Lisa, o por cualquiera de ustedes._

 _Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, sin saber que contestar._

 _-*Suspiro* Eres demasiado indulgente, hermano. – murmuró Lucy._

 _-Lo sé._

 _De repente, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba bostezando sin ningún reparo._

 _-Bien, eso será todo. Ya es tarde y debemos dejar que Lily duerma. Piensen detenidamente lo que van a hacer. Recuerden que ya no les volveré a insistir sobre esto, así que si decidan bien._

 _Las chicas asintieron y entre murmullos de buenas noches salieron lentamente de la habitación. Lincoln se ofreció a ayudar a Lily a quitarse su traje de princesa y a ponerse su pijama. Mientras el chico hacia su labor, la niña se veía pensativa._

 _\- ¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy callada._

 _La pequeña estuvo un momento en silencio antes de responder._

 _-Solo pensaba en lo que Lynn dijo acerca de Lisa: que es como una máquina._

 _\- ¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?_

 _-Creo que tiene razón._

 _Lincoln hizo una mueca con los labios antes de responder._

 _-Tal vez hable como una máquina, pero aún hay bondad en ella._

 _Lily no respondió ante ese comentario. Una vez que Lincoln empezó a ponerle el pijama, ella dijo en un murmullo apenas perceptible:_

 _-Me siento… triste._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lincoln preocupado._

 _-Creo que… Lisa me echo de su cuarto porque fui una mala hermana._

 _El peliblanco tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decirle a una niña tan inocente? ¿" Tú no eres mala, sino Lisa"? Respirando profundo, le dio su respuesta._

 _-No, Lily, no. Tú no eres una mala hermana… Lisa simplemente, se enojó porque tiene problemas y… no sabe cómo resolverlos… por eso nosotros tenemos que ayudarla y decirle que la queremos mucho._

 _Lily pareció contentarse con eso, para el alivio del peliblanco. Una vez que terminó de ayudarle a ponerse el pijama, la introdujo en la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas._

 _\- ¿Lincoln?_

 _-Mmm…_

 _\- ¿Por qué se pelearon Luna y Luan? ¿Y por qué se dijeron todas esas cosas feas?_

 _"Diablos. Y yo que pensé que ya no tendría que responder preguntas…" pensó el joven._

 _-Es… difícil de explicar, Lily. Veras, yo creo que… Luna y Luan… llevan mucho tiempo guardando… rencores en sus mentes y en sus corazones, y nunca han hablado de eso entre ellas. Al final, si la gente no deja salir esos sentimientos, pueden terminar enojándose incluso con sus hermanos por eso._

 _La niña pareció reflexionar en eso._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez te has enojado de esa forma?_

 _Lincoln suspiró._

 _-Si…_

 _Lily se le quedo viendo, esperando que le dijese más. El chico, al darse cuenta de esto, continuó._

 _-Lily, cuando seas más grande, comprenderás que, a veces, cosas malas les suceden a las personas. Cuando eso pasa… a veces es difícil seguir siendo… bueno._

 _-Suena horrible._

 _El chico besó la frente de su hermanita al mismo tiempo que le sonreía._

 _-Por ahora, solo preocúpate por dormir bien. Mañana jugaremos y nos divertiremos mucho._

 _La niña sonrió encantada. Lincoln se preparaba para salir y apagar la luz de la habitación cuando Lily lo llamo de nuevo._

 _-Lincoln._

 _"Por favor, no me hagas más preguntas…"_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _-Creo que… si puedo perdonar a Lisa._

 _El peliblanco sonrió._

 _-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pequeña. Ahora descansa. – y apagando la luz, salió de la habitación._

 _Y así terminó la reunión de hermanos. Sin duda, había sido la reunión más memorable en la historia de la casa Loud, pues no solo fue la más larga, sino que también estuvo cargada de momentos de tensión, angustia y tristeza. Los hermanos que asistieron la llevarían grabada en sus mentes por muchos años en el futuro, pero curiosamente, no por las razones antes mencionadas, sino más bien porque fue la última que jamás tuvieron._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Continuara...

 ** _Wow... por fin pude terminar esta parte. La verdad no estoy seguro si lo hice bien o no, pues eso de tener a varios personajes interactuando a la vez resulto ser todo un reto para mi, sobretodo Luan, con sus chistes._** ** _En fin, si estuvo bien o solo fue un desastre, dejare que ustedes sean los jueces._**

 ** _Conforme la historia vaya progresando, iremos viendo muchos flashbacks, asi que preparense para mucho mas drama._**

 ** _Como siempre, sientanse libres de comentar cualquier critica, opinion u amenaza._**


	4. Capitulo 1 (Parte 3) Conversaciones

_**The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita unicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **(Parte 3)**_

 _ **Conversaciones infructuosas**_

" _Las cosas rara vez salen como uno quisiera"_ pensó Lincoln con resignación al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda.

Ciertamente, aquella era una verdad inquebrantable que el mismo Lincoln había podido comprobar con el paso de los años. Incluso los planes más estructurados y pensados pueden caer en el fracaso por causas del azar o un simple descuido, y sin importar cuan organizada sea una estrategia, siempre hay que considerar la posible intervención de elementos externos que pueden hacer que el objetivo sea todavía mas difícil de alcanzar. Ya lo decía la famosa, aunque poco ponderada ley de Murphy: "Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal". Aunque, tal vez, en este caso fuese mejor citar la ley de Chisholm: "Cuando las cosas vayan bien, algo habrá que haga que vayan mal".

Y es que el plan inicial del joven peliblanco para convencer a sus hermanas de darle otra oportunidad a su hermana menor genio era simple… en teoría.

Básicamente, se reducía a un solo paso: tener a todas las chicas reunidas en un mismo espacio y convencer, teniendo como base argumentos razonables, a la hermana alfa, la cual, sin duda alguna, era Luna. Ya desde el principio, Lincoln estaba consciente de que su hermana rockera mostraría una actitud beligerante y belicosa, defendiendo su postura contra viento y marea, por lo que esperaba que, al ir usando su propio talento de persuasión y carisma psicológica, junto con unos comentarios muy bien pensados, su hermana mayor pudiese ser persuadida de considerar el cambiar su opinión. Convenciendo a Luna, había más posibilidades de que las demás siguiesen el mismo camino.

Todo había funcionado bien al principio. Poco a poco, la razón detrás de las palabras de Lincoln, por muy a la ligera que algunas de ellas hubieran sido pronunciadas, empezó a desviar el frio cerebro de su hermana mayor de su veredicto inicial. Sin embargo, todo se había ido al demonio en el momento en el que Luan decidió hacer una broma, burlándose de Luna y haciéndola enfurecer, provocando con ello una fuerte discusión que fue escalando hasta llegar a los insultos y después a los golpes.

A pesar de que el chico Loud a menudo se jactaba de conocer muy bien a todas sus hermanas, jamás hubiese podido imaginar que dos de ellas guardasen tanto resentimiento hasta al grado de querer golpearse entre ellas y decirse todo tipo de ofensas. Aquello fue un factor con el que no había contado al momento de idear su plan.

La oportuna e inesperada llegada de Lana a la habitación logró, de alguna manera, regresarles el sentido común, pero el rencor permaneció intacto. Luna se marchó a su concierto, convencida de que Lincoln, su único hermano, solamente había tratado de manipularla, lo cual estaba muy alejado de la verdad; Luan se quedó en la habitación, completamente descorazonada y herida por las crueles palabras de quien una vez fue su mejor amiga; Lana, por su parte, al llegar muy tarde a la reunión, no alcanzó a escuchar la mayor parte de los argumentos que se habían dado, dejándole con muy pocas posibilidades de perdonar a Lisa y dejar ir el pasado, todo esto sin mencionar el hecho de haberse molestado por el regaño recibido poco después de su breve discusión con Lola.

" _Viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, era muy poco probable que Lana perdonase a Lisa, aun si hubiese escuchado mis palabras desde el principio…"_

Ciertamente, Lana se había mostrado apática y desinteresada a lo largo de la reunión, seguramente por considerar todo aquello una batalla perdida, incluso antes de luchar. Ya desde ese entonces, la chica mostraba claras señales de pereza y obstinación en su carácter, pequeños detalles que, muy lamentablemente, Lincoln había preferido ignorar, convenciéndose asimismo de que simplemente se trataba de algo pasajero, de que su hermana maduraría con un poco más de tiempo.

" _Sin darme cuenta, cometí el mismo error que mis padres cometieron con Lisa"_ pensó Lincoln con tristeza _. "Debí haber confiado más en mis instintos en ese entonces. De haberlo hecho, seguramente Lana no hubiese terminado siendo…"_

El joven negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a seguir en esa línea de pensamiento.

" _No, Lincoln, no pienses de esa forma"_ pensó. _"No tiene sentido lamentarse por lo que no se hizo en el pasado. Tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad de tu presente… por más cruda que esta sea..."_

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, el joven peliblanco no podía evitar seguir pensando que la suerte de su hermana arregla-todo pudo haber sido distinta, si tan solo él mismo hubiese puesto más confianza en sus propias cavilaciones sobre ella durante esa reunión… cosa que si había hecho, de manera aparentemente innecesaria, con Luan.

" _Ah, si… Luan…"_

La pobre chica había terminado en un estado deplorable, prácticamente abatida y deshecha por las duras palabras que Luna le había dicho en ese arranque de ira, todo por culpa de una broma que, en principio, debía ser inofensiva, pero, según confesó la misma Luan más tarde, había sido dicha de forma deliberada con el fin de humillar a la hermana mayor; en aquel entonces, Lincoln había predicho que la relación entre ambas hermanas no volvería a ser la misma después de ese terrible altercado. Tristemente, había estado en lo correcto.

Durante varios días, se volvió una costumbre el escuchar a ambas chicas discutir acaloradamente en su habitación. Luan, por consejo de Lincoln, trataba siempre de mostrarse conciliadora y afable, evitando alzar la voz en la medida de lo posible, pero el carácter de Luna hacia casi imposible el tener una conversación decente, ya que esta siempre le reclamaba a Luan por el golpe y los insultos proferidos aquella noche, además le reprochaba continuamente por no estar de su lado en el asunto de perdonar a Lisa, así como también le reprochaba por dejarse convencer por los "engaños" y "mentiras" de su hermano. Cada vez que la joven comediante trataba de explicar sus motivos y de razonar con su hermana sobre las supuestas manipulaciones de su hermano, esta no hacía más que gritar todavía más fuerte o simplemente salía de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Nunca, en todos los años que Lincoln llevaba de conocer a sus hermanas, había visto que una discusión se prolongase de manera semejante. Incluso Lola y Lana, quienes tenían fama de ser quienes más discutían en la casa, quedaron sorprendidas y asustadas al escuchar a sus dos hermanas mayores.

Por si todo lo anterior fuese poco, en ese entonces el peliblanco también se había sorprendido mucho al descubrir que su hermana comediante había dicho aquella broma que lo había empezado todo incitada por una… "voz" dentro de su mente; aquello definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno, incluso hasta el día de hoy, más de diez años después de esa reunión, aún seguía recordando esa confesión con algo de recelo.

" _No sé por qué me sigo preocupando por eso"_ pensó Lincoln. _"En esa ocasión, Luan dijo que no era nada importante, y hasta el día de hoy, no parece que tenga ningún tipo de trastorno…"_

La verdad sea dicha, en más de una ocasión, Lincoln había intentado hablar con Luan al respecto, pero la chica siempre se obstinaba en decir que no era nada de lo cual su hermano debía preocuparse y se volvía entonces muy reservada en sus comentarios, haciendo todavía más difícil el poder sacar cosas en claro.

" _Ah… tal vez sea mejor olvidarse de eso, al menos por ahora…"_ pensó.

Aun dejando de lado el asunto de la "voz", había que tomar en cuenta que la pelea entre Luna y Luan tuvo consecuencias de considerable envergadura en la convivencia familiar de la casa Loud.

Desde hacía ya algún tiempo, probablemente poco después de la partida de Lori de la casa, Luna había sido temida por todas sus hermanas debido a su nueva personalidad estricta y colérica. De donde vino y como se originó dicho cambio, nadie lo sabía con certeza, y a pesar de que Lincoln había intentado conversar de manera pacífica y conciliadora con ella, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a su nueva conducta, la chica no hizo más que rechazar cada una de sus tentativas de dialogo de manera cortante, quizás por miedo a ser "manipulada" o "engañada" de nuevo. Para colmo, conforme los días y las semanas fueron pasando, la chica rockera terminó siendo temida y odiada por igual, ya que todos, incluido Lincoln, estuvieron de acuerdo en que había ido demasiado lejos al humillar a Luan recordándole que nunca había tenido novio, sin mencionar el hecho de que también la llamara "patética" en más de una manera.

Arrepentida de su reacción y de haber golpeado a su hermana y compañera de cuarto, Luan pidió consejo a Lincoln sobre qué hacer con Luna, y este le sugirió que fuese paciente y amable con ella, pero sobretodo, le aconsejó que no tuviese miedo de hablar y de expresar sus sentimientos con toda claridad. Sin embargo, como ya se dijo anteriormente, sus intentos de reconciliación fueron completamente ignorados. Eventualmente, la discordia y la tensión entre ambas fue tan grande, que Luan prefirió dormir en el suelo de la habitación de Lily a tener que seguir conviviendo con Luna, quien empezó a pasar más tiempo fuera de casa, recalando únicamente para comer y dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, completamente indiferente a los problemas que se vivían dentro de su propio hogar.

" _Ugh… esto no es mejor. Debo concentrarme únicamente en la reunión… debo pensar en las cosas positivas…"_

Volviendo al asunto de la reunión de hace diez años, por fortuna, no todo podía considerarse un fracaso, ya que, a partir del conflicto con Luna, Luan confesó que estaba de su parte únicamente para ganarse su aprecio y amistad de nuevo, y que solo deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes y que todos fueran una familia unida y alegre, por lo que el chico no se sorprendió mucho cuando, al final, la comediante decidió darle una oportunidad a su pequeña hermana genio, a pesar de todas las ofensas hechas en su contra en el pasado, las cuales incluían un "experimento en fase embrionaria", como lo llamó Lisa en ese entonces, con termitas que casi acabaron con la "vida" del señor Coco, un supuesto experimento fallido con una formula química que, una vez ingerida, le provocó tener hinchazón en la lengua durante varios días (resultaba un tanto gracioso y a la vez triste el tener que reconocerlo, pero Luan nunca antes había sonado tan graciosa), no reírse de sus chistes, llamarla "tonta" en más de un dialecto, etc.

Lily por su parte, a pesar de su inicial renuencia, pudo ser convencida una vez que Lincoln se tomó la molestia de tener una charla más sencilla e inocente con ella; la pobre niña, a pesar de ser muy inteligente para su edad, todavía tenía muy fresca la memoria de su hermana echándola de su habitación compartida, por lo que no era de extrañar que pensara que Lisa era una maquina sin emociones, sin mencionar el hecho de que había presenciado la discusión entre Luna y Luan, una escena que, sin duda, turbaría a cualquier niño, por lo que era natural que hiciese preguntas al respecto. En ese entonces, Lincoln había pensado, ingenuamente, que la menor de todas sus hermanas no había quedado muy afectada por lo sucedido.

" _Fui un tonto al pensar así"_ pensó el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. _"Por supuesto que le afectó. Tal vez aun le siga afectando…"_

Quizás fuese exagerado de su parte el afirmar esto, pero Lincoln no podía apartar de su mente el presentimiento de que todos los problemas que su hermana menor mostraba ahora, en su adolescencia, se habían originado a partir de todas las experiencias que había vivido en su entorno familiar durante la infancia, más específicamente, con sus hermanos.

" _Debí proteger mejor su inocencia…"_ pensó con tristeza.

Al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo, pues no había forma de que él hubiese podido prever todo lo que sucedería en el futuro; se veía forzado a reconocer que, a pesar de su madurez y de su pericia psicológica y emocional, aún era demasiado joven e inexperto para manejar tales situaciones hace diez años.

Suspirando, una vez más decidió concentrar sus pensamientos en la reunión. No debía distraerse demasiado.

Recordó entonces que Lucy, su hermana menor gótica, también había estado de acuerdo con perdonar a Lisa, lo cual, en cierta manera, lo había sorprendido, pues anteriormente la chica había sugerido tomar "un cierto grado de distanciamiento emocional" de la pequeña genio, lo cual había sido descartado por completo por parte del peliblanco. En ese entonces, el chico había tenido la ligera sospecha de que su hermana únicamente había aceptado darle una oportunidad de perdón a Lisa debido a la promesa que había hecho anteriormente de siempre apoyarlo en todo. Sin embargo, Lincoln no tardó mucho en descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

" _Siempre supiste mantener un misterio hasta el final, hermanita"_ pensó con cierta ironía.

Siendo completamente justo, no podía culpar a su pequeña hermana gótica por sugerir la idea de distanciarse de Lisa al menos por un tiempo, de hecho, siendo él ahora un adulto y habiendo estudiado la carrera de psicología, podía ver que había cierto sentido en esa opción. Lisa, al parecer, se había hecho el propósito de crear fricciones y conflictos con cada una de sus hermanas, los cuales eran muy difíciles de resolver, pero en lo que respectaba a su hermana gótica, las cosas eran todavía más inciertas.

En esos días, la relación de Lucy con Lisa distaba mucho de ser la mejor: más que dos hermanas, parecían ser dos chicas extrañas viviendo una junto a la otra, compartiendo el mismo techo, la misma mesa, incluso el mismo baño, pero nunca los pensamientos más íntimos o siquiera un saludo casual. La barrera entre ambas se mantenía a una justa distancia, sin palabras que fuesen capaces de traspasar su superficie. Según las palabras de Lucy en cierta ocasión, ambas se habían "herido mutuamente en el pasado" por sus diferencias tan marcadas, ya que Lisa siempre había desaprobado sus creencias en las "artes" oscuras y en la magia, tachándolas como pseudociencias sobrevaloradas o simples supersticiones sin fundamento, mientras que Lucy rechazaba abiertamente la indiferencia y la frialdad de su hermana menor. Sin embargo, al ver que Lincoln seguía tan obstinado en sus planes de convencer a las demás, a pesar del posible riesgo de fracasar en el intento, había decidido concederle su apoyo.

" _A pesar de que me equivocara…"_

Por otro lado, Lola y Lynn se habían mostrado indecisas en un principio, quizás en parte debido a que ambas eran del tipo de chicas que muy difícilmente olvidan una ofensa.

Para Lynn, el hecho de que Lisa se hubiese negado hace algunos años a seguir ayudándola en sus estudios y deberes escolares significaba un golpe bajo para su orgullo de atleta ya que, debido a su bajo desempeño académico, fue obligada a no poder realizar muchas de sus actividades preferidas al ser expulsada de muchos equipos, sin mencionar que se volvió el hazmerreír de muchos de sus compañeros de clase; tampoco había olvidado todas las veces en que la pequeña científica la había humillado por su falta de aplicación al estudio y sus malas notas, llamándola "Neanderthal", "organismo bruto subdesarrollado", "homínido parasitario", entre otros sobrenombres.

Lola, por su parte, llevaba mucho tiempo resentida con Lisa por declarar en múltiples ocasiones que los certámenes de belleza eran obsoletos, de poca relevancia y una mera exhibición de cánones de belleza modernos que emitían un mensaje antifeminista para el resto de la humanidad (sobra decir que, para Lola, esos comentarios fueron una ofensa… _casi_ imperdonable), además de que aun recordaba con sobrado resentimiento los experimentos que provocaron la pérdida de su cabello, las pruebas de conducción eléctrica realizados en cada una de sus tiaras, las cuales, según ella, le habían costado años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo, y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, el desafortunado y lamentable incidente del tratamiento de exfoliación.

" _Dios... Aquello sí que fue un desastre…"_ pensó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Lola podía ser una niña mimada, arrogante, engreída, malcriada, descarada, chismosa, vanidosa, manipuladora… y un largo etcétera; no obstante, el peliblanco reconocía que, a pesar de su naturaleza dura y egocéntrica, su pequeña hermana con complejos de ser una princesa también podía ser compasiva y amorosa con el resto de sus hermanos, especialmente en momentos de mayor necesidad, llegando incluso a mostrar señales de ser humilde y altruista cuando la ocasión así lo requería y, sin duda alguna, la reunión de esa noche había sido la ocasión ideal. La pequeña diva había tratado de consolar a Luan después de haber sido herida por los comentarios de Luna, protegió y abrazó a Lily durante la riña de las hermanas mayores, y empezó una discusión con Lana, pero se arrepintió al darse cuenta que la más pequeña de sus hermanas no debía ser testigo de más pleitos entre hermanos. Conociendo el carácter de su hermana mimada, Lincoln no esperaba convencerla fácilmente, al menos no sin antes convencer a Luna. Curiosamente, al final de la reunión Lola se había mostrado indecisa, probablemente afectada por todo lo acontecido.

Por su parte, Lynn podía ser obstinada, competitiva y ruda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, afortunadamente, la constante convivencia con Lincoln parecía haberle dado un gran sentido de madurez y responsabilidad con el paso del tiempo, sorprendiendo incluso a sus mismos padres en el proceso. Esto había sido posible gracias a la perseverancia de Lincoln en ayudar a cualquiera que necesitase de su ayuda o consejo, pues a pesar de haberse vuelto más centrado en sus propias actividades y talentos, no era poco común el ver al único hijo de la familia Loud ayudando a su hermana mayor deportista con sus estudios hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que, a pesar de ser menor que ella, el joven peliblanco se había esmerado mucho en sus estudios, siendo capaz incluso de tutorar a su hermana mayor en sus exámenes de matemáticas, ciencias e historia, ganándose con ello el respeto y la admiración de… _casi_ todas sus hermanas, así como también el segundo puesto en la escala de inteligencia de la familia Loud, siendo superado únicamente por Lisa.

Gracias a la ayuda de su hermano, a la joven atleta no le fue difícil volver a competir en la mayoría de sus deportes preferidos, así como también recuperar su reputación como una jugadora de alto rendimiento. Asimismo, cuando el chico demostró tener un genuino interés en los deportes, su hermana se mostró más que contenta de poder entrenarlo y darle sus mejores consejos. Gracias a todo lo antes mencionado, ambos chicos habían desarrollado una relación ejemplar entre hermanos, por lo que a menudo se les podía ver conversando animadamente, ya fuese de temas triviales como también de asuntos familiares o simplemente practicando algún deporte juntos. Lincoln apreciaba la sinceridad y el entusiasmo de su hermana, mientras que ella admiraba su madurez y determinación por mantener a la familia unida. Y así, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, habían terminado por convertirse en cómplices en el sostenimiento emocional de la familia.

" _Si lo pienso bien, no sería una exageración de mi parte el decir que Lynn fue mi mano derecha en esos días…"_ pensó el joven Loud con un dejo de nostalgia.

Recordaba que ese día la chica tenía programada una práctica de soccer, pero había preferido asistir a la reunión, diciendo que por nada del mundo se la perdería, aun menos si era él mismo quien la pedía. Si la memoria no le fallaba, fue en ese entonces cuando Lynn había empezado a mirarlo con orgullo y cariño reflejados en su mirada.

" _Ese brillo en sus ojos al mirarme siempre lograba hacerme sentir renovado…"_ este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, pero solo por un breve momento, antes de que el resto de sus recuerdos volviesen a inundar su mente.

El joven peliblanco suspiró.

En ese entonces, tanto Lynn como Lola habían vacilado al dar su opinión sobre perdonar a Lisa, y Lincoln, fiel a su palabra, no intentó convencerlas ni volvió a mencionar el tema en los días consecutivos. No obstante, el chico tenía la sensación de que muy pronto sus hermanas se desharían de toda duda y se asociarían con él para llevar a cabo su proyecto más ambicioso: librar a Lisa de su aura oscura.

Eventualmente, su presentimiento probó ser acertado cuando Lynn tocó la puerta de su habitación un día y, al dejarla pasar, confesó que le había sido muy difícil dejar ir su resentimiento contra Lisa, no solo por todo lo que le había hecho, sino también por las palabras despectivas que usaba al hablar con cualquiera de sus hermanos, pero estaba decidida a luchar para no perder a su hermana, pues no quería arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho en el futuro. Lincoln, profundamente conmovido por sus palabras, la abrazó y le dio las gracias por su apoyo.

De igual manera, ese mismo día, tan solo un par de horas más tarde, Lola terminó tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, tocándose las puntas de los dedos de las manos y con una timidez que el mismo Lincoln nunca creyó ver algún día en su hermana menor, le hizo entender, como mejor pudo, de manera un tanto torpe, que su opinión y sus sentimientos respecto a Lisa habían cambiado, y que estaba dispuesta a tratar de perdonarla. Lincoln, consciente del gran esfuerzo que significaba para ella el decir esas palabras, la detuvo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias. El rostro sonrojado de su pequeña hermana simplemente no tuvo precio.

" _¿_ _Quién lo hubiese pensado? Lola… siendo tímida..."_

Teniendo a Lola y a Lynn de su lado, Lincoln sintió que las posibilidades de recuperar a su hermana menor intelectual se habían incrementado considerablemente. Habiendo casi olvidado la advertencia de Lucy sobre su inminente fracaso, se sintió optimista respecto a su proyecto y empezó a idear nuevos planes para atraer a Lisa de regreso al calor familiar.

" _Era tan joven e ingenuo en ese entonces…"_ pensó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que sonreía tristemente _._

Y es que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones y a pesar de sentir todo el amor que un hombre puede sentir por una hermana, a Lincoln no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Lisa podía mostrarse _**aún más**_ cruel con su propia familia, al grado de que parecía recoger el amor que todos se esforzaban tanto regalarle y sostenerlo sobre sus cabezas, como si fuese un látigo con el cual podía fustigarlos a la menor oportunidad.

Lincoln había decidido entrar en terreno difícil cuando se propuso reconciliar a Lisa con el resto de sus hermanas, él mismo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sabia asimismo que el aura oscura de su hermana difícilmente se disiparía, a menos que ella misma se abriese ante su familia y reconociese tener un problema, lo cual era muy poco probable que llegase a suceder, pues por todos era sabido que la chica despreciaba abiertamente la expresión de las "mundanas" emociones humanas, y tal y como Lucy había dicho anteriormente: "No se puede salvar a quien no desea ser salvado". Pero el chico estaba tan cegado por su deseo de ayudar y de sostener a su familia, tan animado por sus conocimientos en psicología (aprendidos no hacía mucho tiempo) y tan decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, que se entregó por completo a la vana ilusión de que muy pronto lograría su propósito y que todo estaría bien.

" _Una de las desgracias de ser joven es no saber cuándo tiene uno que darse por vencido…"_

Teniendo a la mayoría de sus hermanas de su parte, Lincoln se sintió complacido consigo mismo y con su don de convencimiento. Ahora, tanto él como sus hermanas tenían un mismo objetivo y un mismo deseo en común, por lo que, impulsado por su logro, no dudo en compartir con ellas sus planes y estrategias para hablar con Lisa, y ellas, de igual manera, compartieron sus propias ideas, las cuales incluían: mostrar interés por sus actividades, invitarla a eventos fuera de la casa, escribirle cartas o tarjetas con mensajes llenos de buenos deseos, prepararle sus comidas preferidas, tener conversaciones con ella más a menudo sobre temas diversos, mensajes subliminales, etc. Tristemente, ninguna de estas nociones tuvo el efecto deseado.

Cada uno de los intentos de Lincoln y sus hermanas por encontrar la reconciliación y la paz con la pequeña científica cayeron en el más brutal de los fracasos. Todo esto fue debido a que la chica, en un principio, se mostraba tan hermética y obstinada en seguir con sus habituales investigaciones que se molestaba cada vez que uno de sus hermanos trataba de hablar con ella o simplemente tocaba a su puerta. Esto dio pie a que sus palabras, que antes habían sido sarcásticas y despectivas, se volviesen insultos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Fue entonces que, tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas redoblaron sus esfuerzos, armándose de paciencia y de determinación, sin saber que estaban adentrándose en una zona de guerra.

" _Aquellos días sí que fueron todo un infierno…"_

Sería demasiado largo y tedioso describir punto por punto cada uno de los eventos que sucedieron durante ese periodo, por lo que trataremos de resumirlo resaltando los detalles mas importantes.

Por un breve tiempo, Lincoln fue capaz de mantener el ánimo entre sus hermanas, apremiándolas a tener fe y a no dejarse llevar por emociones negativas como el odio y la venganza. Desafortunadamente, Lisa, al parecer, no tenía pensado dejarles las cosas fáciles. Sus amargos sarcasmos y sus experimentos "sorpresa" en cada uno de sus hermanos se volvieron tan frecuentes que todos, incluido Lincoln, empezaron a temer al nuevo ser que parecía haber tomado posesión de su cuerpo y a su lengua lacerada.

El detalle que más preocupó a los hermanos Loud fue que los experimentos empezaron a rayar en el límite de lo ético; si bien en el pasado las pruebas de Lisa siempre se habían caracterizado por ser algunas veces nocivas y crueles, también eran hasta cierto punto tolerables, pero ahora que Lisa parecía guardar un odio y un rencor irreconciliables, las cosas se habían salido de control por completo, ya que sus experimentos eran todavía peores e incluso se podría decir que eran despiadados en toda la extensión de la palabra. La incertidumbre y el miedo reinaron en la casa Loud durante varios días, pues la mera sospecha de ser perjudicado y/o utilizado como sujeto de prueba en las investigaciones de la pequeña niña prodigio tenía a todos los hermanos en un estado de completa intranquilidad y estrés.

Dicho sea de paso, a pesar de haber optado por no apoyar la idea de Lincoln, ni siquiera Luna y Lana estuvieron a salvo en esos días.

Quienes terminaron siendo los más afectados por esta nueva situación fueron, en un principio, el mismo Lincoln, quien terminó sufriendo con horribles y dolorosas erupciones en brazos, cara y abdomen al untarse un ungüento que Lisa se había encargado de hacer pasar por crema hidratante, pero, según se enteraron más tarde, en realidad era un producto hecho a partir de plantas artificiales creadas en su laboratorio; Lynn, quien al parecer, ingirió un potente laxante entre sus alimentos sin darse cuenta, lo que le provocó una fuerte diarrea que le hizo entrar y salir del baño durante todo un día, mientras que Lisa, para consternación de todos sus hermanos, se limitó a tomar notas en su libreta con una mórbida curiosidad, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su hermana; y Lana, quien despertó una mañana completamente atrapada en una enorme burbuja de plástico aséptico que, según la misma Lisa explicó más tarde, tenía como objetivo aumentar el rendimiento del sistema inmunológico de un individuo aislándolo por completo del ambiente e inyectando fuertes dosis de vacunas diseñadas por ella misma; sobra decir que esto evitó que Lana pudiese realizar todas sus actividades preferidas, como jugar en el lodo, hurgar en la basura o simplemente ensuciarse las manos, lo cual significó una tortura para la pequeña marimacho incluso más aterradora que el tener que soportar el dolor de las continuas inyecciones.

Para ese entonces, parecía que todos los hermanos, a excepción de Lisa, estuviesen a punto de romperse a causa del cansancio y el estrés acumulados por tanta tensión. Sin embargo, hubo una pequeña circunstancia que se podría considerar como algo positivo, y fue que incluso Luan se vio obligada a reconocer ante sus hermanos que todos aquellos experimentos no eran muy distintos a las bromas que ella misma hacia cada día de los inocentes, reconociendo así tener un serio problema.

Finalmente, ocurrió un suceso que, en el futuro, o mejor dicho, el presente, era considerado por parte del chico peliblanco y sus hermanas como la gota que "empezó a derramar el vaso".

Para empezar, es necesario aclarar un detalle importante, y es que todos en la familia Loud sabían cuan importantes eran los certámenes de belleza para Lola. La pequeña diva se esmeraba todos los días en entrenar hasta alcanzar lo que ella misma consideraba el grado de perfección en sus poses y sonrisas, así como también en sus presentaciones de baile y danza gimnastica con listón. Tanto era su amor y su entrega por los concursos, que había logrado convencer a sus padres de que le permitiesen recibir educación en casa durante las temporadas en que se realizaban estos eventos, ya que de esta forma podía concentrarse debidamente en sus entrenamientos al mismo tiempo que no descuidaba su educación elemental.

En cierta ocasión, Lincoln y sus hermanas habían logrado convencer a sus padres de recibir educación en casa, pensando que ello les permitiría holgazanear y hacer todo lo que quisieran.

" _Je… éramos tan ingenuos e ilusos…"_

Al principio, todo había sido diversión y placer, pero después se horrorizaron al enterarse, por parte de Lola, que tenían programado un examen para demostrar que habían estado estudiando en vez de perder el tiempo, lo cual, desafortunadamente, era precisamente lo que habían estado haciendo por varios días. Sintiéndose desesperados por el poco tiempo que les quedaba y al no poder estudiar debido a las constantes distracciones entre ellos mismos y por parte del señor Quejón, no tuvieron más remedio que pedir la ayuda de Lola, quien terminó aceptando a pesar de enfadarse con ellos por no permitirle dormir sus reglamentarias ocho horas de sueño reparador. Al final, todos aprobaron sus respectivos exámenes, con excepción de la pequeña diva, quien no pudo siquiera completar el suyo debido a la falta de sueño, por lo que sus padres decidieron regresarla a la escuela regular. Viendo la enorme tristeza de su hermana y sintiéndose culpables por lo sucedido, Lincoln y sus hermanas explicaron a sus padres todo lo que había sucedido y los convencieron de darle a Lola otra oportunidad.

Desde ese entonces, todos los hermanos habían acordado respetar la dedicación de Lola por sus actividades y sus concursos, y no volver a importunarla con sus ocho horas de sueño de belleza. Todo esto es preciso mencionarlo, pues de otro modo no será posible entender lo que sucedió más adelante.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó en un día como cualquier otro. Un par de semanas habían pasado desde la reunión de hermanos, Lisa continuaba en su detestable labor de hacer investigaciones y experimentos a costa del bienestar de sus propios hermanos, y Lincoln empezaba a sentir que sus fuerzas y su ánimo empezaban a flaquear.

Sucedió entonces que la temporada del nuevo concurso de belleza para el que Lola se había estado preparando comenzó. Como ya era costumbre dentro de la casa Loud, la pequeña empezó a recibir educación en casa mientras que el resto de sus hermanos, a excepción de Luna, iban a la escuela. Fue precisamente al día siguiente de que todo esto sucediera, cuando empezó lo que Lola, hasta el día de hoy, seguía describiendo como "el peor de todos sus calvarios".

Esa mañana, cuando Lola bajo a desayunar con el resto de su familia, todos la notaron muy cansada, desaliñada y con los ojos muy irritados, algo muy inusual de ver en la pequeña con complejo de princesa. Cuando se le preguntó si estaba bien, respondió que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y a pesar de haber cambiado de posición incontables veces en la cama, de haber contado ovejas y de haber tomado un vaso de leche tibia, ninguno de esos remedios tan comunes le ayudó a conciliar el sueño. Sus padres, preocupados por esto último, consideraron en un principio que probablemente la niña había consumido demasiada azúcar antes de dormir o tal vez se sentía estresada por la continua presión de ganar el concurso de belleza, pero estas teorías no tardaron en ser completamente descartadas por el resto de sus hijos, pues en esa casa nadie cuidaba de su dieta mejor que Lola, mucho más estando en épocas de certámenes, y nunca antes se había mostrado nerviosa, pues tenía la suficiente seguridad en sí misma (por no decir, "vanidad") para considerarse a sí misma una ganadora incluso antes de competir, por lo que resultaba muy difícil imaginar cual pudo haber sido la verdadera causa de su insomnio.

Para consternación de todos, la misma situación siguió repitiéndose durante un tiempo.

En los primeros dos o tres días, Lola siguió despertando con un aspecto descuidado. Era fácil darse cuenta de que apenas tenia fuerzas para realizar sus actividades del día: parpadeaba mucho a causa de sus ojos irritados, se cansaba demasiado rápido, bostezaba por lo menos una vez cada cinco minutos y se mostraba irritable ante el más mínimo comentario sobre su apariencia. Los señores Loud decidieron hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a su pequeña hija a dormir: le ordenaron acostarse mas temprano, le prohibieron el consumo de dulces y chocolates, le leyeron cuentos en la cama… pero nada de esto tuvo el efecto deseado.

Eventualmente, lo inevitable sucedió. Al no poder dormir durante varios días, Lola fue incapaz de completar su examen programado para esa misma semana, lo cual obligó a que los señores Loud la transfiriesen de nuevo a la escuela regular. Tal y como todos esperaban, Lola hizo un gran berrinche al respecto, argumentando que sus prácticas para el concurso quedarían muy limitadas y muy seguramente terminaría perdiendo la competencia, pero, por una vez, los padres se pusieron firmes en su decisión.

Después de eso, la situación de la pequeña diva no hizo más que empeorar. Su maestra de escuela no tardó mucho tiempo en percibir su estado lastimero, por lo que mandó un reporte a los padres, quejándose de su falta de atención en clases, así como también su aspecto descuidado. Su constante preocupación por perder la competencia, sumado a su insomnio, que la tenía prácticamente destrozada, con un rostro tan pálido como una sábana, unas ojeras terribles, ojos inyectados en sangre, cabello desarreglado y un cuerpo con el que caminaba casi de milagro, más que una niña, la hacían ver como un alma en pena que fácilmente hubiese podido servir de inspiración para uno de los oscuros poemas de Lucy.

Por si esto fuese poco, la pequeña rubia empezó a sufrir de constantes alucinaciones, o por lo menos eso era lo que se podía inferir, pues afirmaba poder ver gatos negros vagando por toda la casa, tener conversaciones muy interesantes con hadas de alas brillantes o tomar el té con sus personajes preferidos de televisión. Poco después, Lola empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado por todas partes, prácticamente gruñendo a todo aquel que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino, y al mismo tiempo preocupando enormemente a todos sus hermanos, sobre todo a Lincoln.

La pequeña princesa llevaba casi una semana sin poder dormir, y sus alucinaciones y su estrés cada vez se hacían peores. La situación llegó a su punto máximo una cierta noche en la que Lana se despertó para ir al baño y, ahogando un grito, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su hermana sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus propias rodillas, meciéndose a sí misma y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Fue en este punto que los señores Loud decidieron ponerle un alto al problema y retirar a su hija del certamen de belleza, pues su salud era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

" _Su primer berrinche, al ser enviada de nuevo a la escuela regular, fue grande… pero cuando papa y mamá decidieron retirarla de su preciado certamen… su berrinche fue, simplemente, ensordecedor."_ recordó Lincoln. _"Todos los vecinos, incluido el señor Quejón, se quejaron al respecto…"_

La decisión de ambos padres fue inamovible. Sin importar cuanto Lola les suplicase que no la retiraran de la competencia, el asunto de su insomnio se había vuelto un asunto demasiado serio como para ignorarlo a esas alturas, por lo que decidieron llevarla a consulta con un médico, quien, al oír el problema de la niña, les dio varios y sencillos consejos sobre la regulación de los ciclos circadianos en los niños, así como también el cómo mejorar la higiene del sueño de su hija, entre los cuales se incluía el evitar el uso de computadoras y celulares antes de acostarse, así como también el evitar consumir comidas pesadas, evitar realizar actividades físicas extenuantes y mantener las condiciones ambientales adecuadas para auxiliar al sueño, incluyendo la temperatura, la ventilación, la luz, los ruidos, etc. En caso de que nada de esto fuese suficiente, el médico le recetó una pequeña dosis de melatonina una hora antes de acostarse, de manera que el sueño llegase de manera más sencilla.

Prefiriendo no perder más tiempo con remedios y consejos que habían resultado ser fútiles, los señores Loud consideraron que la mejor opción era suministrarle a su hija el medicamento, de manera que pudiese dormir de una buena vez.

Para alivio de todos, y por primera vez en lo que se sintió como una eternidad, a pesar de haber sido solamente una semana, Lola pudo tener un largo y tendido sueño reparador. Sin embargo, al despertar, recordó que ya no podría participar en el certamen y se deprimió enormemente.

" _Decir que simplemente se deprimió seria decir muy poco…"_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Lola había decidido encerrarse en su habitación para poder desahogarse en paz, lejos de las miradas intranquilas de sus hermanos. Su puerta había permanecido cerrada durante casi cinco horas, para desgracia de Lana, quien ya empezaba a preocuparse de que su hermana no le dejase entrar a la hora de dormir. Desde afuera se podía escuchar el famoso "Lacrimosa" de Mozart, junto con los sollozos de la pequeña diva._

 _Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas, a excepción de Luna y Lisa, permanecían en el pasillo, mirándose entre sí, preocupados por Lola y sin saber que acción tomar._

 _-Nunca antes había visto a Lola tan destrozada – comentó Lynn con preocupación._

 _-He oído que algunas personas lloran para desahogarse – musitó Luan con voz inquieta – pero si sigue llorando de esa forma, a menos que sepa nadar, lo único que logrará será ahogarse._

 _-Por favor, Luan – dijo Lincoln con voz un tanto severa – No bromees de esa forma._

 _-No estaba bromeando…_

 _Ante esa respuesta, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el tono de voz que había empleado con su hermana comediante, pues desde aquella fatídica tarde de su disputa con Luna, la chica no había vuelto a decir ni un solo chiste ni a jugar sus tan acostumbradas bromas a ninguno de sus hermanos. Toda su alegría y su buen humor parecían haberse disipado como un sol entre nubarrones grises que anuncian la llegada inminente de una tormenta._

 _El joven peliblanco estaba a punto de disculparse con Luan, cuando fue interrumpido por Lana de manera brusca._

 _\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya dejen de hacer tanto teatro! Todos ustedes ya conocen el carácter de Lola, ¡lo más seguro es que solo está haciendo todo esto porque le encanta exagerar en todo y jugar a hacerse la victima!_

 _-No creo que sea eso, Lana – dijo Lynn con un tono de voz sombrío – Mira, todos sabemos que los certámenes de belleza son muy importantes para Lola, pero, si me lo preguntas, yo diría que lo que ella en realidad ama es el sentimiento que viene con cada victoria. El sentimiento de saber que eres la mejor, que todo tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena, que nada ni nadie puede arrebatarte ese momento… – Lincoln, sintiéndose en parte conmovido por las palabras de su hermana deportista, puso su mano derecha en el hombro de esta. La castaña, dándose cuenta de que se estaba desviándose del tema, continúo hablando después de un momento – Eh… Quiero decir, tú has visto como ella se esfuerza cada vez que es temporada de concursos ¿no? Como entrena todas las tardes, como prepara sus vestidos, sus poses y como logró convencer a Mama y Papa de recibir educación en casa, ¿cierto? Bueno, ahora que ha sido retirada de la competencia por culpa de su insomnio, todas sus ambiciones, todo por lo que tanto se esforzó, todos sus sacrificios… todo ha sido en vano. Créeme, es un sentimiento bastante doloroso… sentirse derrotada y sin poder siquiera competir… sé muy bien lo que eso se siente..._

 _Todos, a excepción de Lana, miraron a la chica deportista con aprehensión._

 _-Ohhh… boo-hoo, ¡pobrecita! – exclamó la chica arregla-todo con evidente sarcasmo – ¡Si, claro! ¡Como si no hubiese ganado en muchas otras oportunidades! ¡Como si no tuviese una repisa llena de trofeos, condecoraciones y tiaras! ¡Ya estoy cansada de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo! ¡Quiero entrar a mi habitación AHORA!_

 _Sin que Lincoln ni sus hermanas tuviesen siquiera tiempo de detenerla, la pequeña mecánica se adelantó con paso firme a la puerta de su habitación compartida y la golpeó fuertemente con el puño varias veces._

 _\- ¡Oye, señorita reina del drama! ¡Por si no lo has notado, no tengo todo el día! ¡Tengo ganas de entrar a mi habitación, así que termina de una vez con el acto de fingir ser una pobre alma en desgracia y ábreme la puerta!_

 _¡ZAS! Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el estrepito que hizo temblar la madera. Al parecer, Lola había decidido arrojar un objeto contra la puerta, y este se había hecho añicos a causa del impacto._

 _\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, LAGARTIJA INMUNDA! ¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE! ¡_ _¿_ _ME OYES?!_

 _Recuperándose de la impresión que le había causado el estruendo, Lana vociferó a la vez:_

 _\- ¡Oye, ese también es mi cuarto! ¡No puedes simplemente-mmgh!_

 _Antes de que pudiese terminar su oración, Lincoln le puso una mano sobre la boca para callarla, al mismo tiempo que la jalaba hacia atrás y le hablaba al oído._

 _\- ¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de echarle leña al fuego? Ya sabes lo volátil que es Lola…_

 _\- ¡Me acaba de llamar "lagartija inmunda"! – se quejó Lana al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hermano con reproche – ¡Sabiendo muy bien que prefiero a las ranas! Además, ¿por qué tiene que ponerse tan histérica? Mama y Papa la sacaron del concurso… ¡gran cosa! ¡el mundo no se acaba por eso! ¿Por qué no puede simplemente aceptarlo, seguir con su vida y dejarme entrar a mi cuarto como una persona normal? Solo está actuando como una mala perdedora, al igual que Lynn…_

 _\- ¡Oye! – exclamó la chica aludida._

 _El chico soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. En el fondo, no podía evitar darle un poco la razón a su hermana mecánica, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía ignorar por completo el comentario de Lynn. Comprendía que su hermana con complejos de princesa estaba acostumbrada a hacer sus actividades preferidas y a ganar sin la menor dificultad. El mero hecho de haber sido retirada del certamen, sin siquiera haber llegado a la final y todo por culpa de un insomnio, cuyas causas eran todavía un misterio, significaba un golpe muy fuerte para su orgullo._

 _-Las cosas nunca son tan sencillas con Lola, Lana. Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que es más fácil atrapar moscas con miel que con hiel. – la chica frunció el ceño ante estas palabras – Déjame intentarlo._

 _Lincoln se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente con los nudillos._

 _\- ¿_ _Lola? ¿Estás bien? Soy yo, Lincoln…_

 _\- ¡Vete, Lincoln! – exclamó Lola desde el otro lado de la puerta con voz llorosa – ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡No quiero salir de este cuarto nunca!_

 _\- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó Lana alzando los brazos hacia arriba._

 _\- ¿Cómo va a comer si nunca sale de su cuarto? No, esperen… ¿Cómo le hará para ir al baño si nunca sale de su cuarto? – preguntó Lily con inocente curiosidad._

 _-Créeme, Lily, no quieres averiguarlo. – respondió Lynn al mismo tiempo que Luan se estremecía visiblemente._

 _Ignorando los comentarios y reacciones de sus hermanas, Lincoln volvió a golpear la puerta con sus nudillos._

 _-Vamos, Lola, no puedes estar ahí encerrada para siempre._

 _\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes me comprende! ¡Nunca más podré mostrar mi cara en público de nuevo! ¡Estoy arruinada, Lincoln! ¡Aniquilada! ¡Humillada! ¡Deshonrada! ¡Echada a la calle como simple basura!_

 _Una vez más, la chica prosiguió con sus incesantes sollozos con la música deprimente como fondo._

" _Todo esto no puede ser solo por haber sido retirada del certamen" reflexionó el joven peliblanco para sus adentros. "Hay algo más en todo esto…"_

 _Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia, Lincoln suspiró, volvió a tocar la puerta y, esta vez, habló con voz más suave y compasiva._

 _-Hermanita, por favor, sabes muy bien que no puedo permitir que hables de esa forma sobre ti misma. Por favor, habla conmigo. Si no quieres salir, por lo menos háblame. Soy tu hermano, quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me das una oportunidad… ¿Dices que ninguno de nosotros te comprende?... Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no nos ayudas a comprenderte?_

 _Por unos breves momentos, el silencio fue la única respuesta que se escuchó, sin contar con la tétrica melodía que Mozart había compuesto para una misa de muerte. Finalmente, Lola se decidió a hablar por encima de la música._

 _-Es que… es solo que… todo esto es TAN injusto… – murmuró, haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra "tan" – Antes de que todo esto sucediera, yo solía ser "alguien" … solía ser respetada y amada por todos…_

 _-Sí, claro. – murmuró Lana en voz baja y en tono burlón antes de ser callada por Lincoln, quien no deseaba perder ni un solo detalle de las palabras de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta._

 _-Yo era… Lola Loud, la ganadora, la invencible, la más bella de todas las niñas concursantes de certámenes de belleza, pero ahora… todas se burlan de mí. ¡No soy más que el hazmerreír de toda la fraternidad de modelaje infantil!_

 _Nuevamente se escucharon sus sollozos, aunque esta vez algo más ahogados._

" _Seguramente está tratando de silenciar sus lágrimas con una almohada…" pensó el peliblanco._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Lola? – preguntó Lincoln. Lola, sin embargo, pareció no escuchar la pregunta y simplemente continuó con su soliloquio._

 _-Tantos días…tantas semanas de preparación, de entrenamientos, de dietas y de tratamientos de belleza… y todo, ¿para qué? ¡PARA NADA! – se escuchó el ruido de un objeto golpeando una de las paredes de la habitación – Y… ¿sabes cómo fue que me entere? Un par de chicas en el consultorio del doctor. Apenas me vieron, empezaron a secretearse entre ellas… pero estoy segurísima de que les oí decir: "¡Es la chica de los videos!". Pero, ¿sabes que fue lo peor? Que pude darme cuenta de que me miraban con lastima…_

 _\- ¿Videos? ¿De qué videos estaban hablando, Lola?_

 _Por una vez, Lola escuchó y respondió a la pregunta que su hermano le había hecho._

 _\- ¿No te has enterado todavía? – preguntó con voz lastimera – Alguien estuvo filmando videos de mi cuando estaba… ya sabes, en mi estado más… deplorable. Lo recuerdas ¿no? Fue cuando… cuando tenía alucinaciones y todo eso… – suspiró con cansancio – De seguro fue esa odiosa de Lindsey Sweetwater… si, de seguro fue ella quien subió todos esos videos a Eyetube, y a las redes sociales para que todas las demás participantes los vieran. Y ahora… mi reputación… mi carrera… mi sueño… TODO por lo que he trabajado, todos mis esfuerzos están prácticamente por los suelos. No han dejado de llegar mensajes a mi celular… ¡Todo el mundo ha visto los videos y se están burlando de mí!_

 _Por enésima vez, se escucharon los sollozos y gemidos de la pequeña rubia._

 _\- ¡Rayos! – dijo Luan con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que veía la pantalla de su iPhone – Es cierto. Miren._

 _Una vez que todos se arrimaron, pudieron ver una recopilación de videos donde se podía ver a la pequeña diva teniendo una acalorada discusión con una pintura de una bella mujer, tomando "el té" con sus muñecos de peluche para luego arrojarlos violentamente hacia el suelo o a las paredes por supuestamente haberla ofendido, hablando y riéndose sola al mismo tiempo que rodaba de un lado a otro sobre el piso, caminando de un lado a otro en un estado de frenesí inexplicable mientras le gritaba a sus hermanos con voz iracunda, entre otras escenas del mismo tipo. Inclusive había una parte donde se le veía meciéndose en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas como un animal asustado, viéndose completamente desaliñada, con el cabello hecho un desastre, los ojos irritados, y ojeras que podrían sorprender incluso a un mapache, por no mencionar que en algunas partes se le veía maquillada como un payaso aterrador. Para consternación de todos, el número de vistas era considerablemente alto, y los comentarios, de los cuales algunos eran de personas conocidas, no eran para nada halagadores: burlas, comentarios cargados de insultos, chistes de mal gusto, alguna que otra crítica al comportamiento destructivo de la niñez moderna, y algunos mensajes ofensivos por parte de las rivales de Lola que no vale la pena escribir._

 _-Esto no es gracioso – dijo Luan con disgusto – No es gracioso en absoluto._

 _-Es malvado – susurró Lucy. Por una vez, nadie gritó ni cayó al suelo sorprendido por sus palabras ni su presencia, pues la atención de todos estaba puesta en el iPhone de Luan. – Con semejante ejercito de haters, Lola no necesita de una bandada de cuervos para que le arranquen los ojos._

 _Lynn frunció el ceño ante ese comentario._

 _-Dejando de lado esa expresión sádica, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿cómo vamos a sacar Lola de su cuarto?_

 _-Apoyándola – respondió Lincoln con decisión. Una vez más, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y tocó la puerta con los nudillos – Lola, acabamos de ver los videos y…_

 _-Entonces ya lo saben ¿no? – interrumpió Lola con ímpetu – Mi vida esta arruinada por completo… nunca antes me había sentido tan humillada...tan estúpida… ¿¡Pase tantos años puliendo mi imagen de niña encantadora solo para esto!? ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡NO ES JUSTO!_

 _-Por favor, Lola, ¿no podrías solo salir para que podamos…?_

 _-¡NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! – al parecer, ni siquiera había oído la pregunta._

 _Al escuchar tantas veces las palabras "no es justo", Lana puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un resoplido lleno de exasperación. El resto de las hermanas volvieron a mirarse entre sí muy preocupadas. Eventualmente, todas miraron a Lincoln, casi con desesperación, pidiéndole con la mirada que pensara en algo para hacer entrar a la pequeña rubia en razón._

" _Parece que el método de usar miel para atrapar moscas no está funcionando. Tal vez la psicología inversa pueda ayudarme en este caso" pensó el chico peliblanco al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro._

 _-Tienes toda la razón, Lola: no es justo. Muchas cosas en la vida no son justas y es una verdadera lástima para los que tienen que sufrir por ello. Te propongo algo: ¿por qué no simplemente te quedas en tu cuarto el resto de tu vida? Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, no te lo impediré._

 _La cara de sorpresa en el rostro de sus hermanas simplemente no tuvo precio._

 _\- ¿Q-qué…? – murmuró Lola con incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso su hermano mayor estaba dándose por vencido con ella?_

 _\- ¡Lincoln! – susurró Lynn con desesperación – ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?! – Lincoln se limitó a llevarse el dedo índice a los labios, dándole a entender a su hermana deportista que debía mantener el silencio._

 _-Lo que oíste, puedes quedarte en tu habitación. Fácilmente podríamos derribar esta puerta o forzar la cerradura, pero obviamente no podemos obligarte a salir. Quédate ahí adentro y llora todo lo que quieras, ¿no era eso lo que querías desde el principio? Mucha gente sufre por cosas mucho peores que tú y aun así se reponen ante las circunstancias. Si eres incapaz de hacer lo mismo, entonces renuncia a todo lo que hacías, renuncia a las cosas que te gusta hacer y húndete en el olvido irremediablemente. Veras que es una salida muy fácil. Es la salida de los cobardes._

 _\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡No te permito que me hables así! – respondió Lola con voz furibunda._

 _\- ¿No? Pero si tu misma estabas diciendo que no querías volver a salir de tu cuarto y que toda tu vida estaba arruinada, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-Bueno, no… pero… ¡no tenias que decirlo de esa forma! ¿no podrías… no se… consolarme o por lo menos tratar de animarme?_

 _El chico peliblanco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco ni soltar un resoplido de cansancio. De haber mirado hacia atrás, hubiese podido notar que sus hermanas, al contrario de él, no habían podido contenerse en sus expresiones y gestos._

 _-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que quieres que haga, Lola? ¿quieres que te abrase, te de palmadas en la espalda y diga: "Pobre, pobre, Lola… el mundo es cruel contigo"? Lo habría hecho hace tiempo, si tan solo me hubieses dejado entrar a tu cuarto. – suspiró – Creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa: no estas sufriendo, simplemente estás haciendo un berrinche y gimoteando como una niña consentida._

 _A pesar de la música estaba a un volumen considerable, Lincoln logró percibir que su hermana tartamudeaba un poco antes de responderle._

 _-E-eso no es… cierto… yo… – sin embargo, no le tomó mucho tiempo recuperar su aplomo – ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me van a tratar de ahora en adelante! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo es el ambiente de los certámenes de belleza! ¡Los chismes, las calumnias, el acoso tras los vestidores…! ¡Se meterán conmigo, me pondrán apodos, se burlarán de mí y… y… ¡sabrá Dios que otra cosa puedan hacerme! ¡¿Por qué crees que me hice tan buena para ocultar mis secretos en primer lugar?! ¿Por qué crees que aprendí a manipular a los demás? ¡El mundo de los certámenes es un mundo donde todas las chicas se devoran entre sí! ¡Y ESO ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE VAN A HACER CONMIGO! – de nuevo se puso a llorar – ¡No quiero volver a salir!_

 _Sin poderlo evitar, el chico recordó una vez en la que decidió ir al centro de entrenamiento de los certámenes a pedir la ayuda de las contrincantes de Lola, o mejor dicho, para preguntar si conocían algún secreto o chisme sobre Lola. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando, al preguntarles si la pequeña rubia tenía algún secreto, todas las chicas habían corrido despavoridas._

" _En ese entonces me pregunte qué era lo que Lola les había hecho para tenerlas tan asustadas. Creo que ahora puedo hacerme una idea. Odio decirlo, pero creo que, en cierta forma, Lola se merece lo que le está pasando… aunque, claro, eso no es lo que necesita oír en este momento…"_

 _-Oh, vamos, Lola… – respondió el joven con voz paciente – Subieron un video de ti en un mal momento, las chicas hablaran de ti y te criticaran como víboras ponzoñosas, sí, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero aun tienes la oportunidad de reponerte, de darles la cara y demostrar que no eres una perdedora en la siguiente temporada de certámenes. ¡Ya deja de lamentarte como una mártir, despierta de una vez y demuéstrales que Lola Loud sigue siendo la misma chica invencible de siempre!_

 _Increíblemente, el réquiem de Mozart dejó de escucharse por completo._

" _Está escuchándome" pensó Lincoln alegremente._

 _-P-pero… las chicas… ellas van a…_

 _\- ¿Estas preocupada por lo que te vayan a decir? – el silencio fue la única respuesta que se escuchó, pero Lincoln lo interpretó como una señal de afirmación – Créeme, en todos lados vas a encontrar gente de ese tipo, Lola. Podrías cambiarte de escuela o mudarte a otra ciudad o a otro país y siempre sería la misma historia, y déjame decirte, seguirá sucediendo a medida que crezcas. Siempre va a haber gente mediocre dispuesta a criticarte, a resaltar tus defectos o errores y a no reconocer tus logros. Es inevitable. Simplemente enfócate en tus objetivos, esfuérzate en cumplirlos y si hablan mal de ti… ignóralas._

 _-P-pero Lincoln… tú no sabes… no entiendes… ¡si hablan mal de mí y no les contesto, eso sería lo mismo que mostrarme conforme con lo que dicen! ¡nunca me van a dejar en paz!_

" _Claro que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo mucho más de lo que tú misma imaginas…"_

 _-Escúchame bien, Lola. Tienes que entender una cosa: las personas que no se defienden ante las provocaciones de los demás es porque saben que son mentiras o palabras que no tienen peso sobre su ánimo. Los que se enojan y se ponen a pelear contra quienes los critican no hacen más que empeorar su situación, ya que todo el mundo va a pensar: "si le dolió tanto es porque es cierto". Ahora, me acabas de decir que nunca te van a dejar en paz… ¿Y qué? – respondió Lincoln con voz indiferente – En este mundo, el éxito y los ataques vienen en el mismo paquete. ¿O acaso conoces a alguna famosa modelo que no haya sido criticada en toda su carrera?_

 _-Bueno… no… – dijo la niña con duda en su voz._

 _-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo preocupándote por el "_ _¿_ _qué dirán?" … deja de preocuparte por buscar la aceptación de esas chicas y prepárate para seguir haciendo lo que amas. Has ganado muchas veces y nos has demostrado en más de una ocasión que no solo tienes talento, sino que también sabes trabajar duro. No te rindas, Lola, eres mucho más de cómo te sientes ahora, créeme, lo sé. Persigue tus sueños y si te molestan, ríete con ellas o simplemente ignóralas._

 _De nuevo, el silencio. Finalmente, Lola respondió:_

 _-Creo… creo que tienes razón, Lincoln… pero…_

 _-Pero ¿qué? – preguntó Lincoln, tratando de no perder la paciencia._

 _-Pero ahora… me duele mi estómago…_

 _Esta vez, el chico no lo pudo evitar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que inhalaba profundamente, lleno de frustración._

" _Esto es el cuento de nunca acabar, es la historia sin fin de las cosas que tengo que tolerar…" pensó._

 _Al parecer, nada de lo que él pudiese decir lograría que Lola saliera de su auto infligido encierro. De repente, sin que el mismo Lincoln lo hubiese podido prever, la pequeña Lily se acercó a su lado y tocó la puerta con su pequeño puño._

 _-Hermanita… ¿te duele la pancita porque tienes hambre o porque quieres vomitar?_

 _Sorprendentemente, esa pregunta tan inocente logró sacar una pequeña risa a Lola._

 _-Honestamente, no tengo idea…_

 _La pequeña Lily se llevó una mano a la barbilla y consideró las palabras de su hermana con una increíble seriedad._

 _-Si quieres, puedes comer galletas de chocolate conmigo. Yo siempre me pongo contenta cuando como galletas, así que, si tú también las comes, estarás igual de contenta que yo._

 _En ese momento, ninguno de los hermanos Loud, incluyendo a Lucy, pudo evitar sonreír ante la simpleza de la niña. Lincoln hubiese podido jurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que su hermana Lola estaba en la misma situación._

 _-Gracias, Lily, de veras aprecio mucho que quieras compartir tus galletas conmigo, pero… creo que ahora no es un buen momento…_

 _\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Lily con tristeza – Si es por el video o por lo que puedan decir las otras niñas sobre ti, yo pienso que deberías hacer como Lincoln dice y no hacerles caso. Para mí, tu siempre has sido la más bonita de todas… pero ¿sabes? te ves todavía más bonita cuando no estas triste… y yo ya no quiero verte así…_

 _Todos hubiesen querido sonreír ante esa muestra tan inocente, pero a la vez sincera de amor fraternal, pero apenas habían pasado dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a una Lola de apariencia muy demacrada y con rastros de lágrimas por todo el rostro abrazar efusivamente a su hermana más pequeña. Sin perder tiempo, Lincoln y sus hermanas se les unieron en un abrazo grupal, al mismo tiempo que Lola se disculpaba una y otra vez por haber actuado de la forma en que lo hizo._

 _-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…_

 _-Hey, no te preocupes, hermanita – contestó Lynn – Siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte a salir cuando quieras encerrarte._

 _\- ¡Si! – exclamó Luan con entusiasmo – Además, estamos seguros de que ganarás en el próximo certamen, ya verás. Después podrás exfoliarte el rostro con las lágrimas de todos esos haters. – Lola soltó una pequeña risa con ese comentario._

 _La primera en romper el abrazo fue Lana, quien no perdió tiempo en entrar a la habitación, la cual estaba completamente desordenada, con los animales de felpa regados por todo el piso, un jarrón hecho añicos cerca de la puerta y muchos objetos fuera de lugar._

 _\- ¡Vaya! – dijo Lana después de soltar un pequeño silbido – Sí que te esforzaste en hacer parecer que un tornado paso por aquí. Aunque, personalmente, creo que yo hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo._

 _\- ¡Wow! – comentó Luan al entrar a la habitación – Esta sería la descripción grafica de "Welcome to the jungle" …_

 _Lincoln sonrió ante ese comentario. Sin siquiera saberlo, Luan empezaba a recuperar su antiguo habito de hacer bromas._

 _-Oh, si… eso… - dijo Lola un tanto avergonzada – Creo que me volví un poquito loca ahí adentro…_

 _Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Está bien, está bien… estaba COMPLETAMENTE loca. – después de decir esto, su rostro cambio a uno lleno de preocupación – Oh Dios mío, Mama y Papa me van a matar cuando vean todo este desorden…_

 _-No te preocupes te ayudaremos a limpiar todo esto – dijo Lincoln. Después, se dirigió al resto de sus hermanas. - ¿Cierto, chicas?_

 _Todas, a excepción de Lana, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que decía "como sea", aceptaron con gusto. De manera que se pusieron a ordenar la habitación, a recoger los pedazos de las cosas que Lola había destrozado en su momento de descompostura y a limpiar. Mientras hacían esto, Lola le prometió a Lily que comerían unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de leche tibia más tarde. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, la paz había quedado restaurada y todo hubiese podido terminar ahí, sin ningún otro tipo de incidente, pero, lamentablemente, ocurrió entonces que Lynn hizo un comentario desafortunado._

 _-Oigan, ¿es solo mi imaginación, o aquí huele… raro?_

 _Intrigados por el comentario, todos empezaron a olfatear._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Yo no huelo nada… - dijo Lincoln._

 _Luan, por el contrario, desde su posición, pareció distinguir un extraño olor._

 _-Es cierto, huele un poco extraño… Lola, solo por casualidad, ¿estuviste haciendo otra cosa aparte de llorar y romper cosas?_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la rubia con una ceja enarcada._

 _-Bueno… eh… hace unos momentos Lily se estaba preguntando como podrías ir al baño si nunca salías de tu cuarto y… bueno… tal vez hiciste algo como… - Lola la miró con extrañeza por un momento hasta que finalmente soltó un ligero respingo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando._

 _\- ¡NO! ¡NO HICE NADA DE ESO! – exclamó con las mejillas rojas._

 _-Nah – dijo Lana al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto de negación con la mano y olfateaba – Este olor es completamente diferente. Créanme, llevo años durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Lola, y sé muy bien como huelen sus…_

 _\- ¡CALLATE! – volvió a exclamar la pequeña diva._

 _-Oye, oye – replicó Lana poniendo ambas manos al frente – No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Es mejor afuera que adentro". Eso aplica tanto cuando haces del uno, del dos… y del tres._

 _\- ¡Ugh! ¡Eres asquerosa!_

 _-Y orgullosa de serlo. – respondió la pequeña arregla-todo mientras ponía los brazos en jarras y sonreía muy ufana._

 _-Bueno, de todas formas, – replicó Lynn – este olor es muy… extraño. No se… tal vez sea de algo pudriéndose. Ya saben cómo es esta casa: se cae a pedazos y algunas veces parece que se va a derrumbar. Tal vez sea un problema del drenaje o del aire acondicionado._

 _-En ese caso, será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto. – dijo Lincoln. – Vamos a buscar de donde proviene ese olor. Tal vez sea algo que tenemos que limpiar o remover._

 _Después de unos minutos de estar olfateando por toda la habitación, lograron determinar que la fuente del aroma se encontraba justo detrás de la cama de Lola. Una vez que Lincoln y Lynn movieron el mueble, se dieron cuenta de que había una rendija de aire acondicionado en la pared. Pensando que tal vez se tratase de un animal muerto en descomposición o un hongo, decidieron pedirle a Lana que abriese la rendija con una de sus herramientas. Una vez que la rendija fue removida, lo que encontraron dentro fue una manguera de caucho firmemente sostenida con ayuda de unos tornillos._

 _\- ¿Qué es ESO? – preguntó Lola con gesto de desagrado._

 _-Es solo una manguera – respondió Lincoln – Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?_

 _-No estoy segura – dijo Lynn para luego dirigirse a Lucy – Oye, Lucy, tú en el pasado estuviste mucho tiempo en los ductos de ventilación, ¿cierto? ¿De casualidad sabes para qué es esto?_

 _-En todos los años que oculté mi presencia entre las sombras inermes de mis fantasías, nunca pude vislumbrar semejante utensilio en mis derredores, aún menos puedo conocer su cometido._

 _Lynn parpadeó un par de veces con una expresión de confusión en el rostro._

 _-Ah… entonces, ¿no sabes para que sirve porque nunca lo viste?_

 _-*Suspiro* Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir._

 _-Rayos, Lucy – exclamó Luan al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza – A veces parece que te empeñas en hablar igual que Lisa…_

 _Ante ese comentario, la pequeña gótica solo atinó a hacer un tenue gesto de amargura._

 _-Me pregunto… - pero antes de que la chica gótica pudiese terminar su oración, Lana la interrumpió._

 _\- ¡Chicos! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo! El olor que sentimos al principio proviene de esta manguera – Lana había logrado aflojar los tornillos que sujetaban la manguera y la acercó directamente a su nariz - ¡UGH! Es un olor muy fuerte… ¡Miren!_

 _Todos se acercaron y Lana les fue pasando el tubo. El olor era tan fuerte que tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente. A simple vista era fácil darse cuenta que un gas estaba siendo expedido desde la apertura de la manguera._

 _-Parece que esta manguera está expulsando una especie de gas a la habitación – comentó Lincoln con semblante reflexivo – Pero… ¿Por qué o para qué?_

 _-Ni idea – respondió Lana – Aun así, una cosa si es segura: esta manguera fue colocada aquí recientemente. Los tornillos se ven todavía muy nuevos, probablemente no lleve aquí más de unos días._

 _-Tal vez… Mama y Papa la pusieron ahí… - sugirió Luan._

 _-No lo creo. Nos habrían avisado – refutó Lincoln._

 _-Oye, ¿no recuerdas la vez que decidieron construir un baño para ellos solos en su habitación? ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que no volvieron a hacer algo parecido?_

 _-Se arrepintieron por haberlo hecho. – replicó Lincoln – Además, no veo que propósito podrían tener Mama y Papa para tener esto en la habitación de Lola y Lana._

 _Apenas había terminado de hablar, Lana se tronó los dedos de ambas manos y sacó una linterna de uno de sus muchos bolsillos._

 _-Tal vez YO pueda averiguarlo. Solo tengo que encontrar donde se encuentra el otro extremo de esta manguera…_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, la pequeña mecánica se tendió sobre el piso y se introdujo lo más que pudo dentro del hueco. Por fortuna, Lana todavía era la suficientemente delgada y pequeña para meterse por completo, al contrario de Lucy, quien ya había crecido demasiado. Los demás no hicieron más que observarla con curiosidad, hasta que, de repente:_

 _-Ehh… - aun estando un tanto apartada de sus hermanos, dentro del ducto de ventilación, todos pudieron percatarse de que la voz de la chica sonaba preocupada_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Lana? – preguntó Lincoln._

 _-Ehh… ¿chicos? Tenemos un problema… un GRAN problema._

 _\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué tipo de problema? – preguntó Lola con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que Lana salía del agujero y se sacudía el polvo y las pelusas que habían quedado adheridos a sus cabellos y a su ropa (Lola se apartó con expresión de asco)._

 _-Bueno… eh… - se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar – Miren, la buena noticia es que acabo de ver donde se encuentra el otro extremo de la manguera…_

 _-Bueno, ¿y donde esta? – preguntó Lincoln._

 _-Ah… bueno… - el chico pudo darse cuenta de que la pequeña mil usos lanzaba una miraba cargada con nerviosismo a su hermana gemela – La verdad, no me hace mucha gracia decirlo…_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres…?_

 _-Miren, ¿qué les parece si mejor salimos todos, dejamos que Lola y Lily coman galletas y se los digo en otra ocasión?_

 _Si el propósito de Lana era que Lola no se enterase de nada, hizo un pésimo trabajo tratando de evitarlo._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero saber de dónde viene esa cosa y para qué sirve! – exclamó Lola._

 _-Ah… - la chica miró a sus hermanos, pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente con la mirada, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio – Creo que es mejor que te lo diga más tarde… quiero decir, debes estar muy cansada después de tanto fingi- eh, quiero decir… llorar, así que… por no vas a la cocina con Lily y…_

 _-Estas ocultándome algo ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Lola con una ceja enarcada._

 _-Nooo…_

 _El mero hecho de que alargara la vocal, además de mirar hacia otro lado, no auguraba nada bueno. Fue en ese momento que el chico peliblanco decidió intervenir._

 _-Ok – dijo Lincoln con las manos extendidas – vamos a calmarnos todos un poco…_

 _Para empeorar las cosas, Lynn intervino._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no quieres que Lola sepa lo que nos vas a decir? – Lincoln volteó a mirarla, pero ella, al parecer, no alcanzó a comprender el significado de su mirada._

 _-Ehhh…_

 _\- ¡Ya dilo de una buena vez! ¡No me pienso ir hasta que me lo digas! – reclamó Lola al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Al final, Lana terminó suspirando derrotada._

 _-Mira, la razón por la que no quería decírtelo es porque… bueno… la manguera parece provenir de… ehh… la habitación de… - miró a todos, encogiéndose de hombros y diciéndoles con la mirada "ni modo" – de Lisa…_

 _Todos quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras de Lana. Lola parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar caer los brazos a sus costados._

 _\- ¿Lisa? – preguntó Lola en voz baja._

 _-Entonces… ¿fue Lisa quien puso esa manguera ahí? – preguntó Lily confundida._

 _Nadie respondió a la pregunta de la niña. De repente, Lincoln se irguió por completo, sintiendo que una idea cruzaba por su mente como un relámpago. Desde hacía un tiempo, o, siendo más específicos, poco antes de que el asunto del insomnio de Lola empezara, Lisa había tomado la costumbre de encerrarse en su habitación todas las tardes. En ese entonces, a nadie se le ocurrió cuestionarse los motivos, pues todos estaban cansados de siempre tener que mostrarse cautelosos a su alrededor, por lo que vieron ese comportamiento como un muy merecido descanso a sus nervios y a sus mentes. Sin embargo…_

 _-Miren, – continuo Lana con voz un tanto nerviosa – todo lo que sé es que hay un gas saliendo de esta manguera… y si la manguera viene de la habitación de Lisa, entonces…_

 _\- ¿Q-que quieres decir, Lana? – preguntó Lynn, tal vez, presintiendo la verdad, sin querer aceptarla. Antes de que Lincoln pudiese siquiera decir algo, Luan soltó un respingo, finalmente comprendiendo de que se trataba todo._

 _-Entonces, tal vez… el insomnio de Lola… - apenas dijo esas palabras, la chica se cubrió la boca con las manos, arrepentida de haberlas pronunciado. Descorazonada, la comediante volteó a ver a Lola._

 _La pequeña abrió los ojos por completo una vez que hizo la conexión de ideas._

 _-Fue Lisa… Lisa fue quien provocó mi insomnio. – después, sin decir una sola palabra, apretó los puños e inclino la cabeza, impidiendo que sus hermanos vieran las facciones de su rostro._

 _El espectáculo que sucedió entonces fue, describiéndolo en una sola palabra, sorprendente. Fue como ver una bomba nuclear estallar en cámara lenta. Primero, Lola emitió un ligero gruñido, después se estremeció visiblemente para luego soltar un grito ensordecedor._

 _-¡LISA!_

 _Gruñendo furiosamente, la niña hizo a Lana a un lado y empezó a correr apresuradamente hacia el pasillo._

 _\- ¡Espera, Lola! – exclamó Lincoln – Todavía no sabemos si…_

 _Pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Con una sorprendente rapidez, Lola llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana científica (de la cual, por cierto, colgaba un pequeño rotulo que decía: "No molestar, estoy trabajando, guarden SILENCIO") y empezó a patearla con una fuerza que no cabía esperar en una niña de solo diez años._

 _-¡LISA! ¡LISA, SAL DE AHÍ! ¡SAL DE AHÍ_ _ **AHORA MISMO**_ _!_

 _El resto de los hermanos Loud no tardó en llegar hasta Lola. Lynn fue la primera en llegar y al hacerlo, trató de evitar que Lola siguiese pateando la puerta agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura._

 _\- ¡_ _¿_ _Que estás haciendo?! ¡Lola! ¡No puedes…!_

 _Lola, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar razones. A pesar de que Lynn la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de zafarse forcejeando enérgicamente, agitándose y pataleando como si tratase de un remolino humano._

 _\- ¡ELLA ME ENVENENO! ¡ELLA PROVOCO QUE NO PUDIESE DORMIR! ¡POR SU CULPA NO ESTOY EN EL CERTAMEN Y AHORA SOY SOLO UN HAZMERREIR!_

 _Lincoln, sin perder tiempo, ayudó a Lynn a sostener a Lola y, tratando de no perder la calma, le habló al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos._

 _\- ¡Cálmate, Lola! No podemos sacar conclusiones de forma apresurada. No es algo seguro todavía…_

 _\- ¡LA MANGUERA PROVIENE DE SU CUARTO! ¿¡QUE OTRA PRUEBA NECESITAS!?_

 _\- ¿LO VEN? – exclamó Lana al mismo tiempo que señalaba a su hermana gemela con el dedo índice – ¡SABIA QUE IBA A REACCIONAR COMO UNA LOCA CUANDO SE ENTERARA!_

 _\- ¡Lana, por favor! – exclamó Lynn con gesto de agobio mientras todavía luchaba junto con Lincoln por detener a la pequeña diva._

 _Algo turbada por como las cosas se habían desarrollado, Luan trató de hacerse oír, mientras que Lucy permanecía apartada y se limitaba simplemente a sostener la mano de Lily, quien solo podía observar la escena en silencio._

 _\- ¡Lola, por favor! ¡Tienes que parar! ¡Si Mama y Papa se enteran de esto…!_

 _-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES DIGAN! ¡LISA SE MERECE UN CASTIGO POR ESTO! – entre forcejeo y forcejeo, la chica siguió gritándole a su hermana menor científica – ¡LISA! ¡MALDITA SEAS! ¡MALDITA SEAS UN MILLON DE VECES!_

 _Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse lentamente. Después, como si se tratase de una momia egipcia emergiendo de su sarcófago después de un largo tiempo, Lisa salió de su cuarto. A sus ocho años, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, había cambiado notablemente: desde luego, había crecido en estatura, aunque también se le notaba delgada y pálida, con enormes ojeras debajo de sus lentes y su cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta. Llevaba puesta su bata de laboratorio, la cual se veía que no había sido lavada en un tiempo considerablemente largo. Solamente con ver la expresión de su rostro era fácil darse cuenta de que encontraba la situación ante ella como algo indigno de su tiempo. Al verla salir, todos se quedaron helados, sorprendidos de verla salir._

 _-Esperaba que un grupo de homínidos de mente inferior como ustedes fuese capaz de comprender un concepto tan sencillo como lo es el silencio. – dijo la pequeña genio con voz desganada y carente de emoción, al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas – Dadas sus constantes interrupciones a mi labor científica veo que les he dado demasiado crédito. Bien podría darme a la tarea de explicarlo detenidamente, pero mucho me temo que no puedo entenderlo por ustedes._

 _Todo esto fue dicho en un tono monótono y apático, pero incluso así, era difícil ignorar que las palabras de la pequeña científica eran una serie de insultos envueltos en un vocabulario poco común para una niña tan joven. Gracias a esas palabras fue que Lola pudo salir de su estupor y recordar el motivo de su enojo._

 _-¡TU! – exclamó Lola con furia al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Lynn - ¡Tu pusiste una manguera en la ventanilla de ventilación de mi cuarto! ¡Me envenenaste! ¡Tú provocaste mi insomnio! ¡POR TU CULPA DEJE DE SER UNA PRINCESA!_

 _Lisa pareció no inmutarse al escuchar esas acusaciones._

 _\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tu personalidad de niña consentida, de lado con tu irritante habito de gritar en altos decibeles, es increíblemente desagradable para otros? – preguntó con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus gafas con un trapo. – No sería muy arriesgado de mi parte el asumir que el resto de nuestras unidades fraternas tienen dificultades para tolerar tus constantes rabietas por motivos meramente banales. Por ello, debo confesar que ignoro por completo cuales puedan ser las cualidades en tu persona que puedan compensar tu horrenda actitud. – suspiró – Al parecer, hay misterios inexpugnables para la ciencia._

 _El rostro de Lola enrojeció de ira._

 _-Tu… pequeña… - antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, Lincoln la interrumpió, colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica._

 _-Lola, por favor, tranquilízate. – después, desvió su atención hacia su hermana genio – Lisa, ¿te importaría explicarnos que hacia una manguera en la ventanilla de la habitación de Lola y Lana? La manguera proviene de tu cuarto, así que…_

 _-No tengo reparo alguno en responder a tu interrogante, unidad fraterna mayor. – contestó Lisa colocándose sus gafas de nuevo sobre sus ojos – En realidad es bastante simple. Yo misma programé un sistema de instalación mecánico que me permitió colocar dicho tubo hueco y flexible cerca de la apertura del sistema de aire ventilado en la habitación de estas, nuestras unidades fraternas gemelas, – al decir esto, señaló con el dedo a Lola y Lana – de manera que dicha herramienta facilitara el transporte de un gas estupefaciente en las dosis necesarias para llevar a cabo mi investigación sobre la privación del sueño en seres humanos._

 _Al oír la explicación, todos se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Habían oído a Lisa confesar haber llevado a cabo una investigación de naturaleza inhumana en su propia hermana sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento? Lola, en especial, palideció ligeramente y se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña científica. Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por Lucy:_

 _-Reconoces, entonces, haber colocado esa manguera a propósito…_

 _-Eso es correcto. Siendo sincera, no esperaba que ninguno de ustedes se percatase de mis planes tan deprisa, dado el ritmo con el que esta familia suele cambiar de intereses. Un pequeño error de cálculo de mi parte que tendré que corregir en el futuro no tan lejano._

 _Luan soltó un respingo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Lisa con cierto estupor._

 _-Entonces… es cierto… el insomnio de Lola… es verdad. Fuiste tú. Tu provocaste su insomnio solo para hacer otra de tus investigaciones…_

 _Lisa se limitó a suspirar con fastidio._

 _-En verdad, encuentro sorprendente el hecho de que el primitivo cerebro de una de mis unidades fraternas de mayor edad tenga un desempeño en tal manera insuficiente, que le haga decir cosas obvias con la sensación de haber descubierto algo novedoso._

 _Luan enrojeció de vergüenza, pero luego frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sintiéndose ofendida._

 _-Lisa – dijo Lynn, tratando de mantener la calma – ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Tienes la menor idea de todo por lo que Lola tuvo que pasar? ¿Tienes idea de todas las humillaciones que va a sufrir de ahora en adelante?_

 _-En efecto – contestó la chica de manera inmediata, para sorpresa de la joven atleta – El sujeto de prueba conocido como Lola Loud mostró un considerable deterioro tanto en el desempeño de las funciones cerebrales como motoras, por no mencionar un elevado nivel de estrés, irritabilidad, y esquizofrenia temporal. Interesante, sin duda alguna. Los datos proporcionados por esta investigación han sido de un valor inconmensurable y servirán como referencia en futuros experimentos relacionados con las consecuencias de la vigilia prolongada en seres humanos. En lo que respecta al acoso social que el sujeto de prueba pueda llegar a sufrir por parte de sus congéneres, me veo en la imperiosa necesidad de recordarles que eso no es un asunto que me incumba particularmente._

 _A estas alturas, todos observaban a Lisa con asombro y algo de miedo. El simple hecho de que considerase todo aquello como "interesante" y que no mostrase preocupación alguna por su hermana, ni por el acoso del que seguramente sería víctima, era algo alarmante._

 _En ese momento, Lincoln se sintió capaz de adivinar lo que todas sus hermanas pensaban sin ningún problema, pues hasta él mismo así lo creía:_

" _Lisa se está volviendo loca…"_

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lola, todavía en brazos de Lynn y Lincoln, con la respiración agitada – ¿QUE?_

 _Había un tono de credulidad infantil en la voz de Lola, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír._

 _\- ¿Qué…que? – respondió Lisa con cierto fastidio._

 _\- ¡_ _¿_ _En qué diablos estabas pensando!? – soltó de repente, completamente fuera de si – ¡Me hiciste pasar por un infierno! ¡Una completa pesadilla! ¡Creí que me estaba volviendo loca! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!_

 _Aquella era solo una pregunta retórica, pero Lisa, al parecer, fue incapaz de percatarse de ello._

 _-Simple – contestó, completamente indiferente a la reacción que la pequeña diva había tenido al escuchar sus palabras – Como ya he dicho antes, mi principal objetivo al instalar la manguera fue que esta pudiese transportar un gas estupefaciente en dosis adecuadas para mi experimento. En un principio, estas fueron insignificantes, puesto que era necesario que ambas, tú y la unidad fraternal mayor número ocho (es decir, Lana) fuesen incapaces de detectar la presencia del narcótico en el ambiente. Después…_

 _\- ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO, SO TONTA! – Lola estaba tan furiosa que Lynn apenas podía contenerla entre sus brazos. – ¡No eres más que una enana insufrible! ¿¡Tienes siquiera una idea de lo estresante que es vivir contigo todos los días!? ¡¿Tener que soportarte a ti y todo lo que nos dices?! Todos nosotros nos hemos esforzado por ser amables contigo y por perdonar todas las cosas que nos has hecho, pero tu… ¡Todo lo que haces es criticarnos, insultarnos, llamarnos tontos y usarnos para tus malditos experimentos! ¿Y AHORA CREES QUE PUEDES…?_

 _\- ¡Lola! ¡Por favor! – exclamó Lynn, todavía sosteniéndola – ¡Tienes que cal…!_

 _\- ¡NO! ¡NO ME PIENSO CALMAR! ¡TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR TODO LO QUE LE QUIERO DECIR! ¡YA ME TIENE HARTA CON SU CRUELDAD! ¡No importa lo que hagamos, nunca cambiara! – dirigió su mirada a Lisa, quien no hacía más que mirarla con indiferencia - ¡Nos preocupamos por ti, tratamos de perdonarte y tú lo único que haces es tratarnos como basura! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _En todo ese tiempo, Lisa no había dado señas de sentirse afectada por las palabras de Lola. Una vez que la pequeña diva dejó de hablar, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-En cualquier conversación mínimamente decente, se esperaría que cualquiera de las partes conformantes por lo menos estuviese dispuesta a mantener la racionalidad y dejar de lado las emociones superfluas que no hacen sino entorpecer la transferencia de ideas relevantes. Obviamente, no puedo esperar mucho viniendo de una niña cuya más grande preocupación es un evento de poca trascendencia donde solo se valoran los efímeros cánones de belleza de una sociedad en decadencia. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera respetar tal frivolidad en un individuo? Y, siendo ese el caso, ¿qué mejor utilidad puede tener dicho individuo que servir como sujeto de prueba en mis investigaciones, que no tienen mayor propósito que el bien de la ciencia?_

 _Al terminar de decir todo esto, le dirigió a Lola una mirada completamente fría, carente de empatía. Lola pareció sorprenderse y enmudeció. Entonces, Luan explotó:_

 _\- ¡Lisa! ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso? ¡Lola es tu hermana! Tal vez tenga defectos, como todos nosotros, pero es una buena chica. – tronó los dedos al acordarse de algo – Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Ella te ayudó! ¡Te ayudó a pasar tu examen cuando todos nosotros decidimos recibir educación en casa! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡De no haber sido por ella, jamás habrías podido aprobar por tu propia cuenta! Y ahora… gracias a ti, y a tu experimento, ya no puede competir en el certamen, es la burla de toda la ciudad y su reputación esta arruinada…_

 _\- ¿Esto va a durar mucho tiempo? – interrumpió la chica genio al mismo tiempo que revisaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera; su voz sonaba impaciente – Lamento tener que desengañarte, mi pobre e ingenua unidad fraterna mayor, pero mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo en charlas improductivas. Respecto a ese examen en el que recibí la inesperada ayuda del sujeto de prueba, es mi deber recordarte que aquel era un examen para niños en niveles preescolares y el objetivo era crear una artesanía, lo cual carece de relevancia en el mundo moderno y real. Ahora si me disculpan…_

 _Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. En ratos, Lola parecía relajarse lo suficiente como para no querer cometer una locura, solo para luego arder en deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a Lisa, mientras que el resto de las chicas, a excepción tal vez de Lucy, se veían sorprendidas, sin saber qué hacer. Sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, el joven peliblanco sintió que era hora de tratar de intervenir._

 _-Lisa, no debes hablar así. – replico Lincoln con voz estricta, pero a la vez calmada, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en el hombro de Lisa, evitando que se retirara a su habitación – No olvides que, en ese entonces, todos estábamos desesperados por aprobar y Lola tuvo la bondad de ayudarnos a pesar de perder sus ocho horas de sueño de belleza. Todos acordamos respetar las actividades de Lola y no volver a interrumpirla al momento de dormir…_

 _-Aquello fue un acuerdo del que no tengo memoria, pues nunca di a conocer mi opinión al respecto, y ustedes mismos tomaron la decisión contra mi propio juicio. Ahora, si me disculpan, todavía debo anotar en mi bitácora los resultados obtenidos en mi investigación por parte de los sujetos de prueba A y B, mejor conocidos como Lana y Lola Loud._

 _Apenas estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para introducirse de nuevo a su habitación, cuando Lana se interpuso en su camino._

 _-Wow, wow, wow, wow…detén ahí tu tren, Brainstain – dijo Lana al mismo tiempo que mostraba las palmas de las manos, pidiendo un alto._

 _Lisa suspiró de nuevo._

 _-Asumo que quisiste decir, "Einstein". Tu memoria a la hora de recordar datos relevantes, así como también el nombre de personas que contribuyeron al avance de la ciencia, es tan brillante como un agujero negro y el doble de densa._

 _Lana parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder._

 _-No sé qué quisiste decir con eso, pero… ¡como sea! – después de decir esto, miró a su hermana científica con recelo – ¿Acabas de decir que YO también era parte de tu… dichoso experimento?_

 _-Afirmativo. Dada la respuesta extrema del sujeto de prueba B, también conocido como Lola Loud, y la falta de respuesta de parte tuya, es fácil deducir que las constantes inmunizaciones realizadas en tu cuerpo fueron exitosas, ya que previnieron que la sustancia tomara efecto adverso en tu sistema nervioso central, lo cual me ha llevado a la conclusión de que mi proyecto para un nuevo tipo de inmunización en el tejido nervioso es factible y todo un éxito. – para sorpresa de todos, la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – En verdad, considero que deberías sentirte orgullosa al respecto. Acabas de hacer una gran contribución a la ciencia._

 _\- ¿Eh…? – Lana se quedó un tanto confundida por esa respuesta._

 _-Ella está hablando del experimento que hizo contigo, Lana – explicó Lincoln con paciencia – Ya sabes, cuando estuviste dentro de esa burbuja y recibías muchas inyecciones. Al parecer, eso fue lo que evitó que tuvieras insomnio al igual que Lola. Es por eso que Lisa está diciendo que hiciste una gran contribución a la ciencia…_

 _Lentamente, Lana abrió los ojos al comprender lo que Lisa había hecho. Después de un breve silencio, empezó a hablar:_

 _\- ¿Qué debería sentirme orgullosa? ¿Qué hice una gran contribución… a la ciencia? – preguntó con lentitud, solo para luego explotar en ira - ¡VETE AL DIABLO CON TU ESTUPIDA CIENCIA! ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue usarnos a Lola y a mí! ¡Todo este tiempo nos estuviste usando! ¡Nos usaste como ratas de laboratorio! – había enojo en su voz, pero, curiosamente, también había un cierto grado de asombro, como si, a pesar de todo, no pudiese creer que su propia hermana fuese capaz de hacer algo parecido – Quiero decir… todo este tiempo creí que el asunto de la burbuja lo habías hecho solo para fastidiarme, y que no pudiese hacer las cosas que me gustan, pero… – una vez más, la ira resurgió – ¡Siempre supe que eras mala, Lisa! ¡Pero esto…! ¡Nos estás haciendo a nosotras lo mismo que le hiciste a Hops, a El diablo, a Bitey y a todas mis mascotas…!_

 _Al decir esas palabras, la pequeña soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia y resentimiento, para sorpresa de todos. Incluso Lola se conmovió visiblemente al ver a su hermana en ese estado. Todos sabían el apego que la chica mil usos tenía con los animales, por lo que sabían que el tener que verlos disecados en una de las repisas del laboratorio de Lisa, como fue en el caso de Hops, muertos por radiación, como sucedió con Bitey, o simplemente donados a otras instituciones de investigación como fue el caso de El Diablo y muchos otros, debía ser en extremo doloroso para la chica. Lisa, sin embargo, permaneció en su estado inconmovible, viéndose cada vez más impaciente._

 _-Dado el hecho de que ninguno de ustedes sobrepasa el coeficiente intelectual de un animal, no veo ninguna diferencia al experimentar con un grupo de homínidos de limitada capacidad mental como ustedes. Por otro lado, no es de extrañar que tú, mi unidad fraternal mayor número ocho, sientas un excepcional acoplamiento con los animales, puesto que tú misma exhibes un comportamiento… cuestionable, considerando tu gusto por la suciedad y la inmundicia, por lo que creo que no sería desacertado de mi parte el afirmar que mis investigaciones están respaldadas, ya que no hice más que experimentar con un… "animal"._

 _Al escuchar esto, Lana agachó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lucy, Lily y Luan se acercaron presurosas a confortarla. Lincoln, por su parte, empezaba a sentir que su paciencia y su calma se diluían lentamente. Lana siempre se había enorgullecido de sus gustos y preferencias tan poco comunes, y estaba acostumbrada a que Lola la criticase constantemente por ello, pero en esta ocasión, la chica se sintió herida, pues Lisa había ido todavía más lejos que solo compararla con un animal: le había dado a entender que nada de lo que ella pudiese sentir o pensar era relevante para ella, y que su único propósito era ser usada como un conejillo de indias._

 _\- ¡OYE! – exclamó Lola con furia desde los brazos de Lynn - ¡NO LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA A MI HERMANA! ¡PUEDE QUE A VECES SEA ASQUEROSA, PERO NO ESTA BIEN QUE LE HABLES ASI!_

 _-Ya he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en esta improductiva conversación. – dijo Lisa con un suspiro, sin siquiera hacerle caso a Lola. – Si ya no tienen otra pregunta, me retiro a mis labores._

 _Apenas se había dado la vuelta, cuando Lola volvió a vociferar._

 _\- ¡OYE! ¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!? ¡AUN NO TERMINO CONTIGO! ¡NO SOMOS TUS CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS! ¡NO PUEDES TRATARNOS DE ESTA FORMA! ¡NO SOMOS ANIMALES QUE PUEDES USAR PARA TUS ESTUPIDOS EXPERIMENTOS!_

 _-YO ya he terminado con esta conversación – dijo Lisa con firmeza – Y mientras considere que es necesario, ustedes seguirán formando parte de mis investigaciones. Buenas tardes._

 _Y sin más, se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Lola estaba temblando de ira a sus espaldas._

 _-Eres… una… - su enojo era tal, que casi no podía hablar._

 _Entonces, su ira estalló por completo. La misma ira que hace que muchas personas realicen actos de los que más tarde se arrepienten y se ven obligados a pagar un precio muy alto por ello. Primero, se las ingenió para conectar un cabezazo a la nariz de Lynn, logrando con ello librarse de los brazos de la deportista mientras esta chillaba a causa del dolor. Todos se sorprendieron al ver esto, incuso Lisa. Después, la pequeña rubia no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó hacia Lisa, con intenciones de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Desafortunadamente, Lisa estaba preparada para su ataque._

 _\- ¡Seguridad! – exclamó._

 _De repente, una red fue lanzada desde el interior de la habitación de la chica genio, atrapando e inmovilizando a Lola contra el suelo, solo para que pocos segundos después, un dardo tranquilizador fuese lanzado para insertarse en su brazo. La pequeña princesa chilló por un momento, hasta que el efecto del dardo empezó a surtir efecto y empezó a adormecerse._

 _-Siento que debería agradecerte por esta inusitada demostración de comportamiento incivilizado. – comentó Lisa con una leve entonación de asombro en su voz. – Hacía tiempo que ardía en deseos de probar mi nuevo sistema de defensa activado por la voz. Esto sin duda demostrara de una vez por todas la actual diferencia entre nuestros intelectos, ¿cierto?_

 _Lola, a pesar de su estado aletargado, seguía moviéndose, luchando en vano por librarse de la red._

 _-Tu… pagaras por esto… Lisa… te lo aseguro… - masculló antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse._

 _Por un momento, ninguno de los hermanos Loud pudo reaccionar ante la escena que se acababa de desarrollar justo enfrente de ellos. Todos estaban atónitos, sin saber que acción tomar. Incluso Lincoln se sintió impresionado e impotente ante la situación. Finalmente, Luan fue la primera en reaccionar:_

 _\- ¡Lisa! ¡Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Ten por seguro que Mama y Papa se enterarán de esto! ¡Ellos…!_

 _\- ¿Deseas involucrar a nuestros progenitores de manera que ellos puedan frenar mis actividades? – interrumpió Lisa con voz fría y a la vez seria – Adelante, no me opondré a tu iniciativa, pero es menester aclarar que ellos no serán capaces de asistirlos en esta… cruzada que parecen haber emprendido en mi contra. – al decir esto, la chica retiró de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un papel enrollado y largo, los desplegó por completo y se lo pasó a Luan – Aquí tengo un contrato firmado por ambos progenitores desde que yo tenía cinco años de edad, donde se me otorga total libertad de acción para llevar a cabo mis funciones científicas. De manera que cualquier argumento que puedan arrojarles, será refutado con todo el peso que la ley otorga._

 _Todos se sorprendieron todavía más al comprobar que, efectivamente, las firmas de ambos padres estaban escritas en el papel, junto con todos los lineamientos característicos de un papel legal._

 _-No lo puedo creer… – musitó Lynn – En verdad hiciste que Mama y Papa firmaran un contrato…_

 _Lisa hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano_

 _-Por favor. Cualquier duda que puedan tener al respecto, consúltenla con mi abogado. – y le pasó una tarjeta de presentación de un abogado muy reconocido._

 _La siguiente en hablar fue Lucy. Por una vez, su voz denotaba una gran aflicción._

 _-Lisa… una vez que despierte, Lola jamás olvidara lo que le hiciste…_

 _Con una actitud despreocupada y con su característica voz carente de sentimientos, Lisa respondió._

 _-Mejor. Que recuerde bien lo que sucede cuando se obstruye el camino al conocimiento y a la razón. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi valioso tiempo con conversaciones insulsas._

 _Hasta ese entonces, Lincoln había permanecido en silencio, prefiriendo escuchar antes que hablar impulsivamente, pero su paciencia había llegado hasta su límite. No podía permitir que las cosas terminasen de esa manera, debía afrontar el problema de frente y solucionarlo. Tratando de mantener la compostura, exclamó:_

 _\- ¡Detente ahí, Lisa!_

 _Soltando un gruñido de fastidio, la niña genio volvió a darse la vuelta._

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué? No tengo deseos de seguir con este parloteo insustancial…_

 _\- ¡Qué pena, porque todavía hay mucho mas de que hablar! Escúchame y escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, Lisa – dijo el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que la señalaba con su dedo índice con un fulgor de lucha en la mirada – Te he visto hacer un montón de cosas que hubieran disgustado a nuestros padres, si lo hubieran sabido, y me ha dado mucha pena. Si no hemos dicho nada al respecto, es porque aún tenemos fe en que algún día decidas volver a ser nuestra hermana, pero… por lo que nos has mostrado hoy, parece que eso no sucederá muy pronto…_

 _-Lincoln… - murmuró Lynn con tristeza, pero este prefirió seguir hablando._

 _-Lo que le hiciste a Lana y a Lola fue despreciable. – al ver que la chica abría la boca para replicar ante ese comentario, el chico la detuvo con la palma de su mano – No, no me digas que fue por el bien de la ciencia o algo así. Eso no significa nada. A estas alturas, creo que ambos sabemos que esto lo hiciste por pura malicia._

 _Lisa frunció el ceño al oír esa ultima oración._

 _-A pesar de que hemos intentado de muchas maneras hablar contigo, incluirte en nuestras conversaciones, demostrarte que nos importas y que nos preocupamos por ti, tu misma te has encargado de hacernos a un lado como si fuésemos tus enemigos. He visto lo que hiciste con las mascotas de Lana, sin que te importase ni siquiera un poco sus sentimientos. He visto muchas veces la forma despectiva en la que tratas a Lynn o a Luan con respecto a sus pasatiempos y actividades, así como también he visto todo lo que has hecho para entorpecer el trabajo de Luna con respecto a su musica. No he dicho ni una palabra a un montón de cosas que he oído acerca de ti, como, por ejemplo, el cómo echaste a Lily de su habitación durante mi ausencia…_

 _Sin poderlo evitar, la pequeña Lily soltó un gemido al escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre esa triste experiencia._

 _-He tratado… ¡por Dios! cuantas veces he tratado de entender como una chica como tú, con tanto talento, con tantas capacidades de discernimiento, con tanta preparación… pudo haber decidido seguir este estilo de vida. Y, créeme, me ha costado mucho trabajo convencer a las chicas de no darse por vencidas contigo, pues, a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que en el fondo hay algo de bondad en ti. – suspiró con cansancio – Dime una cosa Lisa, ¿por qué decidiste echar a perder el amor de tu propia familia? – hubo un breve silencio, al parecer, Lisa no estaba de ánimos para responder – Hace no mucho tiempo, eras alguien confiable que siempre estaba ahí para ofrecer su ayuda cuando lo necesitábamos, convivías con nosotros, compartimos innumerables experiencias juntos, nos divertíamos… dime la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?_

 _Tras un breve silencio, la chica respondió:_

 _\- ¿Alguna vez consideraste que_ _ **siempre**_ _he sido la misma? – contestó Lisa finalmente, con incordio en la voz – ¿Qué simplemente me canse de portar la… máscara del supuesto amor familiar ante ustedes?_

" _¿_ _Supuesto?..._ _¿_ _Mascara?" Lincoln cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se forzaba a contar hasta diez en su mente._

 _-Jamás creeré eso. No estas siendo tu misma. Te estas comportando de manera insensible, insolente y rebelde con todos nosotros. Como dije, he aguantado muchas cosas, pero no pienso seguir aguantando que nos menosprecies a mi o a mis hermanas. – hizo una breve pausa para mirar a la pequeña científica a los ojos – Esto tiene que parar, Lisa. Tiene que parar_ _ **AHORA**_ _._

 _Un tanto sorprendida por el tono autoritario de su hermano, Lisa abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra, Lincoln la interrumpió._

 _-De ahora en adelante vas a respetarnos y dejaras de lado tus pruebas científicas en cada uno de nosotros. También quiero que te disculpes con Lana ahora mismo por todo lo que le has dicho, así como también todas las cosas horribles que hiciste con sus mascotas; más tarde, harás lo mismo con Lola en cuanto ella despierte, ¿está claro?_

 _Sobreponiéndose al asombro de ver a su hermano hablarle de ese modo, Lisa preguntó:_

 _\- ¿Debo acaso asumir que me estás dando una orden?_

 _-Así es._

 _-Entonces, parece que te estas olvidando de quien eres, mi… "estimada" unidad fraternal de sexo masculino. No eres mi progenitor, por lo tanto, no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad sobre mí._

 _-Cierto, no soy Papa o Mama… pero soy tu hermano mayor, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras haces lo quieres con nosotros. Lisa… somos tu familia, tus hermanos… ¿acaso eso no significa nada para ti? – al oír esto, Lisa se limitó a simplemente fruncir el ceño – Tienes que respetarnos… tienes que respetar nuestra individualidad, nuestros talentos, nuestros defectos, nuestras virtudes… así como también el que no seamos tan inteligentes como tú._

 _-Un hermano no es más que un organismo que, respecto a otro, es nacido a partir de los mismos progenitores, particularmente de la misma especie, o el mismo grupo consanguíneo. – respondió Lisa sin alterarse – Fuera de eso, no veo que utilidad pueda tener para mí el tener hermanos, siendo que sus conocimientos de la ciencia dejan mucho que desear. El respeto, por otra parte, es el miramiento o consideración hacia un semejante… – soltó un pequeño bufido – Creo que no hace falta aclarar que ninguno de ustedes podría jamás ser considerado mi "semejante" o mi "igual". – al oír esto, todos se estremecieron de ira – Por ello, el mayor beneficio que se puede obtener de parte de ustedes, es que me sirvan como sujetos de prueba en mis múltiples ensayos. – después añadió en un tono un tanto altanero, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas – Deberían sentirse honrados, es la mayor contribución a la humanidad a la que jamás podrán aspirar. Ahora, si ya terminaste con tu enseñanza de moralidad, tengo mucho que hacer hoy._

 _Al oír aquellas palabras, fue entonces que Lincoln comprendió cuan ingenuo había sido al tratar de salvar a su hermana de su propia aura oscura. La pequeña Lisa, a quien el mismo había cuidado cuando no era más que un bebe, acababa de demostrar que era una niña despiadada y egoísta con su propia familia. El resto de las hermanas estaba en un estado de completa conmoción. El peliblanco apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, buscando reprimir la ira que empezaba a hacerle desear poder golpear a su hermana._

" _Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que yo mismo me ofrecía a ser su sujeto de prueba… ¡que tonto fui!" pensó el chico._

 _-Discúlpate ahora mismo por todo lo que acabas de decir…_

 _-Soy una científica. No me disculpare por decir la verdad._

" _Entonces… así son las cosas…" pensó el chico._

 _\- ¿Es esa tu última palabra? Muy bien. – suspiró, y al hacerlo, recuperó toda su compostura – Nunca pensé en tener que decirle esto a una de mis hermanas, pero… escucha bien, Lisa… No eres más que una chica ególatra, altanera e intratable. Presumes de tener una gran inteligencia y de ser superior a nosotros en todos los sentidos, pero en realidad… no eres más que una mula con arneses de caballo._

 _Al decir todo esto, Lincoln le lanzaba a su hermana una mirada penetrante, mientras que Lisa, por primera vez en toda la conversación, se mostró turbada, temblando de pies a cabeza al oír las palabras, o mejor dicho, el insulto de su hermano._

 _\- ¿Cómo di…?_

 _-Lo que oíste. A una mula se le puede limpiar las patas, enlucir sus ancas, ponerle arneses de oro brillante e incluso se le puede enganchar a un carruaje muy elegante… pero sigue siendo una mula. Igual tú, que tienes diplomas, doctorados, reconocimientos por tu labor científica y… "humanitaria" entre comillas, y presumes y te ufanas de ser como un caballo de raza pura… pero en el fondo, no eres más que una mula terca y testaruda a pesar de todo._

 _Sin esperar una réplica, Lincoln caminó hacia Lola, retiró la red de su cuerpo, así como también el dardo tranquilizador, la levantó del suelo y la cargó en sus brazos, como si en verdad fuese una pequeña princesa. Al llevar a Lola en sus brazos, el peliblanco miró una última vez a su hermana científica._

 _-Aun no es muy tarde para arrepentirte, Lisa. Soy tu hermano, y siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte si me necesitas. Solo recuerda que si algo como esto vuelve a suceder… habrá consecuencias muy serias…_

 _Una vez dicho esto, el chico se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras con su hermana en brazos. El resto de las hermanas, todavía asombradas por todo lo que se había dicho y hecho, no tardaron en seguir a su único hermano, dando por finalizado ese gran conflicto, al mismo por un tiempo. Lisa, al verse completamente sola, tardó unos minutos en recuperar su aplomo y expresión usual; una vez que lo hizo, entró de nuevo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Después de ese suceso tan lamentable, la paz volvió a la casa Loud de manera relativa. Ya sea que las palabras de Lincoln le habían afectado de manera profunda o simplemente se le habían agotado las ideas, Lisa no volvió a hacer experimentos con ninguno de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se podría asumir en un principio, esto no hizo sino sumirlos en un estado de continua ansiedad.

" _En ese entonces, todo lo que pudimos hacer fue esperar."_ recordó Lincoln. _"Instintivamente, nos preparamos para el inevitable fin de toda esa contienda. Al principio, no llegó. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro días… y nada. Nunca antes la casa Loud estuvo tanto tiempo en silencio. Creo que, en el fondo, todos sabíamos que algo_ _ **grande**_ _estaba por suceder… "_

Efectivamente, por unos días, el silencio inundó las paredes de la casa Loud. Incluso los padres empezaron a preocuparse por las miradas que sus hijos intercambiaban entre si durante la cena, pero sobretodo, lo que más les preocupó fue que todos, a excepción tal vez de su único hijo, se apartaban de Lisa, como si esta fuese un ente maligno capaz de devorarles sin ninguna clase de miramiento, o simplemente causarles un mal indescriptible. En ese entonces, Lincoln había estado seguro de que, en algún momento sus padres debieron haber tenido una leve sospecha, o quizás un presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien entre sus hijos, pero, como ya era su costumbre, y puesto que desconocían por completo todo lo que Lisa había hecho en los últimos años, decidieron dejar que ellos mismos resolvieran sus problemas, cualesquiera que estos fueran.

" _Aquello definitivamente no era algo nuevo."_

Las cosas llegaron a tal punto que la tensión, o mejor dicho, el enojo y el resentimiento contra Lisa dentro de la casa eran casi palpables. Nadie recordaba alguna otra ocasión en que la casa hubiese estado sumida en una atmosfera tan cargada. Lola, en especial, tenía motivos de sobra para estar enfadada con Lisa, pues, al poco tiempo de haber despertado del sueño provocado por el dardo tranquilizador, lo primero de lo que vino a enterarse fue que los videos donde ella misma aparecía en un estado de completa locura se habían vuelto virales en toda la nación; peor aún fue cuando Lana descubrió que, al parecer, Lindsey Sweetwater, la rival de Lola, había adquirido los videos gracias a alguien muy cercano a la vivienda Loud, quien había accedido a ceder el material filmográfico a cambio de una cuantiosa donación a la fundación de investigación científica de la Universidad de Michigan con sede en Royal Woods.

"¡Por supuesto que fue Lisa!" había exclamado Lola en esa ocasión. "¡Todo esto apesta a Lisa!"

Llena de ira, le había preguntado a Lincoln porque la pequeña genio no había sido castigada como se lo merecía en esa ocasión, al mismo tiempo que declaraba que, si nadie iba a decir algo al respecto, ella misma iría a quejarse con sus padres. Lincoln la tranquilizó con estas palabras:

"No pienso seguir tolerando las insolencias de Lisa, Lola" dijo con voz fría. "Esta es la última vez que le doy una oportunidad. Si vuelve a hacer algo parecido con cualquiera de ustedes o conmigo… yo mismo la castigaré."

Estas palabras hicieron que, tanto Lola como el resto de las hermanas se mirasen entre sí con nerviosismo y duda, pues nunca antes habían oído a su hermano hablar con tanta seriedad.

Desde luego, no hace falta decir que los intentos de hablar con Lisa fueron suspendidos indefinidamente, ya que el descontento y la ira se podían casi sentir en el ambiente. Lincoln tuvo la sensatez de no volver a insistirle a sus hermanas en seguir con su proyecto inicial, pues hasta el mismo encontraba difícil el seguir siendo amable con su hermana menor. Curiosamente, ninguna de las chicas le reclamó jamás por haberlas convencido de tratar de darle a Lisa una nueva oportunidad, y nunca se quejaron al respecto, lo cual era algo que el mismo Lincoln nunca esperó de parte de ellas. En verdad lo había sorprendido.

" _Quizás fue porque ya no éramos los niños que una vez fuimos…"_ pensó el peliblanco.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y en veces parecía permanecer congelado en un solo momento o en un solo día. Todos los hermanos seguían con sus vidas, sus quehaceres y sus pasatiempos, pero cualquiera que se hubiese tomado el tiempo y la libertad de observarlos detenidamente, hubiera podido adivinar con suma facilidad que **algo** dentro de sus mentes les distraía o preocupaba enormemente. Y fue precisamente en esas circunstancias en las que, finalmente, aquello que instintivamente habían sabido desde un principio que sucedería… sucedió.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Cinco días habían pasado desde la dura confrontación que todos habían tenido con Lisa. El ambiente dentro de la casa se sentía como un campo lleno de minas, donde solo cabía esperar que sucediese una cosa eventualmente: una explosión. Quizás por ello, la mayoría de los hermanos buscaba la mayor parte del tiempo estar fuera de casa, ya fuese haciendo una actividad, saliendo con los amigos o simplemente dando un paseo por el parque._

 _En ese día en particular, que era viernes, Lincoln había tenido un horario muy ajetreado. Al terminar las clases, lo primero que hizo fue dar tutorías en ciencias y matemáticas a un grupo de estudiantes rezagados durante una hora y media. Después, fue a la biblioteca a reunirse con Clyde y el resto de sus amigos para terminar una exposición de historia en la que venían trabajando toda la semana (por fortuna, terminaron temprano, pues solo les faltaba pulir unos cuantos detalles). Luego, tuvo practica de baloncesto con su equipo en el gimnasio escolar. Una vez que todos esos compromisos fueron concluidos exitosamente, solo le quedaba un pendiente por cumplir: su cita con Ronnie Anne, la cual llevaba varios días esperando con emoción._

 _Lamentablemente, una vez que Lincoln salió de las duchas, completamente limpio y peinado para la ocasión tan especial que le esperaba, recibió una llamada de parte de Ronnie Anne, informándole que, tristemente, tendrían que suspender su cita de esa tarde, ya que había ocurrido una emergencia familiar en su casa._

 _Desde hacía algún tiempo, Lincoln se había enterado que la abuela de su novia padecía de neumonía, siendo a tal grado su dolencia, que habían tenido que internarla en el hospital, directamente en el área de cuidados intensivos. En un principio, parecía que la enfermedad tenía grandes posibilidades de ser controlada gracias al continuo suministro de antibióticos, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo resultó evidente que el estado de salud de la mujer se había deteriorado a tal grado que fue necesario practicarle una traqueotomía, es decir, tuvieron que abrirle la tráquea e insertar un tubo de manera que esto facilitara el paso del aire a los pulmones. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de esto y de todos los cuidados que se le daban, no hubo mejorías en el estado de la abuela._

 _Bajo estas circunstancias, se le recomendó a la familia Casagrande que siempre tuviesen a alguien haciendo guardia cerca de su habitación en el hospital, o en su defecto, que siempre estuviesen al alcance de una llamada, en caso de que una emergencia pudiese suceder en cualquier momento. Desde luego, para nadie pasó desapercibido el verdadero significado de la palabra "emergencia"; la abuela podía morir en cualquier momento, y las posibilidades de un restablecimiento general eran muy pocas. Debido a esto, Ronnie Anne no había podido hacer el viaje hasta Royal Woods, pues su familia estaba inmersa en un estado de profunda inquietud e incertidumbre, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el final de la vida de esa buena y cariñosa mujer se retrasara cuanto más fuera posible._

 _-Lo siento, Lincoln – dijo Ronnie Anne con pesadumbre – Con cómo están las cosas, no creo que podamos tener nuestra cita. Todos estamos muy preocupados por la abuela y… bueno…no me sentiría bien si voy contigo. De veras lo siento…_

 _-No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Lincoln – Entiendo que es una situación muy difícil. Espero de todo corazón que tu abuela se mejore. Ya saldremos en otra ocasión, descuida._

 _Así pues, sin perder más tiempo, el joven peliblanco montó su bicicleta (la cual él mismo había comprado con su propio dinero) y pedaleó con dirección a su casa. Tenía un hambre enorme, ya que había preferido guardar su apetito hasta que su novia y él llegasen al restaurante de fusión Jean Juan, donde ambos habían tenido una cita doble con Lori y Bobby hacia algunos años, por lo que sus únicos pensamientos al avanzar a través de las calles de Royal Woods eran: ¿Qué habrá de cena hoy en la casa?_

" _De haber sabido lo que me esperaba al llegar a la casa, probablemente hubiese preferido ir al restaurante solo"_

 _Una vez que arribó a su hogar, desmontó la bicicleta, la guardó en la cochera y se dispuso a entrar. Apenas había abierto la puerta, mentalmente preparado para gritar: "Ya estoy en casa", cuando escuchó la voz de Luan, que sonaba completamente agitada y nerviosa._

 _-Esto está mal, esto está muy mal… no, esto está peor que mal… - decía._

 _\- ¡Ugh! ¿Quieres por favor dejar de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez? ¡Ya sabemos que todo está mal, no hace falta que nos lo confirmes! – aquella, sin duda alguna, era la voz de Lola._

 _-Lo sé, lo se… es solo que… - al parecer, no encontró palabras para expresarse - ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¡Justo después de lo que paso el otro día!_

" _¿_ _Justo después de lo que paso el otro día?" – se preguntó Lincoln en su mente – "¿De qué diablos están hablando?"_

 _Lleno de curiosidad, el peliblanco decidió permanecer en su sitio, con la puerta entreabierta y agudizando el oído para escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo sus hermanas._

 _\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de lamentarte de una vez por todas?! ¡Eres la mayor! ¡Actúa como si lo fueras! – aquella era la voz de Lynn._

 _Esto último pareció surtir efecto, pues la comediante no dijo nada más._

 _\- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? – aquella era la voz de Lana. Sonaba muy preocupada. - ¿Deberíamos llamar a Mama y Papa? ¿O deberíamos llamar a Lincoln de nuevo? ¿Y qué me dicen de Luna? ¿No deberíamos…?_

 _Antes de que pudiese terminar, Luan soltó un bufido._

 _-A Luna no le importa nada de lo que pasa en esta casa, eso ya lo ha demostrado muy claramente. ¡Es peor que un político! ¡Al menos los políticos "fingen" interés por un tiempo! ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?_

 _Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos._

 _-Lo que sea que hagamos, debemos hacerlo pronto – esta vez fue Lucy quien habló – Lily parece estar bien por el momento, pero no podemos permitir que algo como esto quede impune. Personalmente, yo sugeriría que contactásemos a Lincoln nuevamente…_

" _¿Algo le paso a Lily?" se preguntó así mismo Lincoln con preocupación._

 _\- ¡Si! – respondió Lana – El sabrá que hacer…_

 _-Chicas… - replico Luan con voz indecisa – No estoy muy segura de que eso sea una buena idea. ¿No recuerdan lo que paso la última vez con Lisa?_

 _-Todas recordamos claramente ese funesto evento – contestó Lucy con voz un áspera._

 _-Sí, bueno… entonces recuerdan lo que Lincoln dijo, ¿no? Él dijo que, si algo así volvía a suceder, habría serias consecuencias…_

 _\- ¡Si! – exclamó Lola con ímpetu en la voz – También dijo que el mismo castigaría a Lisa si volvía a hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo conmigo y con Lana. Honestamente, yo digo que Lisa hace mucho tiempo que debió haber recibido un castigo, y si Lincoln va a hacerlo… ¡mejor aún!_

 _\- ¡No, Lola! ¡No me estas entendiendo! – replico Luan – Mira… conozco a Lincoln prácticamente desde que nació, ¿ok? Y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado en toda mi vida. Desde que regresó a casa, ha cambiado mucho… ya no es el mismo de antes…_

" _Luan, ¿es que acaso no confías en mí?" pensó Lincoln con tristeza._

 _\- ¡Ah! – exclamó de repente – ¡No me malentiendan! Lincoln es un gran hermano y es muy maduro para su edad. Es solo que… si se llega a enterar de esto… ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer?_

 _\- ¿Estás diciendo acaso que temes que Lincoln golpee a Lisa? – preguntó Lucy de repente._

 _-Nooo… - claramente, había duda en su voz – Bueno… tal vez, si…_

 _Lincoln no supo que pensar al respecto._

" _¿Ella teme que yo quiera golpear a Lisa? ¿Por qué?"_

 _\- ¿Tan malo sería eso? – preguntó Lucy con voz apagada._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-*Suspiro* Nuestros padres nunca han sido muy afectos a recurrir a los castigos físicos cada vez que necesitaban corregirnos, eso lo sabemos bien, pero… tal vez, solo tal vez, eso sea precisamente lo que hace falta en estos momentos. Hasta hace poco, todo lo que Lincoln podía hacer era tener paciencia y mostrarse indulgente en todo momento con Lisa. Asimismo, no deben olvidar que fue Lincoln quien nunca dejo de insistir en que la perdonásemos, pero… al final, fue ella, y solo ella quien abusó de la benevolencia de nuestro hermano. Que Lincoln haya decidido poner un límite a todo eso, en lo personal, me parece bien y correcto. Dime, ¿puedes acaso decir con toda honestidad que Lisa no merece ser disciplinada después de todo lo que ha hecho?_

 _Luan tartamudeó un poco antes de contestar._

 _-Bueno… tal vez… pero…_

 _-Lincoln prometió que el mismo castigaría a Lisa si volvía a hacer un acto de crueldad hacia cualquiera de nosotros – interrumpió Lucy – *Suspiro* Bueno… pues, ya lo hizo._

 _Al oír esto Lincoln sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban contra su propia voluntad._

" _¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Lisa?"_

 _-Por otro lado – continuó Lucy – conozco bien a mi hermano. Lincoln no es de la clase de chicos que se dejan llevar por sus emociones… el nunca dejaría que la ira lo tentara a hacer alguna locura de la que después pudiese arrepentirse. Tengo plena confianza en que el trataría de hacer lo correcto dada la situación._

 _\- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó de repente Lynn – Lincoln ha sido el mejor hermano para todas nosotras. Siempre está dispuesto a escucharnos, a ayudarnos con nuestros problemas y siempre sabe que hacer o cómo actuar ante todas las situaciones… es todo un caballero, un amigo confiable y alguien muy inteligente… ¡tenemos que confiar en él!_

 _Al oír estas palabras, Lincoln sintió como si una ligera, pero a la vez placentera carga eléctrica le hubiese recorrido por todo el cuerpo. Resultaba agradable saber que su hermana deportista, en particular, tenía una muy buena opinión sobre él._

 _-Está bien, está bien… - exclamó Luan – Confiaré en Lincoln. Pero, miren, se están olvidando de un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito, pero muy, muy importantito: Lincoln tiene una cita hoy con Ronnie Anne. Tal vez por eso es que no ha contestado nuestras llamadas._

 _-Ah… - dijo Lynn con desgano – Es cierto, lo había olvidado, hoy es su cita…_

" _¿Intentaron llamarme? Tal vez lo hicieron cuando estaba en las duchas…"_

 _-Si lo llamamos en medio de su cita para hablarle de esto, seguramente se enfadará mucho – comentó Lana._

 _-Es cierto – dijo Lynn con resignación – Tal vez sea mejor que no le digamos nada por el momento. Por lo menos se merece una tarde de diversión…_

 _Lincoln_ _no pudo aguantar más, abrió por completo la puerta de la casa y camino hasta la sala carraspeando sonoramente. De no haber estado tan concentrado en la conversación de sus hermanas, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibie ron: todas, a excepción de Lucy, parecían sorprendidas por su sola visión._

 _\- ¡Lincoln! – exclamó Lynn - ¿Cómo es que…? Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?_

 _Sus mejillas se veían coloradas, seguramente por la vergüenza de que su propio hermano escuchase lo que ella misma opinaba de él. Lincoln pensó que se veía linda._

 _-Estuve oculto el tiempo suficiente para saber que Lisa volvió a hacer algo inaceptable. Ahora, ¿quieren, por favor decirme que fue lo que paso?_

 _Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, como si tratasen de decidir quién sería la primera en hablar. Después, sin decir una sola palabra, todas se apartaron un poco de sus sitios, de manera que Lincoln pudiese ver el sofá de la sala, donde la pequeña Lily yacía inconsciente._

 _\- ¡Lily! – exclamó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que corría presuroso para arrodillarse al lado de su pequeña hermana y le tomaba las manos - ¡Lily, despierta!_

 _El rostro de la niña se veía pálido y a la vez se sentía frio como una estatua._

 _-No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Luan – Ella está bien. Lucy le revisó los signos vitales y parece que solo esta inconsciente._

 _-En efecto – contestó Lucy – El reino de las sombras eternas aún no ha reclamado su alma._

 _El peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Después, miró detenidamente a cada una de sus hermanas._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo llego Lily a este estado? – preguntó._

 _-Ah… bueno… es una larga historia – respondió Lynn al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza._

 _-Resúmela._

 _-Ahh… bueno, lo que paso fue que… - la chica deportista miró con desesperación a su hermana gótica - ¿Lucy? ¿No podrías tu…?_

 _-*Suspiro* Al parecer, Lily, estuvo hablando con Lana y Lola sobre perdonar a Lisa, pero ellas no quisieron escuchar más sobre ese tema en particular… - al decir esto, las gemelas voltearon hacia un lado, ligeramente apenadas – Después, decidió tocar la puerta de la habitación de Lisa para tratar de convencerla de que… ah… de que aun la amamos y solo queremos que vuelva a ser nuestra hermana, igual que antes…_

" _Lily trató de hablar con Lisa… oh, no… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…"_

 _-Mira, tienes que entender una cosa… Nosotras le dijimos que lo que estaba haciendo era una mala idea, que Lisa no quería nada de nosotros, excepto usarnos como animales para sus experimentos – dijo Lana con remordimiento – Pero ella… bueno, ella simplemente no se daba por vencida…_

 _-Lily siguió tocando la puerta de la habitación de Lisa, prácticamente suplicándole… - continuó Lola._

 _-Y entonces… bueno… la verdad, nos sorprendimos mucho cuando Lisa dijo que la puerta estaba abierta y que Lily podía pasar. – continuó Lola._

 _Las chicas guardaron silencio por unos instantes._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió entonces? – preguntó Lincoln con algo de impaciencia._

 _Las gemelas se miraron entre sí, solo para luego voltear a ver a Lucy. La gótica soltó su característico suspiro antes de responder._

 _-Cuando Lily tocó la perilla de la puerta… fue electrocutada, al parecer, muy fuertemente… y se desmayó… – hubo un breve, pero a la vez pesado silencio, en el que Lincoln no pudo hacer más que tratar de asimilar en su mente lo que acababa de oír – Después de eso, Lana y Lola corrieron hasta mi habitación a contarme lo que había pasado. Fue entonces que decidí llamarte a ti, a Luan y a Lynn. Lynn llegó primero, después Luan y.… bueno, tu no contestabas tu celular… intenté llamar a Luna, pero olvidé que no tenía su nuevo número…_

 _Lucy siguió hablando, pero solo lo primero permaneció en la memoria del joven peliblanco._

" _Entonces, eso es lo que paso. Lisa electrocutó a Lily"_

 _De todas las cosas que la chica había hecho, esta tenía que ser, sin lugar a dudas, la peor de todas. A pesar de que en el pasado había hecho prácticas de conducción de electricidad con las tiaras de Lola, nunca había sucedido que, deliberadamente, quisiera hacer desfallecer a ninguno de sus hermanos. Aquello no podía ser tolerado, menos aun siendo Lily la víctima, cuyo único delito fue no rendirse en tratar de buscar la reconciliación de su hermana mayor con el resto de su familia._

 _Sin poderlo evitar, Lincoln sintió como la ira empezaba a correr por sus venas. En su mente empezaron a desfilar, una tras otra, las distintas maneras en las podría hacer sufrir a Lisa y vengar el dolor que le había causado a Lily. Sin embargo, después de unos breves instantes, constató, desconcertado, que sus hermanas lo miraban con cierto asombro, quizás adivinando que, dentro de la mente de su hermano, se ocultaba un gran rencor y un peligroso deseo de venganza._

 _Lincoln se frotó fuertemente la cara, avergonzado de su reacción. Se obligó a sí mismo a contar hasta diez y a relajarse._

 _-Discúlpenme. Me he enojado mucho y pensé en… vaya, ya no se ni en lo que pensé…_

 _-Está bien, Lincoln. Lo entendemos. – dijo Lynn al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano. El chico asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después, su rostro adquirió una expresión llena de determinación._

 _-El momento ha llegado. Es hora de castigar a Lisa como se lo merece. – al decir esto, el peliblanco alzó la vista para ver a sus hermanas a los ojos; las chicas le devolvieron la mirada con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y miradas firmes – Lucy. Acércate, por favor. Necesito que hagas algo por mí._

 _La pequeña gótica se acercó, y al hacerlo, Lincoln se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Casi por instinto, el resto de las chicas se inclinaron ligeramente, esperando poder escuchar, aunque solo fuese un poco de lo que su hermano le decía en una voz apenas perceptible. Lucy no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Miró a su hermano con expresión vacilante._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó. Lincoln asintió._

 _-Puede que esta sea mi única oportunidad y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar con esto. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?_

 _-Lo haré – sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Lucy? – preguntó Lola de inmediato, pero Lincoln simplemente la ignoró._

 _-Luan, llama a Papa y a Mama. Diles que tienen que venir cuanto antes a la casa. Si es necesario, diles que Lily esta inconsciente._

 _-Eh… sí, claro – contestó Luan, un poco desconcertada por la velocidad a la que se estaban desarrollando las cosas._

 _-Lana, ¿aun tienes la cuerda que solías usar para atar cocodrilos?_

 _La pequeña rubia miró a su hermano con sorpresa._

 _-Ehh… sí, creo que debe estar en mi habitación en alguna parte…_

 _-Entonces ve por ella y espérame allá arriba._

 _La niña corrió presurosa a cumplir la orden de su hermano._

 _-Lynn, ¿puedes cuidar de Lily mientras que yo voy por Lisa?_

 _-Por supuesto._

 _-Lola, tu quédate aquí. Si Lynn necesita ayuda, haz todo lo que ella te pida. – la niña asintió sin decir una palabra._

 _Tras esta confirmación, Lincoln empezó a subir las escaleras._

 _-Espera un momento, Lincoln – lo interrumpió Luan. El chico la miró con algo de impaciencia – Solo… dime una cosa… ¿Vas a hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer o solo… vas a…?_

 _-Hare lo que tenga que hacer. – y sin decir otra palabra, siguió subiendo las escaleras._

 _Al llegar al segundo piso, vio que Lana ya lo estaba esperando con la cuerda en sus manos, así que le pidió que lo acompañase. Cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa, la cual seguía firmemente cerrada, todavía con el rotulo de "no molestar" colgando en la parte superior. Le ordenó a Lana que esperase afuera de la habitación y que solo entrara cuando él se lo pidiera. Después, sin molestarse en tocar antes, el peliblanco dio una fuerte patada que prácticamente derribó la puerta junto con varios cerrojos internos._

 _Al entrar Lincoln de forma tan intempestiva, Lisa se había sorprendido tanto, que casi había terminado por caerse de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Al parecer, había estado trabajando con un microscopio al mismo tiempo que realizaba anotaciones en un cuaderno. La mesa, por cierto, se encontraba llena de papeles y varios tubos de ensayo, cuyo contenido era muy variado. Cerca había un viejo pizarrón verde, lleno de fórmulas difíciles de distinguir, mientras que en el suelo había libros regados por todas partes. Era fácil darse cuenta de que Lisa se había obsesionado en sus proyectos a un grado casi enfermizo, ya que se podía apreciar que su apariencia era todavía más descuidada, además del hecho de que en todo el cuarto se podía percibir un cierto olor a rancio y un aire frio._

 _\- ¡Lincoln! – exclamó Lisa al mismo tiempo que trataba de incorporarse de nuevo – ¿Cuál es el significado de este impulsivo allanamiento a mi espacio personal? – se sorprendió todavía mas cuando vio que la puerta había sido completamente derribada a pesar de tener varios seguros – Espero que estés preparado para responder ante nuestros progenitores por tu reciente arrebato emocional._

" _Estoy preparado para responder ante ellos no solo por la puerta…" pensó Lincoln._

 _\- ¿Hubieses abierto la puerta si yo simplemente hubiese tocado y pedido que me dejaras entrar? – pregunto el chico con toda calma._

 _-Ah… tu punto en cierta medida es válido. – Lincoln negó con la cabeza ante ese comentario._

 _-Olvidémonos de eso. Creo que ya sabes porque estoy aquí. – Lisa asintió._

 _-Asumo que el motivo de tu imprevista presencia en el interior de mi estancia no es más que el producto del descontento que has sentido al enterarte del incidente acontecido sobre nuestra unidad fraterna más joven._

 _-Así es, aunque, francamente, yo no lo llamaría un incidente._

" _Más bien, lo llamaría una apuñalada sobre la espalda" pensó el joven peliblanco._

 _-Solo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _La chica soltó un suspiro y se ajustó los anteojos antes de contestar. Todo su lenguaje corporal denotaba que consideraba la respuesta más que obvia._

 _-Nuestra unidad fraternal más joven, es decir Lily, no hizo más que brindarme numerosos momentos de desasosiego profesional. Justo cuando más enfrascada estaba mi mente en descifrar interrogantes dignas de mi intelecto, se puso a importunarme con sus constantes golpes a mi puerta, ignorando mis palabras cada vez que le reiteraba que no estaba dentro de mis intereses el salir de mi habitación a hablar con ella. Por más que insistí, no hizo más que negarse a dejarme en paz con mis propias cavilaciones. Por ello, tome la resolución de ponerla en un estado inconsciente, provocado por una ligera corriente eléctrica que corrió a través del pomo de mi puerta. Nada demasiado riesgoso, desde luego, solo lo suficiente para que me dejase en paz._

 _Hasta ese entonces, Lincoln había pensado que era imposible sentirse todavía mas enojado con su hermana. Obviamente se equivocó, sin embargo, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no explotar frente a su hermana._

 _-Ella solo quería hablar contigo, Lisa…_

 _-Un hecho desafortunado, sin duda, pero entorpecedor para el avance de mi trabajo científico._

" _¿No puedes dejar de pensar en tu trabajo científico siquiera por un momento?"_

 _Lincoln cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas que no hace mucho tiempo dije que, si algo como lo sucedido con Lana y Lola volvía a repetirse, habría consecuencias muy serias? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hermana con severidad, como si la viera tal cual era por primera vez._

 _-Ciertamente lo recuerdo. Sin embargo, de nuevo me veo en la imperiosa necesidad de recordarte que tengo un contrato firmado por nuestros progenitores, por lo que, ante los ojos de la ley, estoy en mi justo derecho de hacer mis proyectos de la forma en que yo misma crea más conveniente. Por otro lado, no tienes ninguna autoridad para imponerme un castigo y…_

 _-No es necesario que me vuelvas a repetir todo eso. – replicó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para detenerla – Veo que te sientes intocable y eso está bien. Solo quiero que me digas una cosa más. ¿Sientes por lo menos algo de remordimiento después de haberle hecho daño a tu propia hermana?_

 _Lisa frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta._

 _-El remordimiento no es más que una emoción inservible para quien tiene la razón como guía. La presencia de Lily no fue más que una continua molestia para mi investigación, por lo que no hay motivos para sentir una emoción tan trivial como el remordimiento._

 _A pesar de que el peliblanco esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de parte de su hermana, no por eso era menos doloroso oírla hablar de esa manera._

 _-Ya veo… - dijo con algo tristeza en su voz – Muy bien. Te agradezco por haber sido sincera conmigo, Lisa. Ahora ya se lo que tengo que hacer. – al decir esto, la chica lo miró con un dejo de curiosidad – ¡Lucy, ahora!_

 _La chica genio se sorprendió enormemente cuando sintió que una presencia desconocida a sus espaldas le colocaba una mordaza, seguramente para evitar que activase su sistema de seguridad por medio de la voz, y es que, sin que Lisa se hubiese dado cuenta, Lucy se había escabullido dentro de su habitación en el mismo instante en el que Lincoln abrió la puerta con brusquedad, y gracias a sus naturales habilidades para el sigilo, había evitado ser descubierta. Desde el comienzo, se había ido acercando a la chica lentamente desde atrás, mientras que Lincoln se encargaba de distraer a la chica genio con su conversación. Justo en el momento en el que el peliblanco gritó, Lucy estaba prácticamente a espaldas de Lisa._

 _-¡MMPHH! – gritó Lisa con exasperación, tratando de hacerse oír a pesar de estar amordazada. Lincoln alcanzó a percatarse a tiempo de que buscaba con desesperación tomar un control remoto que se encontraba justo sobre la mesa._

 _\- ¡Lana, es tu turno!_

 _De inmediato, la pequeña rubia con overoles entró a la habitación y, con una sorprendente agilidad y un talento para el lazo que hasta un vaquero experimentado habría envidiado, se encargó de atar a Lisa de brazos y piernas, de manera que la chica quedó prácticamente inmovilizada, sin posibilidades de escapar al mismo tiempo que se retorcía y trataba de librarse de la mordaza en su boca._

 _Sin decir una sola palabra, Lincoln levantó a Lisa del suelo y la cargo sobre su hombro sin ningún problema. Con una seña, le indicó a Lucy y a Lana que lo siguieran a la planta baja. Al bajar las escaleras, la pequeña genio seguía retorciéndose, tratando de librarse de sus ataduras al mismo tiempo que soltaba varios gemidos ahogados. Luan, Lynn y Lola se sorprendieron mucho al ver a su hermana sobre el hombro de Lincoln, completamente atada e indefensa. Lincoln se detuvo en medio de la sala, todavía cargando a Lisa, quien no paraba de moverse, y miró al resto de sus hermanas fijamente._

 _-Chicas, todas ustedes saben lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Voy a castigar a Lisa con mi propia mano – hizo una breve pausa, esperando por si alguna de ellas tenía algo que decir al respecto. Nadie dijo nada, por lo que prosiguió – Probablemente me meta en problemas por esto, pero… honestamente, pienso que es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar en estos momentos. Les pido que no piensen que hago esto por estar enfadado; si lo hago, es porque quiero corregir a Lisa, y este es mi último recurso. Si alguna de ustedes piensa que esto es una mala idea, que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre. – al decir esto, dirigió su mirada hacia Luan, quien parecía todavía estar dudando, pero esta se quedó callada._

 _\- ¡Ya hazlo de una vez, Lincoln! – exclamó Lola con impaciencia._

 _\- ¡Lola! – exclamó Lynn._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Se lo merece! ¡Yo digo que es momento de menos charla y más castigo!_

 _Lincoln soltó un suspiro. Por mucho que no le agradase el comentario de Lola, en cierto sentido, tenía razón: lo mejor sería empezar de una vez, pues muy seguramente sus padres no tardarían en llegar._

 _Colocó a su hermana atada sobre el piso, justamente enfrente del sillón donde Lily todavía yacía inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba el cinturón de sus pantalones. Lisa lo miró con sorpresa y miedo reflejados en su mirada. El peliblanco se percató de esto último._

 _-Siendo una científica brillante por encima del promedio, estoy seguro de que estas familiarizada con las leyes del movimiento de Newton… ¿cierto, Lisa? – preguntó Lincoln con tranquilidad – ¿Recuerdas lo que dice la tercera ley? – Lisa soltó un pequeño gemido a través de su mordaza – La tercera ley establece que con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria; dicho sea de otra forma, si un cuerpo "A" ejerce una acción sobre otro cuerpo "B", éste realizara sobre "A" otra acción igual y de sentido contrario._

 _-¡MMPHH! – Lisa se veía completamente aterrada._

 _Lincoln se arrodilló cerca de ella, con su cinturón todavía en la mano._

 _-Todas tus acciones tienen ahora una reacción… y es esta. – Lincoln la miró con tristeza – No tenía por qué ser de esta manera, Lisa. Tu misma has elegido este camino. – al decir esto, alzó en alto la mano con el cinturón. Lisa solo pudo observar con asombro e impotencia como su hermano mayor se preparaba para llevar a cabo su propósito – Solo quiero que recuerdes algo, hermanita: esto me dolerá a mi tanto como a ti._

 _Apenas había terminado de decir esto, cuando dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas el cinturón sobre el trasero de Lisa. La chica soltó un desaforado grito de dolor. Sin dejarse conmover por esto, Lincoln continúo golpeando a su hermana con su cinturón._

" _Jamás, en toda mi vida, pensé que llegaría un día en que tuviese que hacerle eso a una de mis hermanas…"_

 _Lisa siguió gritando con cada nuevo golpe que su hermano le daba. En un momento determinado, casi logró librarse de la mordaza y profirió una serie de alaridos que, muy probablemente, fuesen amenazas o maldiciones para el peliblanco. Sin embargo, esto tampoco logró impresionar o ablandar a Lincoln, quien permanecía firmemente concentrado en castigar y corregir a su hermana. Después de un tiempo, Lisa comenzó a llorar y a gemir lastimosamente con cada golpe._

 _De no haber estado tan concentrado en Lisa, Lincoln hubiese podido notar que todas sus hermanas observaban la escena con atención, casi sin atreverse a parpadear. Luan, en cierto momento, prefirió desviar la mirada hacia otro lado; Lucy permanecía en su sitio, inmutable e inmóvil como una estatua, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro; Lynn respiraba hondo y soltaba el aire con lentos y a la vez profundos suspiros, con la mirada siempre fija en Lincoln, sin perder ni un solo detalle de sus movimientos; Lana miraba fijamente a Lisa, con los puños apretados y una expresión acusatoria en el rostro; Lola no perdía ni un detalle de los golpes propinados a Lisa, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción. De haber visto aquello, Lincoln probablemente se hubiese sentido intranquilo._

 _El castigo siguió durante varios minutos, en los que el silencio fue roto únicamente por el llanto de la chica genio. Fue un corregimiento sin igual en toda la historia de la familia. El rostro de Lisa estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas._

 _Finalmente, Lincoln decidió que ya era suficiente. Con voz serena, le pidió a Lana que desatase a Lisa. Tuvo que repetir la orden, pues Lana estaba tan absorta contemplando a su hermana en el suelo, que no escuchó la voz del peliblanco a la primera. Una vez que Lisa quedó libre de sus ataduras y de la mordaza, intentó sentarse en el suelo, pero, al parecer, el ardor de los golpes le incomodaba en gran manera. Aún seguía llorando desconsoladamente, con la mirada hacia el suelo._

 _-Lisa… - la llamó Lincoln, pero la chica, no alzó la vista para verlo. Al ver que Lisa no le respondía, el peliblanco puso su mano sobre su hombro, pero ella se apartó con rapidez – Te amo, hermanita._

 _Al oír esas palabras, ella finalmente lo miró, casi con sorpresa, como si no pudiese creer que dijera esas palabras después de haberla castigado de una manera tan brutal._

 _-Me ha dolido mucho tener que castigarte yo mismo, Lisa. Nunca sabrás cuanto me ha dolido. – al decir esto, los ojos del peliblanco empezaron a humedecerse – Tienes que entender que esto no lo hice porque estuviera enojado contigo, ni tampoco porque te desprecie… simplemente lo hice porque soy tu hermano mayor y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, si hace falta corregirte, lo haré de la manera que sea necesaria. Solo te pido que me entiendas y… - intentó tomar la mano de Lisa – vuelvas a tener la misma confianza que un día tuviste, no solo conmigo, sino también el resto de tus hermanas. Olvidemos todo lo pasado y volvamos a ser hermanos…_

 _Pero ella se apartó con brusquedad, arrastrándose lastimeramente por el suelo._

 _\- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó – ¡No me toques!_

 _Sobresaltado por esa reacción, Lincoln se levantó de su sitio para volver a acercarse a Lisa. Desafortunadamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa, permitiendo que el señor y la señora Loud pudiesen entrar con algo de prisa._

 _\- ¡Niños! ¡Ya estamos en casa! – dijo la señora Loud – Ahora… ¿Qué era tan importante como para…?_

 _La pregunta quedo inconclusa, y a todos los ahí presentes, les quedó claro el motivo, pues tanto la señora como el señor Loud habían pasado directamente a la sala y se habían quedado helados y en una sola pieza al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos: su hija Lisa en suelo, llorando copiosamente, mientras que su hijo Lincoln permanecía de pie ante ella, con un cinturón en la mano._

 _El resto de sus hijas tenían una expresión de terror, junto con una extraña palidez en el rostro, algo que, desde luego, no era nada normal (excepto, tal vez, para Lucy). Por otro lado, Lincoln se veía completamente tranquilo._

 _Después de que un breve, pero a la vez, pesado silencio transcurrió en la sala, haciendo presagiar lo peor, la primera persona en poder hablar fue el señor Loud_

 _-Lincoln… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó con voz un tanto temblorosa_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Continuara...

* * *

 _Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capitulo. Como seguramente ya se habran dado cuenta, tengo el defecto (o la virtud, segun se quiera ver) de meterme mucho en los detalles de mi historia, y mientras voy escribiendo se me van ocurriendo mas y mas ideas... ya se que es un capitulo largo, pero espero que les guste, asi como que tambien compense el tiempo de espera._

 _En fin, en este capitulo, por fin hemos visto a Lisa interactuar con sus hermanos, asi como tambien el cambio drastico que ha sufrido su personalidad. Mucho se ha hablado sobre si esta bien castigar a los ninos con golpes o nalgadas, hay quienes estan de acuerdo y otros que no. Yo, en lo personal, considero que esta bien, mientras que el nino en verdad se merezca ese castigo y no se le maltrate injustificadamente. Pero... Ustedes que opinan? Estuvo correcto lo que Lincoln hizo con Lisa? Sientanse libres de dejar comentarios, sugerencias o criticas, se los agradecere enormemente._

 _Ahora, los comentarios:_

 _ **zarco999** : Muchas gracias, amigo. Es agradable saber que mi obsesion por los detalles es apreciada. En efecto, varias de las hermanas Loud han fracasado en su vida, mientras que otras han alcanzado un relativo exito por el que han tenido que sufrir, pero ya ire relatando que paso con cada una de ellas. Por cierto, me sorprendi mucho al ver que ya no podia encontrar tus historias, lo cual es una verdadera lastima, pues me resultaban muy interesantes..._

 _ **J0nas Nagera** : Amigo, siendo tu principalmente quien me "inspiro" en cierta forma a escribir esta historia, y que tu digas que MI historia es buena... wow, es un gran cumplido, muchas gracias. Espero poder mantener tu interes. Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu historia de los tres dias de caos, es divertida... a la vez que algo sexy. No me explico como le haces para tener varias historias a la vez, si yo con una ya estoy batallando... en fin!_

 _ **eqews** : Im glad you like this fic, I hope I can keep your interest. Mmm... while some of your suggestions are quite interesting, I'm afraid I already have the basis for this story. I would definitely like to use them for another story, but for the time being, I'm very busy with this one. Sorry..._

 _ **Gorath089** : Muchas gracias. Conforme vaya avanzando la historia, habra mas de esa "cruda realidad" que muchos odiamos y amamos por igual._

 _ **RCurrent** : Efectivamente, aqui por fin vimos a Lincoln hablar con Lisa. Despues de esto, vendra el epilogo de este arco, para luego ir con la historia de Lucy. En serio, si crees que Lisa tiene problemas, espera a que veas a Lucy..._

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas** : Quiero agradecerte especialmente por tu comentario acerca de Lincoln... yo diria que en cierta forma me inspiro. Tristemente, las cosas no seran faciles para nuestro protagonista. Esto no es mas que el principio de todo. Gracias por ponerme en favoritos, espero no decepcionar._

 _ **KarmenDoctor:** Gracias, ten por seguro que seguire. _


	5. Epilogo (Lisa)

_**The loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita unicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **EPILOGO (LISA)**_

Siendo completamente honesto, Lincoln no recordaba con exactitud la respuesta que le había dado a su padre, ya que, en ese entonces, su mente todavía estaba algo ofuscada después de haber propinado a su hermana el tremendo castigo. Sin embargo, recordaba haber mascullado algo bastante vago como: "Solo la castigué", o algo por el estilo.

Ambos padres, lo miraron como si fuera un espanto. El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Tardaron en asimilarlo, pero apenas lo hicieron, el primero en reaccionar con furia fue el señor Loud.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hijo por los hombros y lo zarandeaba fuertemente – ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacerle eso a tu propia hermana!_

Lincoln simplemente se dejó llevar por las sacudidas de su padre, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin mostrar expresión alguna. De inmediato, tanto la señora Loud como sus hijas, intervinieron para detener al patriarca de la familia, mientras que Lisa todavía lloraba quedamente en su sitio.

 _\- ¡Lynn, por favor! ¡Cálmate! – decía la madre de Lincoln al mismo tiempo que las chicas decían varias cosas a la vez como: "No fue su culpa, papa", "Ella se lo merecía", "Si vas a castigarlo, castíganos a nosotras también", etc._

Al ver el apoyo que su hijo tenía de parte de sus hermanas, ambos padres se sorprendieron enormemente, incluso el señor Loud dejó de sacudir a su hijo con tanto ímpetu.

 _-Papa – dijo Lincoln con seriedad – ¿Volverás a inculparme sin escuchar mi versión de los hechos?_

Al oír esto, el señor Loud parpadeó un par de veces. Después, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó las manos de los hombros de su hijo con vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que musitaba un "lo siento" en voz baja. La señora Loud, sin embargo, miró con severidad a Lincoln y le preguntó qué había pasado exactamente, y por qué había decidido castigar a su hermana de esa forma.

Fue justo en ese momento que Lincoln, con toda calma y haciendo uso de una gran paciencia que sorprendió a todos, le preguntó a su hermana comediante que tanto les había dicho a sus padres por teléfono. Ella, un tanto nerviosa, le contestó que solo les había dicho que se trataba de una emergencia y que se requería su presencia en la casa de inmediato. Tras soltar un breve suspiro, el chico le explicó a sus padres, que, tal vez, sería conveniente que primero vieran el estado en el que se encontraba Lily, quien llevaba ya mucho tiempo inconsciente.

Al escuchar esto, los dos soltaron un respingo y preguntaron al mismo tiempo por ella. Al igual que hicieron con Lincoln, las chicas se apartaron de sus sitios, de manera que los padres pudiesen ver a la más pequeña de sus hijas yaciendo inerme en el sofá.

 _\- ¡Lily! – la señora Loud soltó un grito y se abalanzó sobre su hija, seguida de su esposo. Una vez que Lucy le aseguró que su pequeña hija estaba bien (por lo menos unas cuatro o cinco veces), se volvió hacia su hijo y preguntó con un hilo de voz – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo…_

Así pues, Lincoln empezó a relatarles todo lo que llevaba un tiempo sucediendo con su hermana menor genio. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras sus padres lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Con ayuda de sus hermanas, les contó todo lo que Lisa le había hecho a cada uno de ellos desde hacía un par de años: no solo habló de sus experimentos, sino también de sus comentarios malintencionados, su indiferencia a todos los problemas familiares, su actitud arrogante y altanera, su constante renuencia a convivir con ellos, etc. Posteriormente, les contó de sus constantes intentos por traer a su pequeña hermana científica de nuevo al calor familiar, de cómo había batallado e incluso reñido con sus otras hermanas solo para que le diesen otra oportunidad; asimismo, les contó acerca de todos los planes y estrategias que habían hecho juntos para hablar con Lisa, y como cada uno de esos planes cayeron en el más rotundo de los fracasos debido al hermetismo de la pequeña científica.

 _-Chicos – dijo Lynn Sr con consternación – ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada de esto?_

Lincoln, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, le contestó que ya llegaría a eso. Entonces pasó a describirles con detalles los experimentos sorpresa que Lisa había realizado sobre cada uno de ellos, así como también les contó sobre el estrés y la tensión a los que se habían sentido sometidos durante todo ese tiempo. Al llegar a la parte de la investigación sobre la privación del sueño llevada a cabo en Lola, tanto Lynn Sr como su esposa, Rita, no dijeron nada, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones, era fácil darse cuenta de que estaban horrorizados en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

 _\- ¿L-Lisa fue la responsable de todo eso…? – preguntó finalmente Rita, sin podérselo creer._

Fue entonces, que tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas, fueron hablando en turnos, explicando cómo habían descubierto la manguera en el ducto de ventilación que se encontraba en la habitación de Lana y Lola, así como también el cómo habían confrontado a Lisa al respecto; Lola, en especial, no desaprovechó la ocasión para contar con todo lujo de detalles el cómo Lisa la había insultado y más tarde, puesto a dormir con un dardo tranquilizador que fue disparado por su sistema de seguridad automático, solo para que, más tarde, pudiese descubrir que su hermana menor genio había sido la principal responsable de su humillación en las redes sociales.

De pronto, Lincoln mencionó el contrato que Lisa les había mostrado con las firmas de ambos, ya que aquello era un detalle que lo tenía preocupado desde hacía un tiempo.

 _-Oh, Dios mío… – dijo Rita mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca – Recuerdo ese contrato… lo firmamos hace algunos años. Lisa dijo que simplemente se trataba de un acuerdo para darle libertad de hacer los experimentos que quisiera, mientras no destruyese la casa… jamás pensamos que… - las palabras murieron en sus labios, pero su esposo decidió hablar por ella._

 _-La verdad, creímos que era como una especie de… juego… - al ver las expresiones de sus hijos, se apresuró a explicar a más detalle – Miren, Lisa todavía era una niña pequeña… y nosotros solo… pensamos que era como una especie de "formalidad" para ella… y… bueno… En ese entonces, no nos pareció correcto limitar su desarrollo intelectual… - al ver que sus hijos todavía lo miraban con desconfianza, les dijo – ¡En serio! Eso fue lo que nos recomendó el psicólogo escolar… No es nada fácil tener a una hija genio, ¿saben?_

" _Tampoco es fácil para nosotros tenerla como hermana…" pensó Lincoln._

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, y que los padres recobraron sus fuerzas perdidas gracias a las revelaciones que acababan de oír, Lincoln les continuó explicando como él mismo le había advertido a Lisa que si algo parecido volvía a suceder, habría consecuencias serias. Les explicó como habían pasado algunos días, sin que nada relevante sucediera, pero de todas formas la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, y se podía presentir que, tarde o temprano, Lisa volvería a hacer algo que desafiara la advertencia de su hermano.

En este punto, tanto el señor como la señora Loud se miraron entre sí, con pesadumbre. Lincoln intuyó que, muy seguramente, sus padres habían conversado en repetidas ocasiones entre ellos mismos acerca de los cambios tan evidentes en el humor de sus hijos, así como también el que pudo haber provocado semejante alteración en su convivencia familiar. Probablemente en ese momento se arrepentían de no haber hecho nada al respecto y de haber dejado que sus propios hijos resolvieran sus conflictos por su cuenta.

Justo entonces, Lincoln le pidió a Lucy y a las gemelas que explicaran lo que había sucedido con Lily, ya que ellas lo habían presenciado todo de primera mano. Una vez que las chicas terminaron de explicar lo sucedido esa misma tarde, ambos padres estaban azorados y más que sorprendidos ante esa nueva revelación.

 _\- ¿Qué... qué? – preguntó el señor Loud con voz ató nita – ¿Lisa? ¿Nuestra pequeña Lisa… electrocutó a Lily? Pero Lily no hizo nada… malo... Lily no... ¿verdad? – las palabras se le atoraban y no se le entendía claramente lo que quería decir._

 _Rita miró en dirección a Lisa, quién no se había movido de su sitio_

 _-Lisa, ¿es cierto eso? – pero Lisa no le respondió. Aún seguía en su sitio completamente ensimismada, mirando el suelo._

 _-Lisa – dijo Lincoln con voz serena – ¿no vas a responder? – pero la chica siguió en silencio. Resultaba difícil decir si estaba deprimida, enojada, herida… o todo al mismo tiempo; algo irónico, considerando que, no hacía más de una hora, se sentía protegida e intocable._

Viendo que su hermana no le respondía, Lincoln le pidió a Lucy que les mostrara a sus padres la evidencia que había recogido. Entonces, Lucy sacó una pequeña grabadora de sonido (la cual había comprado hacia algunas semanas con el fin de grabar psicofonías dentro de la casa) y, para sorpresa de todos, a excepción de Lincoln, reprodujo la conversación que el peliblanco había tenido con Lisa poco antes de ser castigada; en dicha conversación, la chica reconocía haber electrocutado a su hermana menor, así como también admitía no sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento por sus acciones.

Ambos padres se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar ese audio. Lincoln se acercó a sus padres y, mirándolos a los ojos, les dijo:

 _\- ¿Comprenden ahora porque tuve que hacer lo que hice?_

Tanto Lynn Sr como su esposa miraron a su hijo como si nunca antes lo hubiesen visto como realmente era; a pesar de tener solo quince años, se daban cuenta de que, aquel niño que una vez habían sostenido entre sus brazos, ahora mostraba tener la seguridad y el aplomo de un adulto experimentado y capaz. Definitivamente, ya no era su "pequeño" hijo.

Después de menear la cabeza lentamente un par de veces, Lynn Sr empezó a decirle a Lincoln que, a pesar de lo mal que estaba la situación con Lisa, lo que había hecho había estado mal, ya que en ningún momento había consultado con ellos al respecto y que, al haber decidido castigar a su hermana por su propia mano, se había adjudicado una autoridad que no le correspondía como hermano mayor, además de que había cometido un abuso al golpearla de esa manera; una vez más, le preguntó porque no había dicho nada sobre todo aquello.

Lincoln le contestó que entre él y sus hermanas siempre había existido un indisoluble voto de confianza a la hora de guardar secretos y de protegerse entre sí mismos; reconoció que, sin duda, fue un error de su parte el haber ocultado por mucho tiempo las acciones de Lisa, pero, si lo hizo, fue porque siempre prefirió darle una oportunidad a su hermana de que recapacitase y valorara la confianza y la unión que podía existir entre hermanos. Obviamente, eso también había sido un error, pues la misma Lisa había declarado abiertamente que no consideraba el tener hermanos como algo gratificante.

 _-Por otro lado, – dijo Lincoln – perdónenme por decir esto, pero… ustedes están ausentes la mayor parte del día, sin saber lo que hacemos dentro de la casa, o como pensamos o como nos sentimos con nuestros respectivas preocupaciones y problemas. Pero eso no es nada nuevo. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre han dejado que nosotros mismos encontremos la solución a nuestros problemas… ¿o acaso no recuerdan cómo surgió el protocolo de hermanas? – A juzgar por sus expresiones, desde luego que lo recordaban – Además, en algunas ocasiones he tratado de hablar con ustedes, pero, honestamente, siento que pierdo mi tiempo cada vez que lo hago…_

 _\- ¡Lincoln! – exclamó Rita con preocupación – ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _Lincoln suspiró._

 _-Si les digo que Luna pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de la casa, con malas compañías, me dicen que estoy exagerando. Si les digo que Lynn tiene problemas de depresión, me dicen que solo es una etapa de la adolescencia y que pronto pasara. Si les digo que Lori me desestima y me trata de muy mala manera a pesar de ser mi hermana, me dicen que así es su carácter y que es algo a lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Hace tiempo les comenté que Lisa ya no convivía con nosotros y que solo nos decía cosas hirientes, y ustedes dijeron que no debía preocuparme al respecto, que seguramente no se trataba de nada serio… ¿Acaso necesito seguir explicándolo?_

Ambos padres no supieron que responder ante eso. Su hijo les había cerrado la boca, literalmente.

Lincoln entonces pasó a explicar que, aun si les hubiese contado todo lo que venía sucediendo desde hacía un tiempo, el sentía que era poco probable que pudiesen hacer algo para resolver la situación a fondo. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Castigarla sin ver televisión, sin internet y sin salir de la casa? A la larga, eso hubiese sido poco relevante, pues la chica no tenía más intereses además de su trabajo científico y punto, no había nada más importante para ella; incluso si se le castigara con no seguir haciendo experimentos, había la posibilidad de que Lisa usara el contrato firmado para hacer una demanda o un reclamo legal (sonaba loco, sí, pero con Lisa todo era posible). ¿Qué otra opción había? ¿Mandar a Lisa con otro psicólogo? Eso ya lo habían intentado antes, con muy pobres resultados. Así pues, la única forma de ayudar a Lisa era haciendo que esta abriese su corazón y estuviese dispuesta a ser ayudada por sus hermanos, pero… tristemente, las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a su plan.

Volteando a ver a su padre, Lincoln le habló con formalidad:

 _-Papa, hace apenas unos minutos, dijiste que me adjudiqué una autoridad que no me correspondía como hermano mayor… y tienes razón. Me tomé una gran libertad al castigar a Lisa, si… pero también dijiste que cometí un abuso con ella, y ahí es donde yo discrepo educadamente. Esto ya lo dije antes a las chicas, y ahora te lo diré a ti: yo no castigué a Lisa por que estuviese enojado con ella o por que la odiase o por que pensase como la ley del Talión: "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", no… Lo hice, simplemente porque quería hacerle ver que sus acciones ya no son tolerables para nosotros, porque no escuchó mi advertencia de no cruzar el límite, pero, sobre todo, porque no respetó la inocencia de Lily, quien solo quería hablar con ella para decirle que todavía la queremos… – después de decir esto, soltó un suspiro – Ella se sentía intocable debido a ese contrato que ustedes firmaron, pensando que solo se trataba de un juego…_

Ambos padres se percataron de que esto último no había sido dicho como un reclamo, ni siquiera fue dicho con ironía o sarcasmo, simplemente su hijo se había limitado a señalar un hecho que el mismo consideraba lamentable.

 _-Mientras Lisa siguiera creyéndose protegida por ustedes, no había otra forma de evitar que siguiera con sus crueles investigaciones y su actitud prepotente… al menos, eso es lo que yo pensé. Me dolió mucho tener que castigarla… más de lo que ustedes se imaginan. Pero solo quiero que entiendan una cosa: yo pude fácilmente haberla golpeado sin decirles a ustedes nada, pero… decidí que lo mejor era que ustedes se enteraran de todo y vieran la clase de persona en la que se ha convertido; al mismo tiempo, pensé que lo más correcto sería que ustedes mismos juzgaran lo que acabo de hacer. – al decir esto, le extendió a su padre el cinturón que todavía llevaba en su mano – Si piensan que yo también merezco un castigo, con gusto lo aceptare. Voy a ser responsable y aceptare las consecuencias de mis acciones._

El silencio invadió la sala. Después de unos instantes, el señor Loud balbuceó un par de veces, sin saber que responder ante la madurez de su hijo. Finalmente, Rita detuvo a su esposo y le dijo que tenían que hablar a solas, así que, les pidió a todos sus hijos que por favor esperaran en la sala, mientras que ella y Lynn Sr. discutían sobre ese asunto. Ambos adultos subieron entonces las escaleras y entraron a su habitación.

Así pues, el joven peliblanco y sus hermanas se vieron obligados a permanecer en el mismo sitio, esperando a oír el veredicto de sus padres. La espera les pareció eterna. Hubo ratos en los que alcanzaron a oír claramente como los dos adultos discutían acaloradamente, solo para que, unos minutos más tarde, no se pudiese escuchar nada más que silencio. Al parecer, la conversación entre ambos padres era muy seria.

Lincoln se quedó de pie, dando la espalda a sus hermanas y mirando hacia la calle del vecindario a través de la ventana. Lisa permaneció en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, con su cabeza agachada. Las gemelas, inquietas, se sentaron cada una al lado de Lily, al mismo tiempo que daban pequeñas patadas al aire. Lynn terminó sentándose en uno de los sillones con desánimo. Luan y Lucy, estando todavía de pie, se apoyaron contra la pared, la primera cruzada de brazos y cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, mientras que la segunda paseaba la mirada sobre todos sus hermanos. Al fin todos se quedaron tan inmóviles que podían escucharse aun los sonidos más leves, como el zumbido de una abeja que pasó volando, o los grillos allá afuera, en el patio, o el viento que movía suavemente las hojas del viejo árbol de la entrada. La conversación entre Lynn Sr y Rita continuaba todavía...

Por fin, los padres bajaron. En sus rostros se podían ver expresiones de tristeza y gravedad. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al sitio donde se encontraba Lisa. La miraron con severidad y desilusión. Después, Rita empezó a hablar, diciéndole a su hija cuan decepcionada estaba de ella y de su comportamiento; le dijo, además, que nada de lo que había hecho podía ser resuelto simplemente con decir "lo siento". Le habían dado libertad para hacer sus actividades de investigación, confiando en que tendría la suficiente madurez para respetar los derechos humanos del resto de sus hermanos, pero, en vista de todo lo que había hecho últimamente, era obvio que no se podían fiar de ella. Por ello, la castigarían indefinidamente.

Al oír esto, Lisa levantó la mirada hacia ellos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

Lynn Sr. le dijo que, de ahora en adelante, estaba terminantemente prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de experimento dentro de la casa, por muy simple que este fuere. Todo su equipo y material de laboratorio seria removido de su habitación y donado a la caridad… o tal vez a la universidad (todavía no lo decidían bien). Asimismo, la llevarían de nuevo a consulta psicológica, pues no podían permitir que siguiese teniendo la misma clase de pensamientos nocivos que había mostrado tener al electrocutar a su propia hermana.

Completamente alterada, Lisa empezó a argumentar que todo aquello era una gran injusticia, que no tenían ningún derecho a impedir que continuase con su labor, que significaba todo para ella. Después, les señaló que el contrato que habían firmado indicaba que en ningún momento se podía llevar a cabo tal acción por parte de los progenitores. Rita le preguntó entonces si podía ver ella misma el contrato. Todavía algo adolorida, la pequeña genio buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su bata y extrajo un papel enrollado para luego pasárselo a su madre, quien desenrolló el papel, leyó algunas líneas y después, para sorpresa de su hija, rompió el contrato en varios pedazos frente a sus ojos

La expresión de asombro de Lisa quedó inmortalizada para siempre en la memoria de todos sus hermanos. Era como si le hubiesen arrebatado el último vestigio de su identidad.

Rita entonces le dijo que, aun si ellos habían firmado un contrato hacía tiempo, ignorando las implicaciones que podía tener en el futuro, aún seguían siendo sus padres, por lo que, mientras fuese una niña, se tendría acostumbrar a aceptar su autoridad sin rechistar. Una vez dicho esto, la mando a la esquina de la cocina por el resto de la tarde y de la noche. Su castigo apenas estaba comenzando.

Con algo de obstinación, Lisa masculló entre dientes: "Mi abogado…" pero Rita la interrumpió diciéndole que su abogado la traía sin cuidado. El contrato ahora quedaba invalidado porque así lo había decidido como su madre. Mientras fuese una menor de edad y mientras viviese bajo su techo, tendría que obedecer.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la chica fue con paso lento hacia la cocina y se paró junto a la esquina, resignándose a su castigo.

Ambos padres entonces voltearon a ver a Lincoln.

 _-En cuanto a ti, hijo…_

 _-Papa – intervino Lynn con resolución – Si van a castigar a Lincoln, entonces tendrán que castigarme a mí también._

En solo unos segundos, el resto de las hermanas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, diciéndole lo mismo a su padre. Tanto a Lynn Sr, como a su esposa, les costó un poco de trabajo mantener el orden y pedirles silencio.

Fue entonces que Rita empezó a hablar y dijo que, aunque tanto ella como Lynn Sr no se sentían del todo complacidos con la forma en la que Lincoln había decidido corregir a Lisa, se veían en la necesidad de reconocer que ellos mismos cargaban con una gran parte de la responsabilidad de todo aquello. Explicó que, claramente habían cometido graves errores de juicio como padres, lo cual los hacía sentir avergonzados. Tal y como Lincoln había señalado, no estaban presentes lo suficiente dentro de la casa, desestimaban los problemas de sus hijas cada vez que el trataba de hablar con ellos y habían dejado que su único hijo cargase con toda la responsabilidad de mantener el orden relativo dentro de la familia, algo con lo que solo ellos debían preocuparse como padres de familia. Asimismo, les habían dado demasiada libertad para resolver sus problemas entre sí, cuando ellos mismos debían interferir más en la resolución de estos.

Lynn Sr se acercó a su hijo y, con una expresión un tanto triste, le dijo que, viendo que tenía todo el apoyo de sus hermanas, era fácil darse cuenta que había hecho mucho por ellas, así como también había tratado de hacer lo mismo por Lisa, pero que, a pesar de eso, no se sentía contento por la decisión que había tomado de no decirles nada sino hasta el final, justo cuando ya había decidido propinarle el castigo a su hermana, el cual, dicho sea de paso, era hasta cierto punto justificado, pero no viniendo de él.

 _\- ¿Estoy en problemas? – preguntó Lincoln, sin esperar nada realmente. Su padre suspiró._

 _-Por ahora… no. – tras decir esto, volteó a ver a su hijo con un poco de aprensión – Mira, hijo… los castigos físicos rara vez resuelven los problemas de los niños. Tu abuelo solía pegarme y… – se detuvo por un momento – Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que ese tipo de castigo no es lo más conveniente. Como ya dijo tu madre, nosotros tenemos en parte la culpa de esta situación por estar ausentes y por no escucharte cuando te decidías a hablar con nosotros. Has cargado con muchas responsabilidades para un chico de solo quince años, además de que has admitido tus errores y estuviste dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Eso nos demuestra que eres más maduro para tu edad de lo que pensábamos. Solo por eso, vamos a dejar pasar lo que hiciste con Lisa, pero en el futuro, queremos que nos digas todo lo que te preocupe y recurras a nosotros para resolver un problema. Recuerda que somos tus padres y solo nosotros podemos imponer castigos en esta casa… ¿De acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo – contestó Lincoln._

 _Lynn Sr entonces abrazó a su hijo, sorprendiéndolo al hacer eso. El chico vaciló un poco, pero al final le devolvió el abrazo a su padre, ante la mirada complacida de sus hermanas y de su madre._

 _El conflicto había llegado a su fin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tal y como los padres habían prometido, Lisa fue castigada indefinidamente. Su equipo y material de laboratorio terminó siendo donado a la universidad y la chica no volvió a hacer experimentos de ninguna clase dentro de la casa. Asimismo, se le prohibió ver televisión, usar el internet y el celular (ya que en más de una ocasión la sorprendieron tratando de hablar con su abogado), además de que decidieron llevarla a terapia psicológica el tiempo que fuese necesario para "curar" su terrible personalidad.

A partir de entonces, una relativa paz reinó en la casa. El problema fue que, tal y como Lincoln había predicho, ninguno de esos castigos tuvo tanta relevancia al final, ya que, para empezar, las terapias resultaron ser un gasto mal invertido, pues a pesar de que enviaron a Lisa con profesionales dedicados a tratar con niños superdotados, ninguno tuvo la suficiente preparación para tratar con Lisa, quien parecía entretenerse confundiendo a sus terapistas con artimañas, juegos mentales y comentarios sarcásticos. Uno de ellos incluso intentó hipnotizarla, solo para que después, la chica se burlara de su intento fallido. Al final, todos terminaron dándose por vencidos con ella.

Al parecer, la ciencia era la única fuente de motivación en la vida de Lisa en esos días. Al no tener su laboratorio y su equipo a la mano, volcó toda su atención a la lectura de libros pesados y de temas complejos como la física cuántica. Desde luego, su actitud para con el resto de sus hermanos no cambio mucho, pero por lo menos ya no realizaba experimentos sorpresa y sus comentarios ofensivos se habían reducido notablemente, esto último, sin embargo, era porque había decidido aislarse por completo de su familia en su habitación.

Por cierto, desde aquel fatídico día en el que Lisa la electrocutó, Lily no quiso volver a saber nada mas de ella. De hecho, se podía decir que había un cambio muy notorio en su carácter: a leguas se podía ver que desconfiaba más de otras personas, estaba muy callada gran parte del día (algo extraño, considerando que antes era una niña muy parlanchina y vivaracha), ya no le interesaban las mismas cosas que antes y, lo más importante, apenas le mencionaban a Lisa, o siquiera escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre, fruncía el ceño de un modo alarmante para una niña de su edad. Todos supusieron que la pequeña estaba muy resentida con su hermana mayor, y nadie podía reprochárselo realmente. Por ello, al ver que Lisa se negaba a hablar con ellas y que prefería estar sola con sus libros como única compañía, el resto de las hermanas siguieron el mismo método y no le hablaban a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

Lincoln, desde luego, cumplió su promesa de no volver a insistir en darle otra oportunidad, y a partir de entonces, fue el único de todos los hermanos que siguió hablándole con cordialidad, a pesar de que la chica se mostrara cortante e inflexible en todo momento.

Los padres de familia no sabían qué hacer con ella; a menudo tenían serias conversaciones con ella, sobre su comportamiento y como este le afectaría en el futuro, trataron de animarla a abrirse más con ellos y con sus hermanos, pero la chica no hizo más que ignorarlos olímpicamente.

Y así, el tiempo pasó irremediablemente, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por ella.

Años más tarde, estando Lincoln en el ejército, se enteró de que Lisa había pedido una emancipación al sistema judicial del estado, para con ello, dejar la casa de sus padres y solicitar un permiso de trabajo en el departamento de ciencias de la universidad de Michigan. Esto, por supuesto, tomó por sorpresa tanto a los padres como al resto de sus hermanos; sin embargo, Lisa logró demostrar ante el juez que era capaz de laborar de manera legal, así como que también podía administrar su dinero de manera sensata y que tenía la suficiente madurez para desenvolverse en el mundo de los adultos. Abatidos por ver a su hija tan desesperada por salir de la casa, ambos padres no tuvieron más remedio que dar su consentimiento por firmado, deseándole a su hija la mejor de las suertes.

Desde entonces, Lisa había crecido profesionalmente en el campo de la ciencia, pero, al mismo tiempo se había apartado de su familia, pues hacia casi cinco años que no se presentaba a ninguna reunión familiar o siquiera visitaba a sus padres, incluso sus llamadas podían fácilmente contarse con los dedos de una mano.

A pesar de ello, tanto Lynn Sr como su esposa, Rita, esperaban todos los años pacientemente a que su hija regresase para poder recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, olvidando todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

.

.

.

Sintiendo el cuerpo un tanto agarrotado, Lincoln se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa de su viejo despertador. Faltaba poco menos de quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana. Lincoln se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora sumido en sus propios recuerdos. Ya no podía seguir aplazando el momento; tenía que llamar a Lisa.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, el joven peliblanco marcó el número telefónico de la Universidad de Yale junto con la extensión de la oficina de su hermana. Siendo completamente honesto, una parte de sí mismo deseaba no tener que hablar con Lisa, pero, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo también lo anhelaba.

El timbre sonó varias veces, sin que nadie se dignase a contestar. Lincoln estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su hermana menor.

-Saludos. Acaba usted de llamar a la oficina de la doctora Lisa Marie Loud. ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda… señor o señora?

Solo con oír la palabra "saludos", Lincoln pudo darse cuenta de que a su hermana le había costado mucho trabajo decir todo aquello. Definitivamente, las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo.

Antes de contestar, el joven peliblanco se forzó así mismo a sonreír.

-Hola, hermanita. ¿Cómo has estado? Soy yo, tu único hermano.

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Lincoln se sintió tentado a colgar, pero no podía hacerlo; no sin antes asegurarse de que Lisa comprendiese el daño que le estaba haciendo a sus padres con su indiferencia y su distanciamiento emocional.

Finalmente, la chica respondió, con voz casi apática.

-Debí suponer que tarde o temprano intentarías contactarme, puesto que las fechas de celebración navideñas están muy cerca. Siendo completamente sincera, agradecería enormemente que tú, mi unidad fraterna de género masculino, tuvieses la cortesía de dejar de importunar mi valioso tiempo de investigación científica con llamadas telefónicas superfluas.

" _Tan fría como siempre"_ pensó Lincoln.

-Siempre es un placer charlar contigo, mi querida Lisa. ¿Acaso no extrañaste oír mi dulce voz? – preguntó el joven peliblanco en un tono semi-burlón.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, el mero hecho de extrañar a alguien implica haber creado un vínculo sentimental o emocional con dicha persona, así como también el compartir una relación donde ambos hayan compartido vivencias, opiniones o actividades conjuntas. Dicho sea de manera un poco poética, se trata de evocar el sentimiento de vacío dentro del anima tras la ausencia o la lejanía de un ser amado. – todo esto fue dicho en un tono de voz indiferente, casi mecánico, como si en vez de una persona, se tratase de una voz autómata que estuviese leyendo toda esa información directamente de un libro – Por ello, es fácil determinar, sin duda alguna que… negativo, no he extrañado en absoluto escuchar el sonido producido por tu laringe al hablar.

-Wow… – dijo Lincoln después de un breve silencio – sí que te esmeras en probar a los demás tu inteligencia. Un simple "no" hubiese sido más que suficiente, ¿sabes?

La chica soltó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

-Siendo una chica tan inteligente, me imagino que ya conoces el propósito de mi llamada.

-En efecto, así es. Sin duda alguna, tu propósito en estos momentos es hablar conmigo en nombre de nuestros progenitores para convencerme de asistir a la reunión familiar que es realizada cada año alrededor de estas fechas en las que se suele celebrar el nacimiento de la figura principal del cristianismo.

\- Bingo – se limitó a decir Lincoln.

A pesar de estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia y a pesar de no haberla visto en un tiempo considerablemente largo, el peliblanco podía fácilmente imaginar a su hermana negando levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el puente de la nariz por debajo de sus gafas. Había visto ese gesto de cansancio tantas veces en ella, que ya podía hasta predecir cuándo lo estaba haciendo, incluso sin verla físicamente.

\- ¿Recibieron el cheque que les envié? – preguntó la chica de pronto, cambiando el tema por completo.

\- Si, lo recibieron – respondió Lincoln con una ceja enarcada – Pero, si mal no recuerdo, no fue dinero lo que te pidieron…

" _Lo que te pidieron fue que les dieras la oportunidad de verte y abrazarte como una hija…"_

-Estoy consciente de ello, sin embargo, el tiempo invertido a la ciencia y al conocimiento es de un valor inestimable. Ahora mismo, estoy enfrentando situaciones por demás complejas, y hay mucho trabajo por delante. No puedo tomarme la libertad de desperdiciar los recursos a mi alcance, ni tampoco puedo descuidar esta labor tan importante solamente por asistir a una velada donde, inevitablemente, seré una persona _non grata._

" _Si, sin duda alguna serias una persona non grata… pero eso es porque tú misma así lo decidiste hace años…"_ pensó el joven ligeramente enfadado.

-Lori y Leni traerán a sus hijos a cenar. – dijo Lincoln – Hasta donde tengo entendido, nunca has conocido a tus sobrinos… Tal vez te pueda interesar empezar una nueva relación con cada uno de ellos…

Aquello era un argumento bastante flojo, y él mismo lo sabía, pero de todas formas lo mencionó, pues pensó que no perdería nada con decirlo.

-Dudo mucho que nuestra unidad fraternal de mayor edad sea tan… "benevolente" al grado de permitir a sus descendientes genéticos interactuar con un individuo de intelecto superior como el mio, puesto que, por lo que me es posible inferir, gracias a mis constantes observaciones y análisis de su temperamento en el pasado, seguramente tiene la costumbre de protegerlos en demasía, por lo que han de ser un par de niños consentidos y malcriados. Por otro lado, conociendo el coeficiente intelectual de nuestra unidad fraternal número dos, mucho me temo que no guardo grandes esperanzas para el futuro de su hija…

Lincoln se molestó al oír estos comentarios. Respecto a la manera en que Lori sobreprotegía a sus hijos, no se podía decir mucho, pues en gran parte era verdad, pero sus hijos estaban muy lejos de ser consentidos o malcriados (algo revoltosos, si eran), simplemente se trataban de dos niños normales, con ganas de jugar y de divertirse, pero al mismo tiempo, sedientos del cariño de su madre, quien casi parecía tener una seria adicción al trabajo; en lo que respectaba a la hija de Leni, el peliblanco había tenido el gusto de conocer a su sobrina desde que esta había nacido y, si una cosa había demostrado esa niña, era que los hijos no siempre terminan pareciéndose a los padres, pues era despierta, inteligente, sagaz, divertida (aunque en ocasiones también era algo seria para su edad) e idealista, aunque, si alguien le hubiese preguntado directamente si la chica había heredado algo en especial de su madre, él mismo no hubiese dudado en responder que tenía el corazón bondadoso de su progenitora.

-Tiendes a juzgar precipitadamente a las personas, mi querida Lisa. – dijo Lincoln con voz paciente – Pareces ya tener una opinión poco favorable de tus sobrinos sin siquiera haberlos conocido. Ahora, puede que esté equivocado, pero… desde un punto de vista meramente científico, ¿acaso no es imprudente para una persona de gran renombre como tú, el hacer conjeturas e hipótesis, pero al mismo tiempo negarse la oportunidad de ponerlas a prueba por medio de observaciones presenciales y experimentos? De la manera en la que yo lo veo, quienes hacen eso, no hacen más que imponer su punto de vista, limitando la verdad y cerrando la posibilidad de adquirir más conocimiento en el futuro… dime, ¿tú qué piensas?

Lisa guardó silencio por un par de segundos. Después, respondió con voz apática:

-No me encuentro de humor para tener una charla filosófica contigo, Lincoln.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó el joven, con fingida sorpresa – Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre en vez de "unidad fraternal de género masculino" …

La chica pareció titubear un poco antes de responder.

-No dejes que un detalle tan intrascendente nuble tu capacidad de juicio. Simplemente me resulta más sencillo llamarte por tu nombre que por tu denominación científica. Mi mente no se deja llevar por sensiblerías de tal índole.

-Oh… - exclamó Lincoln con sarcasmo – Ya veo, se trata de otro de esos clásicos momentos de: "Soy Lisa, soy inteligente y no necesito de las inútiles emociones humanas para vivir porque me gusta ser como un robot" … ¿no es así?

-No – respondió la científica, al parecer, con algo de enojo contenido – Simplemente se trata de una aseveración legitima que no admite discusión al respecto. Por cierto, yo no hablo así.

Lincoln río quedamente ante ese ultima oración. Le estaba resultando bastante entretenido el fastidiar a su hermana para sacar respuestas de su parte. Era casi como volver a ser niños… con la única diferencia de que ella estaba completamente decidida a apartarse de cualquier clase de lazo afectivo y emocional, todo en pos del conocimiento, según ella.

-Perdón, pero… simplemente me resulta extraño el ver cómo sigues pretendiendo negar tu humanidad al abandonar tus emociones. Ese comportamiento es autodestructivo, sin duda alguna, y estoy seguro de que ya te lo han dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero, aun así, sin considerar siquiera tus necesidades más básicas, sigues esmerándote en ser una especie de autómata… para el mayor bien de la ciencia, pero también para dolor de todos los que te amamos. Dime, solo por curiosidad… ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a este modo de vida? _¿Por qué?_

Lisa pareció sopesar esa pregunta por unos breves instantes.

-Las emociones y los sentimientos invalidan y entorpecen la razón en el actuar de los individuos. La razón habla, mientras que los sentimientos muerden. La inteligencia es la mayor potencia de la humanidad, por ello…

" _Bla, bla, bla… el mismo cuento de siempre…"_ pensó el joven.

-Entonces, ¿te avergüenzas de tener emociones?

Un tanto molesta por la repentina interrupción, la chica contestó:

-La vergüenza no es más que otro sentimiento inservible para la búsqueda del entendimiento. Por cierto, ya que muestras tanto interés en conocer los detalles de mi vida, ¿puedes decirme cuántas veces le he pedido algo a mis progenitores desde que el día en que me marché de su hogar? ¿Acaso les he pedido ayuda monetaria, hospedaje o consejos en todos estos años?

Lincoln conocía bien la respuesta: en ninguna ocasión Lisa les había pedida ayuda de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, por más tentador que fuese contestar esa pregunta, el peliblanco sabía bien que era una trampa en la que no debía de caer.

\- ¿Por qué tratas de cambiar el tema de la conversación? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tus emociones conmigo?

Un tanto admirada de que su hermano no hubiese respondido a sus preguntas, Lisa continuó:

-Yo también te pregunto, ¿Por qué ese incesante interés en mi vida? ¿No tienes, acaso, otras inquietudes o problemas en tu vida íntima que merecen más de tu atención? Por ejemplo… ¿nuestras otras unidades fraternales y sus vidas tan mediocres, así como también todos sus fracasos? O tal vez… ¿tu incapacidad para encontrar una pareja sexual duradera?

" _Increíble…"_ pensó Lincoln _"_ _¿_ _Tanto deseas evitar hablar de ti misma que prefieres poner mi vida sexual como distracción?"_

\- ¿Por qué respondes a mi pregunta con otras preguntas? ¿Qué tratas de ocultar?

Ahora sí, resultó fácil para el joven darse cuenta de que la chica al otro lado de la línea estaba mortificada al ver que no lograba hacer que su hermano se distrajera o cambiara de tema.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en hacerme preguntas que claramente no deseo responder? – contestó con fastidio.

\- ¿No dijiste una vez que, en cualquier conversación mínimamente decente, se espera que las partes conformantes estén dispuestas a mantener la racionalidad y dejar de lado las emociones que no hacen sino entorpecer la transferencia de ideas relevantes? Pareciera que ahora mismo estuvieras cayendo en una paradoja al no querer responder a mi pregunta. Dime, ¿por qué te bloqueas a ti misma?

Lisa balbuceó un par de veces para luego simplemente responder en voz baja:

-No me estoy bloqueando…

-Siento disentir, pero hasta ahora, claramente eso es lo que has estado haciendo. Ahora dime, ¿por qué tienes tantos problemas a la hora de hablar de tus emociones y del porque empezaste a seguir tu actual estilo de vida?

Del otro lado de la línea, Lincoln pudo distinguir como su hermana se esforzaba en respirar tranquilamente, seguramente para calmarse a sí misma.

-Como ya dije antes, no estoy de humor para sostener este tipo de charla contigo, Lincoln. No tengo ningún tipo de problema, a excepción de tus constantes intromisiones a mi vida personal y a mi trabajo. No tengo ningún inconveniente en decirte que es mi mayor deseo que no vuelvas a importunarme con tus llamadas y tu psicología barata. Como ves, expreso bien mi voluntad, al contrario de muchas de nuestras unidades fraternas.

Aquel último comentario le dio a Lincoln una idea.

-Tal parece que estas desplazando tu ira… ¿acaso estas resentida con tus hermanas?

Esta última pregunta pareció sorprenderla.

\- ¿D-disculpa…? ¿Yo, resentida con…? Eso no… no es posible, yo no me dejo llevar por…

\- ¿Estas resentida conmigo por el castigo que te di hace algunos años?

Ante esa pregunta, la chica soltó un breve bufido.

-Fuiste cruel y barbárico al llevar a cabo semejante felonía contra mi persona… nunca pude entender cómo lograste salir exonerado por parte de nuestros progenitores… pero de ahí a que yo este resentida hay una gran…

\- ¿Estás enojada con alguien más aparte de nosotros?

Lisa parecía intranquila, probablemente nerviosa al responder.

\- ¿Cómo dices…?

\- Permíteme reformular la pregunta: ¿Alguien abusó de ti antes de que yo te diese ese castigo?

Con renovado enojo, la científica respondió:

\- ¡No! ¡Nadie abusó de mí!

\- ¿Estás segura?

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio del otro lado de la línea. Al parecer, esa pregunta había dejado a Lisa pensando arduamente en su respuesta. Finalmente, la joven respondió, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz fría y calculadora.

-Se lo que estas tratando de hacer.

\- ¿Oh? – respondió Lincoln sin mucho asombro – ¿Y, según tú, que es lo que estoy tratando de hacer?

-Estas tratando de sonsacar información de mi vida usando principalmente el método de la mayéutica; es decir, estas usando una suerte de dialogo socrático por medio del cual lo único que haces es formular preguntas, de manera que yo misma vaya descubriendo la verdad por mí misma. – soltó un suspiro – Debo reconocer que por un momento me sorprendiste. Tal vez te haya subestimado, Lincoln. Pero no pienso volver a caer en la misma trampa.

-Interesante deducción. Te felicitaría, de no ser porque, en realidad, en ningún momento tuve la intención de hablarte como un psicólogo. Simplemente hice esas preguntas movido por mi genuino interés en tu vida, así como también por mi interés en ayudarte…

La joven científica volvió a suspirar. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba distinta, todavía algo gélida, pero con un toque de crueldad.

-Independientemente de cualesquiera que hayan sido tus intenciones, espero que entiendas de una vez por todas que no necesito ni requiero de tu ayuda. No necesito de tus manipulaciones, ni de tus conceptos psicológicos tan irrelevantes, ni de tus constantes llamadas. Me tiene sin cuidado si no vuelvo a verte a ti o al resto de mis hermanas de nuevo. Procura decirle lo mismos a nuestros progenitores la próxima vez que los veas.

A pesar de lo doloroso que fue para Lincoln escuchar esas palabras, se obligó a sí mismo a no responder de manera agresiva, así como también a permanecer firme en su decisión de no dejar ir a su hermana tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Eres feliz viviendo de esta manera, Lisa?

-No pienso seguir respondiendo a tus preguntas.

-Por favor, una última pregunta y te aseguro que no vuelvo a preguntarte nada más. ¿Eres feliz haciendo lo que haces?

La chica pareció dudar por unos momentos entre si debía responder o no a la pregunta. Finalmente, dijo con voz que aparentaba sonar segura:

-Ciertamente, mi labor en los distintos campos de la ciencia me ha traído… múltiples… satisfacciones.

Sin embargo, había un tono reconocible de duda.

" _Por otro lado, la pregunta era bastante simple, solo quería saber si eras feliz. Fácilmente hubieses podido responder con un "si" o un "no" …"_

-Muy bien, Lisa. Cumpliré mi palabra y ya no te hare más preguntas. Pero considero que es importante que entiendas algo: Tienes un grave problema.

De nuevo, la joven científica soltó un bufido ante ese comentario.

-Ah, si… Eso ya no representa ninguna novedad para mí. Vengo oyendo la misma frase de parte de muchos especialistas y psicólogos desde que tenía ocho años. Adelante, dime, ¿cuál es mi problema? ¿Síndrome de Asperger? ¿Alexitimia? ¿Síndrome de múltiples personalidades? ¿Mentirosa compulsiva? ¿Complejo de narcisista? No hay nada no me hayan dicho ya. Todos los mejores profesionales se han dado por vencidos conmigo.

" _¿Acaso puedes culparlos? Ningún profesional, por más capaz que sea, podrá jamás ayudar a un paciente a menos que este esté dispuesto a dejarse ayudar…"_

-Tal vez – respondió Lincoln con calma – Pero ninguno de ellos era tu hermano. Ninguno de ellos te vio nacer, ni tampoco te vio crecer. Esa es mi ventaja. – suspiró – Tu problema es uno muy simple, Lisa. Se llama "soberbia". No respetas a nadie lo suficiente como para considerarlo un igual.

Por un segundo, Lisa pareció sorprenderse, pero luego replicó:

-Eso es ridículo. Tengo a varias personas en la más alta estima.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Lincoln con una ceja enarcada – ¿Y quiénes, si se puede saber?

-Albert Einstein, cuya teoría de la relatividad, en su mayor parte, fue acertada; Marie Curie, cuyos logros e investigaciones tuvieron gran repercusión en la química moderna; Isaac Newton, cuyas notables contribuciones a la física y a las matemáticas abrieron un nuevo panorama para futuras generaciones; Arquímedes, quien…

-Fascinante – interrumpió Lincoln, con una nota clara de sarcasmo en la voz – ¿Conoces personalmente a alguna de esas personas a las que dices respetar? ¿O por lo menos respetas a alguien que este todavía vivo?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que el joven peliblanco escuchó. De nuevo, Lincoln río quedamente.

-Sí que eres todo un caso, hermanita. Dices ser capaz de rechazar tus emociones y sentimientos, pero luego te enfureces y te turbas al hablar conmigo; dices ser capaz de respetar a otros, pero solamente respetas a personas muertas; juzgas precipitadamente a las personas que ni siquiera conoces y desestimas a quienes se preocupan por ti; por no mencionar también tus pasadas transgresiones a los derechos básicos de las personas al realizar experimentos en seres humanos… En serio hermanita, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podías salirte con la tuya solo con un contrato firmado por Mama y Papa cuando solo tenías cinco años?...

\- ¿Me has llamado solo para decirme esto? – interrumpió Lisa con claro fastidio y desgana en la voz.

-No – aclaró Lincoln – Simplemente te llame para recordarte la cena familiar de esta noche. Ya sé que es algo tarde para contar con tu presencia, pero… a Mama le gustaría mucho que por lo menos le llamaras…

-No lo haré.

\- ¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una gran sorpresa – replicó el joven con sarcasmo.

-No tengo porque seguir escuchando tus indirectas, tus bromas, ni tu psicología de poca monta…

-Si no quisieras escucharme, hace mucho que hubieras colgado el teléfono. Por cierto, dijiste estar cansada de responder a mis preguntas, y, sin embargo, respondiste a dos más sin siquiera darte cuenta. Adelante, justifícate todo lo que quieras, pero una cosa si es segura, al menos para mí: Tal vez no lo quieras admitir, ni siquiera ante ti misma, pero… en el fondo, lo que quieres es que yo, de alguna forma, te convenza de volver al buen camino, quieres que yo te haga entrar en razón…

\- ¡Ya estoy cansada de oírte hablar! – exclamó la chica. Esta vez, su enojo era obvio y claro por demás.

-Eso sería más fácil ¿no es así? Si dejara de hablar…

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme nunca más! ¡Adiós! – y sin decir nada más, colgó.

"Que chica tan encantadora…" pensó Lincoln.

Desde hacía ya algunos años, Lincoln se había asignado a sí mismo la tarea de llamar a su hermana por lo menos una vez al mes. A veces, el timbre sonaba durante varios minutos sin que nadie respondiera, otras veces, le contestaba una secretaria o un ayudante de laboratorio, diciéndole que la doctora Loud no se encontraba disponible en ese momento. En muy contadas ocasiones, Lisa le había contestado directamente la llamada como ahora, y siempre, inevitablemente, se daba paso a una difícil y muchas veces corta conversación donde la chica le pedía a su hermano no volver a molestarla.

De Lisa no se podía esperar nada más que conversaciones infructuosas.

Con tristeza, el joven peliblanco pensó que, esa misma tarde, tendría que comunicarle a su madre que su hija no le llamaría y, muy probablemente, no volvería a relacionarse con nadie de la familia.

Lincoln suspiró.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia su despertador, descubrió, para su sorpresa que ya eran casi las nueve y media la mañana. Aún le faltaba alistarse para visitar a Lucy.

" _El día apenas comienza, y con solo llamar a Lisa ya me siento cansado. Solo de pensar como estarán el resto de las chicas… mierda…"_

Resignándose a su suerte, el joven fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Continuara…

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí está el epilogo del arco de Lisa. Créanlo o no, el reto que me propuse para este epilogo fue el de hacerlo lo más corto posible, y es que estoy tratando de no ser demasiado explicito con los detalles, pues, al parecer, eso tiende a hacer que el capítulo sea demasiado largo, como me paso con el anterior. En retrospectiva, pienso que pude haber dejado de lado muchas partes, pero en ese momento, me pareció importante incluirlas_

 _Por cierto, la razón de que me haya extendido mucho con el arco de Lisa es que ya no veremos a este personaje en mucho tiempo, a la vez de que me permitió sentar las bases para los siguientes arcos de los demás personajes. Estoy seguro de que, a estas alturas, los que hayan leído esta historia con atención podrán decir cuáles son los problemas de cada una de las hermanas de Lincoln sin ninguna dificultad._

 _En fin, en este epilogo vemos que… ¡por fin! Lincoln llama a Lisa y tiene una conversación muy profunda con ella. Siendo sincero, esa fue la parte más difícil de escribir, honestamente, no sé si me salió bien, pero, como siempre, dejare que ustedes, los lectores, sean los jueces. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios, sugerencias o críticas, se los agradeceré enormemente._

 _Ahora los comentarios:_

 _ **neko-ken:**_ _Que bueno que te guste mi historia, como siempre, espero no decepcionar. Sí, no puedo evitar escribir momentos de entre Lynn y Lincoln, es una de mis debilidades y por ello le echo la culpa a J0nas Nagera y a su excelentísima historia: Tan solo se dio._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Uff… decirte como Lincoln viajara en el tiempo sería un gran spoiler, mi amigo. Pero… mmm… digamos que será "más o menos" parecido a la película que mencionas…_

 _ **Shadowmaster91**_ _: Es un buen punto el que mencionas, y te agradezco por mencionarlo. La Lisa que estoy escribiendo tiene una gran obsesión con la ciencia y con dar grandes aportaciones a la humanidad al mismo tiempo que desdeña las relaciones humanas como también todas las cosas que no representen un desafío para ella. Al momento de pedirle a sus padres que firmaran el contrato, ella tenía cinco años y se creyó erróneamente protegida. En fin, no sé si me explico, la chica tiene graves problemas, aunque no lo quiera reconocer._

 _ **Jakobs-Snipper**_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión._

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas**_ _: Wow, muchas cosas que comentar, empecemos: 1) Efectivamente, Luna tomo su actitud en gran parte, gracias a la partida de Lori y Leni, pero al mismo tiempo sucedieron otras circunstancias que la cambiaron irremediablemente. Esto lo explicare a más detalle cuando lleguemos a su arco. 2) Si, conforme la historia vaya avanzando, veremos a Lincoln actuando como mediador, terapeuta, consejero, orientador, etc. No solo con Lola, sino con todas sus hermanas 3) Es curioso que menciones que Lisa te recuerda a un supervillano, ya que la escribí teniendo en mente a Brainiac, villano de Superman, y al Acertijo, de Batman. 4) Concuerdo contigo, el castigo de Lisa fue una medida desesperada, y si, efectivamente, no acabo bien en gran parte. El Lincoln que yo escribo es inteligente y maduro para su edad, pero también ira cometiendo errores a lo largo de la historia. 5) Si, ya sé que el capítulo me salió largo. Estoy tratando de que ya no me salgan así. 6) Aquí, en este epilogo, ya te puse más pistas sobre Lori y Leni. Ufff… muchas gracias por leer mi historia._

 _ **Sam the stormbringer**_ _: Veamos los puntos a comentar: 1) Me tomare como un halago el que hayas llegado a odiar a Luna, ya que, en cierta forma, ese era mi propósito. Cuando llegue el turno de su arco, explicare mejor sus circunstancias, en las que, por cierto, Sam será una persona clave. 2) Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lisa vive una paradoja, lo cual es algo que Lincoln le hizo ver en este epilogo. 3) Es curioso que menciones el experimento ruso del sueño, ya que fue una especie de inspiración para lo que Lisa podía llegar a hacer. 4) Agradezco tu bienvenida al altar._

 _ **Ntian:**_ _Mmm… respecto a la relación_ _de Lincoln y Lynn… digamos que habrá momentos cargados de… cariño…_

 _ **RCurrent**_ _: Agradezco tu comentario. Efectivamente, la historia se desarrollará en arcos, pero tratare de no hacerlos tan largos. Por lo demás, solo puedo decirte que habrá más drama de la vida real, por lo que, reconstruir las relaciones con las hermanas no será tarea fácil, ya verás…_


	6. Capitulo 2 (Parte 1) Demonios internos

Capítulo 2

(Parte 1)

Demonios internos

Habiendo terminado de ducharse, Lincoln se afeitó, peinó y vistió de manera casual, con un par de pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos converse negros, un suéter blanco de cuello largo y una chaqueta de algodón estilo militar marrón oscuro. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado y de mejor ánimo gracias al agua caliente de la ducha, salió de su departamento, bajo las escaleras del edificio y camino tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento donde lo aguardaba su no tan viejo y a la vez confiable Ford Focus de color blanco.

Una vez dentro de su vehículo, se tomó la libertad de encender el motor al igual que la calefacción a un nivel aceptable y estar unos minutos en silencio, meditando con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre el volante.

Cualquier transeúnte que lo hubiese visto en ese momento y en esa posición probablemente habría pensado que el joven se estaba preparando mentalmente para enfrentarse a una larga y extenuante jornada de trabajo pesado, como muchos otros hombres en las primeras horas de la mañana; quizás también hubiese sido fácil suponer que se estaba preparando tanto física como mentalmente para el estrés que, inevitablemente, experimentaría a la hora de llevar a cabo grandes y dificultosos proyectos laborales o personales en el no muy lejano futuro. Los más faltos de imaginación probablemente habrían dicho que el peliblanco simplemente estaba tratando de relajarse, cosa que es de lo más común en la cada vez más ajetreada vida moderna.

Quizás esta última suposición fuese la opción más acertada, pero al mismo tiempo no se podía negar que las anteriores también guardaban un cierto grado de verdad en sí mismas, ya que, si bien el principal objetivo de Lincoln al hacer esto era simplemente relajarse, al mismo tiempo se estaba preparando internamente para enfrentar una dura y ardua batalla contra sus propios temores y su voluntad, ya que estaba a punto de realizar una tarea que, siempre, independientemente de cuantas veces la llevara a cabo, le causaba un enorme desasosiego y le llenaba el corazón de malestar e inquietud: conducir en dirección al hospital psiquiátrico de Royal Woods para hacerle una visita a su hermana Lucy.

Lincoln suspiró.

Siendo completamente sincero, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por tener esa clase de sentimientos con solo pensar en visitar a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo se veía obligado a reconocer ante sí mismo que la situación así lo ameritaba.

" _Ay, Lucy… mi pequeña hermana…"_ pensó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue expresión de tristeza _"¡Cuantas penas nos has provocado!"_

Este último pensamiento era un hecho indiscutible.

En general, Lincoln podía decir, sin temor alguno a equivocarse, que todas sus hermanas eran mujeres excepcionales, con extraordinarios talentos y carismas capaces de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar para vivir. Lamentablemente, todas habían cometido errores o imprudencias en el pasado, lo cual las había orillado a enfrentar interminables luchas y dificultades en sus vidas personales que no les permitían vivir en plenitud, y a pesar de que algunas de ellas habían alcanzado un éxito relativo o considerable en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo o incluso una posición holgada, el joven peliblanco podía leer fácilmente a través de sus sonrisas fingidas, miradas desviadas, rostros serios e incluso comportamientos extravagantes, que dentro de sí mismas guardaban una gran desdicha que difícilmente podía ser aliviada.

Con el paso del tiempo, el joven peliblanco había sido testigo de cómo todas y cada una de sus hermanas comenzaban a adoptar sus propios mecanismos de defensa para enfrentarse a la vida diaria. Lori, por ejemplo, había decidido enfrascarse en su trabajo como si este fuese una droga y sobreprotegía a sus hijos con costosos regalos, todo con el fin de poder desviar su atención de la cruda realidad en la que vivían; otro ejemplo digno de mención era Luan, quien, acorde a su personalidad extrovertida y cómica, prefería ocultar sus penas y su dolor por medio de la risa y el aplauso de su audiencia, trayendo diversión y entretenimiento a otras personas mientras que ella misma se hundía irremediablemente cada vez más en la depresión y en la angustia, sin atreverse siquiera a admitirlo ante sí misma; otro triste caso que le venía a la mente en ese momento era el de Lana, quien, por su parte, prefería vivir en el presente sin ningún tipo de preocupación, eludiendo todo tipo de responsabilidad, a menudo haciendo planes para el futuro para luego simplemente descartarlos, convenciéndose a sí misma de que todo estaba bien…

Todo esto sin mencionar el caso de Lisa, que, como ya vimos antes, era por demás lamentable.

En resumidas palabras, Lincoln podía fácilmente pasar horas enteras hablando de sus hermanas y de cómo estas habían preferido manejar sus problemas a su modo, de acuerdo a sus propias personalidades y temperamentos. Pero en cuanto a Lucy…

" _En comparación con el resto de mis hermanas, Lucy siempre fue un caso aislado… lo cual ya es decir mucho en una familia como la mía."_ pensó el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que soltaba un hondo suspiro.

En efecto, la chica siempre se había diferenciado del resto de sus hermanas por tener una personalidad en extremo introvertida, aunque no de la misma manera que Lisa, quien se caracterizaba por ser estoica por completo y por rechazar abiertamente las "inútiles y banales" emociones humanas, así como también el dejarse dominar por estas. Lucy, por su parte, a pesar de ser muy callada y taciturna, tenía un cierto aire de misterio y poesía sublime ligado a su presencia… por decirlo de una manera. Su temperamento introvertido se manifestaba más bien de una manera solitaria, reflexiva y melancólica, lo cual, tal y como Lincoln pudo comprobar muchos años atrás, no necesariamente tenía que significar "triste" o "deprimida". Por ello, en un principio había sido muy difícil para Lincoln discernir que, tras esa aura imperturbable de misterio y silencio oculto entre las sombras, su hermana guardaba infinidad de secretos sobre sí misma, además de un gran dolor que le carcomía el alma.

Este último detalle le había tomado años descubrirlo, lo cual en cierta forma era algo por lo que se sentía sumamente agradecido, pues estaba seguro de que, de haberlo descubierto siendo solamente un niño o incluso un adolescente, se hubiese sentido amedrentado e impotente por completo al no saber cómo ayudar a su hermana de la mejor manera, o que palabras decirle para levantar su ánimo. Tristemente, eso no quería decir que la situación fuese mucho mejor ahora siendo un adulto.

" _Lucy siempre fue una gran amante de las buenas historias de misterio. Al parecer, amó a tal grado el misterio que decidió ser la protagonista de su propia historia. Todo el tiempo no hizo más que guardar secretos para no preocuparme a mi o al resto de la familia…"_ pensó el peliblanco con cierta ironía.

Siempre interesada en temas oscuros como la poesía gótica, los fantasmas, y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con el horror, incluso cuando era niña no era extraño ver a Lucy apartada del resto de su familia. Disfrutaba mucho escondiéndose en los ventiladores, en el ático, en el sótano e incluso en la chimenea, para luego aparecer de manera repentina y asustar a los demás de maneras muy variopintas. Asimismo, entre otros pasatiempos, le encantaba escribir sus propios poemas (la mayoría de ellos, temas lúgubres y depresivos), visitar cementerios de noche, ferias de libros de terror e incluso convenciones de series y/o películas de vampiros, hombres lobos, zombis o cualquier otro tipo de criatura sobrenatural o espeluznante que estuviese de moda en ese momento. Pero sobretodo, y quizás este fuese el pasatiempo que más perturbaba al resto de la familia, le encantaba llevar a cabo prácticas y rituales de ocultismo, tales como el juego de la ouija, lectura de cartas del tarot, premoniciones astrológicas, hacer contacto con espíritus, brujería, etc.

Desde luego, para muchas personas este último detalle podía resultar perturbador y alarmante viniendo de alguien tan joven, pero, en lo que a Lincoln respectaba, no era algo que le molestara realmente… al menos no al principio, pues desde que tenía uso de razón, y quizás en gran parte debido al entorno familiar en el que se había desarrollado, siempre había considerado que todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener sus propias excentricidades y gustos particulares, así que siempre pensó en todos estos pasatiempos como una parte inherente de la extravagante personalidad de su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, en el fondo el peliblanco siempre se había cuestionado a si mismo sobre los verdaderos motivos de su hermana al llevar a cabo ese tipo de actividades, así como también se cuestionaba sobre la autenticidad del carácter de su hermana; en otras palabras, siempre se preguntó si realmente tenía una personalidad sombría y oscura por naturaleza, o si simplemente se trataba de una especie de mascara que mostraba ante los demás para ocultar sus propias inseguridades y miedos.

Hasta el día de hoy, la verdad seguía eludiéndolo.

Quizás no fuese seguro de su parte afirmar una cosa o la otra, pues era muy difícil encontrar evidencias que respaldaran una teoría por encima de la otra, por no mencionar el hecho de que, las pocas veces que Lincoln había tenido el valor suficiente para cuestionar a su hermana al respecto, la chica siempre había logrado mantenerse al margen, sin dar una respuesta completamente satisfactoria.

Al parecer, la pequeña gótica disfrutaba enormemente al sentirse envuelta en una inexpugnable capa de misterio y enigmas en todo lo que su personalidad se refería, cosa que no hizo más que renovar el presentimiento del joven peliblanco de que su hermana guardaba para sí misma secretos escabrosos de su propia existencia.

Por si esto fuese poco, también había ciertos detalles dignos de mención, como por ejemplo el hecho de que, siendo una chica de naturaleza callada y tranquila, era común que sus demás hermanas la olvidaran por completo hasta el grado de no notar siquiera su presencia dentro de una habitación, lo cual provocaba que en más de una ocasión se asustaran al oírla hablar de manera repentina, aun cuando la chica no tenía siquiera la mínima intención de espantarlas. Tampoco era extraño que la hicieran de lado a la hora de hacer alguna actividad o ir juntos a un sitio, o que le pusieran sobrenombres relacionados con sus gustos y actividades (Lynn, por ejemplo, en ese entonces, había tomado la costumbre de llamarla "duquesa de la oscuridad" cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad), lo cual, curiosamente, pareció agradarle al principio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los apodos empezaran a disgustarle, pues cada vez se hacían más agraviantes.

De hecho, sin ir demasiado lejos, el mismo Lincoln se veía obligado a reconocer, para vergüenza suya, que el mismo, siendo solamente un niño, había llegado ser grosero y desconsiderado con los sentimientos de su propia hermana, llegando a olvidarse de ella en algunas ocasiones, evitando estar cerca de ella apenas la veía y, no conforme con ello, una vez llegó hasta el grado de llamarla "horripilante y fea" a la cara.

" _Travesuras e idioteces que uno hace cuando es niño…" pensó_ Lincoln con amargura. _"A esa edad, es difícil entender que, a veces, las palabras pueden herir aún más que los golpes físicos. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, nunca le diría ese tipo de cosas, ni tampoco la ignoraría…"_

A pesar de esas ofensas, el peliblanco tenía que reconocer que Lucy siempre se había mostrado muy paciente con su él, perdonándolo en varias ocasiones por sus palabras, olvidos e incluso por sus planes tan disparatados, a veces dando la impresión de que los roles habían sido invertidos, siendo ella la hermana mayor en vez de Lincoln, y pese a que ambos tenían gustos distintos, con el tiempo lograron mantener una buena relación de hermanos, gracias principalmente a que el chico llegó a convertirse en el miembro más tolerante de la familia en cuanto a los pasatiempos que su hermana tenía, algo que ella siempre le agradeció inmensamente.

Por su parte, Lincoln pudo descubrir con el tiempo que la pequeña gótica, a pesar de su apariencia tan lúgubre e intimidadora, tenía una fuerte percepción de las emociones de las demás personas, una profunda sensibilidad y sentimentalismo en lo que concernía a la expresión escrita y al arte, así como también una gran capacidad de tacto y empatía a la hora de escuchar los problemas de los demás.

A todo lo anterior dicho se le podían agregar otros detalles no menos interesantes, como el hecho de que Lucy guardaba dentro de sí misma caprichos y peculiaridades como cualquier otra niña de su edad. Sin embargo, este hecho, resultaba ser algo increíble y a la vez gracioso, ya que los gustos de Lucy estaban a años luz de distancia de los de las chicas ordinarias, las cuales, según el chico tenía entendido en ese entonces, solían obsesionarse con cosas que el mismo consideraba como banales y sin sentido, tales como la ropa, el maquillaje, las princesas, las bandas pop de chicos guapos, etc.

" _Je, Lucy definitivamente no era como la mayoría de las chicas…"_

Verdad más grande no podía ser dicha sobre ella.

En los días de su niñez, su obsesión más frecuente era una serie de televisión llamada _"Vampiros de Melancolía",_ de la cual se sabía de memoria todos y cada uno de los episodios emitidos, así como también los diálogos de los personajes y nunca, por nada del mundo (o por lo menos, nada del mundo terrenal), se perdía un nuevo capítulo. Por lejos, su personaje preferido era un joven vampiro llamado Edwin, quien se caracterizaba por tener una personalidad sombría y melancólica, un rostro casi inexpresivo y un aspecto por demás enfermizo. Baste decir que este personaje se convirtió en el modelo a seguir para la pequeña Lucy, así como también en su amor platónico, llegando hasta el grado de desarrollar una extraña fascinación… o, mejor dicho, manía por convertirse en el "alma gemela" de su ídolo.

" _Je, je… Aún recuerdo como literalmente tuvo que suplicarle a Mama y Papa para que le comprasen un busto de Edwin"_ pensó Lincoln divertido _. "Muchas veces llegué a sorprenderla hablando con su amado vampiro de piedra como si fuese una sufrida y moribunda Julieta hablándole a su querido Romeo… ugh, a veces incluso lo besaba. Si ese pobre busto pudiese hablar… quien sabe cuántas horridas anécdotas podría relatar…"_

Si, sin duda alguna, Lucy podía ser igual de alocada que cualquier _fangirl,_ y si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que en ocasiones leía las historietas de _"La princesa pony"_ , cuyo público por lo general eran niñas de aspecto más… femenino, daba mucho a que pensar y reír por partes iguales. Según ella, esto lo hacía para tener un "descanso" de la oscuridad, lo cual el peliblanco en ese entonces interpretó como una razón de más para entender que su hermana era una chica rara y excéntrica, sí, pero una chica a pesar de todo… con defectos y manías como cualquier otra.

" _Una chica fuera de serie, sin lugar a dudas…"_ pensó Lincoln divertido.

Sintiéndose animado por ese pensamiento, el joven peliblanco soltó un suspiro a la vez que sonreía alegremente. Decidiendo que no podía permitirse seguir perdiendo más tiempo, retiró la palanca del freno y, después de salir en reversa de su aparcamiento, empezó a conducir en dirección al hospital. Esta vez, sin embargo, prefirió no encender la radio, pues sentía la necesidad de pensar con toda claridad.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos seguían fijos en Lucy.

" _Detrás de esas ropas oscuras y esa expresión deprimente, capaz de asustar a cualquiera, siempre se ocultó una chica inteligente y sensible, con mucho amor para dar a los demás, aunque ella misma nunca lo admitiese, ni ante sí misma ni ante los demás…"_

Ciertamente, ella jamás hubiese admitido tal cosa sobre su persona, pero Lincoln nunca tuvo dudas al respecto. Su pequeña hermana era capaz de realizar bellos actos de bondad y amor incondicional en los momentos menos esperados, sorprendiendo a las personas con su repentino gesto tan amable. Quizás su benevolencia no fuese tan notoria como en el caso de Leni, pero ahí estaba siempre, de manera casi imperceptible para la mayoría de las personas, incluso silenciosa, pero nunca ausente, y siempre que su hermano o cualquiera de sus otras hermanas necesitaban de apoyo emocional o simplemente requerían de alguien que pudiese escuchar sus opiniones, problemas, quejas o ideas sin juzgarlos, ahí estaba Lucy.

Si el peliblanco se detenía un momento a pensarlo detenidamente, podía fácilmente recordar todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que su pequeña hermana le había brindado una mano cuando más la necesitaba, pero… si tuviese que elegir un momento en específico, una circunstancia en particular, la cual él mismo recordara con cariño y aprecio… esa sin duda seria la vez en que él y su familia asistieron al funeral de Clyde…

" _Ah, si… el funeral de Clyde… ese sí que fue un día muy triste…"_

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK (HACE CINCO AÑOS)**_

 _La noticia de la muerte de quien una vez fue su mejor amigo llegó como un zarpazo sorpresivo y fatal para Lincoln, ya que ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde la última conversación por video chat que había tenido con el chico de las gafas._

 _De haber sabido que aquella sería la última vez que vería a su amigo con vida, el peliblanco probablemente hubiese aprovechado el tiempo para disculparse y para decir todo aquello de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría por no haberle dicho cuando aún tenía la oportunidad. Desafortunadamente, nada ni nadie hubiese podido preparar al joven Loud para la desagradable sorpresa que le esperaba en unos cuantos días._

 _En ese entonces, su relación con Clyde pasaba por una situación que resultaba algo difícil de definir en términos generales. Aún seguían siendo amigos… o por lo menos eso es lo que a Lincoln le hubiese gustado creer, pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de que procuraba mantenerse en contacto con su viejo compañero de aventuras, las llamadas eran cada vez menos frecuentes y cada vez más cortas, pues ambos tenían horarios de estudio y trabajo muy distintos, lo cual dificultaba mucho la comunicación. Asimismo, ambos jóvenes habían cambiado notablemente desde sus días de niñez, tenían otros intereses y preocupaciones en sus respectivas vidas, y pese a que ambos aún seguían teniendo a los comics y a los videojuegos como un pasatiempo irremplazable en sus ratos de ocio, el hablar de este tema se había convertido en algo tan recurrente y predecible en todas y cada una de sus pláticas que ya no resultaba tan entretenido como en otros tiempos; lamentablemente, al no haber muchos otros asuntos de interés que pudiesen compartir, esto había dado pie a que, más temprano que tarde, todos los intentos de conversación por parte del joven Loud terminaran por sentirse demasiado débiles y fríos._

 _Al parecer, los gustos, preferencias y prioridades de ambos jóvenes eran ahora muy desiguales, incluso al grado de complicar, sino es que imposibilitar la convivencia._

 _Era triste tener que admitirlo, pero Lincoln se había sorprendido así mismo pensando en más de una ocasión que cada llamada o encuentro que tenía con su antiguo compañero de escuela se sentía cada vez más como un evento forzado… como si en vez de una reunión afectuosa y cálida entre dos amigos que se conocían desde la más tierna infancia, simplemente se tratase de una corta y aburrida charla de cortesía entre dos desconocidos con un solo pasatiempo en común._

 _Por otro lado, y quizás esto fuese el detalle más doloroso de todos los ya mencionados, Lincoln había empezado a notar que siempre era él mismo quien buscaba entablar comunicación y se esforzaba por mantener la amistad viva, mientras que Clyde no hacia otra cosa que mostrarse cada vez más evasivo e indiferente que antes._

 _Que él recordase, el chico de las gafas nunca lo había contactado primero, nunca le había mandado un correo electrónico, un mensaje de texto, una fotografía o un simple saludo casual a través de sus redes sociales desde el día en que decidió enlistarse en el ejército. No conforme con ello, el chico nunca había expresado un gran interés por saber que era de su vida dentro de la milicia, cuáles eran sus planes a futuro o siquiera cual era la situación que se vivía en casa con sus hermanas; todo esto sin mencionar el detalle de que, siempre que Lincoln le hablaba de sus logros y sus metas alcanzadas, el chico, lejos de alegrarse por su amigo y felicitarlo, simplemente se limitaba a permanecer sumido en un completo y arrollador silencio y algunas veces incluso parecía molestarse._

 _¿Acaso era esa la forma en que debía actuar un amigo?, era la pregunta que más frecuentemente se hacía Lincoln con respecto a Clyde._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de tener estos pensamientos, el peliblanco se esforzaba siempre por hacerlos a un lado y redoblaba sus intentos por tratar a su… "amigo" con la mayor consideración y respeto posibles en memoria de todo lo que una vez hicieron juntos._

 _Sinceramente extrañaba los viejos tiempos de su amistad con Clyde. Extrañaba aquellas cálidas tardes en las que podían comunicarse por horas enteras, usando aquellos viejos walkie-talkies, sintiéndose espías encubiertos en una misión peligrosa. Echaba de menos el tener aventuras con su amigo, jugar y reír a su lado como cuando eran niños…_

 _Siempre había creído con todo su corazón que al crecer su relación con Clyde permanecería intacta, que todo seguiría igual… y justo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuan ingenuos habían sido sus deseos._

 _Ahora comprendía que la peor manera de extrañar a alguien era que la otra persona lo supiese y aun así no le importase en lo absoluto…_

 _El día en que habló con su amigo por última vez, no fue distinto a todo lo anteriormente explicado: ambos jóvenes habían intercambiado saludos de manera jovial al principio, pero, tristemente, la charla, que comenzó prometiendo ser amena y agradable, conforme los minutos iban pasando empezó a tornarse fría y completamente monótona. El chico de las gafas se veía distraído y un tanto incómodo, como si prefiriese estar en otro sitio que no fuese enfrente del monitor de pantalla que en esos momentos le mostraba a un joven y animado soldado, el mismo al que una vez llegó a considerar su mejor amigo en todo el mundo; a pesar de los numerosos intentos del peliblanco por romper con los momentos de silencio incomodo con preguntas o comentarios específicos, Clyde no hizo más que responder con monosílabos o respuestas vagas._

 _En un cierto punto, Lincoln se cansó de seguir intentándolo, y prefirió tomar el toro por los cuernos, preguntándole directamente a Clyde sobre su comportamiento. Aquello, sin embargo, resultó ser un craso error, pues nunca olvidaría la respuesta que su antiguo compañero de escuela le hizo, con un tono de voz que casi rayaba en la apatía:_

" _Lincoln… ¿Por qué nos molestamos en seguir haciendo esto?"_

 _Ante esa pregunta, el joven militar no supo que responder._

 _Lo que sucedió después de esto fue una extraña y muy enredada discusión en la que ambos intercambiaron muchas palabras cargadas de emoción, en especial Clyde, quien parecía guardar muchos sentimientos de resentimiento y rencor hacia su antiguo camarada._

 _Al final, ambos terminaron mirándose a los ojos, sin saber que más decir. No obstante, una cosa sí que era segura: ya no eran los mismos amigos de siempre. Tal vez ni siquiera eran amigos._

 _Sin dar tiempo de decir nada más, Clyde simplemente cortó la video llamada, dejando a Lincoln allí, sentado frente a su laptop, mirando con expresión perdida la pantalla negra en la que, hacia apenas unos momentos, había visto el rostro del que una vez fuera su mejor amigo, pero ahora, a juzgar por su forma de actuar y sus palabras, bien podría ser un desconocido._

 _Al despertar el día siguiente por la mañana, a Lincoln le costó un rato recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Luego, el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza de manera constante. Por un instante, consideró seriamente la opción de intentar llamar a Clyde para tratar de llegar a una reconciliación lo más pronto posible, pero después, su raciocinio… o tal vez su orgullo, le hizo ver que no valía la pena tratar de convencer a alguien para hablar de reconciliaciones si la otra persona simplemente no quería hacerlo. Sus pasadas experiencias con su propia familia respaldaron esa decisión._

 _Jamás pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo lamentando el no haber tomado en cuenta la primera opción que vino a su mente._

 _La noticia llegó de manera imprevista una tarde como cualquier otra. Lincoln se encontraba con el resto de su unidad en una práctica de tiro con fuego real cuando, de manera repentina, una de las bocinas altoparlantes de la base militar resonó su nombre, ordenándole que se presentase en las oficinas de administración de inmediato._

 _Un tanto confundido por el peculiar llamado, el joven peliblanco se dirigió a su oficial superior y le hizo el saludo militar al mismo tiempo que pedía permiso para ausentarse de la práctica; una vez que este le fue concedido sin ningún problema, salió del campo de entrenamiento y trotó en dirección a las oficinas de la base, las cuales, por fortuna, no estaban muy lejos. Una vez que hubo arribado, le indicaron que tenía una llamada de parte de su padre. Al parecer, se trataba de un asunto familiar urgente._

 _La confusión dio paso a la preocupación. Tratando de mantener la calma, Lincoln levantó el auricular del teléfono de la oficina, y continuó con la llamada._

– _¿Papá?_

– _¡Lincoln! – exclamó la voz de Lynn Sr. desde el otro lado de la línea._

– _Sí, papá, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que…? – no tuvo tiempo siquiera de terminar la pregunta, pues fue interrumpido por varias exclamaciones que casi hicieron que retirara el auricular de su oído._

– _¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! – la voz de su padre sonaba apesadumbrada e inconsolable. Aquello definitivamente no era una buena señal._

– _¿Qué pasa, Papa? – de inmediato, su primera reacción fue pensar que algo grave le había sucedido a alguna de sus hermanas. No era algo poco habitual enterarse de las desventuras de sus hermanas, incluso estando lejos de ellas – ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Están todos bien allá? ¿Las chicas no han…?_

– _Sí, sí, hijo… No te asustes, todos estamos bien, gracias a Dios…_

 _Lynn Sr. no era un hombre particularmente religioso, por lo que escucharlo decir "gracias a Dios" resultaba ser algo irónico pero alarmante a la vez. Sin duda, otra mala señal._

– _Gracias a Dios, las chicas están bien... al menos dentro de lo que cabe. Todos estamos bien, pero… bueno, es solo que… hijo, tienes que saber que…_

 _Su voz se quebró en un pequeño sollozo. Ante esta muestra de aflicción y pesar, el joven peliblanco empezó a impacientarse. Algo importante tenía que estar sucediendo para que su padre lo llamara, más aun, debía tratarse de un asunto muy doloroso para que el hombre se desconsolara de esa manera._

– _Papá… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Lincoln con toda seriedad. – Si es algo serio, quiero saberlo._

 _A Lynn Sr. le tomó un momento reponerse de su pena._

– _Lincoln… yo… n-no sé cómo decirte esto…_

– _Por favor, solo dime: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – esta vez, el peliblanco se aseguró de hacer la pregunta con voz suave._

– _Lincoln… yo… esto es… muy difícil de decir…_

" _Oh, por favor" pensó el joven con incordio. "Acabas de llamar a una base militar de los Estados Unidos de América, ¿y ahora vienes con el cuento de que es muy difícil para ti decirme el motivo de tu llamada? Vamos, Papá. Por una vez en la vida ten el valor de decir las cosas en su momento..."_

 _Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no alzar la voz, ni por sonar grosero, Lincoln decidió replicar de manera más firme, pero a la vez amable._

– _Papa, solo dilo._

 _A esto siguió un breve silencio, únicamente roto por un par de suspiros del otro lado de la línea. Muy seguramente, Lynn Sr. estaba tratando de reponerse lo suficiente para tener el valor de decirle a su hijo el verdadero motivo de su llamada._

– _Hijo… Clyde está muerto…_

 _Silencio._

 _Abrumador y aplastante._

 _Lincoln abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Por un momento, creyó haber oído mal las palabras de su padre._

– _¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué Clyde esta… que?_

 _La voz de Lynn Sr. sonó ronca._

– _Clyde esta… muerto, hijo. Murió en un accidente de coche apenas esta mañana. Su auto fue… impactado por un camión que perdió el control en plena carretera. Su cuerpo quedó destrozado… una ambulancia llegó y… trataron de revivirlo, pero… no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo…_

 _Con mucha dificultad, a causa del aturdimiento provocado por la noticia, Lincoln escuchó apesadumbrado el resto de los detalles._

 _Un par de días más tarde, el joven militar se encontraba en el cementerio de Royal Woods, viendo como el féretro que guardaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo descendía lentamente hacia el interior de la tierra._

 _El viaje desde la base militar fue triste. Al principio, Lincoln se había apresurado con todos los trámites necesarios para su regreso, pues se sentía impaciente por darle el último adiós a su amigo y consolar a sus afligidos padres; sin embargo, una vez que hubo abordado el autobús, y a medida que este se acercaba cada vez más a su ciudad natal, empezó a sentir deseos de retardar su llegada, pues apenas si podía soportar el cúmulo de pensamientos que se agolpaban dentro de su mente._

 _A cada rato, revivía escenas familiares de su niñez y adolescencia al lado de Clyde. Escenas que apenas había visto hacia unos días, despertando en él sentimientos puros de anhelo y nostalgia, mas ahora, todo eso había sido reemplazado por una malgama gris de sentimientos, como la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y el dolor._

 _Todo había sucedido de manera tan rápida y vertiginosa que incluso le parecía irreal e incoherente. Cuando su padre le informó que su mejor amigo había fallecido, ciertamente no había esperado ese tipo de noticia. Apenas hacia unos días haba hablado con el moreno, y en ese entonces, nunca imaginó, ni por un momento, que aquella sería la última vez que lo viese con vida._

 _Parecía mentira que una amistad que él mismo siempre consideró extraordinaria, llena de tantos momentos y recuerdos imborrables y preciosos, hubiese terminado de esa manera: primero con indiferencia, sin conocerse realmente el uno al otro y sin ser nada más que contactos olvidados en las redes sociales; después, con resentimientos y rencores que nunca fueron dichos en un principio y que terminaron por ser descubiertos en una acalorada discusión; y finalmente, con la muerte de uno de ellos._

 _Clyde era muy joven todavía, con tantas aspiraciones y sueños por cumplir, pero eso no había evitado que su vida se desvaneciera de este mundo como cenizas arrastradas con el viento._

 _La vida sin duda era efímera._

 _Con estos pensamientos en mente, Lincoln se presentó en la funeraria, donde ya lo esperaban sus padres y todas sus hermanas (con excepción de Lisa, quien ya se había emancipado para ese entonces, y Luna, quien, al parecer, había preferido no asistir a pesar de haber sido avisada de antemano). Al verlo llegar, aun vestido con su uniforme militar, su familia lo recibió con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza._

 _Sus padres lo abrazaron efusivamente, diciéndole lo mucho que les alegraba volver a verlo y cuanto lamentaban que su regreso tuviese que ser bajo tales circunstancias. Lincoln les agradeció el haberle avisado a tiempo, afirmando después que por nada del mundo se lo hubiese perdido, y los abrazó a su vez, tratando de contener las lágrimas que insistían por salir de sus ojos. Después, pasó a recibir un abrazo grupal de parte de todas sus hermanas, quienes, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, le dieron sus más sentidas condolencias por la muerte de su mejor amigo, quien casi había sido como un hermano, no solo para él, sino también para ellas._

 _Todas lucían afligidas y tristes por el fallecimiento del joven. Lori, a pesar de no estar en buenos términos con Lincoln desde hacía años, no vaciló ni un instante en abrazarlo. Lola, a pesar de ser siempre muy cuidadosa y prolija con su imagen, lloraba abiertamente, sin importarle que su maquillaje de sus ojos se echara a perder por completo. Leni, a pesar de tener siempre una muy atareada agenda, había hecho el esfuerzo de venir, acompañada de su pequeña hija, Liena, quien venía muy bien peinada y con un hermoso vestido negro, acorde a la ocasión. Incluso Lucy, quien por lo general se caracterizaba por mantener una conducta indolente y retraída aun en los momentos de más cálidos de convivencia familiar, lucía afectada por el suceso._

– _¿Cómo están los señores McBride? – preguntó Lincoln a su padre._

– _Ellos… eh… ellos están…_

– _Están como es de esperar, dadas las circunstancias – dijo Lucy, al ver que su padre no sabía cómo responder._

 _En otras palabras, estaban destrozados._

– _Su único hijo acaba de morir. – dijo Rita con voz ronca – No puedo imaginar un dolor más grande que ver a un hijo morir y tener que estar presente en su funeral. Tener que enterrar a tu propio hijo, siendo todavía muy joven… Dios mío…_

 _En los ojos de su madre, Lincoln vio abrirse el abismo que deben de vivir todas las madres que, por un instante, se imaginan que la desgracia se ceba en sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, también vio el alivio porque esa desgracia había recaído sobre el hijo de otra persona y no sobre ninguno de los suyos. Y no se lo reprochaba. No era un sentimiento muy digno, pero sí humano._

 _Tras un breve silencio, Lincoln se disculpó, diciendo que iría con los padres de Clyde para darles el pésame._

 _Al ir caminando, el joven soldado pudo reconocer a varios de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela. Algunos lo reconocieron y lo saludaron, sorprendidos, al igual que su familia, de verlo llegar con uniforme militar. El peliblanco les devolvió el saludo con cierta jovilidad, les preguntó por los padres de Clyde y ellos le señalaron que estaban en una de las capillas, muy cerca del ataúd, sin moverse._

 _No le llevó mucho tiempo localizarlos._

 _Efectivamente, Harold y Howard McBride se encontraban muy cerca de los restos mortales de su único hijo, sentados en la primera hilera de bancas, con expresiones sombrías y tristes. Harold, con la mirada baja, tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de su pareja, en un vano intento por consolarlo mientras este último se encontraba en una posición ligeramente reclinada, con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos._

 _Después de tomarse un breve momento para pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras, Lincoln reunió el valor necesario para acercarse al sitio donde reposaba el ataúd, el cual, por algún extraño motivo que el peliblanco prefirió ignorar de momento, los señores McBride habían decidido dejar cerrado, con una fotografía reciente del joven difunto encima de este, acompañada de una hermosa corona hecha de flores blancas._

 _Con solo ver la fotografía, Lincoln sintió como si la nostalgia hubiese decidido hacer nido en su mente y en su pecho, ya que en esta se mostraba a un Clyde sonriendo ante la cámara, lleno de felicidad y vida, vestido con toga y birrete. Aquella foto había sido tomada el día en que ambos se graduaron de la preparatoria, pocos días antes de que él mismo tomara la decisión de enlistarse en las fuerzas armadas, para desconcierto no solo de su familia, sino también de su mejor amigo._

" _Probablemente, aquella fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír con toda sinceridad…" pensó el joven peliblanco tristeza._

 _Al irse acercando cada vez más, y al poder ver a los padres de Clyde más de cerca, Lincoln pensó, con algo de culpa, que parecían un par de muertos que aún seguían deambulando entre los vivos. Tal era su aspecto que, por un breve momento, dudó seriamente en dirigirles la palabra._

 _¿Acaso estarían al tanto del sorprendente enfriamiento que había sufrido su amistad con su único hijo? Y, de ser así… ¿Qué pensarían ellos de él? ¿Lo culparían acaso? ¿O lo perdonarían?_

 _Una cosa si era segura: jamás lo sabría sin hablar con ellos antes. Así pues, llenándose de valor, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la pareja._

– _Buenas tardes, señores McBride – saludó Lincoln en voz baja._

 _Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al oír el saludo, como si acabaran de salir de un trance. Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar._

– _¡Lincoln! – exclamó Harold con sorpresa desde su asiento, para luego levantarse a abrazar al joven – No estábamos seguros de que vendrías… Me da mucho gusto verte. No sabes cuánto apreciamos que tú y tu familia hayan podido venir._

 _Lincoln devolvió el abrazo al robusto hombre, al mismo tiempo que Howard, de manera cansina se ponía de pie y le sonreía con tristeza. De los dos, parecía ser el más afectado por la muerte de su hijo. Su rostro, que una vez llegó a verse alegre y lleno de vida, con una amable y bondadosa sonrisa dispuesta a ser compartida con todo el mundo, ahora no hacía más que exhibir una inusitada seriedad y tristeza, como si la luz y toda la lozanía que le caracterizaran hubiesen sido arrebatadas de su vida de manera imprevista._

– _Muchas gracias por estar aquí, Lincoln. Significa… – se interrumpió por un momento para aspirar aire lentamente con los ojos cerrados – Significa mucho para nosotros..._

– _No tiene que agradecer nada, señor McB. Nada ni nadie me hubiese impedido venir. Clyde siempre fue… más que solo un amigo para mí. Él era… parte de mi familia… – respondió el joven con un poco de temblor en la voz._

 _Sin poderse contener, el hombre pelirrojo dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al joven soldado para abrazarlo. Lincoln, sin dudarlo por un instante, dejó que el padre de su mejor amigo buscara consuelo en sus brazos._

– _¡Eres tan bueno, Lincoln! No sabes cuan agradecidos estamos de que siempre hayas estado ahí para nuestro Clyde, siendo su mejor amigo, apoyándolo en todo, aceptándolo como era y… y… - en este punto, las palabras empezaron a fallarle sin remedio, y solo pudo abrazar con más fuerza al joven y fornido peliblanco – ¡Oh, gracias por querer tanto a nuestro niño! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!_

 _Algo aturdido por los agradecimientos del afligido padre, Lincoln solo atinó a darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de manera un poco torpe, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo y tendido suspiro de alivio para sus adentros. Definitivamente, los padres de su amigo no sabían nada respecto al distanciamiento que había tenido con su hijo desde hacía unos años._

 _De repente, para sorpresa del joven Loud, Howard empezó a abrazarlo con más fuerza de la que se podía esperar de un hombre tan delgado y, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del peliblanco, empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos que no tardaron mucho en convertirse en terribles plañidos que llamaron la atención de todos los presentes._

– _¡Oh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse de esta forma, Lincoln? – exclamó el hombre en medio de su llanto – ¿Por qué mi Clyde? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Era tan joven, tan lleno de sueños y esperanzas! ¡Aun le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer! ¡Tanto por vivir! ¡Debía enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos, verlos crecer…! ¡Apenas empezaba su vida adulta! ¡No merecía morir por culpa de ese estúpido accidente! ¡Se merecía el mundo! ¡Merecía vivir! Oh… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hermoso hijo?..._

 _Ante este inesperado y e increíblemente rápido brote de preguntas y exclamaciones, Lincoln sintió de pronto como sus entrañas empezaban a retorcerse a causa de la pesadumbre. Con algo de dificultad, tragó un poco de saliva y trató de decir algo, lo que fuera, pero de sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra._

– _Howie… – exclamó Harold con voz débil, pero este lo ignoró, o quizás, simplemente no lo escuchó._

– _¿Por qué tuvo que morir mi Clyde de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¡Catorce heridos en ese accidente y el único muerto es nuestro hijo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Porque? Oh… Dios… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habré sido yo?_

 _Ante esta última pregunta, tanto Lincoln como Harold intercambiaron, sin querer, una mirada llena de preocupación. Howard, mientras tanto, seguía abrazado al joven militar, ahogando su llanto en el hombro de este, quien solo atinaba a seguir dándole alguna que otra palmada en la espalda, sin saber que mas hacer._

– _Howie, por favor… no hables así…_

 _La voz de Harold parecía a punto de romperse y, sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lincoln, por su parte, se sentía inmensamente desgraciado. Había estado impaciente por darle el pésame a los padres de su amigo, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que muy probablemente se encontraría en una situación semejante a esa, sin saber que palabras decir para consolar a un padre afligido hasta el extremo por la muerte de su hijo, al grado de incluso preferir haber muerto en su lugar. Se sintió como un tonto por no haberlo previsto, pero eso fue poco comparado con su sentimiento de impotencia al no saber qué hacer o decir._

– _¡Debí haber sido yo! – seguía exclamando Howard, aun abrazado a Lincoln – ¡Los hijos no deberían morir antes que sus padres! ¡No es… natural! ¡No es justo!_

– _Howie por favor, cálmate… - dijo Harold a duras penas, pues el mismo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar._

– _Señor McBride – dijo Lincoln con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir – Por favor, no diga…_

– _¡Debí haber sido yo el que muriera, no Clyde! ¡Él era… él era…! – el llanto impidió que siguiera hablando._

 _Lincoln sintió como su uniforme se humedecía debido a las lágrimas del hombre, pero eso no le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que el pelirrojo continuaba llorando en su hombro de manera ininterrumpida. Para colmo, el peliblanco pudo percibir que las personas empezaban a murmurar a su alrededor. Mas valía que se diera prisa a decir algo que pudiese calmar al pobre hombre antes de que su dolor se convirtiera en una escena patética para los demás presentes. Así pues, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era decir las primeras palabras que le vinieran a la mente. En caso de que estas no fueran las más apropiadas, no le quedaría más remedio que disculparse de la mejor manera que el decoro lo permitiera en ese momento._

– _Señor McBride, por favor, no diga eso. Señor… – había estado a punto de decir una vez más "Señor McBride" pero al final se decidió a usar el nombre de pila Howard, con el fin de llamar más fácilmente su atención – Howard, míreme, ¡míreme! – por fin, el pelirrojo retiró su cabeza del hombro del joven, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa – Por favor, escúcheme. Lamento mucho la muerte de su hijo; créame cuando le digo que lo acompaño en su dolor. Era mi mejor amigo y… lo estimaba… no, lo quería mucho. Siempre valoré enormemente su compañía y sus consejos, pero… ¿sabe una cosa? también tuve la fortuna de conocerlo muy bien; Clyde era un chico noble y leal… siempre dispuesto a apoyar a los demás en sus problemas y siempre en contra de todas las cosas injustas en el mundo… era considerado, atento y bondadoso… razón por la cual siempre deseaba lo mejor para todos sus seres queridos, aun por encima de sus propias deseos e intereses, así que… puedo decirle, sin temor a equivocarme, que él jamás… JAMAS… habría querido oír a su propio padre decir que preferiría haber muerto en su lugar._

 _Con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes en lágrimas que en cualquier momento se liberarían, Howard miraba al joven soldado con asombro. Al pobre hombre le era completamente imposible ocultar su pena, pero al mismo tiempo, miraba al joven soldado con una admiración inusitada, no solo por haber sido un amigo tan cercano a su único hijo, sino también por haberlo conocido tan bien._

– _Y-yo… lo se… lo sé. – las palabras parecieron brotar con dificultad. – Lo se… pero… es solo que… que…_

 _Tomando a Howard de los hombros y apartándolo de sí mismo con cierta firmeza, Lincoln relajó la expresión de su rostro, tratando de no verse demasiado duro._

– _Lo comprendo. Es normal que se sienta de esa manera, Howard – continuó Lincoln con voz un poco más segura – Nadie esta nunca preparado para enfrentarse a la muerte de un ser querido… aún menos si se trata de un hijo, pero… pero… – Lincoln suspiró, preguntándose para sus adentros que otra cosa podía decir que no fuese la verdad – Pero esta ES la realidad. Es la realidad que nos ha tocado vivir y a la que debemos enfrentarnos. Solo nos queda mantener vivo el recuerdo de Clyde en nuestros corazones y en nuestras mentes: cuan gran persona era, los momentos de alegría que pasamos a su lado, las cosas que nos enseñó …_

 _Howard se estremeció ligeramente al mismo tiempo que bajaba la miraba al suelo._

– _No quiero… no puedo… aceptar que mi Clyde… no puedo aceptar que no volveré a verlo nunca... esto no puede ser real… no puede… yo… solo quiero a mi niño de vuelta conmigo… lo necesito… lo necesito en mi vida…_

" _Dios mío…" pensó Lincoln en ese momento, al ver que Howard empezaba a sollozar de nuevo "¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué puedo decir?"_

 _Soltando un suspiro, Lincoln siguió hablando. Las palabras llegaron a sus labios de manera espontánea, sin que él mismo se diese cuenta._

– _Howard… yo… sé que aún es demasiado pronto para decirle que debe consolarse por la muerte de su hijo. Tampoco voy a decirle que el tiempo se encargara de borrar todo su dolor, pues eso no es una garantía segura para nadie en este mundo. Solo… solo le pido que recuerde que usted fue alguien importante en la vida de Clyde… ese chico increíble que ambos tuvimos el privilegio y el honor de conocer y amar, y… conociéndolo bien, el querría que usted siguiese viviendo con orgullo su vida… mirando siempre hacia adelante, haciendo nuevos recuerdos llenos de felicidad junto a su pareja, sin aferrarse al dolor de su muerte…_

 _A estas alturas, Lincoln sentía que no podría decir más palabras pues sus propios nervios lo traicionaban. Howard, por su parte, por fin parecía haberse calmado notablemente, aunque todavía algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

– _Lincoln, yo… no sé qué hacer… siento que… – su voz se quebró – Siento que siempre lo voy a extrañar…_

 _Resistiendo las ganas de llorar, el peliblanco le respondió con voz tranquila._

– _Igual yo, Howard. Siempre lo voy a extrañar. – tras decir esto, Howard alzó la mirada y, aun llorando, miró a al peliblanco a los ojos, sin saber que decir._

 _Se hizo un breve silencio. A su alrededor, Lincoln podía sentir que las miradas de muchas personas se posaban sobre él. Finalmente, fue un alivio cuando Harold carraspeó fuertemente aclarándose la garganta y puso sus manos en los hombros de su pareja, quien aún tenía un aspecto decaído y agotado, pero al mismo tiempo, más relajado._

– _Howie, por favor. Vamos afuera un momento a calmarnos. Caminemos juntos un rato y… hablemos… ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que las miradas de todos los presentes estaban puestas en él, Howard se sintió avergonzado._

– _Oh, yo… lo siento… lo siento tanto… no quise… – antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Harold lo interrumpió._

– _Lo sé, Howie, lo sé. Vamos, ven conmigo._

 _Sin oponer ninguna resistencia, Howard dejó que su pareja lo condujera fuera de la capilla, tras la mirada curiosa de la mayoría de los presentes, entre los cuales, el peliblanco pudo distinguir a algunas de sus hermanas. Una vez que ambos padres se retiraron, todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos, como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _Todavía sintiéndose un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder, Lincoln se preguntó si había hecho bien al decir todo aquello que le había dicho a Howard, pero al final dejó de lado esa preocupación al darse cuenta de que no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que ya estaba hecho, además de que estaba completamente seguro de que su mejor amigo jamás hubiese aceptado permanecer de brazos cruzados después de ver a su padre en ese estado de depresión absoluta._

 _Así pues, sin muchos ánimos, decidió dirigir su atención al ataúd, que muy pronto habría de estar bajo tierra, con el cuerpo de Clyde._

 _Acercándose lentamente hasta tocar con la punta de sus dedos la fina madera de la caja, Lincoln sintió como si su espíritu mismo se estremeciera al igual que su cuerpo al sentir el peso de la ausencia de su mejor amigo para el resto de su vida. Si alguien le hubiese hablado en ese momento, era muy poco probable que fuese capaz de responderle de manera adecuada. El joven peliblanco permaneció ahí, de pie, mirando detenidamente el ataúd como quien mira a un barco perderse en el horizonte, donde el mar y el cielo parecen ser uno solo, sin esperanzas de volver a vislumbrarlo._

" _Mi mejor amigo está muerto" pensó Lincoln. "Muerto a causa de un accidente. Su único error fue estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado…"_

 _Sin poderlo evitar, Lincoln vio pasar en su cerebro secuencias memorizadas de la última vez que había visto al chico de las gafas con vida. Una amistad de toda una vida había muerto ese día, y ahora, con la muerte de Clyde, se desvanecía toda esperanza de una reconciliación y traía consigo una nueva oleada de arrepentimiento por no haber dicho nada en el momento preciso._

 _Viendo directamente al retrato de su amigo, el peliblanco sintió como si aún lo tuviese en frente suyo._

– _Siempre estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitaba, Clyde. – musitó Lincoln dirigiéndose al retrato tras soltar un breve suspiro – Lamento no haber sido el mejor amigo que merecías. Di por sentado que siempre estarías a mi lado, apoyándome en todo lo que hiciera, sin darme cuenta que descuidaba tu amistad y te hacía daño. Lamento no haberte escuchado más atentamente, pero… sobretodo, no sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte…_

 _La tenue luz de un tibio sol de primavera comenzó a colarse por entre los ventanales de la capilla, creando una atmosfera de extraña templanza. Lincoln nunca supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, rindiendo honor y presentando los últimos respetos que merecía el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido en su vida. Pudieron haber pasado horas, o quizás solo unos minutos. El tiempo parecía haber detenido su cauce._

 _Tan absorto estaba en ese momento que no sintió una presencia que se le acercaba desde atrás._

– _¿Lincoln?_

 _El sorprendido soldado soltó un respingo al oír su nombre. Dándose la vuelta, descubrió que quien le había hablado era el señor Harold McBride._

– _Oh, lo siento – se disculpó el buen hombre – No era mi intención asustarte…_

– _Oh, no señor McBride… usted disculpé, no lo oí llegar. Estaba… despidiéndome de Clyde y… bueno, creo que me olvidé del resto del mundo._

– _Sí, comprendo._

 _Ambos se quedaron callados, con la vista fija en el ataúd. El silencio se prolongó por unos momentos al grado de volverse incómodo. Finalmente, fue el señor McBride quien se decidió a hablar tras aclararse fuertemente la garganta._

– _Lincoln, yo… – se interrumpió por un instante, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver a Howard en ese estado. Espero que puedas comprender que todo esto no ha sido nada fácil para el… para nosotros._

– _Lo sé._

 _Nuevamente, ambos se quedaron callados. Lincoln, tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación, decidió que lo más acertado en esa situación era preguntar por el estado de Howard._

– _¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Howard? ¿Se ha calmado?_

– _Oh, sí, si… – respondió Harold de manera quizás un poco apresurada – No te preocupes, él está bien. Lo llevé afuera y estuvimos… hablando por un tiempo. Le sugerí llevarlo a casa, para… ya sabes, descansar un poco de todo esto, pero… el insistió en quedarse hasta el final y ver el entierro. Aunque lo destruya por dentro._

 _Esta última frase fue pronunciada en voz muy baja. Al parecer, iba dirigida más para sí mismo que para Lincoln._

– _Y… ¿cree que estará bien?_

 _El robusto hombre soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Su rostro se mostraba abatido y demacrado, como si ya no fuese capaz de derramar más lagrimas ni sentir más dolor del que ya había sentido._

– _¿Honestamente? No. – suspiró de nuevo – Ahora mismo, está sentado en el sofá del vestíbulo, tomando un café y tratando de… no pensar demasiado, supongo. – tras decir esto, dirigió su mirada al peliblanco – Siento mucho decir esto, pero… creo que verte de nuevo no le hizo mucho bien. Le recordaste a Clyde cuando solo era un niño y… bueno, fue como si algo dentro de él se hubiese roto, como si todos los recuerdos de la infancia de Clyde llegasen de golpe a su mente, ¿comprendes? – Lincoln asintió con pesadumbre – Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera por todo el dolor que sentía. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ser la causa de eso._

 _Lincoln negó con la cabeza._

– _No se preocupe por eso, puedo entenderlo. Yo también lamento mucho si las palabras que le dije fueron demasiado duras para él… yo solo… trataba de ayudar. No era mi intención molestarlo o causarle algún…_

 _Harold lo interrumpió alzando la mano al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cabeza lentamente._

– _No tienes nada de que disculparte, Lincoln. Al contrario, tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que dijiste. Howard siempre ha sido… sensible a esta clase de sucesos. Necesitaba oír a alguien decirle con toda claridad lo que Clyde hubiese pensado de verlo en ese estado. Yo debí haberlo hecho antes… pero… – se detuvo por un momento, sin saber que decir. Finalmente, suspiró pesadamente al mismo tiempo que dirigía de nuevo su mirada al retrato de su hijo. – Siendo completamente honesto contigo, tampoco yo puedo creer que nuestro Clyde se haya ido… para siempre…_

 _Ante esto, Lincoln no supo que responder. A pesar de no ser tan expresivo en su dolor como su pareja, era fácil inferir que aquel hombre, a quien por mucho tiempo conoció como alguien bonachón y divertido, estaba igual de devastado por la muerte de su hijo, pero se esforzaba enormemente en ser fuerte por el bien de Howard, quien, como el mismo había dicho, era demasiado sensible._

– _Nada de esto… nada de esto se siente real. – continuó Harold – Siento que apenas hace poco podía sostener a mi pequeño hijo en mis brazos y cambiarlo de pañales mientras me sonreía, y… y ahora… ahora… él está… – se interrumpió al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos y un par de lágrimas brotaban de estos – Lo siento… yo… no…_

 _Sin poderlo evitar, se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran sin remedio. Sintiéndose nuevamente abatido, Lincoln solo atinó a poner su mano en el hombro de Harold, tratando de transmitirle, aunque solo fuese un poco de apoyo en su momento de más angustia._

– _Está bien. Está bien… solo… déjelo salir…_

 _El hombre siguió derramando lágrimas en silencio._

– _No creo que este dolor se aparte nunca de mi corazón. Esta sensación de vacío…_

 _Lincoln agachó la mirada al oír esto. ¿Qué podía decir que no le hubiese dicho ya a Howard?_

 _Una vez más, ambos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Harold logró serenarse un poco. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre retiró su mano del rostro y volteó a ver al peliblanco directamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba un amago de sonrisa._

– _Clyde te amaba mucho, ¿sabes? Desde que te conoció, cuando ambos solamente eran unos niños, no había día en el que no nos hablara de ti o… bueno, de muchas cosas relacionadas contigo… ya sabes, las cosas que te gustaban hacer, los lugares que frecuentabas, los problemas que tenías al ser de una familia tan grande, las cosas que hacían tú y el juntos, los planes que tenían para ir juntos a la universidad… – dejó escapar una pequeña risa y volteó a ver el retrato de su hijo – Aún recuerdo con mucho cariño como Howard y yo nos quedamos maravillados el día que supimos que nuestro hijo había hecho un nuevo amiguito. Era un niño tan serio y tímido antes de conocerte… tan inseguro y con tantos problemas para comunicarse con los demás… en parte debido a que era un chico con necesidades especiales… ya sabes, su asma, sus alergias, sus anteojos, sus pasatiempos… pero… – se frotó la frente con cansancio – bueno, también hay que reconocer que, en gran parte, muchos niños se burlaban de él y lo acosaban a causa de… bueno… Howard y yo._

 _Lincoln soltó un bufido al escuchar esto último. No podía entender como otras personas podían mostrar semejante actitud discriminatoria ante un niño, cuyo único "error", entre comillas, era tener por padres a dos hombres que se amaban._

– _Cuando tu llegaste a su vida, lo cambiaste por completo. – continuó Harold tras soltar un hondo suspiro – Lo ayudaste a que no se avergonzara de ser como era. Gracias a ti, se volvió un chico más seguro de sí mismo. – sonrió ligeramente al acordarse de algo – Todavía recuerdo muy bien como Clyde nunca dejaba de elogiar tu lealtad y tu amistad tan sincera. Siempre decía que tú eras el único amigo de verdad que jamás había tenido._

– _¿D-de verdad? – preguntó Lincoln un tanto sorprendido._

 _Considerando el modo en que su amistad con el chico de las gafas parecía haber terminado hacía apenas unos días, el peliblanco no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo culpable al escuchar tantos elogios de parte del señor McBride. Más aún si la mayoría de estos resultaban ser antiguos comentarios de parte de Clyde._

– _Oh, sí – respondió Harold con una pequeña sonrisa triste – En verdad te apreciaba. Te veía como el hermano que nunca pudimos darle Howard y yo. De hecho, pocos días antes de su… accidente, nos habló de ti._

 _Una horrible sensación de miedo se apoderó de las entrañas del peliblanco al oír esa última confesión. Tratando de mantener la calma, preguntó:_

– _¿En serio? Y… ¿Qué les dijo?_

 _Harold reflexionó durante unos segundos antes de responder._

– _Nos dijo que te extrañaba. Sentía que tú estabas, no uno, ni dos, sino varios pasos por delante de él en muchos aspectos. Te extrañaba, pero… al mismo tiempo, sentía que dependía demasiado de ti y de tu amistad. Nos dijo que no se sentía como un adulto, a pesar de tener 21 años de edad. Se sentía… muy sobreprotegido por nosotros – recordó algo que lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo – Se veía muy triste al momento de decirnos todo eso... yo diría que incluso deprimido. En ese momento, le dijimos que lo amábamos incondicionalmente, y que no debía preocuparse mucho por tratar de ser "maduro". Le sugerimos hablar contigo para que te dijese todo lo que le preocupaba._

 _Un repentino pensamiento pareció entrar en la mente del robusto hombre. Volteó a ver al joven soldado con curiosidad._

– _Dime, Lincoln, de casualidad… ¿no hablaste con Clyde de todo esto? Tengo entendido que ustedes dos se comunicaban mucho a través de video llamadas._

 _Hasta este punto, la mente de Lincoln era toda una maraña de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Clyde en verdad lo extrañaba? Si eso era cierto, entonces ¿por qué se mostraba siempre tan apático y distante en cada video llamada? ¿Por qué ignoraba sus constantes mensajes e intentos de comunicarse con él? Pero eso no era todo, ya que el señor McBride había dicho que Clyde sentía que dependía mucho de él. ¿Qué diablos quería decir eso? ¿Fue ese el motivo por el que había decidido distanciarse de él? ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado sobre nada de eso? ¿Clyde estaba triste por todo eso y había preferido no decirle nada por orgullo o algo así?_

 _Haciendo de lado todos estos pensamientos, el joven peliblanco se obligó a sí mismo a reflexionar sobre cuál sería la mejor respuesta que podría darle a Harold. ¿Acaso valdría la pena contarle sobre el alejamiento de su hijo? ¿Sobre la actitud que este había tomado con respecto a conservar su amistad? Probablemente no. Menos aún en el presente momento y lugar._

– _Es cierto que a menudo manteníamos contacto, – terminó respondiendo el peliblanco – pero… más que nada, hablábamos de nuestro día a día. Ya sabe, cosas sin importancia… hablábamos de nuestros pasatiempos, de cómo estaban las cosas con nuestras familias, nuestros planes a futuro… en realidad, Clyde nunca me dijo nada de lo que usted me acaba de decir._

 _Aquello, desde luego, era una verdad a medias. Muchas veces había intentado hablar con Clyde de esos temas sin obtener respuestas concretas de su parte. Sin embargo, la parte en la que el moreno nunca le había hablado de sus temores más profundos y sus verdaderos pensamientos era completamente cierta._

 _El rostro de Harold adquirió una expresión de profunda tristeza al oír la respuesta de Lincoln._

– _Oh… ya veo. – suspirando, volvió a dirigir la vista al retrato de Clyde sobre el ataúd – Al parecer, Clyde guardaba muchas inseguridades dentro de sí mismo. Lo más probable es que no quisiera preocuparte con ellas._

– _Tal vez… – dijo Lincoln en voz baja, sin atreverse a comentar algo más._

– _Pero… ¿Sabes que es lo más triste? Poco después del accidente en el que… falleció, nos enteramos que Clyde había decidido agendar una cita con la doctora López pocos días antes..._

 _Esto sorprendió todavía más a Lincoln, ya que, según él tenía entendido, hacía años que Clyde había decidido dejar de tomar terapia, principalmente por haber abandonado para siempre su ridícula obsesión amorosa con Lori, pero también por sentirse más seguro y confiado en su propia autoestima._

– _¿La doctora López? – preguntó Lincoln con extrañeza – Creí que Clyde ya no necesitaba terapia…_

– _También nosotros – respondió Harold con una seriedad pocas veces vista en el – Al parecer tuvo varias sesiones con ella, sin que nosotros nos enterásemos. Desafortunadamente, debido al hecho de que la doctora López prefirió mantener la confidencialidad de su trabajo, no podemos saber de qué trataron sus sesiones con nuestro hijo. Solo puedo suponer que… las inseguridades y miedos de Clyde tuvieron algo que ver en todo eso…_

 _Lincoln maldijo para sus adentros. Cada vez entendía menos el comportamiento y el actuar de Clyde, pero de alguna forma, sentía que, si el mismo se hubiese dado a la tarea de indagar más a fondo y de entender los motivos y el razonar de su amigo, quizás, de alguna manera, su muerte hubiese podido ser evitada._

– _No tenía ni idea… Clyde nunca… si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes… yo…_

 _Esta vez fue el turno de Harold de poner su mano en el hombro del peliblanco._

– _Tranquilo, Lincoln. No pienses demasiado en esto. Como tu bien dijiste, Clyde era la clase de chico que siempre deseaba lo mejor para todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Siempre fue reservado con sus propios sentimientos, incluso conmigo y con Howard._

 _Lincoln comprendió que aquella era la pura verdad._

– _Es cierto…_

 _Harold pareció no escuchar esta última frase. Su mirada triste había vuelto a posarse en el retrato de Clyde._

– _Solo… solo trato de… comprender y aceptar… todo esto dentro de mi mente. – sus manos se posaron en el ataúd – Mi pobre hijo… ¿Quién sabe por lo que estuviese pasando antes de…morir? – Lincoln no supo que contestar a esto, aunque era poco probable que Harold esperase una respuesta de su parte; después de una breve pausa, el hombre prosiguió – Cuando nos llamaron a reconocer su cuerpo… apenas podía creer que… Clyde…_

 _Harold se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire. Al parecer, no era nada fácil para el hablar de ese momento._

– _Señor… Harold… no tiene que decirme nada… – dijo Lincoln con voz temblorosa, pero el hombre pareció no oírlo._

– _Le rogué a Dios que solo fuese un error… nunca antes recé tanto en mi vida… pero… – a estas alturas, no pudo contener más su llanto y dejo escapar un sollozo – Nos dijeron… q-que su muerte había sido i-inmediata… un solo golpe y-y… - se detuvo para tomar aire con los ojos cerrados – M-murió aplastado… – nuevamente, un fuerte sollozo se escapó de sus labios – ¡Dios mío!... Tuvimos que ver su cuerpo, Lincoln… ¡quedó completamente deshecho y… cubierto de… s-sangre! – nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y su voz sonaba cada vez más temblorosa – ¡Oh! Mi pobre niño…_

 _Harold ya no pudo contenerse más. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejó que su llanto fluyera sin cuidado. Lincoln, haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus propias lágrimas, lo abrazó por el hombro mientras ambos seguían de pie frente al ataúd._

 _El resto del velorio transcurrió de manera relativamente normal. En un principio, Lincoln había temido que los señores McBride no se sintieran capaces de seguir adelante con el entierro, ya que, a juzgar por lo que el mismo había visto, la repentina pérdida de su único hijo los había tomado completamente por sorpresa y aun no se sentían preparados ni remotamente para iniciar el paso de la aceptación, sin mencionar el hecho de que la carga de todos los preparativos y la organización del funeral eran en extremo extenuantes para ellos; por fortuna, sus temores resultaron ser infundados, pues tan solo una hora más tarde los percibió más calmados en comparación a como los había visto antes. El peliblanco solo pudo suponer que seguramente se sentían obligados a darle el último adiós a Clyde, aunque esto los destrozase por completo._

 _Así pues, los minutos fueron transcurriendo sin remedio y más gente iba llegando. La mayoría de ellos, desconocidos para Lincoln, quien simplemente se limitó a observarlos desde su asiento en el vestíbulo. Algunos, era fácil decirlo, venían únicamente por cortesía, mientras que otros lamentaban en verdad el deceso del joven moreno; viendo a Harold y a Howard hablando en voz baja con cada uno de ellos, dándoles la bienvenida y recibiendo sus condolencias con toda la cortesía que eran capaces de reunir en ese momento, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por no tener que estar en su lugar, recibiendo pésames meramente formales, o el dolor sincero y limpio de otras personas._

 _Había hablado con ambos padres y tratado de brindarles el mejor consuelo del que era capaz por medio de sus palabras, pero aun con todo eso, parecía no ser suficiente. Sintiéndose extenuado, Lincoln lamentaba profundamente que su amistad con Clyde hubiese terminado de la manera en que lo hizo, pero más que nada, sentía culpa al no haber podido ayudar a su amigo cuando este más lo necesitaba, así como también se culpaba por no haberse reconciliado con el cuándo aún estaba vivo. Le causaba cierto cargo de conciencia guardar todos estos detalles en su mente, anticipando el dolor que muy seguramente los señores McBride sentirían si llegasen a conocer cuan fría se había vuelto su relación con el chico de las gafas._

 _Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por apartar de su mente esos pensamientos, Lincoln decidió enfocarse en su situación presente._

 _Y es que, con el fin de que el tiempo pasara más rápido, tanto el cómo sus hermanas se habían sentado en los mullidos sillones del recibidor y se habían puesto a conversar acerca de Clyde mientras que el señor y la señora Loud conversaban a su vez con los señores McBride. Eventualmente, el ambiente se volvió más animado, gracias a las anécdotas que las chicas empezaron a recordar acerca del moreno. Lincoln, sin embargo, no estaba contento ni tampoco se animaba a participar en la conversación._

 _Lori, quien había llegado sola y vestida con un elegante traje de oficina negro, rememoró todos los detalles "románticos" que Clyde había tenido con ella cuando este era solo un inocente niño obsesionado con ella: las flores, los poemas, los regalos, las serenatas sorpresa, las esculturas en madera, los momentos incomodos y divertidos… en fin, todas las cosas lindas que el chico había hecho por ella._

 _Luan, no queriendo quedarse atrás, contó como el día de su primera presentación como comediante en el teatro de Royal Woods, Clyde le había mandado una nota diciéndole que era la chica más divertida que jamás había conocido en su vida, además de animarla a seguir adelante y nunca darse por vencida al perseguir sus sueños._

 _Lola, por su parte, iba completamente vestida de negro, algo que Lincoln nunca antes había visto ni creyó ver jamás, y contó como Clyde una vez le había ayudado a estudiar para un examen de matemáticas muy importante, llegando incluso a quedarse en la casa Loud varios días hasta muy tarde. Fue gracias a su ayuda que pudo aprobar el examen con una calificación muy alta y presumir al respecto con todas sus amigas y rivales. Cuando se enteró de la buena noticia, el chico no dudo ni un instante en decirle que no solo era bonita sino también inteligente._

 _Leni, a pesar de ya no tener una esbelta figura y estar bastante pasada de peso, se había arreglado con esmero y vestido para la ocasión. Sentada al lado de su hija, quien casi parecía una versión más joven de ella, relató la vez que Clyde la había ayudado a limpiar las telarañas y el polvo de su armario, a pesar de ser alérgico a este último. Una vez que hubo terminado, Liena, quien hasta ese punto se había simplemente limitado a escuchar a sus tías en silencio, le preguntó:_

– _Mami, ¿Clyde era una buena persona?_

 _Lincoln, sin siquiera dudarlo, hubiese podido responderle a su sobrina que sí, definitivamente Clyde era una de las mejores personas del mundo, pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de participar en la conversación._

" _Es una lástima que Liena no lo conociera." Pensaba Lincoln. "Estoy seguro de que le hubiese caído bien…"_

– _¡Por supuesto! – dijo Leni de manera inmediata – Era el mejor amigo de tu tío Lincoln y era una persona muy pero muy amable._

– _Me gustaría conocerlo… – dijo la niña con inocencia. – ¿Dónde está?_

 _Leni, al oír la pregunta de su hija, permaneció inmóvil con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. El resto de las hermanas tenían expresiones similares. Ni ellas, ni Lincoln, supieron que responder. Por fortuna, Leni logró recuperarse a tiempo._

– _Eh… cariño… – dijo Leni tras aclararse la garganta un par de veces – Ya te lo dije antes… Clyde está… muerto…_

 _Un tanto confundida, la pequeña dijo:_

– _Entonces… ¿lo podre conocer otro día?_

 _Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la pregunta de su sobrina. La pequeña, a sus seis años de edad, aun desconocía por completo el significado de la muerte._

– _E-eso no… no va a ser posible, cielo…_

– _¿Por qué no? – insistió la niña con voz triste – Todo el mundo lo conoce menos yo._

 _Tanto Leni, como todas las demás hermanas, se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir._

– _Cariño – dijo Leni con paciencia – Clyde está muerto… y… bueno… como que, las personas que están muertas no pueden conocer a nadie…_

– _¿No? – pregunto la niña, todavía más confundida que antes – Entonces… ¿no le puedo hablar por teléfono?_

 _Leni miró con suplica a sus hermanas y a Lincoln, buscando que cualquiera de ellos le ayudara a sobrellevar esa difícil conversación._

– _*Suspiro*_

 _Aquel suspiro definitivamente era inconfundible. Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy, quien estaba más apartada de todos. Vestida de negro, con una espesa cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura y su eterno flequillo que le cubría los ojos, se podía decir que era la viva imagen de una belleza oscura y melancólica._

– _Pequeña – dijo Lucy con una voz cargada de emoción, muy distinta a su usual tono monótono –¿Recuerdas la caja de madera que vimos en la capilla?_

– _Si… - respondió Liena._

 _Por algún motivo, la niña nunca parecía tenerle miedo a su tía, a pesar de su apariencia tan tétrica, y siempre hablaba con ella con toda naturalidad._

– _¿Y… recuerdas la fotografía que estaba encima de la caja?_

– _Sí, era de un chico muy guapo y muy contento._

 _Nadie, ni siquiera Lucy, pudo evitar sonreír ante esa contestación._

– _Bueno… el chico de esa fotografía era Clyde, pequeña. Y ahora mismo, él está dentro de esa caja de madera._

– _L-lucy… – dijo Leni con nerviosismo – Por favor, no digas…_

– _¿Por qué esta ahí? – preguntó Liena antes de que su madre pudiese decir algo mas – ¿No tiene miedo? Debe estar muy solo y asustado ahí adentro… ¿Por qué no sale? ¿Está dormido?_

 _Lucy suspiró antes de responder._

– _No, pequeña. Veras… cuando las personas mueren, significa que… ya no están vivas. Su cuerpo ya no… funciona de la misma manera. No comen, no respiran, no hablan… no van al baño… ¿entiendes? Es como… estar dormido y nunca más volver a despertar._

 _Liena se quedó viendo a su tía un par de segundos antes de bajar la mirada con pesar._

– _Oh… eso es tan… triste…_

 _Lucy, al ver la tristeza de la niña, solo pudo decir:_

– _Sí, lo es._

 _Aun con la mirada baja, la niña siguió hablando:_

– _Eso significa que no podre conocerlo …_

– _Me temo que así es, pequeña._

 _Liena permaneció unos segundos en silencio, al parecer, reflexionando en todo lo que su tía le había dicho. De pronto, un repentino pensamiento hizo que alzara el rostro de nuevo hacia Lucy._

– _Pero, tía… hay algo que no entiendo… si Clyde está dormido y no despertara jamás… ¿Por qué esta en esa caja? ¿Qué le va a pasar ahora?_

 _Leni se llevó una mano a la boca y, con muchos nervios, miró a Lucy, sin atreverse a decir nada. Lucy, por su parte, permaneció en silencio un par de segundos antes de responder._

– _Lo van a enterrar, pequeña. Es lo que se hace con las personas cuando mueren…_

– _¿Los entierran? – preguntó la niña con sorpresa – ¿Por qué?_

– _*Suspiro* Porque es una forma de decirles adiós… para siempre._

 _Lincoln estaba consciente de que Lucy conocía mucho sobre ese tema en particular, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta todas las veces que había dicho de niña que quería ser una sepulturera al crecer, por lo que se sintió admirado de que pudiese simplificar su respuesta a solamente eso, evitando dar toda una catedra sobre religión, historia, tradiciones, costumbres, etc._

– _Oh – respondió Liena, al parecer, satisfecha con esa respuesta – Entonces, si me muriera… ¿tendrían que enterarme también?_

 _La conversación empezaba a tomar un rumbo desagradable. Leni, con lágrimas en los ojos, meneó la cabeza levemente. Lincoln supuso que, igual que su propia madre, su hermana imaginaba en ese momento el dolor que implicaría perder a su propia hija._

– _Si – respondió Lucy._

 _Liena guardó silencio unos momentos antes de decir:_

– _Debe ser muy feo morir…_

 _Leni, acercándose a su hija, le acarició con suavidad su dorada melena y con voz muy suave le dijo:_

– _Cielo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tu no vas a morir…_

– _¿Y cómo lo sabes, mami? – preguntó Liena llena de curiosidad._

– _Simplemente lo sé. – contestó Leni al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba._

 _Por fortuna, Liena pareció quedar satisfecha con esa respuesta y no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Por unos minutos, todos permanecieron en silencio, envueltos en sus propias reflexiones. Lincoln se percató de que Luan hacia un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar._

– _¿Sabes que es lo que más me gustaba de Clyde, Liena? – preguntó de repente Lily a la pequeña, tratando de animar la conversación – Me gustaba que era una persona muy amable y muy generosa. Aquí entre nosotras, Clyde era un poco… umm… torpe, indeciso y un nerd de pies a cabeza, pero… ¿sabes? Era fácil olvidarse de esas cosas, porque era de las personas más dulces que he conocido en mi vida._

 _Ante este comentario, todos los mayores asintieron. A nadie le cabía duda que, a pesar de sus múltiples idiosincrasias, Clyde era una persona admirable en muchos sentidos._

 _Liena miró a Lily con curiosidad. De todas sus tías, parecía llevarse mejor con ella, principalmente por ser la más joven y la más cercana a su edad._

– _¿Era tan dulce como mi tío Lincoln? Mi mami siempre dice que mi tío es una persona muy dulce…_

 _Tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas volvieron a sonreír ante ese comentario._ _Lily río ligeramente antes de contestar:_

– _Podría decirse que sí. – pasó a tomar un aire confidencial, como si le estuviese contando un gran secreto – Mira, te voy a contar algo que me pasó cuando_ _tenía cuatro años…_

– _¡¿Todavía te acuerdas, tía Lily?!_ _– preguntó Liena completamente sorprendida._

– _¡Por supuesto! – respondió Lily, haciendo como si la pregunta la ofendiese – ¡Tengo memoria de elefante, para que sepas!_

– _Si – corroboró Luan – Memoria tipográfica de carga jumbo paquidérmica acompañada de un par de ojos pispiretos de ardilla que todo lo ven y todo lo cuentan… je, je, je… ¿entiendes?_

 _Todos suspiraron con cansancio mientras que Liena reía quedamente. Su tía Luan siempre lograba hacerla reír sin ningún problema._

– _Sí, bueno, como iba diciendo… – dijo Lily un poco molesta por la interrupción – En ese entonces,_ _me gustaba mucho dibujar y pintar ¿recuerdan? – al ver que todos sus hermanos asentían con la cabeza, continuó – Bueno, ese día en especial, yo estaba muy triste porque la mayoría de mis crayones estaban ya muy gastados o rotos. Le había preguntado a Papa y a Mama si podían comprarme nuevos colores, pero me dijeron que no era posible en ese momento y que tendría que esperarme varias semanas porque no tenían dinero. Entonces… Clyde llegó a la casa, me vio y me preguntó porque estaba triste. Cuando le dije lo de mis crayones, se quedó pensando un rato y luego me dijo que no me preocupara. – sonrió al acordarse de lo que sucedió después – Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Clyde llegó a la casa con una caja de madera enorme llena de crayones de todos los colores del mundo, gises, pinturas, pinceles, plastilinas, hojas de muchos colores... – la pequeña sonrió con calidez al mismo tiempo que suspiraba – Todas esas cosas me parecieron un tesoro increíble. Me dijo que eran para mí, y yo… yo no lo podía creer… para mí, era el mejor regalo del mundo… y me lo estaba dando a mi…_

 _Al oír esa anécdota, todos, esta vez Lincoln incluido, sonrieron con tristeza._

– _¡Vaya! – dijo Liena con admiración – Sí que era una persona muy buena…_

 _Lily asintió._

– _Sin duda lo era…_

– _Clyde siempre te tuvo mucho cariño, Lily. – dijo Lola con voz cargada de emoción. – Cuando solo eras un bebe, te leía cuentos cada vez que venía de visita y jugaba contigo hasta casi caer exhausto…_

– _Incluso llegó a cambiarte los pañales, y créeme, ¡hasta yo tenía problemas para hacer eso! – dijo Lana con voz un tanto jocosa._

– _¡Wow! – exclamó Liena._

 _Lily se sonrojó, pero de inmediato se recobró y soltó una pequeña risa ante ese comentario._

– _Si eso no es amor, no sé lo que sea… – dijo Lynn meneando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía._

– _Si, lo sé. – dijo Lily – Y… ¿Saben algo? Me gustó mucho ese regalo, pero… lo que más me gustó fue lo que Clyde me dijo después. Nunca lo olvidare…_ _–_ _una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla – Me dijo que una niña tan bonita como yo no debía estar triste nunca. También me dijo que me merecía toda la felicidad del mundo…_

 _Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír todavía más ante esa revelación. Asimismo, percibió que todas sus hermanas sonreían, pero al mismo tiempo sus miradas estaban rebosantes de lágrimas que en cualquier momento podían ser liberadas._

– _Clyde era un chico tan bueno y tan amable – dijo Leni con voz triste al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. – No puedo creer que no lo veremos más…_

" _Tampoco yo lo puedo creer…" pensó Lincoln con tristeza._

 _Liena, al ver a su madre llorar, no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. El peliblanco no la culpó. Era normal que se sintiese un poco incomoda ante todas las demostraciones de dolor y luto ya que se trataba de su primer funeral, más aun, tratándose de la muerte de una persona a la que nunca llegó a conocer realmente._

 _Todos se quedaron callados, pensando quizás, como la vida no volvería a ser la misma sin contar con la presencia del chico de las gafas._ _Eventualmente, sin embargo, la conversación siguió adelante, y a cada rato, Lincoln podía sentir el enorme peso de la nostalgia sobre su pecho. Ahí estaba el, sentado en una funeraria junto a todas sus hermanas, hablando de todos los momentos graciosos que recordaban en la vida de su mejor amigo. Pequeñas idiosincrasias, anécdotas divertidas y detalles hermosos que por siempre habrían de quedar grabados en sus corazones._

– _¡Hey! ¿Recuerdas la manera en que actuaba Clyde siempre que te veía? – preguntó una animada Leni a Lori._

– _¡Ugh! ¡Como si pudiese olvidarlo! – respondió Lori con los brazos cruzados tras poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un fuerte bufido. – ¡Siempre le sangraba la nariz! ¡Manchaba y arruinaba todos mis zapatos!… Literalmente quede encantada el día en que por fin fue capaz hablarme sin desmayarse y sin tartamudear…_

" _Siempre tuviste la opción de ponerte zapatos rojos…" pensó Lincoln con fastidio._

– _Todo eso fue gracias a mí y a mis consejos– replicó Leni con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en el rostro._

– _¡Oh, oh! – exclamó Luan – ¿Recuerdan cómo se ponía a actuar como robot al estilo de Michael Blackson? – una vez dicho esto, empezó a hacer una muy buena imitación de Clyde haciendo el paso del robot – SISTEMA SOBRECARGADO. NO COMPUTA. SISTEMA SOBRECARGADO. NO COMPUTA. SISTEMA… APAGANDOSE… LORI, POR FAVOR SE MI NOVIA… – a esto siguió una imitación del típico sonido que hace una computadora al apagarse._

 _El resto de las chicas río quedamente al oír esa última parte. Lincoln permaneció en silencio._

– _Oye, Leni – exclamó Lana de repente – ¿Recuerdas la vez que Clyde se disfrazó de araña por Halloween y tú lo confundiste con una araña de verdad gigante?_

– _¡Oh, es_ _cierto_ _! – dijo Lynn al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos – Esa vez, Leni lo roció por completo con repelente para insectos… je, je, je… el pobre de Clyde estuvo a punto de desmayarse por inhalar tanto de esa cosa…_

 _Nuevamente, todos a excepción de Lincoln rieron ante la anécdota, mientras que Leni, apenada, se sonrojaba._

– _Se veía muy real para mi…_

 _Esto solo provocó que todas volvieran a reír, provocando con ello que algunas personas los voltearan a ver con cierto desagrado._

– _Ay, mami…_ _–_ _murmuró Liena desde su sitio al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cabeza._

– _A mí – dijo Lola alegremente – me encantó la vez que Clyde se vistió como un bebe porque creyó que Lincoln lo estaba reemplazando por Lily, ¿recuerdan?_

 _De nuevo las risas semi-estruendosas y las exclamaciones. Pero Lincoln no reía con ellas._

" _Ese miedo a ser reemplazado nunca lo abandonó…" pensaba._

– _Esperen, esperen… – dijo de repente Luan – ¿Recuerdan cuando se hizo viral el video que alguien grabó cuando Clyde tuvo su primera cita con una chica? Ya saben, ¿el video en el que se río tanto que se le salió su refresco por la nariz? Ja, ja, ja… ¡Fue desternillante! …y algo chorreante, con un ligero toque de gas … je, je… ¿entienden?_

 _Todas volvieron a reír, incluso Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque con cierta tristeza. Aun recordaba la vergüenza y la humillación que su amigo había pasado en aquella ocasión._

– _Oh, si – exclamó Lynn después de reír por un buen rato – Terminó mojando todo el mantel y a la chica también. ¡Ja! ¡Eso estuvo genial!_

– _Lástima que Clyde no pensara lo mismo en ese momento. – dijo Lana un poco más calmada después de tanto reír – Mmm… por cierto ¿alguien recuerda cómo se llamaba esa chica? Estoy segura de que Clyde la mencionó una vez cuando vino de visita…. Mmm… ¿Paris? ¿Patricia? ¿Pam?_

– _Pamela – corrigió Lola con su habitual aire de suficiencia, para luego emplear un tono de voz bajo, como si estuviese diciendo un gran secreto – No sé si recuerden, pero Clyde estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Se le notaba en la mirada, en la voz y en la forma de actuar tan estúpida… en fin, estaba loco por ella. De hecho, a los pocos días en que se hizo viral el video, el pobre logró reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos (de una manera bastante torpe, por cierto) y le pidió que fuese su novia, pero ella lo rechazó, diciéndole que lo quería solo como amigo. Clyde quedo deshecho por esto, y estuvo deprimido por varios días, incluso semanas, llegando incluso a negarse a salir de su habitación e ir a la escuela, fingiendo estar enfermo. En ese entonces, Lincoln fue a visitarlo a su casa en muchas ocasiones y tuvo muchas charlas con él, tratando de animarlo y de enseñarle a conquistar chicas de manera correcta. Al final, según tengo entendido, después de muchos momentos incomodos y muchos tragos amargos, Clyde y la chica terminaron solo como amigos… y no de los que tienen "derechos", si saben a lo que me refiero._

 _Esta última oración la acompañó con un pequeño guiño de su ojo y una expresión un tanto coqueta. Una vez que Lola hubo terminado de hablar, se dio cuenta de que todos, incluido Lincoln, la miraban sorprendidos._

– _¿Hay amigos que tienen derechos? – preguntó Leni con una expresión confusa – Como que… ¿hay amigos que no los tienen? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Todos merecen tener derechos!_

 _Acostumbrados como todos estaban a la ingenuidad de Leni, nadie tuvo ánimos de corregirla o de responderle en ese momento, pues la atención de la mayoría estaba puesta en Lola._

" _¿Cómo diablos se enteró de las charlas privadas que tuve con Clyde?" se preguntaba el peliblanco. "Y lo demás… se supone que nadie más lo sabía…"_

– _¿Qué? – preguntó Lola mirándolos a todos – Ya saben que me encanta enterarme de los secretos de otros._

 _Lana fue la primera en hablar, con expresión de incredulidad._

– _De veras no entiendo cómo es posible que tengas tantos problemas para recordar las partes de un motor, pero no para recordar todas esas cosas…_

– _¡Duh! – respondió Lola con una mueca de desagrado – Eso es porque las partes de un motor solo son interesantes para ti._

 _Lori soltó un breve suspiro al mismo tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza en un gesto negativo._

– _En serio, Lola. A veces, literalmente, me aterra esa manía tuya por contar los asuntos de otras personas. Deberías tener cuidado con esa pequeña y chismosa boca tuya. Podría meterte en problemas algún día…_

 _Lola simplemente se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que musitaba un "meh"._

– _¿Qué significa eso de que los amigos tengan "derechos"? – preguntó Lily inocentemente._

– _¡Oh! ¡Me alegra que preguntes, hermanita! – exclamó Lola al mismo tiempo que aplaudía con entusiasmo y empezaba a hablar de manera un tanto apresurada – Veras, en una relación de amigos con derechos sucede que un chico y una chica se "gustan", pero no quieren ser novios porque solo les gusta la apariencia física del otro o porque no quieren algo serio, o porque… bueno, hay muchas razones, el caso es que deciden quedar como amigos para así poder…_

– _¡O-oigan! – interrumpió de repente Lynn, un tanto nerviosa – Eh… ¿recuerdan el traje de los setenta que llevó Clyde durante el baile de séptimo grado?_

– _¡Oh, sí! Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo – respondió Luan de manera apresurada – Fue cuando sus compañeros le hicieron creer que se trataba de una fiesta con temática de los setenta y al final, resultó ser que él era el único que presentaba síntomas de la fiebre del sábado por la noche… ja, ja, ja… ¿entienden?_

 _La risa sonó un poco forzada, como si invitase a los demás a evitar que Lola siguiese con su explicación tan inapropiada. Entendiendo la señal un poco tarde, las demás chicas, con excepción de Leni, quien al parecer no había entendido la referencia, se rieron o simplemente lanzaron expresiones de acuerdo._

" _¿Clyde se puso un traje de los setenta en un baile escolar?" se preguntó Lincoln sorprendido. "Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba…"_

– _¡Yo no sabía de eso! – exclamó Lori con sorpresa._

– _¡Pobre Clyde! – dijo Lily, olvidándose por completo del tema de los amigos con derechos – Siempre le jugaban ese tipo de bromas en la escuela…_

– _¡Ugh! – dijo Leni con una pequeña mueca de disgusto – Aun recuerdo cuando me mandaron la fotografía del disfraz de Clyde. Me dije: "Oh. Dios. Mío." No es por menospreciar a Clyde, pero sus conocimientos sobre la moda vintage de los años setenta dejaban mucho que desear. Su atuendo iba más de acuerdo a las tendencias de los sesenta, y su peluca afro desentonaba mucho con el resto de su indumentaria. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para hacerle un mejor disfraz. Se esa forma, no se hubiesen reído de él…_

 _Al oír esto, Lori suspiró con resignación al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente. Algunas de las chicas hicieron lo mismo, mientras que otras simplemente se limitaron a suspirar. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, y a pesar de haberse embarazado y haber empezado su propio negocio de confección y diseño de ropa, Leni seguía siendo igual de inocente que siempre._

– _Leni – dijo Lori tratando de ser paciente – No estas entendiendo lo que pasó… Los chicos del baile se burlaron de Clyde, no porque su disfraz estuviese mal hecho. Se burlaron de él porque fue el único que se presentó disfrazado ¿entiendes? Le hicieron creer había que ir disfrazado, pero esa era una mentira. Lo engañaron._

– _¡Oh! – exclamó Leni tras parpadear un par de veces – Entonces por eso Clyde estuvo triste tanto tiempo… ¡Pobre Clyde!_

 _Liena, quien había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, escuchando la conversación de sus tías, volteó a ver a Lincoln._

– _Tío Linc… ¿es cierto que Clyde era tu mejor amigo?_

 _A pesar de no sentir deseos de participar en la conversación, Lincoln siempre encontraba que era extremadamente difícil no complacer la insaciable curiosidad de su sobrina._

– _Por supuesto. Más que un amigo, era como un hermano que nunca tuve._

– _Entonces… – dijo Liena con voz un tanto seria de repente – ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Clyde que el baile no era de disfraces? ¿Porque no le dijiste que debía cambiarse?_

 _Este comentario hizo que las demás chicas guardaran silencio y voltearan a ver a su único hermano con cierta preocupación._

– _Ehh… cariño … – murmuró Leni un poco nerviosa. – No debes hablarle así a tu tío…_

– _Pero mami… – respondió Leni ingenuamente – Tu siempre dices que los amigos deben ayudarse… ¿Por qué entonces mi tío no le dijo a Clyde sobre esa mentira?_

 _Lincoln, al percatarse de que sus hermanas, con excepción de Lori, intercambiaban miradas completamente tensas entre sí, decidió responder a Liena de manera casual, con una pequeña, pero a la vez triste sonrisa._

– _Princesita... tienes toda la razón: los amigos deben ayudarse todo el tiempo. Pero… tienes que entender que, a veces, no podemos ayudar a nuestros amigos por más que queramos…_

– _¿Por qué? – preguntó la niña confundida. Lincoln soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar._

– _Porque a veces pasan cosas que no podemos controlar… y no es nuestra culpa – suspiró – Veras, cuando Clyde estaba en séptimo grado… yo no estaba en Royal Woods. Esto sucedió antes de que tu nacieras, así que es natural que no lo recuerdes. En ese entonces, yo era todavía muy joven… e inquieto, así que el abuelo Lynn y la abuela Rita decidieron mandarme lejos… a otra escuela, cerca de la ciudad de San Francisco. Estuve casi tres años lejos de casa, sin ver a tus tías… y sin ver a Clyde._

 _Al decir todo esto, Lincoln se percató de que sus hermanas estaban completamente inmóviles, como si alguien les hubiese tirado un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza. Las miradas de todas estaban puestas sobre él. Liena, por fortuna, no se dio cuenta de esto, pues aún seguía mirando a su tío con sorpresa._

– _¿Mis… abuelos te mandaron a vivir hasta San Francisco?_

 _Lincoln simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

– _Pero… eso está muy lejos de aquí, ¿no?_

 _Lincoln río quedamente._

– _Sí, así es._

 _Liena todavía parecía sorprendida ante esa nueva revelación._

– _¿Por qué mis abuelitos te mandaron a otra escuela, tío? – sin darle tiempo a Lincoln de responder, siguió haciendo preguntas – ¿Ya no te querían? ¿No les caías bien? ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Se enojaron contigo?_

 _Al oír todas esas preguntas, Lincoln hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza._

– _Digamos que…_

 _Antes de que el peliblanco pudiese terminar de contestar, Leni interrumpió a su hija._

– _¡Ci-cielo! ¡No le preguntes esas cosas a tu tío! ¡Son… como que, cosas muy personales! – después volteó a ver a su hermano – Oh, Lincoln… ¡lo siento tanto!... no era su intención… es decir, Liena no tenía intención de hacerte recordar… como que… quiero decir…_

 _Lincoln la detuvo con su mano. Detestaba como sus hermanas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en tratar el asunto de su ausencia de hacía unos años como si fuese un tema tabú, algo completamente impensable y doloroso que preferían hacer de cuenta que jamás había pasado, pensando que su sola mención lo lastimaría profundamente._

" _Nada más alejado de la realidad…" pensó Lincoln._

– _Por favor, no te preocupes por eso, Leni. Ya está en el pasado y no me importa que alguien lo mencione. – una vez dicho esto, dirigió su mirada a su sobrina – Princesita… creo que será mejor dejar las preguntas para otra ocasión. Lo siento, – dijo al ver la mirada de decepción de la niña – pero te prometo que, cuando seas un poco mayor, te contare todo lo que me pasó… ¿de acuerdo?_

– _Sí, tío. – contestó ella._

– _Ahora, volviendo a la pregunta que hiciste acerca de Clyde… si no lo ayudé, simplemente fue porque no estaba ahí y nunca me enteré de ese baile hasta el día de hoy. Créeme, de haber estado presente ese día, hubiese hecho todo lo posible para evitar que los demás se burlaran de él. Si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo, lo haría. Créeme que lo haría…_

 _Ante esas palabras, todas las chicas permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir y con un nudo en el estómago. Liena, por su parte, pareció darse cuenta de que su tío hablaba en serio y no volvió a hacer otra pregunta el resto de ese día. Mientras tanto, la gente seguía hablando y pasando alrededor de ellos, el mundo seguía adelante a su propio ritmo y velocidad, pero tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas parecían estar atrapados en un mutismo innecesario e incómodo._

 _En esos momentos, el peliblanco hubiese dado todo para librarse del tremendo peso de la nostalgia y el dolor que lo invadía por dentro, no por recordar los tres años que estuvo ausente de su hogar, como sus hermanas parecían pensar, sino por la culpa que sentía tras la muerte de Clyde._

– _¿Lincoln? – preguntó de repente Lucy, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas con su voz monótona – Hermano, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?_

 _Un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta de Lucy, Lincoln le respondió:_

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lucy?_

– _Hace casi una hora que hemos estado hablando de Clyde… de sus actos nobles, sus imperfecciones y como tocó nuestras vidas con su personalidad y su bondad. A pesar de ello, tu, que eras su mejor amigo, has estado muy callado. Con excepción de tu… breve conversación con Liena, casi no has dicho una palabra._

 _El peliblanco pensó que tenía gracia que su hermana poetisa le dijera eso, siendo que ella misma había estado igual o más callada que él durante más de una hora. Sin embargo, se veía obligado a reconocer que, viniendo de Lucy, eso era algo que podía esperarse en cualquier situación, pero conociendo sus propios estándares y su propia personalidad, era cierto que había estado muy serio, pero… ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento para no preocuparlas?_

– _¿No hay algo que quieras decir? ¿Algo que quieras compartir con nosotras? – insistió Lucy._

 _Entonces, Lincoln cayó en cuenta de que todas sus hermanas, a excepción tal vez de Lori, lo estaban viendo con ojos llenos de preocupación._

– _No… no, nada. Solo estoy… un poco cansado… y triste._

 _Con esa respuesta, Lincoln, sin darse cuenta, solamente logró preocupar todavía más a sus hermanas._

 _Finalmente, llegó la hora de transportar el ataúd hasta el cementerio._

 _Por extraño que pueda parecer, y contrario al típico cliché que suele verse en las películas o en la televisión donde los entierros suelen hacerse bajo la lluvia o en un día nublado y gris,_ _ese día el clima fue benevolente, mostrándose agradable y cálido, como si se estuviese burlando de todos los dolientes y de su pérdida irreparable. El sol brillaba tenuemente en un cielo despejado en su mayor parte, apenas se podía sentir una ligera y templada brisa de primavera, mientras que algunos pajarillos trinaban despreocupadamente en la lejanía. A pesar de todo esto, entre todos los presentes se respiraba una atmosfera de profunda melancolía._

 _Lincoln y su familia se detuvieron al pie de la tumba, viendo como el ataúd lentamente descendía a su eterno descanso. Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. Cuando cayó la primera paletada de tierra húmeda sobre el féretro de caoba, un aterrador escalofrió electrizó el cuerpo del peliblanco, obligándolo a darse cuenta de que todo aquello en verdad estaba sucediendo. Su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre. Este era el último adiós._

 _Por las mejillas de Harold McBride rodaron dos lágrimas, pero el hombre se mantuvo firme en su sitio, viendo como el cuerpo de su hijo era lentamente enterrado. Howard, quien estaba de pie a su lado, dijo en voz apenas audible, con un gemido:_

– _Tengo que sentarme._

" _Se va a desmayar" pensó Lincoln. Harold debió pensar lo mismo, porque se apresuró a sujetarlo fuertemente del brazo mientras que otra persona lo ayudaba a sostenerlo._

– _Mi hijo… mi pobre hijo… – murmuraba Howard entre sollozos._

 _Los sepultureros siguieron adelante con su triste labor, ignorando el dolor de los presentes. Los padres de Clyde nunca habían sido personas muy religiosas, por lo que no hubo ningún tipo de ceremonia, semblanza o discurso durante el entierro, solamente silencio acompañado de lágrimas y dolor._

 _Una vez que todo hubo terminado, todos los presentes siguieron en su sitio sin saber que hacer o decir._

" _Adiós, viejo amigo… siempre te recordare." pensó Lincoln apesadumbrado._

 _Eventualmente, todos empezaron a irse. Después de despedirse de los señores McBride, la familia Loud también se retiró. Lincoln, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse un rato más en el cementerio, pues sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar a solas con sus pensamientos, a pesar de las insistencias de sus hermanas, quienes, por algún extraño motivo, estaban renuentes a dejarlo solo._

 _Tras asegurarles que no tardaría mucho tiempo y que pediría un taxi para el regreso, el peliblanco se puso a pasear a través de las tumbas, sin rumbo fijo._

 _Doquiera que iba, veía estatuas o imágenes de ángeles bondadosos y santos de mirada apacible, cruces de todos los tamaños y flores de distintos colores reposando cerca de algunas tumbas. Por un breve y efímero momento, odio todo aquello y lo que representaba: el dolor que los vivos tienen que sufrir al ver a un ser querido partir y la necesidad de encontrarle un sentido al final de su existencia. No obstante, ese pensamiento se disipó de manera inmediata al darse cuenta de que aquello no era sino una consecuencia de su propia culpa._

 _Al ir caminando, reflexionó que resultaba increíble pensar que, en algún momento, todos esos cuerpos que yacían bajo tierra, alguna vez habían caminado entre los vivos… alguna vez habían reído, llorado, e incluso amado… al final, sin embargo, nada de eso prevalecía. La vida humana era tan efímera como una delicada y hermosa flor, y no siempre podía ser disfrutada debidamente, ya sea por circunstancias adversas… o por necedad._

 _Finalmente, después de un largo periodo de tiempo, Lincoln se sintió cansado de tanto caminar y se sentó en una de las bancas del cementerio. El sol empezaba a caer en el horizonte. Frotándose las sienes, el joven hizo un esfuerzo mental por no pensar más en la muerte de su amigo. Tal como había sucedido antes en la funeraria, fue tal su concentración, que no fue capaz de percibir la presencia que se encontraba detrás suyo._

– _Los espíritus de la oscuridad parecen haber conjurado en tu contra. – dijo una voz monótona._

 _Sorprendido, Lincoln se dio la vuelta desde su asiento, solo para darse cuenta de que era Lucy quien le hablaba desde atrás. La chica le sonrió débilmente._

– _Es agradable saber que aún tengo la capacidad de asustarte de vez en cuando._

 _Tratando de recuperar la calma perdida, Lincoln soltó un resoplido antes de responderle:_

– _No presumas tanto, hermanita. Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo._

 _Ella no respondió ante el comentario de su hermano, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro un par de segundos. Viendo que su hermana no decía nada, Lincoln decidió hablarle._

– _No esperaba verte aquí. Es decir, ya sé que te gustan mucho los cementerios y todas las cosas relacionadas con la muerte, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, exactamente?_

 _Acostumbrado como estaba a las palabras poco comunes de su hermana, prefirió no cuestionarla sobre su comentario inicial, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en explicarse a sí misma._

– _En efecto. Como bien dices, mi alma se regocija enormemente al sentirme rodeada por la soledad y el silencio solemne que han quedado retenidos en esta tierra santa, donde los espíritus gentiles merodean sin rumbo y los vivos lamentan la triste eventualidad de la muerte. Donde la oscuridad se cierne cual suave manto negro trayendo consigo su serenidad imperturbable…_

 _Lucy hablaba con gran sentimiento y emoción inusitada. Su voz, muchas veces monótona, sonaba en esos momentos como una suave caricia._

– _Lincoln… ¿Sabes lo que es un cementerio realmente? – preguntó de repente tras un breve momento de silencio._

– _¿Un sitio donde se entierra a los muertos? – preguntó Lincoln a su vez, sin saber qué tipo de respuesta esperaba oír su hermana. Ella, sin embargo, asintió._

– _Eso es correcto en términos simples, pero es más que solo eso. Un cementerio es un lugar donde los muertos pueden hablar._

 _El peliblanco miró a su hermana con confusión._

– _¿Los muertos…hablan?_

 _Un poco tarde, la chica pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir._

– _Oh, no – dijo un poco nerviosa – No me refería a eso… los muertos no hablan en voz alta… al menos no para la mayoría. – esto último lo dijo en un tono bajo y enigmático – Lo que quise decir es que… las flores, las tumbas, los epitafios… todas las memorias que los vivos guardan de sus seres queridos, sus existencias, sus pesares y procederes... todo aquello reposa aquí. Este es un lugar de descanso… donde se puede honrar a la muerte y darles alas a los recuerdos…_

– _O-oh, ya veo… – murmuró Lincoln, un tanto sorprendido por la visión tan romántica que la chica parecía tener hacia los cementerios. Siendo completamente sincero, no podía evitar estar un poco de acuerdo con ella._

 _Por otro lado, a juzgar por la actitud de su hermana, cualquiera hubiese podido inferir que la chica podía escuchar las voces de los muertos… lo cual, honestamente, no lo hubiese sorprendido en absoluto. Aun recordaba las veces en que, de niños, Lucy afirmaba poder comunicarse con fantasmas, aunque el, en lo personal, siempre guardó un poco de escepticismo respecto a la veracidad de sus palabras._

 _Al ver la expresión de asombro de su hermano, Lucy empezó a menear ligeramente la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco apenada._

– _Oh, lo siento. Sin darme cuenta empecé a divagar… *Suspiro* En verdad lo siento, a veces, sin darme cuenta, me dejo llevar por mi… visión poética del mundo de las sombras._

– _Oh, no te preocupes – respondió el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que sonreía ligeramente – Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus… excentricidades._

 _Ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

– _Créeme, nadie agradece eso más que yo. – una vez más, regresó su expresión seria – De cualquier modo, es cierto que siento un gran afecto por la soledad y la atmosfera sombría de los cementerios, sin embargo, ese no es el principal motivo de mi presencia por estos lares. Espero que no pienses mal de mí si te digo que he estado siguiéndote…_

 _Lincoln no supo que pensar ante esa respuesta._

– _¿Me estuviste siguiendo? – ella asintió levemente con la cabeza – ¿Por qué simplemente no me hablaste para hacerme compañía?_

– _Era obvio, a juzgar por tu semblante meditabundo, que preferías estar solo._

 _Dándose cuenta de que eso era cierto, Lincoln prefirió no confirmárselo._

– _¿Por qué no te quedaste con el resto de las chicas?_

– _*Suspiro* Nuestras hermanas se encuentran embebidas en sus propias tribulaciones… sin mencionar el dolor que sienten en estos momentos por la pérdida de Clyde. Por ello, creo que no es necesario recordarte que mi presencia, para ellas, es… intrascendente..._

 _Al oír esto, Lincoln miró detenidamente a su hermana un par de segundos._

– _Así que… en otras palabras, se olvidaron de ti. De nuevo._

 _Lucy le sonrió._

– _Lo has pillado rápido, como siempre… – tras decir esto, empezó a caminar, rodeando la banca hasta quedar justo en frente del peliblanco – Siempre se olvidan de mí. Esta vez no fue distinto. – debió notar una expresión de molestia en el rostro de Lincoln, pues no tardó en decir – Oh, no debes preocuparte por mi sensibilidad. He crecido con este estigma de ser imperceptible para la mayoría de las personas. Estoy acostumbrada a ello..._

 _Lincoln la miró con tristeza, sabiendo que el problema de su "intrascendencia", como ella prefería llamarlo, le había causado muchas penas en el pasado._

– _No es bueno acostumbrarse al dolor, Lucy._

– _Hace mucho que dejó de doler._

 _El peliblanco no supo que decir ante esa respuesta. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos trataron de ver la piel en los brazos de su hermana, los cuales, desafortunadamente, estaban cubiertos por las mangas de su vestido. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su mirada, pues de inmediato cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Al ver esto, la mente de Lincoln empezó a esbozar teorías y sospechas de manera inevitable._

– _Se lo que estás pensando – dijo Lucy en voz baja al ver la expresión pensativa de su hermano – No te preocupes. Hace tiempo que deje atrás mis viejos hábitos. Tampoco debes molestarte por buscar una solución a todo lo que sucede en mi vida. Hiciste un gran esfuerzo por ayudarme hace unos años, y ya ves que no sirvió de mucho…_

– _Lucy… – empezó Lincoln, pero ella lo interrumpió._

– _No te preocupes, no te estoy acusando, ni tampoco te estoy reprochando nada. Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo y eso es más de lo que podía pedir para ser feliz…_

 _Viendo que su hermano todavía tenía una expresión de inconformidad en el rostro, la chica prosiguió:_

– _Por favor, Lincoln. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero… *suspiro* No vale la pena revivir a los fantasmas del pasado._

 _Lincoln resopló con fastidio. A veces, le molestaba que Lucy hablara de esa forma, con metáforas y expresiones poéticas para referirse a sus propios problemas y pesares._

– _¡Al diablo con los fantasmas del pasado! – exclamó – TU vales la pena para mi… – dijo el joven enérgicamente. Había fulgor en su mirada._

 _Esperaba que Lucy le reclamase o por lo menos que no le contestase de manera inmediata, pero, para su sorpresa, ella simplemente le sonrió. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esa sonrisa. Era más… ancha y cálida que sus sonrisas habituales, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo de tristeza en ella._

– _Detalles como ese, son los que te ennoblecen, hermano. – se acercó un poco más a la banca – ¿Te molesto si me siento contigo? Me siento un poco cansada…_

– _En absoluto. Ven. – contestó Lincoln, todavía un poco confundido._

 _El joven se hizo a un lado, cediéndole espacio a su hermana. Una vez que ella se hubo sentado, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, observando el ocaso. Después de un rato, sin embargo, Lincoln prefirió ver a Lucy. Se dio cuenta de que era más alta de como la recordaba. Sus largos y lisos cabellos negros caían como una cascada por su espalda y cubrían su mirada. Su piel, tan pálida como siempre, parecía recibir los tenues y moribundos rayos del sol como si fuesen una caricia. Sus pequeñas manos descansaban sobre su regazo en una pose femenina y delicada. Por otro lado, era fácil darse cuenta, a través de su negro vestido, que, a sus dieciocho años de edad, su cuerpo se había desarrollado en tenues y encantadoras curvas._

– _Te ves hermosa. – musitó Lincoln, casi sin darse cuenta._

 _Un tanto sorprendida por el comentario, la chica gótica miró a su hermano con los labios entreabiertos. Era fácil suponer que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijesen ese tipo de cosas._

– _G-gracias… - dijo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían un poco coloradas._

– _¿Te ha incomodado lo que dije?_

– _No, no, no… - dijo Lucy de manera apresurada – No es eso en absoluto. Es solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa…_

 _Lincoln sonrió divertido._

– _Es agradable saber que tengo la capacidad de sorprenderte todavía, hermanita._

 _La chica volvió a sonreír, al mismo tiempo que decía: "Touche", recordando su anterior comentario. Lincoln pensó que aquello tenía que ser un record. Pocas veces había visto a Lucy sonreír tanto en un solo día._

– _¿Sabes? Te ves más hermosa todavía cuando sonríes…_

 _Aun sonriendo, la joven volvió a sonrojarse._

– _Si esta es la forma en que le hablas a tu hermana, no es de extrañar que tengas tanta suerte con el sexo femenino…_

– _Bueno… – dijo Lincoln con una media sonrisa – Yo no lo llamaría "suerte" necesariamente…_

– _¡Oh! – murmuró Lucy, comprendiendo lo que su hermano había querido decir._

 _Ciertamente, a pesar de ser todavía muy joven, a Lincoln nunca le habían faltado las mujeres. Desafortunadamente, sus relaciones parecían terminar siempre en "rompimientos" trágicos y dolorosos, tanto para él, como para la chica en turno._

– _Supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez tengas mala suerte en el amor o quizás… las películas románticas mienten con respecto al final feliz que siempre muestran. Personalmente, yo me decantaría por lo último._

 _El peliblanco simplemente asintió, sin decir nada._

 _Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio otro rato. Lincoln aun sentía deseos de insistir en ayudar a Lucy con cualquier problema que pudiese tener en ese momento, pero la conversación había fluido de manera tan sencilla y agradable, que era incluso molesto tener que regresar a ese tema, por lo que decidió darle gusto a su hermana e intentar conversar acerca de otra cosa. Quizás, más adelante, tuviese otra oportunidad._

– _Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso… aun no me has dicho el motivo porque el que me estabas siguiendo._

 _Lucy volteó a verlo, esta vez, con su característica expresión seria. La joven poetisa soltó un suspiro antes de responder._

– _Las chicas están preocupadas por ti…_

 _El peliblanco esperó pacientemente a que su hermana dijese algo más, pero como no lo hizo, le preguntó:_

– _¿Tú también lo estás?_

 _Por toda respuesta, la chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

– _Eso pensé – dijo Lincoln, para luego suspirar y recargarse en la banca – No me gustó mucho la manera en que todas me miraron cuando Liena hizo todas esas preguntas… como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. – hizo una breve pausa, esperando que Lucy dijese algo, pera la chica permaneció callada – Ni tu ni las chicas deberían preocuparse. Ya deberían saber que no me siento ofendido cada vez que sale a relucir el tema de los tres años que pase lejos de casa…_

– _Estoy consciente de ello – respondió Lucy al fin – Pero… tienes que entender, Lincoln. Esos tres años fueron… difíciles para nosotras. Todo ese tiempo sin saber casi nada acerca de ti, sabiendo la horrible reputación que tenía esa escuela…_

 _Lincoln suspiró con cansancio._

– _Ya les he dicho muchas veces que…_

– _Que todo ha quedado olvidado, lo sé. – dijo la chica con su voz monótona – También sé que te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo, creyendo haber dejado atrás todos esos resentimientos que tuviste en el pasado. En gran parte, tengo la certeza de que eso es cierto… al menos con nosotras y con Mama. Sin embargo, yo, personalmente, he visto la forma en la que miras a Papa en ciertas ocasiones, cuando crees que nadie se da cuenta. No puedes engañarme._

 _Este último comentario tomó completamente por sorpresa al peliblanco._

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

– _Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero._

 _Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos. Lincoln, literalmente, se había quedado sin palabras mientras que Lucy, por su parte, lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro._

– _Por otro lado, – continuó – lo que ahora mismo me preocupa es que, tanto yo, como todas las chicas, notamos cuan callado estuviste mientras que todas hablaban de Clyde. Incluso Liena, con lo joven que es, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Dijo que te veías muy triste…_

 _Lincoln resopló con cansancio._

– _Clyde era mi mejor amigo… no, más que un amigo, era mi hermano… y ahora está muerto. Es natural que me sienta triste por su muerte…_

 _Lucy permaneció en silencio por un momento, mirando a su hermano con una expresión seria._

– _Desde luego, Clyde fue alguien muy importante en tu vida. Verlo partir de este mundo, siendo todavía muy joven, sin duda es algo… devastador. Pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto?_

 _Al oír esto, Lincoln volteó a ver a su hermana con cierta confusión._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _*Suspiro* Tu mente se encuentra turbia y tu corazón cerrado. Pesa sobre tu a_ _lma_ _una carga emocional enorme que te está corrompiendo…_

 _Lincoln la miró con asombro. Luego, recordó que su hermana tenía la capacidad de ver el aura de las personas._

–– _¿Todo eso lo sabes porque puedes ver mi aura? – preguntó._

– _En parte, sí. Pero no hace falta ver el aura de mi hermano para saber que está sufriendo por dentro, aunque no lo quiera admitir…_

 _Al decir esto último, su rostro fue adquiriendo una expresión de intranquilidad y preocupación que Lincoln pocas veces había visto en ella. Dándose cuenta que de nada le valdría mentir o fingir ignorancia, el joven terminó suspirando con cansancio._

– _Parece que no puedo ocultarte ningún secreto…_

– _No en esta vida. – respondió Lucy con voz un tanto triste._

 _Ignorando ese comentario, Lincoln le preguntó:_

– _¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que los espíritus de la oscuridad estaban en mi contra?_

 _Lucy asintió levemente con la cabeza._

– _Sé muy bien que este día no ha sido fácil para ti, hermano. Desde tu llegada, haz hecho un gran esfuerzo por retener tus lágrimas, aun cuando has sentido deseos de llorar más de una vez. – se quedó callada por un momento, tal vez, esperando que Lincoln dijese algo, pero este se limitó a mirarla sin emoción alguna – Asimismo, sé que tu viaje desde la base militar fue largo, incómodo y triste. Te ha dejado exhausto físicamente, y, sin embargo, tuviste el valor de consolar a los señores McBride de la mejor manera que pudiste con tus palabras… sobretodo, sé que fue doloroso para ti darle el último adiós a tu mejor amigo…_

– _Lo fue – admitió Lincoln en voz baja._

– _Fue doloroso, sí, pero… por algún motivo que solamente tú conoces, el remordimiento y la culpa por no haber hecho "lo suficiente" te están destruyendo por dentro..._

 _A estas alturas, Lincoln ya no se sentía sorprendido por la facilidad con la que su hermana podía leer sus sentimientos incluso mejor que el mismo._

– _Lucy…_

– _Asimismo, tu mente este sumida en un caos de nostalgia y añoranza por el pasado, a pesar de saber muy bien que este nunca volverá…_

– _Lucy – interrumpió Lincoln con voz suave– ¿podríamos, por favor, no hablar de eso ahora?_

 _Ella contempló a su hermano fijamente por un momento antes de responderle._

– _Por supuesto, Lincoln. Por supuesto. – tras una breve pausa, agregó – Sabes que… si lo deseas, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿cierto?_

– _Sí, si… lo sé – dijo Lincoln un poco apenado – Lo sé, Lucy. No es que no confié en ti, es solo que… ahora mismo, como bien dices, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…_

– _Comprendo._

 _Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, cada uno con sus respectivos pensamientos en mente. Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, Lucy rompió el silencio._

– _¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba… Tengo un regalo para ti – de repente y casi sin que Lincoln se diese cuenta, Lucy tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja de cartón envuelta con un listón negro en forma de moño._

– _¿Un regalo? – preguntó el joven extrañado – ¿Para mí?_

– _Así es. Tómalo, es todo tuyo._

 _Todavía un poco sorprendido por el inesperado obsequio, Lincoln tomó la caja y empezó a desatar lentamente el listón para retirar la tapadera. Una vez que lo hizo, se sorprendió de lo que vio adentro._

– _Esto es… increíble, Lucy._

 _Se trataba de un álbum de fotografías con portada de cuero negro que tenía como título en letras doradas: "Memorias de Clyde". Al irlo hojeando, el peliblanco descubrió que tenía un gran número de fotografías que incluían a Clyde. Fiestas, cenas familiares, festivales de la escuela, excursiones, días de campo…_

– _Lucy… esto es… maravilloso. ¡Me encanta! – un repentino pensamiento cruzó por su mente en ese momento – Espera… ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer todo esto?_

 _Ella casi sonrió._

– _Apenas me enteré de la muerte de Clyde, pensé que te gustaría tener un bello y personal recuerdo de todos los momentos que has vivido al lado de tu mejor amigo. No fue difícil encontrar fotografías suyas en los álbumes de nuestra casa. *Suspiro* Con todo el tiempo que Clyde pasaba con nosotros, era prácticamente un miembro más de la familia. Lo difícil, sin embargo, fue separar esas fotos y ponerlas en el álbum una por una. Tuve que desvelarme para tenerlo listo al momento de tu llegada._

– _Oh, Lucy. No tenías que…_

– _Cierto. No tenía que hacerlo, – interrumpió la chica – pero quise hacerlo por ti. Valió la pena el esfuerzo sin con ello he logrado alegrarte, aunque sea solo un poco._

 _Aun hojeando el álbum, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lincoln le dijo:_

– _¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Gracias, Lucy!_

– _De nada – acercándose un poco más a Lincoln, se puso a ver las fotografías a su lado – Oh, mira – dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a una – ¿No es esta la fotografía de cuando tú y Clyde se conocieron?_

 _La fotografía mostraba a Lincoln y a Clyde abrazados del hombro y disfrazados de Ace Savvy y Jack el Tuerto. Los dos niños se veían muy alegres y sonrientes, mostrando a la cámara los dulces que habían logrado obtener en Halloween. Al fondo, se podía ver a una joven Lynn, sonriendo muy ufana, flexionando sus brazos como una fisicoculturista, cargando varias bolsas de dulces._

– _Si. Éramos muy pequeños en ese entonces. Era Halloween y yo iba corriendo detrás de Lynn, tratando de alcanzarla. Terminé topándome con Clyde y haciendo que sangrara de su nariz. – Lincoln rio quedamente al acordarse – Recuerdo que le di mi capa para que se pudiera limpiar. Desde entonces, fuimos prácticamente los mejores amigos del mundo._

 _Lincoln le dio la vuelta a la página. En la siguiente, había una fotografía de Lincoln y Clyde vestidos con uniforme y gorro blancos, con escoba en mano frente a la tienda de Flip._

– _¡Mira! Esto es de la vez que trabajamos como internos en la tienda de Flip – debajo de esa fotografía, había otra donde se mostraba a Lincoln y Clyde, vestidos de manera un tanto… estrafalaria junto con Luna – ¡Oh! Esta es de la vez que fuimos juntos a nuestro primer concierto de SMOOCH y Luna nos ayudó… – en la siguiente página, se mostraba a Clyde bailando con una chica de aspecto pálido y vestimenta un tanto anticuada, mientras ambos veían el retrato de otras personas en sus manos – Ja, ja, ja… Ese es Clyde bailando con Haiku en el baile de la primaria… – en la siguiente página, una fotografía mostraba a los dos niños con pesadas mochilas en un bosque – Y esta es de la vez que fuimos de excursión al bosque… ¡Cuantos recuerdos! ¡Siempre estábamos juntos!_

 _A estas alturas, los ojos de Lincoln estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas. Al seguir pasando las paginas, veía cada vez más y más fotografías donde se veía a un Clyde sonriente a su lado, siempre leal y siempre dispuestos a acompañarlo en cualquier aventura. ¡Qué diferencia de cuando lo había visto por última vez! Todas aquellas imágenes pertenecían ahora a un pasado muy lejano que ahora no tenía nada que ver con él._

 _Inevitablemente, los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo había tratado de ocultar frente a los señores McBride y sus hermanas, fluyeron libremente en forma de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el álbum. La nostalgia y el dolor combinados hicieron que sintiera un ligero dolor en el pecho que se fue haciendo cada vez más agudo con cada respirar._

 _Alarmada al ver que su hermano había comenzado a llorar, Lucy le preguntó:_

– _Lincoln… ¿estás bien?_

– _S-si… no… - terminó respondiendo el joven – Es solo que… éramos tan unidos en otro tiempo. Ya las cosas no volverán a ser iguales. Clyde está… muerto, y yo… no pude hacer nada por él. Lo arruiné todo…_

– _¿De qué estás hablando, Lincoln? – preguntó Lucy, quien ya empezaba a preocuparse al ver a su hermano en un estado tan depresivo._

 _Suspirando, Lincoln decidió confesarse. Ahora que Clyde descansaba tres metros bajo tierra y que su cuerpo era alimento para los gusanos… ¿de qué servía guardar secretos? Sus lágrimas ya lo habían delatado suficiente._

– _Lucy, la verdad es que… Clyde y yo… ya no éramos amigos._

 _La chica se sorprendió al oír esto. Lincoln entonces pasó a explicarle todos los detalles que era capaz de recordar en esos momentos, como el hecho de que el moreno había empezado a tomar una actitud de distanciamiento, de como siempre ignoraba sus intentos por tratar de estar en contacto con él y, sobre todo, la fuerte discusión que había tenido con el no hacía mucho tiempo._

– _Te lo aseguro, – dijo Lincoln con pesadumbre – en todos los años que conocí a Clyde, no recuerdo ni una sola vez que hayamos discutido de esa forma. Se sintió como si fuese una persona completamente distinta. Nunca lo había oído gritar de esa manera…_

– _Pero… ¿Por qué discutieron? – preguntó Lucy, sin poder ocultar su asombro._

 _Lincoln meditó unos segundos antes de responder._

– _Es difícil de explicar. Veras… por mucho tiempo, traté de mantenerme en contacto con Clyde e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ser un buen amigo para él, pero… bueno, el día que discutimos, yo me sentía muy frustrado por no tener su apoyo y amistad como antes. Recuerdo que le pregunté, así, sin tapujos ni rodeos, porque se portaba de esa forma conmigo, que había hecho yo para merecer esa clase de trato. El todo lo que dijo fue: "¿Por qué nos molestamos en seguir haciendo esto, Lincoln?"_

 _Lincoln hizo una breve pausa y suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma ante un recuerdo que era demasiado triste para él. Lucy simplemente se limitó a observarlo._

– _¿Sabes algo? Lo que más me dolió no fue esa pregunta, sino que después, Clyde empezó a decirme muchas cosas. Me dijo: "Tú fuiste quien me abandonó primero", "Tú me traicionaste" o "No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado" …_

 _Lucy soltó un pequeño respingo al oír todo eso._

– _Oírlo hablar de esa manera me sorprendió mucho. Le pregunté: "¿Cuándo fue que te traicioné, Clyde? ¿Cuándo? Si siempre fuiste mi amigo, nunca te oculté nada, ni te mentí… siempre fuiste bienvenido en mi casa, hasta el grado de que mis propias hermanas y mis padres hasta el día de hoy te consideran un miembro más de la familia… ¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto?"_

– _¿Y… que te dijo él? – preguntó Lucy._

 _Lincoln suspiró._

– _Me dijo… bueno, dijo muchas cosas. Es difícil recordarlas todas una por una, pero… lo que más recuerdo es que… dijo que desde que yo había regresado a Royal Woods, todo había cambiado en mí. Ya no era el mismo amigo que él conocía y amaba, y por mucho tiempo tuvo que conformarse con vivir bajo mi sombra, viéndome desde lejos, siendo popular entre los chicos y siendo perseguido por las chicas, siendo "perfecto" en casi todos los sentidos de la palabra… mientras que él tenía que soportar las burlas y el desprecio de todos los demás, siendo solamente respetado cuando yo estaba a su lado… ¡Dios! No entiendo porque nunca me dijo nada de esto antes…_

 _Lucy miró a su hermano completamente sorprendida._

– _¿Quieres decir que… nunca te diste cuenta que Clyde sufría de acoso?_

 _Lincoln se reclinó hacia adelante, sintiéndose un poco incómodo en su lugar._

– _No exactamente… – suspiró – No es que no me diera cuenta. Es decir, al principio, solo tuve sospechas. En varias ocasiones, llegue a encontrar a Clyde muy deprimido, y siempre que le preguntaba el motivo me decía que no era nada importante. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero pude darme cuenta de que, al parecer, en todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, Clyde se había convertido en el frecuente blanco de las burlas y el acoso de los demás. – meneó ligeramente la cabeza – Aún recuerdo que, a veces, los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me preguntaban por qué era amigo de un nerd como Clyde; al parecer, lo veían como algo extraño. Y yo… yo nunca tuve problemas al decir que él era mi mejor amigo y punto. Siempre hice lo posible por defenderlo a capa y espada. Una vez, incluso tuve que hablar en público, en medio de la cafetería, para defenderlo… no sé si lo recuerdes. Fue una vez en que a algún payaso del periódico estudiantil se le ocurrió la… "brillante" idea de publicar un artículo criticando a Clyde y llamándolo un parasito que vivía colgado de mis espaldas… – soltó un bufido al acordarse de esa amarga experiencia – Parece que nada de lo que hice fue suficiente. Aun cuando el acoso terminó, Clyde, al parecer, se sintió… desplazado. Me dijo que, en ese entonces, fue muy frustrante y muy cansado para el sentirse casi invisible todo el tiempo… sintiendo siempre que todo el mundo lo comparaba conmigo en todas partes, sin importar lo que hiciera. Solo puedo suponer que, después de todo lo que vivió, se sintió muy resentido conmigo…_

 _Lucy suspiró al escuchar todo lo anterior. Sabía que su hermano había sido el chico más popular en su escuela, pero nunca consideró que aquello podía haber significado un problema para Clyde. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que se sentía ser invisible para otros._

– _Lincoln… nada de eso fue culpa tuya…_

– _No estoy tan seguro de eso. – dijo el joven con claridad al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos, antes de suspirar de nuevo con cansancio – Clyde era un chico con muchas virtudes. Era bondadoso, amable, leal… era de esa clase de personas que es difícil de encontrar hoy en día, de esos que desean lo mejor para otros. Siempre fue alguien muy sensible y reservado con su propio dolor. Si yo hubiese sido más perceptivo… y más sabio en ese entonces… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez habría sabido que mi mejor amigo sufría en silencio._

– _No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Lincoln – dijo Lucy con delicadeza – Nadie es completamente responsable por la vida de otra persona. Cada uno es el arquitecto de su propia tragicomedia. Además, harías bien en recordar que, en ese entonces, tu propia vida estaba muy lejos de ser un Edén en la tierra: estudiabas más duro que cualquiera de tus amigos, tuviste un fallido noviazgo con Ronnie Anne, entrenabas en el equipo de baloncesto, mantenías el orden dentro de la casa…_

– _Es cierto – interrumpió Lincoln con amargura – Parecía que estaba demasiado ocupado, tratando de cambiar mi propio mundo, sin darme cuenta de que Clyde me necesitaba…_

 _Esta última oración fue pronunciada con un tono lúgubre._

– _Lincoln, por favor…_

 _El joven pareció no escucharla._

– _Pero… ¿Sabes que fue lo peor? Lo peor fue descubrir que Clyde aún seguía resentido conmigo porque decidí unirme a las fuerzas armadas._

 _Esta última revelación sorprendió a Lucy._

– _¿Clyde estuvo resentido contigo? ¿Por qué? Siempre creí que te apoyaba incondicionalmente…_

– _Yo también lo creía… – dijo el joven en voz baja._

 _Lincoln cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con sus manos antes de proseguir._

– _Veras… hace algunos años, cuando Clyde y yo éramos solo unos niños, tuvimos la idea de crear nuestra propia casa editorial de comics cuando fuésemos mayores. Claro, en ese entonces solo éramos niños… al ir creciendo, simplemente creí que se trataba de un sueño tonto, al igual que muchos otros que tuvimos en esa época; pero después, fui dándome cuenta de que, para Clyde… se trataba de algo muy serio. Honestamente, creo que, para él, se trataba de encontrar una especie de… refugio para ser feliz y hacer lo que el mas amaba, que era crear sus propias historias y personajes, sin que nadie lo criticara o se burlara de él. – suspiró – Con el tiempo, fui enamorándome de ese sueño, y compartí su misma ambición. Estuve dispuesto a trabajar duro con el fin de verlo hecho realidad._

 _El peliblanco hizo una breve pausa, recargó su espalda en la banca y estiró las piernas al mismo tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su vista permaneció fija al frente, con el mentón casi hundido en el pecho. Lucy lo observó detenidamente, sin atreverse a hablarle. Finalmente, el joven continuó su relato._

– _Cada vez que teníamos un poco de tiempo libre, Clyde y yo nos dedicábamos a practicar nuestras técnicas de dibujo y a intercambiar nuestros bocetos. – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios – Y, no es por presumir, pero nos hicimos buenos. Muy buenos. Mejoramos mucho en todo ese tiempo, incluso llegamos a ganar algo de notoriedad y reputación como artistas amateurs prometedores. – rio quedamente – Aun recuerdo como Clyde se mostraba siempre entusiasmado con esos pequeños logros… aún recuerdo como sus ojos brillaban de emoción y de alegría cada vez que alguien nos daba críticas o comentarios positivos. – suspiró – A menudo, hablábamos sobre ir a la universidad juntos para estudiar diseño gráfico. Todo iba bien, pero a veces... a veces yo sentía… deseos de explorar más cosas y de expandir mis horizontes..._

– _Ahora lo entiendo – musitó Lucy tras un breve silencio – Fue entonces cuando decidiste unirte al ejército y Clyde… – reflexionó un poco antes de seguir – Clyde se molestó contigo, ¿cierto?_

– _Bueno, sí. – dijo Lincoln un tanto apesadumbrado – Como bien dices, Clyde se molestó mucho cuando se lo dije. Se sintió traicionado. Yo le expliqué que no lo estaba abandonando, simplemente quería… probar otras cosas… vivir aventuras antes de comprometerme de lleno a lo que hacíamos… ¿me entiendes?_

 _Lucy asintió, sin decir nada. Lincoln siguió hablando._

– _Clyde se enfadó porque, según él, esperé hasta el último momento para decírselo. Yo le dije que tenía razón y que tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo, pero le aseguré que esto no significaba que estaba renunciando a nuestros planes de ser artistas de comics; le dije que, cuando terminara mi servicio, podíamos seguir adelante con nuestro plan original. Al final, digamos que… Clyde no quedó muy convencido._

– _*Suspiro* Tengo que reconocer que encuentro difícil no culparlo, Lincoln…_

– _Sí, lo sé – respondió Lincoln con pesar – Sin embargo, pocos días después, me dijo que, a pesar de que no entendía muy bien mi decisión, yo tenía todo su apoyo. Eso me llenó de ánimo y de valor. Le prometí a Clyde que, una vez que terminara mi servicio, haríamos realidad nuestro sueño. – suspiró de nuevo – Poco después de entrar al ejército, me enteré que se había metido a estudiar sistemas computacionales, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ya que… bueno… después de todos los planes que habíamos hecho de estudiar arte y diseño juntos, siempre creí que su motivación era más fuerte que la mía. Supongo que no se atrevió a ir solo…_

– _Entonces es eso… – dijo Lucy con voz suave – Clyde se sintió abandonado por ti y nunca te perdonó realmente…_

– _Sí, – replicó Lincoln con una nota clara de amargura en la voz – eso fue lo que me dio a entender hace unas semanas cuando dijo que lo había traicionado y abandonado. – una vez dicho esto, soltó un fuerte resoplido – Simplemente no entiendo cómo antes pudo decirme que me apoyaba y me entendía… para luego decir que lo traicioné. Y luego… me dijo que no quería que lo volviera a contactar. Siendo sincero, pensé en hacerlo varias veces, para tratar de hacer las paces con él, pero… no lo hice. Tal vez por orgullo… o tal vez… - se encogió de hombros – No sé._

– _Así que esa era la razón de tu tristeza. – dijo Lucy con voz serena – Lamentabas no haberte reconciliado con Clyde cuando este aún estaba vivo… así como también te sentías culpable por todos los reclamos que él te hizo durante esa discusión…_

 _Por toda respuesta, Lincoln simplemente asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que musitaba un débil "Hmm…". Lucy, por su parte, permaneció en silencio un largo rato antes de soltar otro de sus conocidos suspiros monótonos._

– _*Suspiro* Hombres…_

 _Lincoln la miró con sorpresa._

– _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

 _Soltando otro suspiro, la chica dijo:_

– _Significa que, desde el principio, tanto tu como Clyde, actuaron como tontos. – meneó ligeramente la cabeza – En primer lugar, tal vez sea cierto que pecaste de ingenuo al no darte cuenta inmediatamente que Clyde sufría de acoso en la escuela, pero, una vez que lo hiciste, te aseguraste de defenderlo y siempre reafirmaste tu amistad ante los demás. Reconociste el problema y actuaste, Lincoln. – al decir esto, colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano – Créeme, eso es más de lo que muchos pueden decir al respecto. No deberías culparte por no haber sido más perceptivo… o más sabio en ese entonces, pues actuaste de la mejor manera de acuerdo a tus capacidades. Además, sin importar cuanto lo desees, no hay forma de saber si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Es inútil e improductivo pensar en eso… *Suspiro* Te guste o no, ese tiempo ya pasó._

 _Lincoln permaneció en silencio, mirando a Lucy, sin saber que decir. Las palabras de su hermana tenían sensatez y una lógica aplastante._

– _Por otro lado, Clyde debió reconocer mucho antes que sentía celos de ti. En vez de hundirse cada vez más en la autocompasión y en las continuas comparaciones de la gente hacia su persona, debió pedir tu ayuda por su propia voluntad. – Lincoln no dijo nada, pero Lucy tomó su silencio como una afirmación a sus palabras – Clyde debió mostrarse sincero con sus sentimientos y, siendo tu amigo, debió hablar contigo seriamente al respecto. Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos: confían el uno en el otro y se perdonan entre sí. Al mismo tiempo, debió enfocar sus energías y sus esfuerzos a aumentar su autoestima y a celebrar su propia originalidad. Como ya dije antes, cada persona es responsable de edificar su propia felicidad. ¿O acaso no estás de acuerdo conmigo?_

 _Sorprendido por la forma en que su hermana le estaba hablando, Lincoln tardó un poco en contestarle:_

– _S-sí, claro que estoy de acuerdo… - Lucy asintió y siguió hablando._

– _Por lo que me has contado, Clyde, al parecer, fue acumulando su envidia y su resentimiento por mucho tiempo, pero, por algún motivo que tal vez nunca sepamos, prefirió no decirte nada. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sintió temor de no ser un buen amigo para ti, o tal vez pensó que su actitud seria mal vista por otros… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. – en este punto, la chica apartó la mano del hombro de Lincoln y se quedó mirando hacia el frente, en actitud reflexivo – *Suspiro* Clyde hizo mal en actuar de esa manera. El guardar sentimientos… solo sirve para ahogarse en ellos. Lo sé muy bien._

 _Había un tono claro de tristeza en la voz de la chica. Lincoln no supo que decir al respecto._

– _L-Lucy..._

– _Ahora, – prosiguió su hermana, con voz menos triste, como si pretendiese olvidar lo que acababa de decir hacía apenas un momento – con respecto a la decisión que tomaste de unirte al ejercito... es comprensible e incluso obvio que Clyde se molestase contigo por esperar hasta el final para decirle tu decisión. Sin embargo, es importante que recuerdes esto: el mismo mostró una gran inconsistencia en su carácter a la hora de apoyarte para luego, varios años después, simplemente decir que lo abandonaste, aun cuando tú mismo le aseguraste que ese no era el caso. Ello demuestra que Clyde, tristemente, se portó como un hipócrita contigo._

– _Supongo que eso es… cierto… – musitó Lincoln con algo de tristeza._

– _En cuanto a ti… es cierto que decepcionaste a tu amigo al no seguir sus planes de ir juntos a la universidad. – la chica guardó silencio varios segundos – ¿Y qué? Aquella decisión ya está en el pasado… ya la tomaste y no hay vuelta atrás. Culpándote a ti mismo y llorando por ser "tan tonto" no resolverá nada ni te ayudará a salir de esa depresión que tanto te atormenta. *Suspiro* Te guste o no, esa… mancha, ya está en el libro de tu vida. ¿Y que con eso? Conociéndote, estoy segura de que pasaste mucho tiempo meditando sobre cuál era tu mejor opción. En ese entonces, tal vez sintieras que estabas tomando la decisión correcta, y, a la larga, hubiese sido peor para ti no haberla tomado nunca. Ahora dime, ¿puedes acaso decir, con toda honestidad, que te arrepientes de haberte unido al ejercito?_

– _No… - dijo Lincoln sintiéndose un poco decaído._

– _Entonces, ¿por qué te lamentas tanto?_

– _Es solo que… Clyde se decepcionó mucho de mí y… dijo que lo traicioné…_

– _Es inevitable herir o decepcionar a otros en nuestro constante peregrinar por la senda de la vida – dijo Lucy con voz poética – Las personas a las que más amamos son las que más fácilmente pueden herirnos. Tarde o temprano, toda relación debe enfrentar un conflicto. Que ese conflicto sea superado, depende solamente de las personas involucradas._

– _Nosotros no pudimos… - dijo Lincoln con tristeza._

– _Cierto, pero no porque tu no lo intentaras. Tú mismo acabas de admitir que siempre trataste de mantener el contacto con Clyde, a pesar de la distancia, y él siempre se mostró apático e indiferente contigo. Incluso prefirió elegir otra carrera muy apartada de su plan original… quizás por cobardía, resentimiento, venganza… ¿Quién sabe? El amor duele, las amistades se rompen, el tiempo se pierde, los recuerdos no se olvidan… y la vida sigue._

 _Una vez que Lucy terminó de hablar, hubo un silencio sorprendido por parte de Lincoln, sin apenas moverse. A pesar de que el peliblanco se sentía todavía triste y desanimado, algo en su espíritu práctico le hizo comprender que su hermana poetisa tenía razón y que hablaba con sentido común. Tras pensar detenidamente por un par de minutos, finalmente dijo:_

– _Pienso que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, aunque… siendo sincero, no sé cómo podre perdonarme por no haber hecho las paces con él a tiempo… antes de que muriera…_

 _Lucy miró a su hermano detenidamente antes de contestarle con voz muy suave:_

– _No había forma de saber que Clyde iba a morir, Lincoln… Te diría que no te preocuparas por eso, pero… sé muy bien que eso sería muy difícil para ti. Solo te puedo decir que… tristemente, Clyde fue quien rompió definitivamente su amistad. Fue el quien se llenó de resentimientos y envidia, fue el quien se negó a escucharte y tomó una actitud hipócrita cuando más tratabas de acercarte a él, pero, sobre todo, fue el quien te pidió no volver a contactarlo… me atrevería a decir incluso que, de los dos, él fue el más idiota…_

– _Lucy, por favor – dijo Lincoln con un leve tono de enojo en la voz – No hables así de Clyde. Menos ahora que acaba de… morir…_

– _Perdón, Lincoln. – dijo la chica con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza – No estoy diciendo que Clyde haya sido una mala persona, ni jamás me oirás decirlo. Simplemente estoy diciendo que su manera de actuar no fue la más… sensata. Y, con el debido respeto, Lincoln, creo que… en el fondo, tu sabías que no valía la pena hablar con alguien que se rehúsa a escuchar._

 _Al joven soldado le sorprendió comprobar que aquel comentario expresaba claramente sus pensamientos al momento de decidir no hablar más con Clyde._

– _*Suspiro* Después de todo lo que te he dicho, creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es este. – colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de su hermano en una suave caricia – Harías bien en recordar a Clyde como ese buen amigo que una vez fue. Recuérdalo como ese niño amable y sonriente que se muestra en cada una de las fotografías de este álbum. – con su otra mano, le mostró el álbum – No recuerdes aquello en lo que se convirtió y… perdónate a ti mismo… por haber hecho todo lo que podías…_

 _Lincoln siguió en silencio un par de minutos, con la mirada fija en el álbum, más precisamente, en una fotografía que los mostraba a Clyde y a él jugando videojuegos en su casa. Para ese entonces, ambos debían de tener aproximadamente dieciséis años. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que el terrible peso que antes había notado en su pecho y en su estómago se había aligerado notablemente._

– _Deberíamos irnos. Ya es muy tarde. – dijo Lucy de repente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banca._

 _Efectivamente, el sol ya se había ocultado desde hacía un buen tiempo y cada vez el cielo se oscurecía más._

– _¿Vienes? – preguntó mirando desde su hombro, para luego seguir caminando._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que Lucy pudiese dar más de cinco pasos, Lincoln se levantó._

– _Lucy… - dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. La chica se dio la vuelta solo para ser sorprendida al darse cuenta de que su hermano la estaba abrazando. – Gracias, hermanita. Por seguirme, por hablar conmigo… por todo._

 _Reponiéndose de su sorpresa inicial, Lucy abrazó a su hermano._

– _De nada, Lincoln. – exhaló un hondo suspiro que nada tenía que ver con sus usuales suspiros – De nada._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Uff…. ¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! Si, si… ya se lo que algunos han de estar pensando, que me he tardado mucho, y pues… sí, es cierto, no lo voy a negar. Mi plan original era terminar este capítulo para mediados de noviembre de 2018, ya saben, para que encajara con la celebración del día de los muertos que se celebra en México, pero ya ven… me retrasé bastante. Sorry!**_

 _ **No los aburriré con los detalles, simplemente digamos que, de lado con las cuestiones del trabajo y ciertos asuntos personales que he tenido que resolver, no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para escribir. Tristemente, por más que me divierta escribir fanfiction en mis ratos libres, no deja de ser un pasatiempo que tengo que relegar para atender mis responsabilidades. En fin… creo que la mayoría de ustedes entenderá eso.**_

 _ **En fin, dejemos los temas tristes y centrémonos en la historia. Por fin empezamos con el arco de Lucy, y créanme, hay mucho que decir acerca de ella, sin embargo, decidí que este capítulo en particular se centrara en la muerte de Clyde, y como esta afectó a Lincoln. Ahora, ya sé que este capítulo me salió muy largo, y es que, mientras lo estaba escribiendo, se me iban ocurriendo nuevas ideas. Por ejemplo, las escenas en las que Lincoln habla con los señores McBride no estaban en mi plan original para la historia, pero decidí escribirlas ya que me parecía que estos personajes merecían un poco más de atención, sobretodo porque ya no los volveremos a ver, al menos no en esta historia. Lo mismo me sucedió con Liena. Al principio no la iba a incluir en este capítulo, pues quería introducirla en el arco de Leni, pero me pareció interesante que asistiera a su primer funeral y que se le explicara lo que es la muerte. ¿Alguna vez han tenido que explicarle a un niño lo que pasa cuando una persona muere? Pienso que esa es una situación interesante para explorar en una historia…**_

 _ **Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ese es mi problema a la hora de escribir: se me van ocurriendo nuevas ideas en la marcha, y por eso me tardo mucho. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Debería tratar de dividir todavía más los capítulos, de manera que sean más cortos, pero los arcos más largos? Por favor, tómense la libertad de comentar.**_

 _ **Pasando a otro tema, quiero compartir con ustedes una pequeña historia. La muerte de Clyde esta, en parte, inspirada por la muerte de uno de mis viejos amigos. El también murió joven, a los 24 años de edad. Al igual que Clyde y Lincoln, nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños y fuimos muy buenos amigos. Fuimos juntos al jardín de niños, de hecho, aún conservo varias fotografías de él, disfrazado de abejita y de mí, disfrazado de conejito para un festival de la escuela XD. Él era muy bueno para los deportes, casi como Lynn, (es en serio, no bromeo): le gustaba practicar futbol, futbol americano, basquetbol, baseball, karate, natación, atletismo… incluso creo que también practicaba ciclismo… en fin, muchos tipos de deportes; yo, en cambio, me parecía más bien a Lincoln: me gustaban mucho los videojuegos, las películas de fantasía y de acción, los superhéroes (sobretodo Batman) y los libros... además de que detestaba hacer ejercicio. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos llevábamos muy bien. Sin embargo, sucedió lo que muchas veces pasa: crecimos, nos distanciamos y cada quien llevo su vida hacia otro rumbo. Pase muchos años sin saber mucho de él, solo que había decidido meterse a ser policía. Un día, de repente, me enteré que había muerto en un accidente de auto. A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, su muerte me afecto. Es muy triste saber que una persona a la que conociste desde niño ha muerto muy joven. Sobre todo, me sentí triste por no haber procurado mantener su amistad…**_

 _ **En fin, si les digo esto es para que tengan en mente que hay que apreciar a los amigos que tenemos. Más aún si son amigos de toda la vida. Quién sabe si se mueren de un día para otro. Eso sí, no se vayan a poner muy sentimentales, pues a lo mejor los asustan... XD.**_

 _ **Bueno, pasemos a los comentarios:**_

 **elcansado69** _ **:**_ _Pues ya ves, me tomó mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta otro capítulo…_

 **jva98:** _Pienso que ya hay muchos fics donde las hermanas son crueles y desalmadas. Mi idea, a la hora de escribir esta historia, es la de tener como protagonista a un Lincoln más maduro y seguro de sí mismo gracias a todas las experiencias que ha ido viviendo en el pasado. Ahora, respecto a lo que mencionas de que la línea temporal del presente es más bien una excusa… supongo que se puede ver de esa forma. ¿Dices que la historia se siente flaca con respecto a conocer a Lincoln? Bueno, debo reconocer que ese era, en parte, mi objetivo. De Lincoln, podría decirse mucho, pero por eso, prefiero jugar un poco con el misterio e ir dejando pistas en cada capítulo, sin decir mucho. Por cierto, la exnovia Amy y el nuevo amigo Larry volverán a aparecer en otro fic que tengo planeado subir pronto._

 **escudodeplata:** _Uff… amigo, hiciste varias observaciones… mmm… vamos a ver:_ _1) Si, ya se. Tengo el defecto de escribir demasiado sin siquiera proponérmelo. 2) Interesante observación sobre Lisa. 3) Ja, ja, ja… créeme, no te lo estas imaginando. 4) Así es. Todas las hermanas de Lincoln tienen problemas muy serios. 5)Es curioso que lo menciones, ya que el título de la historia "volver al pasado", lo pensé como tú dices, como una metáfora para los constantes recuerdos de Lincoln, sin embargo, también habrá un viaje en el tiempo (Spoiler…XD). En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionar._

 **Shadowmaster91** _: Ummm… sobre el cómo Lisa supo todas esas cosas… digamos que Lincoln ya tenía una "reputación" antes de unirse al ejército. Con respecto a los sobrinos, eso lo explicare más adelante. Sin embargo, hay algo de verdad en lo que dices: la máscara se está quebrando._

 _ **Jakobs-Snipper**_ _: Así es. Muchas gracias._

 _ **Ntian**_ _: Ay, amigo… no pierdas la fe, XD. Si te digo algo más, será spoiler, así que no diré mas._

 _ **Fairy tail man**_ _: Saludos. En esta historia, Lincoln tiene 26 años. Con respecto a lo que mencionas sobre el viaje en el tiempo, los hijos de Lori y Leni no molestan mi argumento en absoluto, pero gracias por tu consejo._

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas:**_ _Vamos punto por punto: 1) Me alegra haber hecho que tu viaje fuese más llevadero. XD 2) Así es. A partir de este evento, los señores Loud dejaron de ver a Lincoln como a un niño y empezaron a darse cuenta del gran peso que tiene que soportar al ser el apoyo de todas sus hermanas, y si, a partir de entonces, empezó el distanciamiento de Lisa con su familia. 3) Con respecto a la actitud de Lily, efectivamente, es como tú dices, nadie espera que su propia familia lo electrocuten de esa manera. Tristemente, este evento marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Lily. Todas las peleas y discusiones de las que tuvo que ser testigo le afectaran gravemente en el futuro. 4) Si, en la conversación de Lisa con Lincoln fue mi intención dar a entender que todavía quedan unas gotas de esperanza en ese mar de tinieblas. Me alegra ver que eres un fan de los comics como yo. 5) En cuanto a las ideas que mencionaste acerca de Lori, es cierto que hasta ahora la he descrito como una madre sobreprotectora y adicta al trabajo, pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg, hay más detalles respecto a su personalidad, pero no quiero ahondar demasiado por ahora… ya sabes, spoilers. 6) Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Si, ahora es el turno de Lucy. Espero no decepcionar._

 _ **Sebas602:**_ _Pues helo aquí, amigo. Muchas gracias._

 _ **Indio Jackie 4**_ _: Wow, amigo, me dejaste unos comentarios y criticas bastante largos… pero no me molesta, al contrario, me hace sentir que mi historia es tomada en serio XD. En fin, veamos tus críticas: 1) Con respecto al realismo de la historia, mi objetivo fue crear una historia oscura, que fuese completamente distinta a los temas más comunes que se ven en este fandom: Lincoln escapa de su casa, las hermanas son crueles y desalmadas, Lincoln decide vengarse, etc. Aquí, mi idea es que TODOS los personajes sufren. Ahora, con respecto a Lori… amigo, en ningún momento he dicho que ella sea una Ceo de una empresa, simplemente mencioné que estudio derecho y se fue a vivir con Bobby en un apartamento. Con respecto a cómo llego a estudiar en la Universidad, ya llegaremos a eso más adelante. Es curioso que menciones su relación con Bobby, pues de eso precisamente hay mucho que decir, pero no quiero adelantar nada… Leni: Créeme, ella está muy lejos de ser exitosa. Ya veremos por qué... Lisa: Lamento enormemente que consideres que desperdicie mucho potencial con Lisa. Humildemente acepto mi inexperiencia, ya que en ningún momento se me ocurrió lo que tu mencionas. 2)Ya algunos me han comentado que desperdicio a Lincoln, pero es que ese es mi objetivo, al menos al principio. De Lincoln, hay mucho que decir en esta historia, por lo que quiero crear un poco de misterio respecto a todo por lo que ha pasado. Además, aquí, Lincoln no es realmente un dibujante de comics, sino que más bien, se trata de un sueño que nunca pudo realizarse para él. Como ya he mencionado antes, estuvo en el ejército y ahora trabaja para una empresa en el área de recursos humanos, gracias a su experiencia con la psicología. Interesante idea la que me compartes; tal vez la considere… 3) el incesto no es el enfoque principal de la historia, pero si habrá un poco de eso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Efectivamente, Lucy es la más misteriosa. Ahora, veamos si acertaste: 1) Lori: ¡correcto! 2) Leni: ¡correcto!... pero aún hay más. 3) Luna: ¡correcto! 4) Luan: ¡NOP! Te equivocaste 5) Lynn: Mas o menos. Es cierto que J0nas me inspiro, pero estoy tratando de que esta historia no sea semejante a la suya, porque se sentiría como copiar 6) Lola: Igual que Lynn, más o menos. 7) Lana: ¡correcto! 8) Lisa: ¡correcto! 9) Lily: ¡correcto!... en parte. ¡Te falto Lincoln! Él también tiene problemas, al igual que los padres. Ahora, respecto el viaje en el tiempo, temo decirte que todavía falta mucho._

 _ **RCurrent**_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _ **Guest:**_ _No quiero decir mucho respecto al viaje en el tiempo, porque arruinaría la sorpresa; tampoco puedo decir en qué momento de su vida Lincoln será transportado. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y comentar. En verdad lo aprecio._

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Muy pronto subiré otra historia que tendrá como personaje principal a Clyde, quien contará las cosas desde su perspectiva y como su amistad con Lincoln terminó. ¡De nuevo, muchas gracias por las lecturas y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
